The Daughter of Evil
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: El nacimiento de gemelos marca el final de un reino tan poderoso como lo fue el País Amarillo, con tal de evitarlo, el rey manda separarlos. Años despues, los hermanos se encuentran de nuevo, ella como reina y el como su sirviente...
1. Prologo The Story of Evil

_Nota del autor: Saludos a todos en  
>Este es mi primer fanfic, en serio es el primero, y como notaran trata de la famosa Evil Saga de Vocaloid. Se que muchos fanfic se han escrtio y qu la historia está por demas conocida, pero me gustó tanto que no pude evitar escribir esta historia.<br>Una cosa les aclaro, y es que esto estara escrito a mi modo, por lo que muchas cosas pueden no ser iguales o parecidas a la historia original de Mothy. Por ahora dejo el prologo proximo el capitulo uno.  
><em>

Prologo.

The Story of Evil

Un largo camino. Esto todo lo que veo.

A lo largo solo puedo ver la extensa carretera de color gris, interminable para mis ojos. A los costados, inmensas y verdes llanuras dan color al solitario paraje; no se ve casa alguna cerca, ni rebaños pastando en las llanuras. Ni siquiera en el camino pasan más automóviles, solo el que rente acababa con la tranquilidad del lugar.

Un ambiente pacifico y silencioso. Calma. Paz. Serenidad.

Sigo avanzando. El camino no ha cambiado en nada, y me comienzo a preguntar si esta carretera llevara a algún lado. ¿A dónde me llevara? No importa, a donde sea esta bien.

Pocos minutos después, comienzo a distinguir unas construcciones mas adelante. Al llegar frente a estos edificios me doy cuenta de que en realidad son casas que, por su aspecto, estaban ahí desde la época del Renacimiento. Una vez cerca, pude apreciarles mejor. Las casas que me rodeaban estaban bastante dañadas, manchas de carbón causadas por el fuego habían ennegrecido los muros. Y las ventanas, todas con los cristales rotos, quizá a causa del fuego, el tiempo o simplemente victimas del vandalismo. Estas construcciones no son más que ruinas, tan frágiles a la vista que da la impresión de que hasta la más ligera brisa les puede derribar por completo.

Sigo adelante en mi camino. Las casas se hacen más numerosas con cada metro que avanzo. Y ya no son solo casas; comienzan a aparecer a mi alrededor pequeños caminos empedrados que conducen a otros edificios igual e incluso aun más dañados. Uno en especial, más grande que el resto de las vías, conducía a lo que algún día fue la plaza del pueblo, o al menos, esa era la impresión que me daba. De pronto detengo el auto, decidí bajarme y admirar mejor el lugar.

Ya fuera del vehiculo me di cuenta que para construir esa carretera fue necesario derribar unas casas, a las orillas del asfalto aun sobresalían algunos restos de madera y piedra. Mi tranquilo caminar rompía con el silencio del lugar, cada paso resonaba mas que el anterior conforme me adentraba en ese pueblo fantasma. Finalmente, llegue a la plaza, en su centro quedaban algunas columnas de piedra. He de suponer que antes era un kiosco; no puedo asegurarlo pues solo quedaban cuatro columnas.

Miré las casas detenidamente. Por unos momentos, no pude evitar imaginarme la vida en tan pintoresco lugar, sin duda, en sus años de esplendor fue un lugar bello. En mi mente se proyectaban las imágenes de personas caminando por la plaza, llena de actores ambulantes y varios vendedores; niños que corriendo alrededor de lo que fue el kiosco perturbaban la calma de un anciano que con dificultad se movía entre la multitud. Damas que salían de sus casas cargando su lujoso abanico, necesario para poder sobrevivir a esos ajustados vestidos y corsés que usaban en aquella época; y por supuesto, soldados que dentro de sus pesadas armaduras, deambulaban por las callezuelas procurando que todo estuviera en orden.

Pero ahora solo eran ruinas: casas altas, todas con la madera podrida y sin puertas. Dentro de estas un montón de escombros, vigas, tejas, piedras, todo en un montículo que ocupaba la mayoría de la planta baja de cada vivienda. En el mejor de los casos, aun tenían la mitad de su techo, pero la mayoría de las residencias carecían de este, incluso de su segundo piso. Y las ventanas, solo quedaba un marco vacío, sin cristal. Un ambiente de lo más desolado, donde parecía que ni la luz del sol había estado presente en muchos años y la naturaleza comenzaba a reclamar lo que era suyo, apoderándose de las antiguas casas y de la plaza.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en este lugar para quedar en tales condiciones?

Sin duda alguna, fue la guerra la que hizo que esto quedara reducido a simples ruinas que rodean el camino. Quizá, soy la primera persona en poner un pie ahí en cientos de años. De pronto, una fresca brisa llega hasta mi rostro. Como si el mismo viento me llamara, dirijo la mirada hacia su fuente y lo veo.

A lo lejos, logro distinguir la figura de un castillo.

Para mi fortuna, la carretera conducía directo al castillo que logre ver desde el castillo. A diferencia de éste, el palacio se encuentra en perfecto estado. El muro que rodeaba su perímetro está completo, no le falta ni un solo ladrillo. A lo largo del mismo, ondean varias banderas de color rojo que en su centro tienen por insignia una rosa, totalmente abierta, de color amarillo. Y las rejas de color blanco, claramente pintadas hace solo unos días, resplandecen con la luz del sol al atardecer.

Con paso decidido, me adentro en los terrenos que encierra la muralla. Antes de se poner siquiera un pie dentro de aquel basto jardín, lleno de verde pasto y numerosos rosales amarillos, una placa dorada llama mi atención. Atornillada a la barda, la dorada placa reflejaba la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara que le iluminaba; alrededor tiene grabadas varias rosas y en su centro, escrito con una fina letra, decía: "Aquí vivió la hija del mal".

Ahora con más curiosidad, me dirijo al interior del castillo. Su estructura se encontraba intacta, los cristales de sus ventanas estaban en buen estado, no se les apreciaba ni el más mínimo rayón. Los enormes muros del palacio carecían de cualquier daño, igual que los vidrios, se encontraban intactos. Parecía que el paso del tiempo no le había afectado.

Ya estando a unos pasos del primer escalón que conducía a la puerta del palacio, una delicada voz femenina llama mi atención.

-Disculpe señor- me dice- Pero ya estamos cerrando. Si gusta regresar mañana, los recorridos comienzan a las 9 a.m.

Era una chica de unos 20 años de edad. Su cabello negro, con mechones rosas, caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Sin detenerme mucho en su indumentaria, solo notó una blusa blanca con delgadas rayas azules y un gañere con su nombre: Rika Shimasaki.

-Oh, lo siento- digo- No sabia siquiera que existía este castillo; nadie me lo dijo en la ciudad.

-Descuide, descuide.

-Supongo que mañana volveré a las 9. Antes, ¿podría decirme quien es la hija del mal?

-Claro señor. Vea esa pintura- me dice, señalando un marco dorado. Dentro está el retrato de una joven rubia, de cabello corto y sombríos ojos azules. Sentada al trono, sostiene con su mano derecha un fino abanico negro con detalles dorados, que hacia juego con su fino y detallado vestido con la misma combinación de colores. Su mano izquierda, un tanto levantada, era sostenida por un chico rubio, de rostro similar, que vestía un traje negro. Su sirviente personal, sin duda alguna.

-Ella es la hija del mal. Gobernó este reino ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué se le llama así?

-Como la mayoría de los gobernantes de ese tiempo, ella se caracterizó por sus excesos… tan joven y el poder la echó a perder.

Así que por eso se le llama la hija del mal. Me cuesta trabajo creer que aquella niña de si mucho 15 años de edad cometiera actos tan terribles como para ganarse ese sobrenombre. O, ¿en verdad fueron acciones tan terribles que justifican el porque aquella joven rubia fuera y aun sea conocida como "La hija del mal"?

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar  
>existió el reino de la inhumanidad…<p> 


	2. The Lord of Purple

Capitulo I

"Lord of Purple"

-Ah! Jajajaja. Oh bueno, todos de rodillas-

Hace mucho tiempo ya, la nación conocida como País Amarillo vivió una larga etapa de esplendor, la cual sin duda alguna, se le atribuye a la dinastía Kamui. Pasaron cerca de trescientos años con esta familia en el poder, que se caracterizó por su amplia sabiduría para gobernar. Evitaron conflictos bélicos, pues entendían que una guerra solo agotaría sus recursos; en cambio, se centraron en la producción interna, para abastecerse así mismos e incluso, proveer de productos básicos a los reinos vecinos. En poco tiempo, el País Amarillo se volvió uno de los reinos más ricos del mundo.

En los últimos cien años de su periodo de esplendor, aquel lejano país sufrió varios atentados en su contra; los ataques, dirigidos principalmente a sus provincias, hicieron ver la debilidad que este tenía ante la amenaza de guerra por parte de las potencias en expansión, dedicadas en su mayoría a la industria bélica. Sin mucho que hacer con su reducido ejército, el País Amarillo solo podía ver como una a una sus provincias pasaban a manos extranjeras mientras protegía la capital con los pocos soldados que tenían y los inexpertos reclutas que ofrecían sus servicios. La situación se volvía critica cada día que pasaba; el descontento de la gente se hacia notar cada vez más ante la falta de protección por parte de la corona y los aumentos a los impuestos, que suponían estar destinados al reforzamiento del ejercito y la compra de armamento, cosas que nunca fueron vistas por el pueblo.

La precaria situación del País Amarillo cambio cuando el príncipe Gakupo III subió al trono a los 18 años de edad. Un joven impetuoso y temerario, educado en su mayoría por militares. Siguió la política de los altos impuestos de su padre, pero a diferencia de él, Gakupo si destinó esos fondos a la milicia. En poco tiempo, sus ejércitos se vieron aumentados hasta el cuádruple y poseían el armamento más moderno hasta entonces. Una vez fortalecido el ejército, comenzó la recuperación de las provincias que les habían sido arrebatadas; y, aunque los impuestos seguían subiendo cada día más, los resultados obtenidos por el nuevo rey mantenían tranquilo al pueblo.

-¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad!- gritaba un guardia mientras corría apurado por los amplios pasillos del palacio. – ¡Su majestad! Noticias del campo de batalla.

Todos los corredores del palacio tenían un fino piso de madera. Los muros, blancos como el mármol, eran adornados por piezas de madera finamente tallada, dando la forma de marcos y dentro de estos, el escudo real y la silueta de una rosa. El pasillo era iluminado por los rayos de sol que lograban filtrarse por las largas ventanas, muchas con cristales sin color alguno, otras con vitrales que proyectaban luces de colores rojo, verde, azul, pero en especial, amarillo. Del techo, colgaban enormes lámparas de bronce con ocho velas moradas cada una.

Aquel desesperado guardia, recorría los pasillos velozmente produciendo un ruido metálico con su armadura que golpeaba con cada paso que daba. Finalmente, el hombre llego a una fina puerta de roble, con decoraciones doradas de varias rosas. Con un extremo cuidado la abrió y entró mostrándose temeroso. Ahora estaba en la habitación de los reyes, un amplio espacio en el interior del castillo, con un fino suelo de losas blancas y amarillas, acomodadas de tal modo que formaban mosaicos hexagonales en el suelo. Los muros eran de color arena, y a diferencia de los pasillos, completamente lisos, exceptuando las columnas presentes separadas por 60 centímetros una de otra. Colgaban en estos algunas pinturas de los anteriores reyes del País Amarillo y del actual monarca: Gakupo III. Un joven alto, delgado y de mirada tranquila.

El guardia siguió avanzando, cuidando el lugar donde pisaba, procurando no dañar nada. Paso de largo las adornadas sillas y los detallados muebles, ni siquiera volteó a ver la gran cama, de sabanas blancas y moradas, con un fino dosel de color violeta.

Al final del cuarto, una larga puerta de cristal con marcos dorados dirigía a un amplio balcón con vista a la plaza principal de la ciudad que, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, lograba verse claramente y sin problema alguno desde el palacio real. Juntos, mirando pasar a las personas por las calles del poblado, estaban los reyes del País Amarillo. Kagamine Lily, descendiente de una familia noble que residía en un poblado cercano a la capital. Era una mujer alta, de largos y dorados cabellos que llegaban hasta si cintura. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color celeste y de mirada fría, como dos enormes témpanos de hielo resplandeciendo con el sol. Llevaba puesto un vestido totalmente blanco con bordados amarillos. En el cuello traía un collar de oro y perlas y sobre su pecho, un prendedor con forma de flor.

El rey era un joven apuesto, de larga cabellera morada, peinada hacia atrás y recogida en una coleta que llegaba hasta si cintura. El decía que su cabello era así de largo a modo de imitar a los bravos guerreros antiguos. Sus ojos eran de un color azul marino, fríos y vacíos. Vestía un fino traje morado y una camisa blanca por debajo. De su cuello colgaba una distinguida insignia, misma que le fue otorgada durante su estancia en la academia, lugar donde gracias a su carácter de príncipe y tanto ropas como cabellos morados, se ganó el sobrenombre de "Lord of Purple"; apodo que portaba orgulloso.

A un lado de los reyes del País Amarillo, sosteniendo un tazón de frutas, estaba parada una joven sirvienta que no superaba los trece años de edad. Sus ojos azulados miraban fijamente al guardia, mientras peinaba su largo y rosado cabello con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Mi señor- dijo el guardia mientras se arrodillaba frente a Gakupo III –Tenemos noticias del campo de batalla- acto seguido le entregó una carta.

Sin dirigirle la mirada, el monarca tomo la epístola en sus manos, la abrió y comenzó a leerla. Mientras sus ojos recorrían aquel papel, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Miró a su esposa; sus fríos y vacíos ojos se habían iluminado de pronto tres leer ese mensaje.

-Lo he logrado, Lily- dijo -¡Lo logre! He devuelto todo su esplendor a mi reino. He cumplido con lo que mi padre nunca logró y mis abuelos solo soñaron. ¡Levántate ahora mismo!- le ordenó al guardia -Da el aviso a todos en el palacio; que los heraldos salgan ahora mismo, que promulguen mi proeza por todo el reino.

-Si su alteza- respondió automáticamente el escolta. Pero antes de ponerse en pie, el rey lo detuvo.

-No, espera. Esta es una noticia grande; debo ser yo mismo quien la comunique al pueblo.

-¡Gakupo! ¿Te has vuelto loco?- reclamó la reina –Eso no es posible. No existe rey alguno que cumpla con labores de un simple heraldo.

-Por eso mismo. Los reyes de otras regiones nunca están en contacto con su pueblo, desconocen a su gente y esta los desconoce a ellos, siempre están distantes uno de otro- decía el rey, su voz sonaba entusiasmada –Pero si yo mismo les comunico esto, será diferente. Estaré en contacto con ellos y los tendré… ¿como decirlo? Contentos por un tiempo.

-Sigo pesando que es mala idea- reprochó Lily.

-¿No estás convencida, mujer? Tu sirvienta rosada, trae a Hiyama.

-¡Gakupo! Ya muchas veces te he dicho que te refieras a ella por su nombre. Su nombre es Luka y me gustaría que así le llames.

-Esta bien.-dijo mientras suspiraba- Luka, ve por Hiyama para explicarle a Lily mi idea. Rápido.

-No hace falta que lo haga. No logran convencerme, pero aun así llevaras a cabo tu disparatado plan. No me tomes en cuenta para esto.

-Tu misma lo has dicho. Luka, ve con los heraldos, que pregonen por todo el reino que la guerra ha terminado hoy. Y tu guardia, tráeme a cuanto súbdito quepa en el jardín sin dañar el árbol más alto ni la flor más pequeña.

-Como ordene mi señor- respondió el guardia y, tres hacer una reverencia, salió.

-¿Aun desea que vaya con el señor Hiyama?- preguntó Luka, con una potente y decidida voz.

-Claro, Luka. Ve con el y dile que prepare una nueva alza a los impuestos, tenemos que celebrar mi victoria; después ve con los heraldos.

-Si su alteza- dijo fríamente y se fue.

Quedaron solos en el balcón los reyes. Lily se veía algo molesta, el trato de su esposo con su sirvienta personal y la idea de ser el mismo quien informara al pueblo de la victoria obtenida no le agradaban en absoluto. Los roces entre ambos eran comunes desde hacia ya un tiempo, y se hicieron más frecuentes cuando Megurine Luka, la joven sirvienta, llegó al palacio. Desde un principio, nunca mostró una total obediencia hacia el rey, siempre le miraba con mala cara y cuestionaba la mayoría de sus mandatos, pero cumplía sin ningún reproche todo lo que la reina Lily pedía. Él había intentado varias veces despedirla, por desobediencia y rebeldía, pero nunca lo logró pues su esposa defendía a Luka con todos los medios posibles; en el fondo, la reina le tenia mucho aprecio a la joven de cabello rosa y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo demostrarlo.

Después una hora, el jardín principal estaba lleno de gente. La gran multitud cabía a la perfección, todos estaban de pie frente al mismo balcón donde el rey miraba la plaza principal. Algunas personas habían intentado subirse a los árboles para estar más cómodos, pero los guardias se encargaron de evitarlo y, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, protegían las flores y arbustos de los pueblerinos quienes, impacientes, comenzaban a quejarse del trato de los guardias y caminaban hacia la salida, que era bloqueada por más escoltas. Cuarenta minutos después, el rey hizo su aparición en público desde el balcón. Había cambiado su traje morado por uno negro y una camisa púrpura. Detrás de él salio la reina Lily, acompañada por la sirvienta Luka y un hombre alto, de cabello castaño corto y lentes. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la muchedumbre.

-Habitantes de esta ciudad, no, de este glorioso país. Seré breve en mis palabras, pero no en su significado ni valor. Como todos aquí sabemos, hemos estado en guerra con los países invasores desde ya hace mucho tiempo, pero el día de hoy pasara a la historia. Hace unas horas me fue informado que el valeroso ejercito comandado por el general Misawa Kurogane ha derrotado a las tropas enemigas en la provincia de Kasane, regresándole todo su territorio y esplendor a nuestro gran país.- Se escucharon los vítores del pueblo, fuera porque en verdad se regocijaban con la victoria del ejercito u obligados por los guardias del rey; cual quiera que fuese la razón, el sonido de las aclamaciones resultó ensordecedor. –Las tierras que nuestros padres nos heredaron, han sido recuperadas. Y las defenderemos de todo invasor con nuestra propia vida para que nunca más vuelvan a caer en sus sucias manos. Los sacrificios que todos hemos hecho, desde el campesino más modesto hasta el noble mas adinerado, han dado por fin frutos. Los soldados del valeroso ejército entraran como los héroes que son para ser recordados por siempre.- De nuevo se escucharon aclamaciones. –Celebren en grande esta noche. Desde ahora y por las épocas venideras, este día será celebrado para recordarnos el honor que nos fue recuperado y, a nuestros enemigos, que no deben intentar arrebatarnos lo nuestro.- La multitud se alzó de nuevo en una ovación al rey y proclamaban su nombre. El extendió los brazos y soltó una sonora carcajada. –Oh bueno, todos de rodillas.

Así lo hizo la muchedumbre. Todos se arrodillaron frente al rey al mismo tiempo, mientras los guardias presentaban sus armas. Gakupo miraba complacido la escena, sonreía ante la sensación de poder que le causaba ver al pueblo de rodillas frente a él. Se dio la vuelta.

-Hiyama- se dirigió al hombre de lentes- Prepara una nueva alza a los impuestos y varias invitaciones, tenemos que festejar la situación.

-Enseguida mi señor.

-¿Por qué no les informó de eso usted mismo?- le encaró Luka. –Apuesto que también se hubiesen puesto felices.

-Luka, tranquila por favor.- le dijo Lily.

-Tú nunca estarás de acuerdo conmigo, parece ser. Pero no me importa- respondió el rey- no espero que una simple criada entienda las estrategias de un gobernante.

Y sin decir otra palabra, el rey entró a la habitación seguido del señor Hiyama, mientras que, tanto reina y sirvienta, miraban a la multitud abandonar el jardín.


	3. Gemelos

Capitulo II

"Gemelos"

-Rodeados de deseos nacimos tú y yo-

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde aquel anuncio que dio el rey al pueblo. El ejército ya había regresado a la ciudad principal y con las debidas ceremonias, se despidió a los soldados caídos en el frente de batalla, reconoció a los sobrevivientes y se realizó la condecoración del general Misawa Kurogane. Todos estos actos fueron encabezados por el mismo rey, pero con una finalidad especifica: con las primeras dos ceremonias se calmaba al pueblo que comenzaba a mostrarse molesto antes la nueva alza de impuestos y, con la ultima, Gakupo le otorgaba más poder e influencias al general Misawa, su fiel mano derecha desde su estancia en la academia militar.

El general era un hombre alto y fornido, con el cabello negro siempre corto. Su rostro reflejaba su duro carácter que como militar le fue inculcado, pero más se veía en sus ojos verdes que al fijarse en alguna persona penetraba en lo mas profundo de su ser y provocaba un temor hacia el general. Era un reconocido estratega, desde su estancia en la academia, junto con el rey Gakupo III, demostró de lo que era capaz al mando del ejercito, derrotando a todos sus rivales en las practicas que se hacían, entre los que figuraban el mismo "Lord of Purple" y varios de los militares a cargo de la academia.

El festejo por la victoria del País Amarillo ante las potencias expansionistas no se hizo esperar. Cuatro horas después de a condecoración del general Misawa dio inicio el banquete en celebración por el fin de la guerra. El palacio se inundó de invitados; entre gobernantes y diplomáticos de reinos amigos, nobles, sirvientes de os grupos anteriormente mencionados y del mismo rey Gakupo, y músicos, el salón principal se llenó de personas. Algunos bailaban en el centro del recinto; otros, más apartados, discutían asuntos personales o políticos mientras bebían una copa, y no faltaban aquellos que comenzaron a comer desde su llegada.

Al fondo del lugar se encontraban los reyes del País Amarillo, sentados en sus tronos, recibiendo a los recién llegados. Cerca de ambos, en una mesa a su derecha, se encontraban el general Misawa, el consejero real Hiyama y el obispo Otori. Al otro extremo, auxiliando a los demás sirvientes, se encontraba Luka atendiendo a varios invitados. A pesar de estar ocupada, no perdía detalle de la reina Lily, a quien constantemente dirigía su mirada en caso de necesitarla; los días anteriores ambas habían pasado mucho tiempo con los doctores y en la recamara de los monarcas, pues la reina había experimentado ciertos malestares y solamente su fiel sirvienta estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, pues Gakupo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su mano derecha y el consejero, mandando nuevos decretos sobre el aumento de los impuestos. Cuando los asistentes dejaron de entrar el salón, la reina se sentó de inmediato y se llevó la mano al rostro para ocultar su mirada, fija en una mujer que se encontraba en una de las mesas cercanas. La invitada se distinguía entre los demás presentes al evento, llevaba un largo y escotado vestido de un intenso color rojo al igual que su labial, cabello castaño muy corto y adornado con una flor negra y una mirada que se perdía en cualquier persona que pasaba frente a ella.

-Gakupo… Veo que invitaste a mucha gente, y no tengo inconveniente con ello. Pero me incomoda la presencia de una invitada.

-¿Acaso temes perder tu estado de reina?- le respondió con una picara sonrisa.

-No es gracioso, estoy hablando de algo serio.

-¿Quién es la mujer que te incomoda Lily?

-De todas las mujeres en la región y comarcas vecinas, tanto nobles como plebeyas, ¿tenias que invitar a Vanika Conchita? Conoces los rumores que se cuentan sobre ella, todo el mundo dice que está loca.

-Lo sé Lily, todo rumor y chisme que gira en torno de Lady Conchita es bien sabido. Pero tenia que llamarla, recuerda que generosamente nos donó buena parte de su dinero para nuestra causa.

-Querrás decir tu causa. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con la guerra que iniciaste.

-Tú nunca estas de acuerdo conmigo mujer.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes en silencio. Sus ojos reflejaban un enojo mutuo que notaban también los presentes. El rey estaba a punto de hablar cuando un sirviente se acercó y anunció a otro recién llegado.

-En representación del rey Akaito del país magenta, su primer ministro y principal consejero. El señor Axel Grygera.

Un refinado hombre de traje negro, con lustrados zapatos de piel se acercaba a los reyes. Su caminar era lento y se apoyaba en un bastón tan oscuro como sus ropas, pero con una resplandeciente empuñadora de plata que tenia escrito AG. Su cabello negro no era largo, pero lograba caer finamente sobre su frente, dejando ver sus grises ojos que brillaban de singular modo. Miró fijamente al rey y después a la reina, pero no era una mirada normal, parecía analizarlos a fondo.

-Buenas noches sus majestades, Rey Gakupo III y Reina Lily del País Amarillo- dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia.- Mi señor, el rey Akaito les pide una disculpa por no poder estar presente; en su lugar me ha mandado a mi como hombre de confianza que soy para el, con el fin de representarlo y reforzar los lazos de amistad existentes entre ambos pueblos.

-La disculpa es innecesaria, Akaito siempre nos brindó su apoyo. Esta fiesta es para agradecerle.

-Personalmente le daré el mensaje.

-Me parece bien. Si me disculpa, en su presentación mencionaron que usted es el primer ministro y también el consejero principal de Akaito.

-Escuchó bien, ambos cargos son míos.

-¿Cómo un ministro puede ser también consejero?

-Tengo experiencia en este ámbito, su majestad. He estado al servicio del País Magenta desde hace varios años.

-Curioso… Akaito nunca lo había mencionado antes.

-El rey prefiere mantenerme en secreto.- dijo el hombre. Dirigió su extraña mirada hacia la reina, sonriendo calidamente.- Con su permiso, debo ir a sentarme. Esta pierna ya comienza a dolerme demasiado.

-Pase señor Grygera, siéntase libre de pedir cualquier bebida o platillo.

-Se lo agradezco su alteza.

Volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó. Lily se limita a mirar como el señor Grygera se dirigía a la misma mesa donde estaba sentada Lady Conchita.

-¿Acaso la gente extraña no dejara de venir aquí?- dijo entre suspiros.

-Por favor Lily. No tiene nada de malo el señor Grygera.

-¿No viste como fijaba sus ojos en mi?

-¿Temes ser objeto del deseo y lujuria de ese hombre? Sabes bien que si el lo intenta, yo me encargare que sea la ultima vez que lo haga.

-No me refiero a eso… es algo distinto. Sentí que me examinaba, era como si pudiera ver dentro de mí.

-Vaya, vaya… lo tendré vigilado. Me llama la atención un haberle visto antes cuando visité el País Magenta, o que Akaito lo mencionara con anterioridad.

-Ese hombre… es extraño.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que pueden ofrecer?- decía indignada Lady Conchita mientras le regresaba el plato al sirviente.- Ya lo he comido antes y su sabor no es nada especial.

-Lo siento mi lady.-respondió el nervioso sirviente- ¿Le traigo ternera en su lugar?

-Ternera… que poco original. Tráeme las viseras del animal, lo mas crudas posible y de beber la sangre del mismo.

-¿La sangre?

-Si, la sangre. Y rápido, antes de que pida tus piernas como plato fuerte.

-En seguida Lady Conchita, son s-su permiso.- dicho esto, el sirviente se fue directo a la cocina, temblando por el susto.

-Que pequeño es le mundo, no creí encontrar aquí a Vanika Conchita- dijo el señor Grygera mientras se acercaba- ¿le molesta si tomo asiento?

-Al contrario, es un delicioso placer conocerlo señor Grygera.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, aunque me alegra saber que los rumores que hay en torno a su persona no son del todo falsos.- respondió mientras se sentaba.

-No soy la única que tiene misterios a su alrededor. Quizá el rey no lo sepa, pero estoy enterada de ciertos rumores suyos, Grygera.

-Jejeje. Tampoco los confirmaré, pero me alegra saber que…

El comentario de Grygera fue interrumpido. El sonido de los pasos dados por la reina Lily llamó la atención de todo el mundo en el palacio. Se había levantado del trono rápidamente, cubriéndose la boca con su mano mientras corría desesperada hacia uno de los cuartos cercanos. El rey se limito a mirarla partir, con un ligero gesto de preocupación; contrario a Luka, la sirvienta personal de la reina, quien en cuanto la vio correr, dejo a un lado los platos que cargaba y fue a auxiliar a su señora. Los murmullos se apoderaron del salón, mientras que el rey se dedicó a informar que Lily se había sentido mal por culpa de algo que comió con anterioridad.

La mayoría de las personas confiaron en las palabras del Lord of Purple y dejaron de hablar del tema. Pero Axel Grygera era quien reacciono mas extraño, se había limitado a sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras en voz baja se decía a si mismo "he acertado", llamando la atención de Conchita.

-¿Acaso usted enveneno a la reina?- le preguntó. Axel soltó una carcajada.

-Para nada mi lady. Le aseguro que Lily Kagamine se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud.

-Entonces dígame cual es la causa de su sonrisa, no le veo justificación.

-Ah Vanika… con el tiempo lo sabrá. Y no solo usted, todo el mundo.- tomó una copa de vino y le dio un sorbo- Sabe… los gemelos siempre han significado el fin de muchos reinos.

-¿Por qué menciona eso?- preguntó completamente confundida- No le veo conexión con el malestar de la reina.

-Solamente es un dato que quería compartir con alguien.

La reina volvió a su asiento después de cuarenta minutos. No probó bocado alguno el resto de la noche, ni pudo bailar al lado del rey; se quejaba de nauseas y dolor de cabeza repentino. La fiesta termino al cabo de unas horas. El ultimo en irse fue el señor Grygera quien en privado se despidió de Gakupo, lo felicitó y deseo suerte en el futuro, agregando una advertencia extraña sobre dos niños rubios. El rey sin entenderlo, agradeció la advertencia y lo dejo ir.

Los continuos malestares de la reina Lily siguieron a lo largo del mes, hasta que finalmente los doctores del reino encontraron la causa: ella se encontraba embarazada. La noticia fue bien recibida por el rey quien no dudó ni un solo momento en dar aviso a todo el país y los gobernantes amigos. Por primera vez en muchos años, la felicidad parecía reinar no solo en el País Amarillo, sino también en el la residencia real. Las discusiones entre ambos monarcas habían cesado por fin, Gakupo pasaba más tiempo con su esposa y por primera vez, trataba de mejor manera a Luka, aunque seguía refiriéndose a ella como "la sirvienta rosada".

Pero, a pesar de tanta felicidad, el Lord of Purple solía alejarse de todos y reflexionar sobre las palabras que Axel Grygera le dirigió la noche del banquete. A pesar de estar seguro que su esposa daría a luz a solo un niño, pasaba por su mente que ella cargaba en su vientre a gemelos, algo que negaba rotundamente en cuanto lo pensaba. Sin embargo, este temor se hacia mas grande mes a mes, al ver como el vientre de Lily crecía mas de lo normal. Los doctores trataban de calmarlo diciendo que el niño seria muy grande tal vez, pero el ya presentía algo.

Los nueve meses de gestación habían pasado y la reina dio a luz. La espera había terminado, pero nadie festejaba en el palacio. Las campanas del templo y la torre mayor no repicaban; los sirvientes guardaban silencio y los doctores no daban crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron. Gakupo entró invadido por la cólera, arrojando tanto objeto tenia enfrente y maldiciendo por lo que acababa de suceder, culpando a su esposa, a los doctores e incluso a Dios. De cerca lo seguían el general Misawa y el consejero Hiyama, en vanos intentos por calmarlo. Cuando el rey llegó a su escritorio recordó las palabras de Grygera: "deberá tener cuidado con dos niños rubios que pronto llegaran", estaba seguro que esos infantes eran sus hijos, pues ambos habían nacido con dorado cabello, igual que su madre. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, no sabia que hacer ante tal situación; entonces, una terrible idea fue concebida.

-Kiyoteru… ¿Cuántos reinos han pasado por el mismo problema?

-Dos mi señor, solo dos.

-Y ambos cayeron, ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente, ocultaron a uno de los gemelos… pero no fue suficiente.

-Perfecto- sonrió maléficamente el rey- Nosotros no lo ocultaremos, será distinto. Que las campanas de toda torre resuenen, que hoy ha nacido mi heredero.

-Su majestad- intervino Kurogane- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con sus hijos?

-Averigua cual nació primero, ese será mi único hijo reconocido. En cuanto al otro… no lo oculten, porque no existe.

-Mi rey…- dijo tembloroso Hiyama- ¿acaso sugiere…?

-Si Kiyoteru- respondió con una sonrisa- Mátenlo.


	4. Maid of Pink

Capitulo III

"The maid of Pink"

-De cabello rosa y enorme decisión-

En el palacio solo había dos personas felices con el nacimiento de los gemelos, la sirvienta Megurine Luka y la reina Kagamine Lily, aunque ambas estaban concientes que la dicha no duraría mucho. Era cuestión de unos minutos para que alguien separara a los recién nacidos. Pero eso era lo ultimo en lo que querían pensar, preferían aprovechar el tiempo que tenían con los bebes.

Habían nacido niña y niño, ambos de rubio cabello. Desde el primer instante, una diferencia entre ambos se notaba, pues desde su alumbramiento la pequeña no se había quedado quieta y su hermano se encontraba profundamente dormido. Entre los quejidos de la recién nacida y risas, ambas mujeres platicaban animosas.

-Sus hijos son hermosos mi reina- decía Luka con una sonrisa.- Se parecen mucho a usted.

-Oh Luka- mencionó la reina entre risas- Son muy pequeños como para empezar a sacar los parecidos.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero le digo toda la verdad. Solo véalos, sus ojos son tan azules como los suyos, igual que el cielo. Y sus cabellos dorados son idénticos… estoy segura que usted era igual cuando nació.

-Al nacer…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito de dolor, su hija recién nacida le estaba jalando el cabello bruscamente. Después de un pequeño forcejeo, terminó por liberarse de la pequeña.- Si, creo que me parecía a ella; recuerdo que mis padres solían decir que era muy inquieta.

-¡Se lo dije!- gritó la sirvienta. Enseguida se encogió de hombros- Discúlpeme su alteza. Me deje llevar.

-Tranquila Luka, no te alteres. Antes que la sirvienta, eres mi amiga y puedes hablar como gustes cuando estemos a solas.

-Entonces… ¿puedo usar un lenguaje menos formal?

-No, sigo siendo la reina- dijo con voz firme.

-Pero acaba de decir que…

La reina Lily soltó una carcajada. La bebe se había alterado un poco, pero logro calmarla antes de que rompiera en llanto.

-Claro Luka. Tú habla como te sientas más cómoda.

-Me asustaste Lily- respondió con una risita- Y a pesar de nuestro escándalo, este niño no ha hecho más que dormir.

-Se ve tan tranquilo… espero que así sea al crecer.

-Veras que si. A todo esto, ¿Cómo se llamaran?

-Bueno… Gakupo y yo dijimos que si nacía una niña se llamaría Rin y si era niño lo llamaríamos Len. Supongo que esos serán sus nombres: Rin y Len Kamui.

-Muy bonitos nombres. Ya quiero verlos crecer y jugar por todo el palacio.

-Eso dices ahora, espera a que te toque cuidarlos.

Ambas rieron por el comentario. Pero su alegría fue interrumpida por Hiyama, quien entró con paso acelerado en el aposento de la reina, acompañado de uno de los doctores. Su mirada seguía un tanto perdida y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

-Disculpe mi reina. Cual…-tartamudeaba- ¿Cual de… de sus hijo nació primero?

La reina no respondió. Tardó unos minutos en volver a producir algún sonido, solo miraba a Luka, que estaba detrás del consejero.

-Lo que el doctor te dijo, eso es la verdad.

-Pero… necesito escucharlo de usted misma su alteza. Para… para confirmarlo.

-Rin nació primero… mi hija. Luka lo puede demostrar.

-Gracias mi reina, pero no hace falta el testimonio de la sirvienta. Con su permiso. Luka.- acto seguido; el consejero se retiró.

El doctor miró a la reina, preocupado. Su rostro mostraba un profundo temor y no dejaba de temblar.

-Ya me imagino que le dijiste. Te agradezco el hecho de intentar proteger a mi hijo, pero tomaremos otras medidas. Tienes el permiso para abandonar el palacio y el reino, rápido, vete con tu familia esta noche.

-¡Muchas gracias mi reina! Le… estoy muy agradecido.

-No, yo te agradezco lo que has hecho. Ahora date prisa, Hiyama no tardara en delatarte.

-Con su permiso su majestad. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias.- gritaba. Salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. A su salida solo se podían escuchar sus rápidos pasos por el pasillo, que se hacían cada vez más lejanos.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. Ninguna reía o pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se miraban a los ojos. Ya sabían que pasaría, la pregunta del consejero les había revelado el plan de Gakupo.

-No hay duda alguna- dijo amargamente la reina Lily- Gakupo piensa desaparecer a Len.

-¿Qué? ¿No estas sacando una conclusión muy apresurada?

-Luka… es la verdad. Conocemos las historias, reinos que han caído por el nacimiento de gemelos. Conozco muy bien a mi esposo. Él va… va a… deshacerse de Len.

-Pero… ¿como puede hacer algo así? ¡Es su propio hijo!

-Lo sé… pero… pero…- la reina abrazó a su hijo. Miro su rostro fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Posiblemente, no lo volvería a ver.- ¡No hay nada que hacer! Gakupo me lo quitara de todos modos.

-Eso… ¡es horrible!- gritó la sirvienta. Al igual que la reina, había comenzado a llorar.- ¡Debemos hacer algo!

-Len… yo…- lograba decir. La reina no podía hablar con claridad por el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían en las sabanas del bebe, quien ajeno a la situación seguía dormido.- No puedo… no puedo protegerte de esto, hijo mío. Lo siento, no… no puedo hacer nada- chillaba Lily.

-Mi reina… Lily, escúchame por favor- trataba de calmarla su fiel sirvienta- Se me ocurre algo… es arriesgado pero puede funcionar.

-¿Qué estas pensando Luka?

-Bueno… yo podría llevármelo. Lo sacare a escondidas de aquí y podré criarlo como si fuera mi hermano, mis abuelos eran rubios así que…

-No Luka- le interrumpió la reina- No puedo permitir que hagas eso, arriesgas mucho. No, no podría… perderte a ti también…

-No pienso hacerlo en este momento. Me llevare a tu hijo antes de que le hagan daño. Regresare a mi pueblo, ahí nadie nos molestara hasta que pueda volver a trabajar aquí.

-Gakupo sospechara de esto, y sabrá con facilidad que tú interviniste.

-Yo me encargare de todo Lily, te doy mi palabra. Voy a salvar a Len.

La reina había enmudecido, parecía un tanto distante por el temor de perder a su hijo, cosa que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se limitaba a ver al recién nacido con sus azules ojos. Le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Creo que… es lo mejor para Len- dijo al fin.

Las puertas se abrieron. El rey Gakupo, seguido por su incondicional amigo, el general Misawa, y el consejero Kiyoteru Hiyama, entraron el la habitación sin pedir permiso. Se acercaron a Lily, ignorando a Luka.

El rey tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña Rin y acariciando su cabeza le dijo "mi hija". La abrazo y siguió murmurando cosas al oído de la recién nacida, mientras el resto de los presentes lo miraban en silencio.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar sobre unos importantes asuntos- dijo Gakupo III.

-Los escucho.

-Mi reina… debemos platicar a solas- mencionó Hiyama- Ella no puede estar aquí.

-Entiendo- respondió Lily con un suspiro- Luka, por favor retirare.

-Si su majestad. Llevare a los bebes con los médicos.

-Ellos se quedan aquí- dijo el general Misawa, con su característica voz fría y seca- Ahora vete, sirvienta.

-Si, general Misawa- respondió Luka a regañadientes. Tomo una vasija decorada con flores amarillas y se dirigió a la puerta. Miró por última vez a la reina, quien no lo notó, pues tenía una encolerizada vista clavada en Misawa.

Megurine Luka cerró la puerta con cuidado y se quedo ahí, acercando su oído para tratar de escuchar lo que platicaban dentro; pero le fue inútil, pues el sonido apenas lograba llegar a ella, escuchando solo murmullos. De pronto, escuchó el grito de la reina, que se negaba a entregar a su hijo. Con esto, se alejó de la puerta y al estar a unos metros hecho a correr directo a su cuarto. Bajaba los escalones de a tres con un apuro enorme, arrollando a los demás sirvientes que intentaban subir. Finalmente llegó a su alcoba, cerró con llave y dejó la vasija a un lado.

La habitación era pequeña, apenas cabía su cama y un par de muebles, además de muy oscura, incluso de día, por lo cual siempre tenia velas encendidas. Se apresuró al ropero, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa que tenia dentro; que no era poca gracias a los constantes regalos de la reina Lily. Tomo el vestido más oscuro que tenía y arrancó las mangas de un jalón. Las dejó en la cama, junto al resto del atuendo y corrió a la mesa. Debía actuar rápido y no sabia en verdad de cuanto tiempo disponía. Si la idea del rey era matar al pequeño Len en el mismo palacio, su esfuerzo era en vano; pero no pensaba que fuera a pasar así, estaba segura de que lo llevarían lejos, hasta los límites del reino para ejecutarlo en una granja o cualquier lugar donde no sería encontrado. En este caso debía darse prisa, conseguir un caballo y seguir al comisionado para realizar el macabro encargo del rey.

Sacó entonces una caja de madera, dentro había varios utensilios de costura; tomó unas tijeras, con las que cortó las mangas a la mitad, por el largo, para dejar cuatro trozos de tela, seguido separó la falda del vestido, que de igual modo cortó en dos. Regresó las tijeras a la caja y sacó hilo y aguja. Cosió los cuatro pedazos de tela para hacer una larga bufanda, que dejó a un lado.

Tomo la falda y comenzó a remendarla hasta que consiguió algo parecido a un pantalón. Quedó un tanto holgado por el material con el que fue hecho, pero eso poco importaba, la prenda recién hecha cumplía con su objetivo. Con el tiempo en su contra, se desvistió para poder ponerse las improvisadas ropas nuevas; sobre las cuales vistió de nuevo su traje de sirvienta, tomó unos listones rojos que había en el suelo, guardó la bufanda en su pecho y hecho a correr con rumbo a los establos del castillo. En su camino se detuvo un par de veces, la primera le quitó su espada a una de las armaduras que decoraban uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio, la cual amarró firmemente a su pierna derecha con los listones; la segunda vez fue frente a la cocina, entró rápidamente y agarró un cuchillo. Lo envolvió con un listón y amarro a su brazo por debajo de su vestimenta de sirvienta.

Al llegar al establo, apenas tenia el aliento suficiente para poder hablar con el guardia encargado de los caballos, quien al verla se acercó a ayudarla.

-Luka, por Dios, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el hombre.

-Sí Shinji…- respondió con dificultad- Estoy bien. Necesito un caballo urgente.

-Preparare uno de los carros.

-No, por favor Shinji, no hace falta. Solo voy al puerto, pero necesito a caballo urgente.

-De acuerdo, ya voy por el.- contestó nervioso el guardia. Regresó unos minutos después con un caballo café, de larga crin y reducida cola.- Es el mejor que tengo, después del que pertenece al general Misawa, este es el mas rápido del establo.

-Es perfecto Shinji. Déjalo aquí y tenlo listo cuando regrese, debo ir por unas cosas. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

-Entiendo. No diré nada- respondió confundido.- Pero Luka, por favor dime lo que esta pasando.

-No puedo hacerlo ahora, lo siento. Pero… más tarde lo sabrás. Debo… debo irme.- dijo. Shinji sólo pudo ver completamente perplejo como la sirvienta se alejaba con un paso acelerado.

En el palacio resonaban los pasos de Luka, subía las escaleras con desesperación rumbo a los aposentos de los reyes. Su mente era atormentada por un terrible pensamiento; el rey era un hombre cruel que no le importaba el sufrimiento de las personas con tal de obtener su objetivo, una horrenda idea llego a su mente: si la reina se opuso a él, sería capaz de asesinarla junto al niño. Bien conocía a Gakupo, inventaria que ella murió durante el parto. Esta sola idea provocó un escalofrío que el recorrió la espalda y un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente llegó hasta la fina puerta de madera de la habitación de la reina, con una mezcla de temor y decisión, llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo, golpeando más fuerte. La puerta apenas se abrió, dejando ver la mitad del rostro del general Misawa que, con su penetrante mirada e inmutable expresión, atendió a Luka.

-¿Qué quieres, sirvienta?

-Yo… vengo a ver si… necesitan algo- respondió.

-Si llegamos a necesitar algo, te llamaremos. Ahora vete sirvienta, interrumpes importantes asuntos del rey.

-Si general Misawa.

La puerta se cerró de portazo. En cierto modo, esto había tranquilizado a la sirvienta de rosa, en el poco tiempo que la puerta estuvo abierta logró escuchar la voz de le reina Lily, lo que indicaba que ella seguía bien. Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y dio un suspiro, su apuro era ahora menor. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pasillos, asomándose constantemente. Pasó el tiempo, ella perdió la noción del mismo; no había ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza mas que el de salvar al bebe. Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida, escucho varios pasos. Con sumo cuidado asomó la cabeza y logro ver al rey Gakupo, quien salía de la habitación con su porte triunfal, seguido por Misawa, que cargaba un bulto.

-Ya sabes que hacer Kurogane.

-Cumpliré con la misión que me ha sido encomendada y salvaremos al reino de su trágico destino.

-Amigo mío, en tus manos esta el futuro de este esplendoroso reino.

-No lo defraudare mi rey.

-Que así sea.

Siguieron su camino, en dirección contraria a la que estaba Luka. Podían escucharse sus pasos en las escaleras, que cada vez se hacían más distantes. Al estar segura de no ser detectada, la sirvienta se acercó a la habitación de la reina, abrió con sumo cuidado y entro son hacer ruido. Kiyoteru Hiyama estaba recargado en un lejano muro, miraba con detenimiento el pueblo; no había dejado de temblar desde que se presento frente a Lily. Ella se encontraba en su cama, parecía no haberse movido por nada el mundo. Simplemente abrazaba a su hija, que al fin había caído dormida. Las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas de la reina Kagamine Lily, su mirada estaba perdida en el muro de enfrente y reflejaba un profunda tristeza. Luka puso la mano en su hombro, la reina solo volteo a verla.

-Se… llevaron a… Len.- alcanzó a decir.

-Misawa… ¿cierto?

-Si… el lo… lo va… a matar- dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Luka no dijo palabra alguna, presionó el hombro de la reina y le susurró "cuida a Rin". La soltó y salio corriendo. Su carrera la llevo al establo una vez mas, donde el caballo que Shinji le tenia preparado ya la esperaba, sin embargo, el joven guardia no estaba a la vista.

La sirvienta se acercó al animal, paso a su lado buscando al muchacho quien se acercaba con otro caballo. Este estaba equipado distinto, cubierto en su totalidad con una armadura gris con pinturas de rosas amarillas. Era el caballo del general Misawa; no había duda, el estaba a punto de salir y Luka debía desaparecer antes de que el se acercara.

-Oh Luka- saludó Shinji- ¿Vas al mismo lugar que el general?

-No. Ya te dije que voy al puerto. Él aun no ha salido, ¿cierto?

-No, solo pidió su caballo. No sé para que.

-Bueno, tal vez tiene una encomienda real- dijo la sirvienta mientras se subía al caballo. –Todos sabemos que es la mano derecha del rey.

-Eso es verdad. Quisiera estar en su lugar.

-Cree en lo que te digo, no quieres eso para ti Shinji. Volveré tarde, deja el establo abierto.

Luka, la sirvienta de rosa salio a veloz trote de los limites del castillo y se escondió detrás de uno de los edificios mas cercanos; era el escondite perfecto, podía vigilar la entrada al palacio sin ser detectada, aunque la presencia del caballo dificultaba el mantenerse en silencio. Decidió disfrazarse en ese momento, más tarde le siria difícil. Se quitó su traje de sirvienta, lo dobló y dejó en el suelo, a un lado de la construcción que la ocultaba. Sacó un listón rojo de entre sus ropas, con el cual recogió su largo cabello; también se hizo con la larga e improvisada bufanda que guardaba en su pecho, la enredo en su rostro, a modo de que solo fuesen visibles sus ojos. Ya disfrazada, siguió esperando al general Misawa, quien no tardó mucho tiempo en salir velozmente del palacio.

La sirvienta dejó pasar cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente para seguirlo sin que el se diera cuenta, además de seguirlo por un camino paralelo por detrás de los edificios para evitar las sospechas. El recorrido fue largo, cruzaron la ciudad en toda su extensión hasta salir de esta. Ya en campo abierto, Luka se vio forzada a dejar que el general se adelantara aun más, pues la ausencia de edificios tras los cuales esconderse la delataría pronto. El recorrido se extendió hasta la entrada al bosque de Kaai. Ahí se detuvo el general Misawa Kurogana; bajó de su caballo con el bulto en sus brazos. Con sumo cuidado lo dejó en el suelo; dio unos pasos por la zona, tal vez con el fin de cerciorarse que nadie lo veía.

Fijó su mirada en el pequeño bulto que era el recién nacido Len; su mano temblaba al acercarse al mando de la espada, no estaba seguro de la decisión del rey Gakupo, pero debía cumplir sus ordenes, el era su hombre de confianza y su deber era cumplir con los mandatos del rey. Finalmente se armó de valor, empuño su espada y la desenvaino. Sujetándola con firmeza la elevó por encima de la cabeza del niño; quería provocarle una muerte rápida, sin mucho dolor y el cuerpo no sería problema alguno, la sangre atraería a los lobos que habitaban en el bosque. Ya estaba listo para atacar, solo debía hacer bajar la afilada hoja sobre el niño y acabaría con todo. De pronto sintió un intenso dolor detrás de su cabeza; una piedra de tamaño considerable lo había golpeado detrás de su oído derecho, lo cual lo dejó aturdido e hizo que soltara su espada. En su mareo, sintió que una fuerza lo jalaba del cuello de la armadura y azotaba contra el suelo; ya derribado, sus ojos solo pudieron ver una oscura figura que sostenía otra roca con la cual golpeo su cabeza, dejándolo inconciente.

La figura del misterioso atacante se alejó del cuerpo de Misawa. Con delicados pasos se acercó al bebe, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-Len, estas bien- dijo la femenina voz de la figura oscura.- Te voy a poner a salvo, te lo prometo.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a un árbol, donde estaba un caballo esperándolos. Pero, al pasar por el costado del general Kurogane, algo detuvo su marcha. El militar no había quedado desmayado como la agresora pensó, le sujetaba con fuera uno de sus pies para no dejarla ir.

-¡Deja a ese niño!- ordenó Misawa, jalando el pie de su agresora para hacerla caer. Ella logró darse la vuelta en el aire para caer sobre su espalda y no lastimar al pequeño Len. –Así que… eres tan valiente como para atacar a un general con rocas. Defiéndete de cerca cobarde.- decía mientras se reincorporaba.

Su agresora apenas se ponía de pie cuando el ya estaba detrás suyo. Con sigilo, tomó el cuchillo que estaba amarrado a su brazo izquierdo y de un rápido movimiento lanzó una cuchillada hacia atrás, hiriendo en el pómulo derecho al general. Pero aun con la fuerte hemorragia, el oficial del ejército del País Amarillo pudo sujetarla del cuello para evitar que se fuera.

-Estas cometiendo el error de tu vida. Vas a morir aquí mismo.- rugió Misawa.

De un tirón dejó a su atacante en el suelo de nuevo, perdiendo este tanto el cuchillo con el que se defendía y al bebe, que callo de sus brazos y rodó unos centímetros. Los gritos de Kurogane y la caída provocaron el llanto del pequeño, que rompía el silencio de aquel bosque.

-Veamos quien esta detrás de esta mascara- dijo completamente molesto.

-¡No, espere!- dijo la mujer, pero ya era tarde, Misawa ya le estaba quitando su bufanda, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-No puede ser… ¡tú! ¡Luka!- mencionó sorprendido. -¡¿Cómo puedes traicionar así al reino? ¡A tu rey!

-¡Yo no estoy traicionando a nadie!- se defendió la sirvienta -¡Quiero salvar la vida del príncipe!

-¡Este niño no debería existir!

-¡Y no es culpa suya nacer!- gritó encolerizada Luka, la desesperación del momento había provocado que unas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. –La reina quiere que el siga vivo, y yo le prometí que me en cargaría de eso. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para cumplir sus deseos, ¡no me importa! Si eso es lo que quiere- decía mientras tomaba la espada que estaba atada a su pierna. –Yo se lo cumpliré.

Misawa había enmudecido, y no solo su mirada cambio, también su expresión y manera de pensar sobre Luka. No perdía de vista a la valiente mujer que tenia frente a el, a pesar de ser solo una sirvienta y no saber usar una espada, estaba frente a él, interponiéndose entre su arme y el bebe.

-La reina. ¿Ella te ordenó cuidar de su hijo?

-Si. Ella quiere que su hijo quede con vida, no le importa si no lo puede ver, solo desea su bien estar.

-¿Cómo se que no mientes, mujer? Esto podría ser una venganza tuya contra e rey.

-Él no me importa. Yo solo quiero cuidar al pequeño Len y darle tranquilidad a mi reina. ¿Qué piensa hacer ante eso general? ¿Acaso va a desobedecer a la reina?

-Las órdenes de nuestro rey Gakupo III son más importantes.

-Es increíble lo ciego que puede ser usted. ¿Acaso no lo entiende? El niño que piensa asesinar es hijo de los reyes, la sangre real corre por sus venas. Si su espada se mancha con su sangre, sería como apuñalar al rey o a la reina; estaría atacando a la familia real y eso es una traición que le costaría la vida general.- Seguía hablando la valiente mujer. –Los soldados dicen que usted es un hombre misericordioso a pesar de todo, que su mandato era dejar vivo a todo niño, mujer y anciano. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre los niños de los reinos enemigos y el hijo del rey? Creo que debería inclinarse a defender al príncipe de su país.

-Nunca creí que, de todas las mujeres en el reino, serías tú, una simple y abnegada sirvienta, la que me desafiara. Tienes mis respetos mujer, algo difícil de ganar.- Misawa miro al bebe. –Yo también creo que… el rey está en un error en esta decisión, pero mi lealtad hacia él me impide contradecirlo.- dijo mientras guardaba su espada. –Baja el arma Luka, no impediré que te lo lleves. Pero debes medir muy bien tus movimientos y no ser descubierta; si esto falla, no te apoyare en nada.

-Quiera o no general, usted ya esta involucrado en esto.

-Por eso no debes fallar, si te descubren, también la reina y yo sufriremos las consecuencias- recalcó Kurogane mientras montaba su caballo. -Espero tengas todo bien planeado. Suerte Megurine Luka.- se despidió y emprendió el camino de regreso al palacio, dejando a Luka y al bebe solos.

La sirvienta de rosa decidió pasar la noche en una posada, lejos del palacio. No podía arriesgarse a entrar con Len en la residencia de los reyes, corría el riesgo de ser atrapada. La mayoría del tiempo pensó en que hacer ahora, debía huir a su pueblo natal, pero no sabía como lograrlo; resultaría sospechoso desaparecer de pronto, y muy peligroso por dejar a Misawa herido y su comportamiento sospechoso con Shinji. Se quedó dormida durante la madrugada tratando de encontrar el modo de escapar.

Ya había amanecido, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana del modesto cuarto donde se hospedaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrase con el sereno rostro de Len. Como si ese niño la hubiere iluminado, llegó a su mente el plan perfecto para huir.

Se apresuró a abandonar la posada y fue directamente al monasterio, donde entregó al niño a las monjas para que lo cuidasen únicamente dos semanas, bajo la falsa orden de la reina de no dejarlo tener contacto con nadie mas que ellas. Confundidas por el mandato de Kagamine Lily, las monjas no pudieron hacer más que aceptar la comisión y cuidar del pequeño. Horas después, Luka regresó por fin al palacio.

Los días pasaron normalmente, con la atención de todo empleado del palacio en los cuidados de la princesa Rin. Una falsa felicidad llenaba a la familia real: Gakupo se mostraba de muy buen humor, tal que incluso trataba bien a los sirvientes. Lily, por su parte, estaba más tranquila, totalmente interesada en atender a su hija a tal grado que n varias coacciones amenazó con despedir a todo sirviente que se acercara a las dos cuando estuviesen juntas; conocía a la perfección el plan de su fiel sirvienta y, aunque le entristecía un poco el hecho de no poder ver a su propio hijo, se alegraba de saber que el estaba con vida.

Misawa había continuado con su rutina de entrenar a los soldados y pasar largas horas jugando ajedrez con el rey. Llamaba la atención la seria herida que tenia en su rostro, provocada por el cuchillo de Luka aquella tarde en la que rescató a Len, pero el decía que fue provocada por un grupo de lobos que, alterados por la sangre del bebe, también arremetieron contra él.

Por su parte, Luka seguía sirviendo normalmente a la reina, aunque se tomaba unos descansos para visitar a Len en el monasterio.

Las dos semanas se cumplieron finalmente y era momento de actuar. Con una carta manuscrita, la sirvienta de rosa se acercó a los reyes para hablar seriamente con ellos.

-Tu madre está enferma- dijo Gakupo al terminar de leer la epístola. –Y supongo que buscas el permiso para cuidar de ella.

-Si su majestad. Parece que mi madre ha caído enferma durante su embarazo. Si no les parece una molestia, me gustaría ausentarme un tiempo para poder asistirla a ella y a mis hermanos.

-Eres una muy buena hija, Luka. Tú madre debe estar orgullosa de ti.- le dijo Lily, quien ya sabia a la perfección que todo era una mentira. -¿Qué dices Gakupo? Debemos dejarla ir.

El rey tardó unos segundos en responder. Dio un suspiro y le entregó la carta a su esposa.

-Has lo que gustes Lily, ella es tu sirvienta personal. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto. –dijo con una actitud seria y se retiró.

La reina y la sirvienta se miraron fijamente, no pudieron ocultar su alegría ante la facilidad que les acababa de dar Gakupo. Sonrieron felices y se abrazaron. Sin perder el tiempo, Luka corrió por sus pocas pertenencias mientras Lily mandaba preparar una carroza. Sin importar el resultado, el barco en el que viajaría la sirvienta ya le esperaba. Cuando todo estaba listo para dirigirse al puerto, las dos amigas salieron del palacio rumbo a los establos, donde las esperaba, para sorpresa de ambas, el general Misawa Kurogane.

-General Misawa- dijo atónita la reina. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Me temo que sería un error dejarlas ir con alguien ajeno a nuestros asuntos, podría informar al rey.

-Tiene razón general. Muchas gracias por apoyarnos en esto.- le respondió Luka.

-Como te dije antes, los tres estamos involucrados. ¿A dónde piensan ir?

-Nos dirigimos al convento para sacar a mi hijo de ahí. Después iremos al puerto donde Luka tomara el barco rumbo a su pueblo.

-Será mejor darnos prisa, nadie debe vernos salir del convento con un niño.

-Misawa, tengo todo planeado.- dijo mostrándole una canasta de buen tamaño.

Partieron entonces rumbo al monasterio. La carroza era conducida por Misawa quien cubrió las ventanas con unas cortinas negras para ocultar a la reina. En su interior, la melancolía se apoderaba de Lily y Luka; comenzaron a recordar los buenos tiempos que compartieron juntas, desde aquella tarde en que se conocieron en la plaza central. Un año antes de casarse con Gakupo, Lily paseaba con un grupo de guardias por el pueblo para pasar el tiempo; llegaron a la plaza y ahí se quedaron un tiempo, mirando el espectáculo de unos artistas callejeros. De pronto, los gritos desesperados de una niña llamaron la atención de la noble. Se alejó del grupo de guardias hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón, donde vio a un grupo de bandidos atacando a una niña de cabello rosa quien no soltaba una vasija de oro. La mujer rubia llamó a sus guardias y al instante, arremetieron contra el grupo de malhechores, rescatando a la niña.

Agradecida, la pequeña ofreció sus servicios a su salvadora, explicándole que había viajado desde el pueblo de Yue para buscar trabajo. La muchacha, que se hacia llamar Megurine Luka, fue del agrado de la joven Kagamine quien la contrató al instante como su sirvienta personal. A partir de ese día, ambas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas teniendo algo mas allá que una relación entre sirvienta y ama; más bien era una relación de amigas.

Llegaron al convento, donde la madre superiora ya esperaba a Luka con el bebe en brazos. Sin decir más que gracias, la sirvienta lo tomó y regresó rápidamente a la carroza. Siguieron su camino hacia el puerto, que no estaba lejos.

Durante el trayecto, la reina Lily se dedicó a cargar a su hijo. Sería la última vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo y nunca podría confesarle que eran madre e hijo. El solo pensarlo llenaba de tristeza a la reina, pero le reconfortaba el pensamiento de ver, algún día, a su hijo como un hombre adulto, quizá, sirviendo al reino.

-Llegamos al puerto. El barco espera Luka.- dijo Misawa, abriendo la puerta de la carroza. –Te ayudare con el equipaje.

-No hace falta general, mejor quédese a proteger a la reina.- respondió. Se volvió para ver a la reina abrazando a su hijo. –Mi… mi reina. Lily… es hora.

-Si… si ya voy.- contestó con un nudo en la garganta. –Len, hijo mío. Es hora de separarnos. Te prometo que vas a estar bien, Luka cuidara de ti. Estarás en buenas manos Len.- inevitablemente, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. –Te amo hijo mio, te amo Len.- Lo besó en la frente, abrazó por ultima vez y se lo entregó a la sirvienta, para que lo acostaran en la canasta.

Ambas bajaron del carro. Luka únicamente cargaba con un saco donde estaban sus pertenencias personales y la canasta en la que, bajo varias sabanas, estaba dormido el pequeño Len. La reina, que llevaba puesto un vestido mas discreto a los que acostumbraba usar, había cubierto su cabeza con una capucha que apenas la dejaba visible.

Se dirigieron lentamente al barco de madera que esperaba únicamente a la sirvienta de rosa. La tripulación era de únicamente cuatro personas, para un viaje de tres días; todos elegidos personalmente por la reina. En cuanto vieron a Luka acercarse, bajaron a ayudarla con su equipaje, llevándose únicamente el saco.

El capitán dio la orden de levar anclas cuando la única pasajera había abordado. Ella se quedó parada en cubierta, sosteniendo la canasta con fuerza. Miraba fijamente a la reina a quien sirvió por tres años, pero era más que su ama; era su mejor amiga, aquella que le ayudo desde su llegada y ahora, se separaban.

El barco inicio su marcha. Con lentitud abandonaba el puerto, separando cada vez más a las dos amigas. En el puerto, la reina pudo resistirse al impulso de llorar. Deteniéndose en el hombro de Misawa, se despidió de su mejor amiga y de su hijo.

-Mi reina. Confíe en Luka, ella sabe lo que hace.

-Todo esto lo hace por mi- lograba decir. –Se lo agradezco tanto, tomar este riesgo por mí sin que se lo pidiera.

-Ahora entiendo el afecto que se tienen la una a la otra. Ella regresara.

-Lo se Kurogane, y estaré esperando su regreso.

Luka no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar al notar la distancia entre ella y la reina.

-Todo estará bien…- decía en voz baja. –Te cuidare muy bien, como mi hermano. Lily… te prometo regresar pronto.


	5. Conchita, the epicurean daughter of evil

Capitulo IV

"Conchita, the epicurean daughter of evil"

-Cómelo todo, cada pedazo de este mundo-

-¡No quiero ir con esa mujer rara!- Se escuchaban por todo el palacio los infantiles reniegos de una niña rubia en un detallado vestido amarillo.

Seis años habían pasado desde la partida de Luka. La vida en el País Amarillo había seguido como si ningún incidente hubiese ocurrido; Gakupo seguía con sus excesos. Aunque las guerras habían terminado y se vivía un aparente periodo de paz, el rey continuaba con las alzas de impuestos, que, aunque solo se daban cada tres o cuatro meses, seguían resultando en el descontento general. Principalmente, los decretos sobre los nuevos cobros se dictaban en fechas cercanas a los cumpleaños de la familia real, en especial, de la princesa Rin; además de conseguir dinero extra para cubrir sus solventar sus excéntricos gustos, complacer a su esposa y mimar a su hija.

Peor también destinaba parte de esos fondos a los numerosos festejos que se llevaban a cabo sin motivo aparente o eran para sus viajes al extranjero, destacando las visitas al rey Akaito del País Magenta y las muchas visitas de Lady Conchita.

La reina Lily había pasado los últimos seis años cuidando a su hija, atenta a su desarrollo: le enseñó a no maltratar a los animales y contrató a los mejores maestros para que le enseñaran diversas artes; pero especialmente, le enseñó el respeto y agradecimiento para con sus sirvientes; en claro recuerdo de Luka. Sin embargo, a pesar de la felicidad que le traía Rin y las constantes fiestas que funcionaban como una distracción, la reina no podía evitar sentir una profunda tristeza, provocada por la ausencia de su hijo Len y su mejor amiga. Pero cada dos meses llegaba a sus manos una carta por parte de la sirvienta de rosa, donde contaba a detalle el crecimiento del pequeño Len, esto lo regresaba un poco la felicidad.

Una vez, su hija Rin le había encontrado leyendo una de estas cartas y su infantil curiosidad le llevó a preguntar quien se las escribía. Lily, sin otra opción y siendo sincera, le contó entonces sobre su sirvienta personal, que más que eso, era su mejor amiga; le mencionó sobre el día que se conocieron, como habían pasado los años juntas y el momento de su partida. Ante la historia, la princesa le preguntó si algún día tendría una criada solo para ella, a lo que su madre respondió que si.

Ajena a la situación del país, de sus padres y con todo capricho cumplido, crecía la pequeña princesa Rin. Era la viva imagen de su madre, de grandes ojos azules y rubia cabellera, siempre corta y adornada con un moño blanco.

Mostraba un gusto especial por los caballos, razón por la cual su padre le regalo una yegua, de cinco meses de nacida, a la cual llamó Josephine. También era una niña traviesa e inquieta, que comúnmente le hacia bromas a los sirvientes, pero prefería centrarse en el general Misawa. La mayoría de las veces se defendía diciendo "yo soy la princesa y hago lo que quiero", lección aprendida sin duda a su padre. Con este mismo pretexto, se había librado de varios castigos e incluso de uno que otro viaje al extranjero, como pretendía hacerlo en esta ocasión.

-Ya les dije que no quiero ir- seguía diciendo. –Y no iré, soy la princesa y puedo hacer lo que quiero. Además esa mujer me asusta.

-Creo que sólo a tu padre no le asusta.- le apoyaba la reina.

-Rin, llegara el momento en que deberás realizas este tipo de viajes a reinos y comarcas vecinas, y más te vale llevarte bien con todo gobernante.

-Gakupo, es apenas una niña. No creo que sea adecuado enseñarle sus futuros deberes diplomáticos a tan temprana edad.

-Nada de eso- dijo con exageración. –Toda princesa o príncipe debe ser educado desde pequeño en sus funciones, en el caso de que algo llegue a ocurrir.

-Sabemos que eso no pasara.

-Nada te lo puede asegurar, mujer. No se nos puede asegurar que mañana seguiremos aquí.

-Rin, por favor, ve con Kiyoteru.- ordenó Lily un tanto molesta. Sin protesta alguna, su hija le obedeció y abandono la habitación a un paso veloz. Volviéndose a su esposo con una mirada inquisidora, la reina siguió hablando. –No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ese modo con Rin. Es apenas una niña, entiéndelo; al hablarle de ese modo solo logras que se asuste y preocupe con la idea de nuestra muerte.

-No tiene nada de malo decirle la verdad.

-Pero no puedes esperar a que una niña de seis años lo entienda.

-El punto es, ella no puede evadir sus obligaciones como princesa.

-El punto es que ella es solo una niña y su educación como princesa puede esperar un poco. Lo único que ha aprendido es ese pretexto de que ella es la princesa que puede hacer lo que quiera y tu mismo se lo enseñarte.- dijo a su esposo. Ya un poco mas tranquila y sin respuesta alguna de él, siguió su dialogo. –Además, tu mismo lo has dicho, ella debe estar lista para sustituirnos. Y como sabes, los viajes son muy peligrosos y corremos el riesgo de morir; sería terrible que también ese fuera el destino de la princesa. Dejaríamos el reino sin gobernante, y eso traería su fin.

-No quieras usar mis propias palabras en contra mía.

-Solo estoy repitiendo lo que has dicho. Si ella es el futuro del reino, debería quedarse aquí para evitar la desgracia, ¿no piensas igual que yo?

El rey no respondió. Se limitó a ver a los ojos a su esposa, con cierta ira guardada, no podía creer que ella le ganara con sus argumentos; él se había quedado sin palabras para defenderse.

-Espero que Rin herede tu capacidad para argumentar y de negociación, eso hará más grande este reino. Esta bien, que se quede aquí; pero dejaremos a su cargo a Kurogane y Kiyoteru.

-No tengo problema alguno con eso. Solo quiero que mi hija este segura.

-Nuestra hija, mujer. Rin es hija de ambos.

-A veces… no parece ser así Gakupo. No parece.

Siete días pasaron desde esa discusión. Finalmente, se decidió que solo los reyes emprenderían el viaje de veinte horas hacia el castillo de la región de Sia, donde vivía una de las mujeres más ricas del continente: Vanika Conchita. La visita sería corta, únicamente se tenía programada una cena, pero dependiendo de la hora de su llegada, serían las actividades que podrían realizar. Gakupo pensó que lo mejor era partir durante la madrugada, llegarían a Sia la noche siguiente y podrían pasar todo un día en aquel lugar.

Los sirvientes únicamente prepararon un modesto carruaje no debía llamar para nada la atención pues la región de Sia también era hogar de numerosos ladrones que frecuentaban atacar a los viajeros. Aun así la reina, oponiéndose a su esposo, pidió dos carros llenos de escoltas para acompañarles, aunque fuese a la distancia. Sin otra opción, Gakupo se vio obligado a aceptar, aunque había alguien incomodo con la decisión.

-Su majestad, yo se que no quieren llamar la atención y en verdad, su estrategia esta bien hecha pero me sentiría más tranquilo si me permitieran acompañarlos en su viaje.- decía el general Misawa a Gakupo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no hace falta que vengas con nosotros.

-Gakupo- detuvo su marcha parándose frente a él- Insisto, no como general ni miembro de la corte, si no como tú amigo que soy. Permíteme ir contigo y con Lily, por favor. Sabes bien las historias que se cuentan sobre lady Conchita y la gran cantidad de bandidos que viven en Sia.

-Tenemos todo eso en cuenta; llevaremos escolta, dos carrozas llenas de soldados. Y no te preocupes por Conchita, ya le hemos visitado varias veces y no ha dado señal alguna de que los rumores sean ciertos. Kurogane, en verdad aprecio tus palabras y también me gustaría tu compañía en esta travesía; pero prefiero que permanezcas aquí cuidando de mi hija. Seamos sinceros, Kiyoteru no puede solo con ella, es muy inquieta para él.

-Me parece que en vez de eso, quieres dejarle a tu hija su fuente de diversión.

-¿Tanto nos conocemos que no puedo tener secretos contigo?- dijo.

Ambos se miraron un segundo y echaron a reír. Al terminar, fijaron la vista en una de las carrozas y guardaron silencio. Kurogane puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo el rey.

-Tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos amigo mío. Dejo en tus manos a mi hija, cuídala bien.

-Te doy mi palabra.

-Su majestad- dijo un sirviente tímidamente. –El carruaje esta listo, mi rey.

-Oh, gracias. Bien Kurogane, es hora de partir.

-Estaremos esperando su regreso, mi rey. Que Dios lo proteja en su camino.

-Gracias general Misawa. Regresaremos en tres días.

Y con estas palabras, Gakupo tercero subió a la carroza donde le esperaba su esposa. Ella vestía de un modo por demás modesto, sin ninguna joya o anillo a la vista, un vestido liso de color beige y un velo amarillo en su cabeza. El rey se acercó al carro, le dio su sacó a uno de los sirvientes y tomó mas sencillo, de color negro. Lo vistió y subió al carruaje.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me parece más curioso de todo esto? Que Kurogane no venga con nosotros.

-Veo que nadie entiende mi decisión. Kurogane es más importante aquí en el palacio que con nosotros. Además debes admitir que te sientes más cómoda sin él.

-No te voy a mentir, tienes razón en eso.

-Entonces deja de quejarte y partamos, el viaje es largo y no hay pueblos en el camino hacia Sia.

La sencilla carroza salio del palacio. No tenia decorado alguno, era un carro pintado de color negro, con ventanas cubiertas por mantas azules; afuera, iba sentado solo un guardia vestido como sirviente. Unos minutos después, cuando los reyes ya habían tomado el camino del oeste hacia la región de Sia, salieron las dos carretas de escoltas; seis soldados en cada una, cuatro en el interior y dos conduciendo. Estas tampoco iban adornadas.

Durante las veinte horas que duró la travesía no se presentó contratiempo alguno, ningún ladrón o animal intervino en el paso de los reyes. Llegaron según lo previsto a la región de Sia, un lugar que a pesar de encontrarse cerca de las costas, lucia como una aldea abandonada. Las casas se encontraban en un estado deplorable, las calles cubiertas por maderos abandonados, barriles vacíos y una gran acumulación de polvo y arena; muchos de los faros se encontraban apagados, solo uno o dos alumbraban un especio de diez metros. No había rastro de actividad humana en el pueblo, ni siquiera de velas encendidas dentro de las casas.

El trote de los caballos resonaba por la calles de pequeño poblado, y así siguió hasta que llegaron a la entrada del palacio de Lady Conchita el cual representaba lo contrario al pueblo. Este se encontraba totalmente iluminado por una enorme cantidad de velas y antorchas rojas, dejando ver a la perfección el color escarlata de sus muros y negro de los techos. Al encuentro de los reyes salieron un grupo de sirvientes. Sus ropas eran sencillas, los hombres usaban una camisa blanca, pantalón y chaleco negros; las mujeres llevaban puesto un largo vestido azabache y un listón rojo en la cabeza. Pusieron una pequeña escalera al pie de la carroza y ayudaron a bajar a los monarcas del País Amarillo.

-Sean bienvenidos a la región de Sia mis reyes.- dijo un sirviente. –Lady Conchita les espera en el gran salón, por favor síganme. Ustedes dos- se rigió a un par se criadas- lleven el equipaje de los reyes a su habitación.

-En seguida.

-Son muy amables, pero no traemos mucho equipaje con nosotros- dijo la reina.

-Estamos para servirle, su majestad. Por aquí mis reyes.

Ambos siguieron al sirviente por la escalinata que llevaba a las puertas del palacio; aun a la distancia, un nauseabundo y putrefacto olor había llegado hasta Gakupo y Lily, pero no dijeron nada al respecto al ver que los criados no mostraban gesto alguno. A medida que avanzaban, el fétido aroma se mezclaba con otros, tanto agradables como desagradables, resultando en una combinación que logró marear a ambos monarcas.

Llegaron al salón principal, donde los esperaba la señora de la casa. Vanika Conchita se encontraba sentada sobre una gran silla negra finamente detallada, la mesa, de igual color a su asiento, estaba llena de platillos extraños que no eran reconocidos por nadie. La señora del palacio los veía desde ese lugar, tenía su corto cabello adornado por una rosa negra y llevaba un vestido completamente rojo. Su boca se torció de un extraño modo, simulando una sonrisa.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- dijo la mujer.

-Esto no es nada humilde, Lady Conchita.- respondió el rey Gakupo. –Veo que invertido tiempo y dinero en su palacio desde mí ultima visita.

-Si se tiene dinero ¿Por qué no vivir con lujo?

-En eso tiene razon.

-Reina Lily, espero que encuentre agradable su estancia.

-Gracias Conchita, agradecemos su hospitalidad.

La mujer sonrío complacida. Observó a los reyes de pies a cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta la princesa Rin?

-Se quedó con el general Misawa en la capital, ella encuentra estos viajes en especial aburridos –respondió el rey rápidamente –Solo es una niña.

-Oh es una pena que no nos acompañe.- dijo mientras tomaba una copa roja en sus manos, dio un sorbo a la bebida y añadió. –Tomen asiento y coman de lo que gusten. Lamento el pobre recibimiento, pero no los esperábamos a estas horas de la noche.

-Es muy amable Conchita, pero el viaje fue largo y cansado- dijo la reina Lily anticipándose a su esposo. –Quisiera ir a descansar.

-Si así lo ordena la reina, así se hará.- Conchita dejó la copa sobre la mesa y aplaudió tres veces. –Iroha, lleva a la reina a su habitación. Supongo que usted se quedara a cenar, su majestad.

-Efectivamente, le acompañare; tenemos varios asuntos que tratar y quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Así lo hicieron. Gakupo pasó tres horas más charlando con Lady Conchita mientras que Lily le esperaba en su habitación. Dicho aposento no era muy distinto al resto del palacio, muros de color rojo y muebles negros se volvían un patrón a seguir. La reina se sentó en uno de los costados de la cama y examinó cuidadosamente el lugar, los muebles exageradamente detallados y la poca iluminación, creaban una atmosfera tenebrosa en la habitación; los extraños olores se mezclaban y extraños sonidos que parecían gritos de personas inundaban el cuarto. Cuando el rey termino de cenar y subió con su esposa, la encontró asomándose a la ventana, le pareció curioso y se acercó a ella.

-Lily ¿Qué ocurre?

-No he podido descansar nada Gakupo. No dejo de escuchar numerosos gritos. - respondió. –Y esos horrendos aromas suben hasta aquí.

-No me lo recuerdes. La cena no fue nada agradable, no pude reconocer ninguno de los platillos y todos olían mal.

-Fue una pésima idea venir, no me gusta este lugar.

-Cálmate Lily, por favor.- dijo Gakupo abrazando a su mujer. –Mañana nos iremos en la noche, solo tenemos que soportar unas cuantas horas.

-La próxima vez, ella tendrá que visitarnos.

-Se lo dejare claro.

La mayor parte de la noche la pasaron despiertos, el extraño aroma del palacio les impedía dormir; a esto se sumaban los numerosos gritos que no cesaron en ningún momento. Siempre que se escuchaban los alaridos de dolor, uno de los reyes se asomaba para buscar el origen de esos escalofriantes sonidos, sin resultado alguno. Pero en una ocasión, el rey presencio un acto espeluznante; uno de los sirvientes arrastraba un costal que dejaba un grueso rastro de sangre a su paso. Decidió guardarlo en secreto para no alterar más a su esposa, que al fin había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Amaneció en la región de Sia. El canto de un gallo resonó por los pasillos del palacio de Lady Conchita, despertando a ambos reyes. La noche había sido difícil para ambos, así que decidieron quedarse a dormir un poco más de tiempo; algo que les fue imposible, pues a los pocos minutos comenzaron a escucharse los pasos de los sirvientes frente a su puerta. Alguno eran lentos, otros llevaban prisa y unos cuantos más eran acompañados por sonidos metálicos que lastimaban los oídos.

Al ver que les sería imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Para su sorpresa, Vanika Conchita se encontraba, de nuevo, sentada a la mesa, con el mismo vestido rojos que la noche anterior.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un extremo donde encontraron platillos conocidos por ambos, unos cuantos huevos y algunas verduras cocidas. Miraron curiosos lo que Conchita comía, una extraña masa negra con manchas amarillas estaba en su plato al lado de un montón de lo que parecían ser ojos de pescados. Ignorando los alimentos de su anfitriona, los reyes se dispusieron a desayunar.

-Su majestad hemos preparado a nuestros mejores caballos. Esperaba que ambos pudieran acompañarme en un paseo por el pueblo.- dijo Conchita de pronto.

-Muchas gracias, pero lamento rechazar su oferta- respondió Gakupo. –Debemos regresar pronto al palacio, así que preferiría terminar con las negociaciones ahora mismo.

-Bueno, esperaba que se quedaran unos días, al menos hasta lo hora de la cena.

-Lamentamos incomodarle- dijo la reina Lily –Pero en verdad debemos regresar lo más rápido posible y tenemos otros asuntos pendientes.

-Entiendo. Si es lo que quieren los reyes, es lo que se hará. Mi rey, podemos subir al estudio para terminar nuestros asuntos ¿nos acompañara mi reina?

-Oh no, yo no soy buena para asuntos monetarios. Esperare en nuestra habitación hasta la hora de comer.

-Puede visitar mis jardines, tengo una gran cantidad de flores y el aire es de lo más puro. Iroha puede acompañarla.

-Es muy amable, pero preferiría la compañía de alguno de nuestros escoltas.

-Es cierto.- intervino el rey. -Ahora que lo mencionas, no los he visto, ni siquiera al conductor de nuestro carruaje.

-Que extraño. No me han informado nada acerca de escoltas reales. Mandare buscarlos de inmediato.

-Gracias. ¿Podemos pasar a hablar de negocios?

-Por supuesto, sígame al estudio. Iroha, atiende todo pedido que haga la reina.

-Si Lady Conchita.- respondió la joven sirvienta.

Gakupo y Vanika Conchita abandonaron el comedor y subieron por una larca escalinata de caracol hasta el estudio, dejando solas a Lily y la sirvienta Iroha. Poco tiempo después la reina decidió ir al jardín en compañía de la criada de Conchita.

La llevo por la parte trasera del palacio, entre unos pasillos oscuros que apenas se encontraban iluminados. Una fuerte brisa corría en esos lugares, lo que resultaba agradable a Lily pues al fin se despejaban los malos olores del palacio.

Dieron con una salida después de unos metros. Al llegar al jardín, la reina quedó asombrada al ver la gran cantidad de flores y árboles que había. Le sorprendía el hecho de ver un jardín tan hermoso y atendido detrás de semejante lugar, que resultaba tenebroso. Como si el perfume de las flores le llamara, Lily no dudó en acercarse a cada una de las plantas y disfrutar de la cantidad de bellos aromas que ahí se encontraban.

Examinaba con cuidado cada una de las flores, había incluso algunas que desconocía por completo y llamaban más su atención. El centrarse tanto en las plantas le impedía siquiera imaginar que la sirvienta que le acompañaba cargaba con un afilado cuchillo que estaba dispuesta a usar en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde estará?- preguntaba el rey –Ya debería de estar aquí.

-El tiempo vuela con la jardinería su alteza. Estoy segura que Iroha sigue con la reina, no debe preocuparse, estarán aquí a tiempo.

Gakupo y Cochita se encontraban sentados a la mesa de nuevo. Era hora de la comida y los platos ya estaban servidos. Los extraños platillos se componían de lo que parecían ser ojos de algún animal pequeño, posiblemente un gato o conejo; una extraña sopa llena de huesos pequeños y una viscosa masa de un color rosa pálido que despedía un olor nauseabundo.

-Estaría más tranquilo si nuestros escoltas le hubieran acompañado. ¿No supo nada de ellos?

-Nada su alteza. Ni rastros de las carrozas.

-Que extraño, ellos venia detrás de nosotros, no es posible que desaparecieran. Y Lily… ya es tarde, iré a buscarla al jardín.- dijo el rey levantándose de su silla.

-Por favor su majestad, tome asiento de nuevo y empecemos a comer.

-No puedo comer en este momento- respondió molesto. –No se donde están mis escoltas, ni mi esposa. Este lugar huele muy mal y la comida… no sé ni que me han servido ¡no pienso comer esto!

-Vaya, es difícil complacer a la realeza. Tenia esperanzas de que probara el plato fuerte, se que lo encontrara interesante. Y vea, ya lo traen.

Dos sirvientes cargaban una gran charola, uno de ellos era Iroha, y la dejaron en el centro de la mesa. La destaparon, permitiendo ver algo escalofriante; el dichoso plato fuerte era algo similar a un torso humano, de una mujer, sin extremidades ni cabeza. Había sido horneado y sus órganos extirpados para poder rellenarlo de varios verduras. El hecho de ver tal imagen asqueo por completo al rey, pero se pudo contener.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- gritaba furioso.

-Le dije que la reina estaría a tiempo.- respondió Conchita con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Alabada sea la reina.

-No… no es posible que eso… que eso sea Lily- hablaba con dificultad el rey Gakupo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que cada latido era un fuerte golpe en su pecho. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar. –Esa no puede ser Lily, es imposible.

-¿Por qué no se le pregunta usted mismo?- respondía con gran calma su anfitriona. –Iroha, por favor.

La joven sirvienta estaba a un lado de su señora cargando otra charola. Lentamente quito la tapa que le cubría, dejando ver, ante un aterrado rey, la cabeza de su esposa.

-No ¡No!- gritaba Gakupo con lágrimas en sus ojos. –¡Lily! Oh por Dios… es… ¡es usted un monstruo!

-Yo solo quiero descubrir todos los sabores de este mundo.

-¡Esta usted loca! ¡Esto significa guerra!

-Comida, la reina.- sonrió Conchita. –En la cena… usted. ¡Atrápenlo!

Uno docena de sirvientes armados con espadas salieron de las puertas y rodearon al rey. En un intento por salir vivo de ese lugar, Gakupo golpeo a de sus agresores, dejándolos fuera de combate y logro desarmar a otro. En un acto desesperado, arrojó la espada hacia Lady Conchita, pero una criada la detuvo con una de las charolas.

Un grito de dolor de Gakupo resonó en la habitación. Habían logrado herirlo de una pierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Maldijo una vez más a Vanika Conchita y gritando el nombre de Lily, fue herido de muerte en el pecho.

Lady Conchita solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó su copa y dio un sorbo a la bebida de color rojo.


	6. The General of Evil

Capitulo V

"The general of evil"

-Ahora, ríndete-

-Ya han pasado cinco días y no hemos tenido noticias de los reyes- decía el general Misawa mientras movía nerviosamente los dedos de su mano derecha y fijaba la vista en la ventana. –Es mucho tiempo.

-Kurogane, iban con doce escoltas. Deben estar bien.- trataba de calmarlo Kiyoteru desde su asiento. –Quizá decidieron prolongar la visita.

-Eso es imposible. Conozco a la perfección a Gakupo y el no suele actuar así. Algo malo ha pasado con nuestros reyes.

-Si quieres salir a buscarlos, toma un grupo de soldados y ve.

-Eso haré si no tenemos noticias de ellos en las aproximas veinticuatro horas.

-Aunque debemos tener en cuenta que Lady Conchita es una mujer de recursos, aun con el ejército, ella podría dificultar las cosas.

-A estas alturas no me importa,- dijo firmemente Misawa- los reyes deben regresar cuanto antes a este palacio.- tomó aire y pasando la mano sobre su cabello, agrego. – ¿Cómo ha tomado esto la princesa Rin?

-Mal. En todo momento me pregunta sobre el paradero de los reyes. Esta muy preocupada por ellos Kurogane.

-No le culpo. Gakupo dijo que no tardarían más de tres días en regresar. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto Kiyoteru, algo malo ha ocurrido.

-Tú como general deberías saber mantener la calma en momentos así. No podemos llegar a esas conclusiones aun.

Misawa guardó silencio. Se limitó a mirar através de la ventana, con la esperanza de ver llegar a los reyes o a cualquier soldado que le pudiese traer noticias, pero no descartaba el peor escenario. Sin saberlo, la princesa Rin hacia lo mismo que él desde su habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una figura apareció frente a las puertas del palacio; se acercaba con un lento caminar y apoyaba su cuerpo en un largo madero a modo de bastón. Al verlo con más detenimiento, el general Misawa descubrió que se trataba de uno de sus soldados gravemente herido. Un grupo de guardias corrieron a auxiliar al recién llegado, lo rodearon y llevaron cargando hasta el interior de palacio. Misawa, al ver esto, abandonó el comedor a toda prisa; también el consejero Hiyama hecho a correr tras el general sin saber lo que ocurría, tal vez motivado por la curiosidad o para calmarlo en un momento de desesperación.

Cuando el general Misawa Kurogane llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con uno de los guardias que apenas iba a subir para darle la nueva noticia. Él tenía manchas de sangre en sus ropas y una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza y miedo.

-General Misawa. ¡Señor!- Gritó el soldado desesperadamente –Es Gacha, ha vuelto con noticias de Sia, terribles noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre soldado? ¿Qué le ha dicho él?

-Los reyes, señor. Ellos están… muertos.- dijo con dificultad. –Nuestros reyes están muertos. Fueron atacados en Sia.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Los reyes muertos?- rugió furioso Misawa, asustando aun más al joven guardia. -¿Quién los ha atacado?

-No lo sabemos, únicamente ha dicho eso.

-Únicamente- repitió con molestia. –A un lado soldado- dijo y caminó hasta el grupo de escoltas que atendían al recién llegado Gacha. –A un lado todos ustedes, déjenme hablar con él.

-Señor, me temo que eso es imposible- respondió uno de ellos. –Gacha acaba de morir, no podíamos hacer nada.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus ultimas palabras?

-Sólo repetía que los reyes han muerto.

-¡¿Acaso no dijo otra cosa?- comenzaba a desesperarse Kurogane.

-No señor- respondía con temor el guardia. –Sus palabras fueron "los reyes en muerto en Sia, nos atacaron, fue terrible", pero no menciono a culpables.

-Gakupo y Lily… muertos.- dijo Misawa. Guardó silencio y miró fijamente al soldado abatido; tenia varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, le faltaba cabello en algunas partes de la cabeza y le habían sido cortados un par de dedos. Posiblemente había muerto por la fatiga de volver y no atender esas heridas.

Dio unos pasos hacia el cuerpo de Gacha, se inclinó frente a el y le cerro los ojos. No apartaba la vista de sus heridas, no eran tan profundas pero si habían sido en zonas vitales.

-Malditos- decía con ira. Apretó su puño y golpeo el suelo. -¡Malditos!- gritaba furioso antes un grupo de aterrados soldados. – ¿Cómo se atreven esto? ¡Quien lo haya hecho, ya puede considerarse muerto! ¡Y yo mismo me encargare de eso!

-Kurogane tranquilo. Actuar así no es lo adecuado.- le decía Kiyoteru.

-¿Tranquilidad? ¿Me pides estar tranquilo? ¡Idiota! ¡Mira a este soldado! ¡Míralo! ¡Está muerto! ¡Igual que los reyes!- gritaba con gran desesperación -¿Quieres tranquilidad? No puedo tenerla ahora. ¡Los reyes están muertos!

-¡¿Muertos?- se escucho una voz desde las escaleras. –Mis padres… ¿muertos?

-Princesa Rin- fue lo único que pudo decir Kiyoteru.

-No es cierto ¡No es cierto! ¡Ellos no están muertos!- gritaba la pequeña princesa Rin conteniendo sus lagrimas. –Ellos están bien. ¡Tienen que estar bien! Kurogane, ellos están vivos- decía con dificultad -¿verdad?

-Princesa yo… lo siento. Pero los reyes, sus padres, están muertos.

-¡No!- grito desconsolada –No, no, no. ¡No puede ser!- comenzó a llorar la princesa. Entre sus negaciones y sollozos, podía entenderse como llamaba a sus padres. Echó a correr hacia los jardines del palacio, alejándose de todos, ante la mirada impotente del general Misawa.

-Notifiquen a la familia de Gacha sobre su muerte, también a los familiares de los demás soldados caídos. Que se preparen los funerales.

-¡Si señor!- respondieron al instante los guardias.

-Kiyoteru… tenemos que ir por ella.

Rin, princesa del País Amarillo, llegó corriendo a los jardines del palacio. Sus lágrimas caían al suelo, dejando un rastro detrás de ella, mientras lloraba amargamente por la muerte de sus padres. Se echó en el suelo entre unos rosales amarillos, lugar donde la reina Lily solía pasar el tiempo con ella, contándole historias de cuando era niña, leyendas de las distintas regiones del país o todo lo que había pasado al lado de su querida amiga Luka.

Los sollozos de la pequeña llamaron la atención de un niño que se acercó curioso a ella. Con una duda que lo envolvía fue hasta donde la princesa lloraba; permaneció mirándola detenidamente unos segundos. El infante aparentaba tener entre seis y siete años de edad, tenía su rubio cabello peinado hacia atrás formando una pequeña coleta, ojos azules similares a los de ella; vestía una sencilla camisa azul y un pantalón negro. Tímidamente se acercó a ella y le tocó un hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó tímidamente, recibiendo un grito como respuesta.

Debido a la sorpresa, el niño cayó al suelo de un sentón. Se quedó callado unos segundos y de pronto se puso a llorar, aun más fuerte que la princesa Rin, cosa que le asustó. Guardó silencio, mirando a ese desconocido niño con atención. Se limpio las lágrimas con el vestido y comenzó a reír, sumamente divertida por el actuar del pequeño visitante.

-Eres muy divertido- le dijo entre risas –No te había visto antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó amablemente.

-Me llamo Len- dijo mientras se calmaba. Le dirigió una sonrisa y cuando estaba a punto de continuar su presentación fue interrumpido.

-¡Len!- es escuchaba la voz de una mujer. – ¡Len! ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Hermana! Esa es mi hermana- le dijo a la princesa. –Aquí estoy hermana. Entre los rosales amarillos.

Una joven mujer apareció en el jardín. Su cabello rosa, largo hasta la cintura, resaltaba sobre su negro vestido. Cargaba un par de valijas y era acompañada por dos guardias.

-Ahí estas Len. No vuelvas a desaparecer así niño- dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo siento hermana. Pero me aburrí por esperarte.

-Ay Len, ¿qué haré contigo?- lo reprimió, inmediatamente posó su mirada en Rin y ante la sorpresa de verla, sonrió feliz, pues su rostro le recordaba mucho al de su querida amiga Lily –Oh por Dios, oh por Dios. Eres tú. Rin… princesa Rin, me alegra mucho verte- le hizo una reverencia y, dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Len, le indico que hiciera lo mismo. –Soy Megurine Luka, serví a tu madre hace unos años. Él es mi hermano Megurine Len.

-Mucho gusto, princesa- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Megurine? ¿Meggurine Luka?- decía una y otra vez Rin. –La mejor amiga de mi… mamá.- al decir esta palabras, corrió a abrazar a la mujer de cabello rosa mientras volvía a llorar.

Confundida por lo que ocurría, Luka preguntó a los guardias que había ocurrido pero se negaron a responder, alegando que era mejor hablar de eso con Misawa.

Rin se aferraba del vestido de Luka y lloraba desconsolada, no decía palabra alguna, sólo sollozaba y dejaba caer sus lágrimas al suelo, ante la mirada confundida de los hermanos Megurine.

En poco tiempo, llegaron el general Misawa y el consejero Hiyama, ambos sorprendidos por ver a la mujer que acompañaba a la joven princesa. Pero mayor fue el asombro de Kurogane, que al ver a ese niño rubio, sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Cruzó la mirada con Luka, ella seguía confundida y se limitaba a abrazar a Rin, mientras que Len tomaba su mano y acariciaba su cabeza. El general tenia que actuar rápido.

Anochecía en el País Amarillo; varios hombres cargando una antorcha encendían las velas de los faroles que alumbraban la ciudad durante la noche, mientras que muchos de os negocios cerraban sus puertas a la clientela; otros, como bares y posadas, recién abrían sus puertas y recibían a gran cantidad de visitantes. Un par de carretas cargadas de varios alimentos iban rumbo al palacio, para reabastecer la cocina y tener lista la cena de ese día y el desayuno del siguiente.

En el estudio donde antes pasaba la mayoría del tiempo el rey Gakupo III, se encontraban discutiendo la situación actual el general Misawa Kurogane, el consejero Hiyama Kiyoteru y la recién llegada sirvienta Megurine Luka.

-Entonces ambos murieron rumbo a Sia- dijo aun impactada Luka.

-Eso parece. Los detalles son un misterio, pero ya hemos mandado un grupo de soldados a investigar los alrededores- mencionó el consejero. –Si los agresores estaban en el bosque, caerán pronto.

-Lily…- dijo en voz baja al ver una pintura de la familia real. –Tú tienes la culpa de esto Kurogane. ¡Debiste acompañarlos!

-¡No estas en posición de reclamarme mujer!- se defendió. –El mismo rey Gakupo me pidió que permaneciera aquí para cuidar a su hija y eso es lo que hice, cumplí con su mandato.

-Eso no importa. Tienes mente propia, Kurogane. Pudiste seguir tu voluntad e ir con ellos en ese viaje.

-¿Y crees que no quería hacer eso?- rugió el alto militar. –Insistí enérgicamente en acompañarlos, pero bien sabes que Lily nunca estaba cómoda con mi presencia y Gakupo era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme cumplir su voluntad. ¡Yo siempre los quise acompañar!

-Por favor, Kurogane, Luka.- intervino Hiyama –No tienen porque pelear en este momento, ahora es más urgente saber que haremos. No tenemos reyes y alguien debe ocupar ese lugar, el problema es que la única que puede hacerlo es Rin y apenas tiene seis años.

-Eso no es inconveniente,- dijo Misawa. –No sería la primera vez que un monarca es tan joven.

-Pero ella es una niña, no comprenderá la gran responsabilidad que tiene- reclamó Luka. –No puedo permitirlo.

-Escucha Luka- agregó Kiyoteru. –En verdad, tú no tendrías porque estar aquí discutiendo con nosotros, pero dada tu relación con Lily, pensamos que talvez nos ayudarías. ¿Crees que estaría de acuerdo con nostros?

-Mi reina se negaría a dejar en el poder a su hija tan pequeña.

-¿Y dejar el reino sin quien lo gobierne?- cuestionó Misawa.

-Tiene que existir otro heredero, algún familiar de Gakupo.

-No los hay, el era hijo único- respondió Hiyama. –Y la familia de Lily no puede llegar al poder, no son de la familia real, además solo quedan sus padres. Me temo que, solo la princesa puede llegar al trono.

-Lily amaba este país- comenzó a decir Luka. –Ella solo quería que las cosas fueran bien y en paz, por eso estaba en contra de las guerras. A la falta de quien ocupe el trono… todo se volvería un caos. Pero ella es aun una niña.

-De un modo u otro, la coronaremos reina y no puedes negarte.- le dijo Misawa. Dirigió la mirada hacia Kiyoteru y agregó. –Tenemos que preparar su ceremonia de coronación lo más pronto posible.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué piensan hacer con ella? ¿Nombrarla reina y ya?

-Como único consejero del rey Gakupo, me encargare de educarla en la política para dirigir este reino, de igual modo Kurogane, como hombre de confianza del rey, podrá estar a cargo de la educación de la princesa Rin.

-No veo porque me tienen aquí entonces.

-También podrás intervenir con nosotros, Luka- mencionó Misawa. –Pero únicamente serás consultada en asuntos referente a sus cuidados, hasta que cumpla los doce años de edad. No intervendrás en ningún momento en su educación o asunto de gobierno, ¿entendido?

-Solo quiero que la hija de mi mejor amiga se encuentre bien.

-Así será. Kiyoteru, avisa a todo el palacio que inicien los preparativos para la coronación.

-De inmediato Kurogane.- sin decir más, salio del estudio.

Se habían quedado únicamente Luka y Kurogane en el enorme estudio del rey. Se miraban hostilmente, desconfiando uno de otro. Ella no esta conforme con las decisiones de esos dos hombres, pero no podía hacer nada frente al militar armado que le acompañaba, menos ahora que ella se encontraba indefensa.

-No creas que esto te ha vuelto una persona con influencias entre nosotros, seguirás siendo una sirvienta.

-Seré entonces la sirvienta personal de la princesa Rin.

-De ningún modo. Eres una mujer peligrosa y si estas muy cerca de ella lograras influir en su pensamiento.

-Quizá eso sea lo más adecuado.

-Eso lo decidiremos Hiyama y yo. A lo más que aspiras, mujer, es ser quien coordine a las demás sirvientas, aunque no es ningún alto rango.

-El poder es algo que no me importa en absoluto, no me molestaría ser la sirvienta más pobre entre todas.

-A pesar de todo, eres admirable.

-¿Y que piensas hacer si pide un sirviente personal? Si me elige a mi, se frustraría tu plan.

-No te elegirá a ti- respondió Misawa con una sonrisa. –Ella ya tiene su propio sirviente, yo mismo se lo voy a dar.

-¿Quién es?

-Tu supuesto hermano, Len.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Ellos sn hermanos, y si los reúnes así, se darán cuenta pronto.

-Yo me encargare de que eso no suceda. Nunca lo sabrán, de ti depende no abrir la boca frente a la princesa, piensa en el daño que le harías a la hija de Lily al decirle que sus padres le ocultaron a su gemelo. Los odiara.

-Eres un hombre cruel.

-Yo solo cuido de la princesa Rin como me lo ordeno mi rey; tú limítate a cuidar de Len como te lo pidió tu reina. Es mejor guardar el secreto, para siempre.

-Algún día tendrán que saberlo.

-Yo me encargare de que no. Yo me haré cargo de todo.


	7. The Daughter of Evil

Capitulo VI

"The daughter of evil"

-Oh ho ho ho ho. Ahora, arrodíllense-

Gakupo I tenía 32 años de edad cuando fue coronado rey y gobernó el País Amarillo por 28 años, hasta su muerte por enfermedad. Gakupo II tenía 40 años cumplidos cuando fue coronado rey y gobernó únicamente por diez años, antes de morir en un accidente a caballo durante una visita al campo de batalla. Su hijo, Gakupo III fue coronado a los 18 años de edad, terminó con las guerras que su abuelo inicio al cumplir los 25 años y su gobierno duro otros 6 años hasta su misteriosa muerte en la región de Sia. Rin I fue coronada reina de País Amarillo a la corta edad de 6 años, convirtiéndose en la monarca más joven en la historia de ese país y la segunda mujer en reinar ahí.

Sus tutores fueron los hombres de confianza del rey Gakupo III; el consejero real Hiyama Kiyoteru y el general, y mano derecha del difunto rey, Misawa Kurogane. Ambos se encargaron de educarla y asesorarla desde su coronación hasta el día en que cumplió doce años, edad en la que consideraron, era prudente dejarla gobernar por si sola.

En los seis años que estuvo bajo la tutela de Hiyama y Misawa, su gobierno se caracterizó por ser idéntico al de su padre; manejaron una política expansionista, conquistando diversas regiones al sur del País Amarillo hasta llegar a las costas del Mar Naranja y las Islas Blancas; también continuaron los altos cobros de impuestos, pero tal como Gakupo III lo hizo, estos se cobraban por espacios de cinco a seis meses. No cabía duda alguna, el temor de Luka se había vuelto realidad: Hiyama y Misawa controlaban a la joven Rin para que actuara igual a su padre.

Pero los peores años estaban por venir. Apenas la ahora reina Rin tubo la conciencia del gran poder que poseía, comenzó a abusar del mismo. Día a día, se volvía más exigente hasta el punto de desarrollar manías extrañas que resultaban costosas. Caprichos tales como cambiar los muebles de todo el palacio cada mes, no comer en el mismo plato más de una ocasión, tener vestidos hechos de finas telas y elaborados en otros reinos o comprar cuanto caballo podían ver sus ojos; eran las principales exigencias de la joven reina.

Y a pesar de que las guerras habían terminado por fin, siendo la ultima intervención militar en la región de Sia con los fines de apresar a Lady Conchita, sospechosa de los muertes de los reyes, aunque sin éxito alguno, pues al llegar al palacio encontraron el cadáver de la extraña mujer, faltándole todo un brazo y un pie; la situación económica de los súbditos del País Amarillo no hacia más que empeorar. Los impuestos se habían mantenido altos y afectaba a toda la clase trabajadora, además de que los campesinos debían proporcionar al palacio de sus alimentos sin cobrar nada; y si el dinero llegaba a escasear en el palacio, la reina inventaba un cobro nuevo. El descontento del pueblo se hace mayor conforme pasaban las semanas; algunos habían ideado derrocar a la reina, pero siempre los detenían antes de estructurar un plan, y otros tenían el valor de pedir una audiencia frente a ella para explicar su precaria situación, cosa que a ella no le importaba y terminaba echándolos del castillo en el mejor de los casos. Otra de las excentricidades de la reina Rin I era el hecho de que en cada una de sus presentaciones en publico, debía hacerse notar su presencia y en cuanto bajaba del transporte que le llevaba tenia que soltar una aguda y burlona carcajada seguida de la frase "ahora, arrodíllense" y más les valía a las personas obedecerle o tendrían que enfrentarse a los guardias reales.

Únicamente había cuatro personas que se podía decir cercanas a la reina. El consejero Hiyama Kiyoteru, quien siempre se cuestionaba las decisiones de Rin aunque nunca se lo expresara, principalmente, por temor a que las represalias cayeran sobre su pequeña hija Yuuki de nueve años de edad; el general Misawa Kurogane, quien estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que la reina decidía y era el primero en defender sus posturas; la sirvienta Megurine Luka, mujer que desde su llegada se encargó de los cuidados de Rin, además, la joven monarca sentía cierto cariño hacia ella; y un joven que siempre vestía de traje, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, similares a la reina, que respondía al nombre de Megurine Len. Era también, el sirviente personal de la soberana del País Amarillo y según se contaba, siempre estaban juntos.

Eran los primeros días del mes de marzo y ya comenzaban los preparativos para una de las tradicionales fiestas del País Amarillo, y con ella, una nueva alza a los impuestos. Se trataba del baile de las rosas amarillas, que el mismo rey Gakupo III había declarado como una fiesta que se celebraría el día 25 de marzo para conmemorar el inicio de la primavera y el florecimiento de todos los árboles del reino, pero el verdadero motivo era celebrar un aniversario más de su boda con Lily. La situación en el palacio era tensa, como solía pasar en esa temporada; todos los sirvientes trabajaban más de lo acostumbrado, preparando las mesas, tejiendo los manteles, atendiendo los cientos de rosales amarillos en los jardines reales y buscando los ingredientes para todos los platillos que se servirían, los cuales cambiaban a diario, incluso el menú había sido totalmente modificado tres veces. Y no solo la comida era lo que cambiaba, también las decoraciones era rechazadas varias veces, porque a los ojos de la reina tenían defectos, aun por pequeños que estos fueran.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no y no!- se escuchaban los gritos de una joven de cabello corto y rubio. La reina Rin. –Esas rosas están mal hechas, no tienen los pétalos iguales. ¿Crees que podemos usar esto en el baile? Háganlas de nuevo y bien hechas- gritaba a un grupo de sirvientes.

-Si su alteza- respondieron mecánicamente al unísono y se retiraron del lugar al instante.

-En serio, parece que la única persona en todo este reino que es detallista soy yo.- se quejaba la reina con el joven sirviente que le acompañaba. -¿Qué voy a hacer Len? El baile será un desastre.

-Tranquila mi reina- le decía él mientras delicadamente tomaba su mano. –Todo saldrá bien, la celebración será perfecta, ya lo vera. Yo mismo procurare que así sea.

-Oh gracias Len. Se que puedo confiar en ti y que nunca me fallaras. Ahora, ¿crees que deba cambiar el postre de nuevo? No estoy segura de que a los invitados les agrade mucho el flan.

-Mi reina, tranquila por favor- dijo con una gran calma Len. –Lo que sea que elija para dar de comer a los invitados es perfecto, si no les gusta, es problema de ellos. Ahora que lo pienso, la he visto muy nerviosa estas fechas mi reina.

-Tienes razón, estoy siendo consumida por los nervios.- le respondió.

-¿Y a que se debe ese nerviosismo?

-No lo sé Len, me preocupa el hecho de no dar una buena fiesta; la ultima vez siento que no lo hicimos bien. Pero ahora tiene que ser perfecta. ¡Tengo que hacerlo por él!

-Aaaa, con que por "él" ¿Y quien es "él", mi reina?

-¡Len! Guarda silencio- le ordenó asustada. Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevó a un rincón, lejos de los demás criados. –Len… debes prometerme guardar el secreto, ¿entendido?

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Rin.- dijo serenamente el joven. –Rin esta enamorada, Rin esta enamorada.- comenzó a cantar. -¿A quien has decidido entregar tu corazón?

-Len, no hables así, me da pena.- respondió ruborizada la joven monarca.

-Lo siento, creí que te resultaría gracioso.

-No importa- dijo. Dio un suspiro y se llenó de valor para confesarse. –Es el príncipe Kaito del País Azul. Desde que vino la última vez al baile me pareció un hombre tan apuesto.

-Así que es el príncipe Kaito. Pero… ¿no tiene fama de ser un… exhibicionista?

-¡Eso no importa! Aun así es guapo, amable, caballeroso…

-Mi reina- interrumpió Misawa, provocando que Rin gritara por el susto causado. –Disculpe mi intromisión pero, hay una persona que espera una audiencia con usted.

-Que espere, tengo asuntos importantes que atender ahora mismo.

-Pero su majestad, ya tiene cuatro horas esperándola.

-¿Tanto tiempo y no se ha retirado?

-Dice que es muy importante, que necesita toda su ayuda, mi reina.

-De acuerdo, lo escuchare. Len, vamos.

-Si su majestad.- respondió.

Los tres caminaron desde el salón principal, pasaron por un pasillo que les llevó al vestíbulo y pasaron por debajo de las escaleras, donde una puerta los conducía al salón del trono. Cruzaron la estancia, al fondo estaban cuatro guardias reales rodeando a un hombre de pobre aspecto.

-Todos de rodillas- vociferaba Misawa, adelantándose a la joven reina –Están ante la presencia de nuestra reina, Rin I.

Los guardias y el otro hombre obedecieron y así permanecieron hasta que ella se sentó en el trono. Tomó un abanico negro con detalles de oro, lo abrió y poniéndolo frente a su rostro comenzó a hablar.

-Así que, tú has pedido una audiencia frente a mí- dijo con soberbia. –Debes saber que es difícil convencerme de algo, nunca he accedido a nada. Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas y evitemos hacerme enojar, pero si te sientes capaz de lograrlo, comienza a hablar.

-Su majestad, mi reina. Vengo desde la provincia de Ro, donde todos somos campesinos. Mi familia apenas tiene dinero para vivir y con los nuevos impuestos cada vez nos es más difícil mantenernos- decía el hombre con una voz un tanto nerviosa. –Mi hija esta enferma y no tenemos dinero para poder curarla. Le pido su ayuda, mi reina, no quiero que mantenga a mi hija, solo que ya no vayan a cobrar a mi casa durante un tiempo.

-¿No cobrar los impuestos únicamente a su familia?- dijo con un tono de ironía la reina Rin. –Pero eso no sería justo para las demás personas que pagan impuestos. Por ejemplo tus vecinos, imagina las envidias que causarías entre ellos por no pagar nada.

-Por eso no debe preocuparse, he hablado con mis vecinos y me apoyan, no habrá problemas con ellos.

-Tal vez no con los vecinos, pero si alguien más llegara a enterarse seria terrible, no solo para ti, sino para mi y todo le reino. Podrías ser el causante del fin del País Amarillo.

-¿Su majestad?

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides. Capitán Sakine, sáquelo de aquí.

-Pero mi reina- replicó el capitán. –Por favor, ayúdelo.

-Capitán… nunca había defendido a nadie, no entiendo porque lo hace ahora. Sáquelo de mi palacio.

-¡No! No puedo hacerlo. Tiene que ayudar a este hombre.

-¡Sakine! ¿Cómo te atreves a contradecir a nuestra reina?- rugió furioso Misawa.

-¡Este hombre es mi hermano! Le dije que usted podría ayudarlo, le di mi palabra. ¡Haga algo!

-Silencio Sakine. ¿Cómo osas desafiar mi autoridad? Conoces el castigo por tu atrevimiento.

-¡Pero mi hermano!

-¡Ni una palabra mas! General Misawa, lleve al capitán a las mazmorras y ustedes tres, saquen a este hombre de mi palacio.

-Como ordene mi reina- respondieron los guardias y Misawa. Cada quien tomó a su objetivo y lo llevó a donde lo había ordenado la reina.

Se quedaron solos ella y su sirviente. Él tomó la mano de la joven monarca, quien aun escondía su rostro detrás del abanico.

-Rin… ¿no fuiste muy dura esta vez? Su hija esta enferma.

-Tal vez si, Len. Pero todo sea por mantener el orden del reino. Se que mis padres hubieran hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

-Si es lo que crees correcto.

-Lo es Len, se que hice bien. He salvado al País Amarillo.

En una puerta lateral, una figura femenina los observaba. Megurine Luka había visto toda la escena y el escuchar las últimas palabras de la reina Rin, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. "Es como su padre" pensó. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se fue caminando hasta su habitación.


	8. Capitulo Extra Uno

_Nota: Saludos! Antes de seguir con la saga, pas a dejar este capitulo extra. En la linea temporal va aqui je, ya sabran mas adelante lo de la pintura_. _Este no afecta en nada la historia, solo es una pequeña "comedia"  
>Mañana subo el capitulo que sigue.<em>

Capitulo Extra I

"¿Len esta celoso de Luka?"

Megurine Len no era un sirviente como cualquiera; dentro de País Amarillo tenia tanto poder e influencias como el mismo General Misawa o el consejero Hiyama, aunque prefería no usarlas; su salario era cinco veces lo que ganaban ocho sirvientes juntos, sin contar casa y alimentos gratis; podía entrar a cualquier lugar al que le diera gana como si el fuera el rey en persona, y lo que era más importante: ser la única persona en todo el reino que podía salvarse de los regaños y reclamos de la reina.

En apariencia, Len podía tener los lujos de un noble, no le faltaba dinero ni la atención de las señoritas del reino que, ya fuera por su forma típica tan amable y humilde de ser, o por sus facciones que lo hacían ver como un "niño tierno", provocaba que más de una se sonrojara al verlo o hablarle.

Pero había una cosa que le incomodaba y le hacia sentir celos de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo: su hermana Luka.

Desde que vivía en ka provincia de Camelia, los halagos a Luka por su cabello nunca habían parado, eran el pan de todos los días. Jóvenes y viejos, hombres y mujeres, no importaba, todo el mundo le decía numerosos cumplidos a Luka por su bello rostro, delicada y definida figura, y especialmente por su larga, brillantes y hermosa cabellera de color rosa. En Camelia, ella era el centro de atención, y, aunque Len no pasaba desapercibido, un chico rubio en un lugar donde casi todos lo son, no llamaba tanto la atención como la pelirosada de su hermana.

Fue así como este niño creció acomplejado por su rubio cabello. Y en más de una ocasión intentó conseguir ese color; desde devorar flores rosas, bebes mucho jugo de fresa y sandia; incluso intentó cambiar su alimentación pasa sólo comer atún, algo que le gustaba mucho a su hermana, aunque se cansó de esto en una semana. Pero todos sus planes fracasaron, posiblemente porque tenía ocho años cuando lo intentó.

Pero ahora tenía 14 años; esos infantiles celos habían quedado atrás… o al menos eso creía.

Una mañana cuando se disponía a desayunar, escuchó como algunas sirvientas hablaban con su hermana, y para su mala suerte, era sobre el trauma con el que creció.

-Es muy lindo Luka- decía una.

-¿Sólo lindo? Este cabello es toda una obra de arte. ¡Es hermoso!

-Chicas, chicas, por favor. Hacen que me de pena.- respondió ligeramente sonrojada. –Es únicamente cabello, nada especial.

-¿Nada especial? Es el más hermoso que he visto. Largo, brillante, vivo.

-¡Ah! Quisiera tener mi cabello así.

-¿Me regalas un poco, Luka?

-¡¿Qué les pasa? Chicas, ya me están asustando.- dijo completamente nerviosa.

-Estábamos jugando. Es una forma de decir como nos gusta tu cabello- se disculpó una de las sirvientas.

-Ustedes dos me asustan- respondió en un suspiro Luka.

-Oye… ¿Por qué Len no tiene el cabello tan bonito como el tuyo?

"¿Por qué Len no tiene el cabello tan bonito como el tuyo?" "Cabello tan lindo como el tuyo" "Lindo cabello" Estas frases resonaban en la cabeza del chico, quien se dejó caer de rodillas. Permaneció en el suelo, moviendo en círculos su dedo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. ¿Acaso su trauma de la infancia volvería para acabar con él? ¿Entraría en profunda depresión de nuevo? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Así permaneció varias horas o minutos, tal vez días, aunque en verdad fueron quince minutos los que pasó sentado en el suelo, hundido en una profunda depresión. Nada podía secarlo de su gris mundo de tristeza, hasta que una espada lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!- rugió a voz de Misawa. –La reina lleva buscándote toda la mañana y tú aquí holgazaneando. Lleva tu perezoso ser al cuarto de los pintores y revisa que todo se encuentre en orden.

-Pero no sé ni que están pintando- respondió totalmente deprimido. –No creo poder preguntarles algo si desconozco que hacen.

-Lo único que debes hacer, es verificar que no les falte nada y preguntar que tanto ha avanzado su trabajo. Ahora ve, antes de que te use como blanco en la práctica de hoy.

-Ya voy General Misawa- respondió automáticamente Len, sin mirarlo y con una voz tan seca como deprimente.

Por primera vez en su vida, los pasillos y escalones del palacio le parecían inmensos, oscuros y fríos, a pesar de estar todos iluminados por la luz del sol y que era un día caluroso. Sin darle importancia al palacio, el joven Megurine llegó por fin al cuarto donde se encontraban los pintores, un rincón escondido del palacio, muy cerca de las celdas donde encerraban a los rebeldes, aunque por el momento se encontraban vacías. El sirviente llamó a la puerta de aquel cuarto sin recibir respuesta alguna. Volvió a hacer repetidas ocasiones hasta que, cansado de esperar a que el abrieran, se decidió a entrar por la fuerza.

Dio unos pasos haca atrás para tomar vuelo y al topar con la pared, hecho a correr a toda velocidad para impactar la puerta. Pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de cara al llegar a la puerta; se encontraba abierta. Se levantó lentamente, frotando su nariz y llorando de un ojo por el dolor.

Miró el lugar a detalle, avergonzado por si alguno de los pintores lo había visto. Para su buena suerte, el lugar estaba vacío, así que nadie pudo ver su peripecia. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse algo tonto por lo que acababa de suceder, y tampoco le ayudaba en su estado actual. Siendo vencido por su curiosidad, el joven sirviente decidió que al estar ahí podría echar un vistazo y encontrar la famosa pintura secreta de la cual nadie más que la reina tenia conocimiento de lo que contendría. Desde que se enteró de eso, había pasado los últimos días persuadiendo a Rin para que le dijera porque ese cuadro sería tan especial, pero nunca lo logró.

Resignado al no encontrar otra cosa que no fueran lienzos destrozados, en blanco o manchados de pintura, marcos vacíos y pinceles inservibles, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar la habitación; pero antes de hacerlo, algo llamó su atención. Frente a sus ojos tenia un bote lleno de pintura rosa, pero no un tono cualquiera, era un tono idéntico al color del cabello de su hermana. Titubeo unos segundos, su mente era un caos en ese momento ¿podría robarse esa pintura y así tener el cabello rosa por una vez en su vida? ¿Dejaría que el trauma se apoderara de él? Y así fue.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el joven se llevó el bote de pintura hasta su habitación, evitando a cuanto sirviente, guardia y demás personas se topara. Al llegar, cerró con un portazo y se fue directo al espejo que tenia cerca de su escritorio. Tomó el bote en sus manos de de un solo movimiento, lo vació sobre su cabeza, procurando que hasta el mas pequeño de sus cabellos fuera cubierto en su totalidad. La sensación en su cabeza era extraña; sentía un peso extra sobre su cráneo, los cabellos pegados uno a otro y un extraño olor se apoderaba de su cabeza; pero por dentro se sentía… extraño ¡no podía creer lo que hizo! Había actuado igual que cuando era un niño de ocho años, tal vez menos. Ahora no se sentía deprimido, sino avergonzado consigo mismo; pero al mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar decir.

-Me veo bien después de todo- sonrió después de sus palabras, pero rápidamente regresó a la realidad. –Y ahora… ¡¿Cómo me quito esto?

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe y sin previo aviso, la reina entró al cuarto de su sirviente personal, aparentemente apurada y algo molesta.

-¡Len! Tengo toda la mañana buscándote. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y tú sigues aquí.- le reclamaba, pero de inmediato guardo silencio y se limitó a ver al chico.

-Rin- dijo nervioso, ahora estaba realmente apenado. –Yo… esto… puedo explicarlo.

Pero antes de poder hablar, la reina ya estaba tirada en el suelo, soltando una fuerte carcajada por la escena que acababa de ver.

Ese día, Len aprendió dos lecciones muy importantes. Primero, debes ser feliz tal y como eres, por el simple hecho de ser tu. Segundo, nunca vacíes pintura sobre tu cabello, es doloroso quitarla después.


	9. El Baile de las Rosas Amarillas

_Hola! Antes de empezar, aclaro que este si es el cap que sigue, no es extra. Por fin sabremos que onda con la pintura_, _y muchas cosas mas. Regresa al extraño Axel Grygera y tambien aparecera otro personaje nuevo! ¿quien sera? ya lo conocemos pero... quien es?  
>Pues a leer se ha dicho XD en verdad, ni se esperan quien interrumpira el baile<em>.

Capitulo VII

"El baile de las rosas amarillas"

-Y la amarilla se enamoro del azul-

El 25 de marzo llegó al País Amarillo después de semanas de duro trabajo, paciencia y constantes gritos y quejas de la reina Rin, que por fin había quedado conforme con los preparativos apenas dos días antes del baile. Los manteles, mesas, sillas y estandartes eran colocados en sus respectivos lugares dentro del salón principal donde sería el baile, los ingredientes para preparar los platillos que se ofrecerían a los invitados comenzaban a llegar desde las provincias, el vestido que la reina usaría en el baile terminaba de ser confeccionado por los mejores sastres del reino, la lista de invitados era revisada varias veces por Len y se había mandado a los guardias a redoblar las rondas de vigilancia ante la amenaza de un nuevo criminal. Se trataba de un sujeto que se hacia llamar el "señor de la oscuridad" y se dedicaba a asustar a las mujeres de la ciudad apareciendo frente a ellas y besándoles el cuello. Él mismo decía ser un vampiro y se le trataba como tal, aunque ninguna de sus victimas había reportado marcas de colmillos ni se había vuelto una vampiresa.

Ajena a esta problemática, la reina Rin solo se ocupada del baile. Había invitado a todos los reinos vecinos y amigos, sobresaliendo el País Magenta, el País Azul, el País Rojo y el País Morado; además de numerosos duques de varias regiones y comarcas, siendo notoria la ausencia del duque de Venomania y del juez más importante del reino. Pero de todos los asistentes al baile, únicamente uno parecía importarle. Había ordenado que esa noche únicamente los sirvientes estuviesen presentes en el evento, mandado a todas las criadas a quedarse en sus recamaras o casas, la única que tenia autorización para presentarse era Luka. Esto parecía algo exagerado para muchas personas, mas para las criadas que siempre habían atendido a los invitados en los bailes; pero la reina tenia algo en mente. Si los rumores eran ciertos, el príncipe Kaito del País Azul era sumamente popular y todas las jóvenes se enamoraban fácilmente de él, al invitar a mujeres casadas o mayores y dejar fuera a las sirvientas, provocaría que el príncipe Kaito se fijara solo en ella.

Otra de las grandes incógnitas era la presencia de un gran cuadro colgado detrás del trono en el salón principal. Había aparecido ahí la tarde del día anterior y nadie sabe que era. El cuadro estaba cubierto por una gruesa manta negra que no dejaba ver nada; su tamaño era superior al que tenían las demás pinturas, igualando las medidas de los vitrales que estaban detrás de este. El contenido de aquel cuadro era un misterio para los sirvientes; era obvio que se trataba de alguna pintura, pero únicamente la reina y el general Misawa sabían lo que contenía.

-Mi reina- preguntó Luka- Disculpe mi curiosidad pero ¿qué esconden detrás de esa manta?

-Es una sorpresa reservada para esta noche Luka. No desesperes, pronto lo sabrás y espero te resulte agradable.- dijo la reina con suma tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminó al centro del salón, observando con detenimiento el decorado. Aunque por fin estaba conforme con el trabajo de los sirvientes, en su rostro se reflejaba un sentimiento de tristeza. Tomó en sus manos el collar con forma de rosa, mismo que había pertenecido a su madre y le obsequio el día que cumplió seis años de edad, lo apretaba mientras miraba el suelo. Se volteo con Luka y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Luka… dime la verdad. Aunque esta fiesta es en honor al aniversario de mis padres… siempre me he preguntado ¿a mi madre en verdad le gustaba este baile?

-Si, ella en verdad disfrutaba de esta fiesta. Recuerdo la primera vez que el rey Gakupo la organizó. Lily estaba furiosa porque pensó que él había olvidado su aniversario y en su lugar había inventado esa fiesta sin sentido. Todo el día estuvo malhumorada, de hecho apenas pude convencerla de bajar a recibir a los invitados- recordaba Luka entre sonrisas- No quería ver a nadie. Pero… antes de que el rey diera inicio a la fiesta, el la tomo de la mano y frente a todos dijo el verdadero motivo de a celebración, era su fiesta de aniversario y así tendría que celebrarse hasta el día en que este reino llegara a su fin.- decía con una gran sonrisa. Su voz sonaba un tanto nostálgica y suspiraba delicadamente durante todo su relato. –Cuando él dijo eso… los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lagrimas, pero eran de felicidad. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, aunque le dio un golpe en el pecho a tu padre pero… ella estaba feliz. Recuerdo a la perfección esa noche.

-Mi padre la quería mucho. Pero Misawa dice que discutían mucho sobre como dirigir el país.

-Ellos se amaban el uno al otro. Aunque no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, eran felices. Es algo normal.

-Luka… ¿crees que les gustaría como dirijo el reino que me heredaron?

-Mi reina… -tardó unos segundos en responder. –Su padre estaría orgulloso por seguir sus mismos pasos. Y su madre… si, también ella estaría orgullosa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Todo lo que he hecho es por el bien de este país y seguiré actuando del mismo modo.- sonrío la reina.

Una de las puertas se abrió de pronto. El sirviente personal de la reina, Len, entró al salón y se acerco a ella y su hermana.

-Rin, ya debes subir a vestirte, el vestido esta listo y no falta mucho para que inicie el baile.

-Gracias Len, ya subo. Luka- dijo volviéndose a la sirvienta de rosa. –Si los invitados están por llegar, has el favor de avisarme y que esperen en el vestíbulo.

-Si mi reina.

-Bien, confío en ti. Len, ahora no puedes seguirme. Nos vemos después, y ponte el traje que mande hacerte- ordenó Rin casi gritando.

-Tranquila Rin- respondió sumamente nervioso el joven sirviente. –Así lo haré, no te preocupes.

Sonriendo dulcemente, la joven reina se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a la puerta por donde había entrado Len. Los hermanos Megurine se quedaron solos en el salón principal.

-Sigue siendo una niña- dijo Luka con una sonrisa. –Parece que te llevas muy bien con la reina.

-No sé porque dicen que es mala. Fuera de que sea la reina, es una muchacha muy simpática… algo exigente, pero siempre agradece con una sonrisa lo que hago por ella.

-Si, en eso es idéntica a su madre.- suspiró Luka. –Anda Len, ve a cambiarte muchacho, antes de que ella baje. Ya sabes el reclamo que te espera si no estas listo a tiempo.

-Ah, ya voy hermana. Con permiso.- dijo el joven y se fue a su cuarto.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de violeta, naranja y rosa. Numerosas carrozas se dirigían al palacio escoltadas por un sinnúmero de guardias reales para evitar cualquier conflicto, ante las curiosas miradas de los habitantes de la ciudad que desde sus casas o entre el muro de soldados, observaban el desfile de nobles extranjeros y los altos funcionarios del reino. Solo una mujer les daba la espalda, mientras bebía un vaso de alcohol con una expresión de tristeza.

Los jardines del palacio, adornados con rosas amarillas, se llenaban de numerosas carrozas con insignias de todos los reinos. Estas se detenían frente a las puertas del palacio para que sus pasajeros bajaran y entraran al baile escoltados por un sirviente y un par de guardias. El general Misawa supervisaba a los soldados y daba la bienvenida a los nobes extranjeros, hasta que llego el monarca del País Magenta.

-Su alteza, rey Akaito, y su esposa, reina Ruko. Que gusto que puedan acompañarnos esta noche. Pasen por aquí.

-Espere Misawa- dijo el rey del País Magenta. –Aun falta mi consejero, viene en la siguiente carroza.

-Oh, discúlpeme, su alteza.

Se acercó otra carroza, con el escudo del País Magenta pintado en la puerta. Se abrió y una pequeña escalera apareció de pronto. Pisando con sumo cuidado, bajó el consejero del rey Akaito. Un hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro, vestido con un traje del cual el saco era un tanto largo y un sombrero tan negro como su cabellera, y usaba un bastón con empuñadora de plata. Misawa lo reconoció al instante.

-Señor Grygera. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-El gusto es todo mío general Misawa.- dijo el consejero Grygera. –Desde hace más de catorce años que no nos habíamos visto. Desde esa fiesta en la que la reina Lily se sintió enferma.

-Y a los nueve meses dio a luz a nuestra actual reina, Rin I.

-Por lo que veo ha seguido los pasos de su padre. Él estaría muy orgulloso de su hija, sin duda alguna.

-Es lo que todos aquí hemos intentado.

Los reyes del País Magenta y el consejero Grygera se adentraron al palacio acompañados por el general Misawa, atravesaron el vestíbulo y fueron directos al salón principal. En cuanto los vio, el sirviente que anunciaba a los invitados gritó.

-¡El rey Akaito y la reina Ruko, reyes del País Magenta!- dijo. Al notar la presencia del señor Grygera, agregó a su anuncio. -¡Y el consejero real Axel Grygera, del País Magenta!

Los tres caminaron por la larga alfombra roja que estaba extendida hasta el trono donde la reina esperaba sentada. Usaba un largo vestido amarillo que sobre sus hombros se volvía negro. El cuello era alto y estaba abierto, sobre su pecho colgaba un moño anaranjado. Usaba también unos guantes negros que llegaban mas allá de su codo; en su mano derecha portaba un brazalete dorado con incrustaciones de gemas azules, mientras que en su mano izquierda llevaba uno totalmente dorado, a juego con unos finos y alargados aretes azules. Dejando el moño blanco, esta vez usaba una gran flor blanca sobre su cabeza, adornada por un pequeño moño anaranjado y dos cuentas de perlas para sostener el accesorio como si fuese una diadema. A su izquierda estaba parado Len, vistiendo unas botas negras, un pantalón blanco y un alargado saco amarillo, con botones y hombreras negras, del cuello abierto del saco se asomaba la corbata blanca y abultada del sirviente. A la derecha de la reina, estaba parada Luka, usando un sencillo vestido negro.

-Akaito, que gusto verlo- saludó la reina Rin. –Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche. Ruko, se ve hermosa.

-No más que nuestra anfitriona.- respondió la monarca de País Magenta.

-Es el vivo retrato de su madre- interrumpió Axel Grygera. –Es como ver a la reina Lily en persona cuando era más joven. Se ve hermosa su majestad.

-Le agradezco el cumplido señor Grygera. Es extraño que antes no acompañara a Akaito.

-Lo que sucede es que Axel suele tener mucho trabajo- respondió el rey. –Por eso no suele acompañarnos.

-En ese caso, sea bienvenido. Espero disfrute nuestro baile.

-Espero que así sea- dijo Grygera.

-Luka, llévalos a su mesa.

-Si mi reina. Por aquí mis señores.

Luka bajó tranquilamente los escalones, hizo una reverencia frente a los invitados y los condujo hasta su lugar. Antes de retirarse, Axel Grygera dirigió su profunda mirada a Rin y después a Len. Sonrió alegremente y se fue tras la sirvienta.

-Rin… la mirada de ese hombre…

-Lo sé, es extraña. Mantenlo vigilado, me inquieta como nos ha visto.

-¿Será que planea algo en nuestra contra?

-Espero que no. Si es así, esto tensaría las relaciones con el País Magenta y han sido nuestros aliados desde hace años.

-¡Los príncipes Kaito y Kaiko del País Azul!- interrumpió el anuncio del sirviente. Después de su presentación, dos jóvenes de cabello y ojos azules aparecieron en la alfombra roja, rumbo al trono. La princesa Kaiko vestía un largo vestido color celeste con holanes blancos que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sobre los cuales llevaba una bufanda azul. El príncipe Kaito por el contrario, vestía un traje blanco de lo más sencillo, que simulaba las ropas de un militar. Ambos príncipes usaban una rosa azul en su pecho, sobre el corazón.

Se acercaron al trono y saludaron con una reverencia. Inmediatamente, Rin se puso de pie y de igual modo hizo una reverencia.

-Principes Kaito y Kaiko- dijo alegremente. –Que alegría que nos puedan acompañar esta noche.

-Gracias por invitarnos, aunque las relaciones entre ambos países no han sido lo mejor, me da gusto estar aquí- dijo una sonriente Kaiko. –He escuchado maravillas de este baile.

-Y todo es cierto, Kaiko.- respondió la reina. –Cada año lo mejoramos.

-Espero que este sea el inicio de una amistad duradera- mencionó el príncipe Kaito. –Y de la cual todos podamos sacar provecho.

-Así será Kaito. Len, llévalos a su mesa por favor.

-Enseguida mi reina. Por aquí príncipes.

Len bajó los escalones que llevaban al trono y guió a los príncipes a una mesa cercana al centro del salón, donde estaba el trono y posteriormente se colocaría la mesa principal donde comerían Rin, Len, Misawa, Hiyama y, aunque estos dos últimos se negaban, también les acompañaría Luka.

El baile dio inicio formalmente cuando la reina, alzando una copa, dio la bienvenida a todos los invitados, prometiendo una velada inolvidable como hacia todos los años, seguido de un discurso que exaltaba la supremacía de los nobles sobre el pueblo. A lo largo de la noche, los músicos tocaban tranquilas melodías para que todos los presentes pudieran bailar, la comida era servida por los sirvientes que iban y venían de la cocina a las mesas. Incluso hubo un espectáculo por parte de unos artistas extranjeros para darle variedad a la celebración. En todo momento, la reina dirigía miradas al príncipe del País Azul e incluso le ofreció un lugar en la mesa principal y lo llevó a bailar en repetidas ocasiones. Él, sin muchas opciones, acepto bailar con Rin mas por cortesía que por gusto, ignorando por completo las verdaderas intenciones de la joven reina.

Cuando el famoso baile ya había cumplido con tres horas de duración, sin percance alguno, la reina regreso a su trono y tomando de nuevo su copa, la alzó mientras Len llamaba la atención de todos haciendo sonar una campana.

-Amigos de todos los reinos. Les agradezco enormemente su presencia en este baile para celebrar y recordar a mis difuntos padres, los reyes Gakupo III y Lily. Hace unos años, yo no comprendía porque tenias que hacer esta fiesta, únicamente me limitaba a organizarla porque decía, así lo querían mis padres. Hasta hace poco, fue que comprendí la importancia de este día gracias a una persona muy querida por mi y que me hizo ver cuan importante era este baile para mi madre.- decía con orgullo Rin I. –Y tal como lo hizo mi padre en el primer baile de las rosas amarillas, debelo esta pintura para la eterna memoria de mi madre, la reina Lily.

Dos sirvientes, cargando un largo gancho cada uno, retiraron el manto negro que cubría el enorme cuadro. Al caer este, quedó revelado un marco de oro sólido, finamente decorado, y que contenía un retrato de la difunta reina Kagamine Lily. Sentada al trono y mirando al frente con un gesto un tanto soberbio, vistiendo sus lujosas ropas amarillas a juego con joyería hecha de oro y zafiros.

-Se que ella estaría orgullosa- finalizó Rin.

Las reacciones causadas fueron varias. Algunos aplaudieron la obra, diciendo que era idéntica a la verdadera Lily; otros criticaban la pintura en si, buscándole errores y algunos más, como Luka, no sabían como reaccionar con exactitud.

Aunque a la sirvienta le daba gusto que la joven monarca expresara su cariño y amor por su madre, le incomodaba la expresión y pose que el habían puesto en el retrato. Si algo de lo que no había pecado ella, era de soberbia; ni siquiera miraba así el más pobre de los súbditos.

-¡Bruja malvada sin corazón!- gritó una voz profunda que resonó por todo le salón, callando a todos los presentes. –¿Cómo osas insultar la memoria de la gran reina Lily?

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- gritó furiosa Rin

-Ella no era un monstruo soberbio como tu.- seguía gritando la voz.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde!- rugió Misawa. –¡Da la cara y defiende tus palabras!

Al otro lado del salón apareció un hombre de cabello azul. Vestido con ropas similares a las del príncipe Katio, con la diferencia de ser negras y una capa del mismo color, siguió hablando en un tono desafiante.

-Me llamas cobarde a mí, siendo que ustedes asesinan a inocentes sin razón y dejan morir a su pueblo de hambre. ¿Eso los hace valientes a caso?- soltó una burlona carcajada y mirando a la reina siguió hablando. –Ahora, arrodíllense ante el señor de la oscuridad, el terror del País Amarillo.

-¡Guardias!- gritaba Rin. –¡Atrápenlo!

Al instante, un grupo de guardias se acercaban al intruso, armados con lanzas y espadas. Él, al momento de escuchar la orden corrió a la primera mesa que vio y de un saltó subió a esta, derribando los platos de comida para poder apoyar sus pies.

-Ustedes humanos, me dan risa- dijo antes de lanzar una sonora carcajada. –¡No podrán atrapar al señor de la oscuridad!

El presunto vampiro se alejaba de los guardias reales saltando de mesa en mesa, provocando que los invitados se levantaran asustados y se alejaran, única cosa que podían hacer. Dos guardias intentaron cerrarle el paso, pero fácilmente pudo derribarlos de una patada; le quitó su lanza a uno y con esta se defendía de los demás soldados que lo atacaban. Sin herirlos, alejaba sus armas de el para ganar tiempo y poder planear su huida. Cuando el furioso general Misawa se acercó a él, el señor de la oscuridad no dudó y saltó de la mesa al suelo, derribando a varios guardias. Corrió al centro del salón, buscando acercarse a la reina Rin, que ya era protegida por el joven sirviente.

Dos guardias más salieron a su encuentro, pero los evitó fácilmente usando la lanza como palanca y logrando saltar sobre ellos para aterrizar a escasos metros del trono. Miró fijamente a los ojos a Rin, le sonrío y enseñando sus colmillos el dijo:

-No será la última vez que me veas.

Dicho esto, se dio a la fuga por una de las puertas más cercanas. El grupo de guardias, incluyendo al general Misawa, corrieron tras él en un intento por atraparlo.

El camino para el vampiro fue sencillo, pues la mayoría de los guardias ya los había dejado en el salón, únicamente se deshizo de los dos que cuidaban la puerta principal arrojándoles unos huevos que al estrellarse, levantaron una nube de polvo que cegó a los guardias. Una vez en campo abierto, se adentro a los jardines del palacio. Cuando los guardias llegaron, ya no había rastro alguno del vampiro invasor y por más que lo buscaron por el resto de la noche, no lo encontraron. Uno de los guardias dijo ver a lo lejos una carreta totalmente negra, cuyo conductor parecía ser un esqueleto.

Si en algo había acertado la reina Kamui Rin I, fue en decir que nadie olvidaría esa noche, pues el señor de la oscuridad se encargo de eso.


	10. Prince of blue

Capitulo VIII

"The Prince of Blue"

-Ahora, ven aquí-

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella noche del baile, donde el señor de la oscuridad había aparecido para aterrar a los nobles de diversos reinos y afrontar a la reina Rin por todos sus abusos, haciendo ver que hasta la poderosa guardia real del País Amarillo tiene sus puntos débiles.

Tanto la reina como el general Misawa habían estado furiosos desde entonces. Inmediatamente fue ordenada la captura del supuesto vampiro; alertaron a todo el reino, desde la ciudad principal hasta las provincias más alejadas, carteles con la imagen del señor de la oscuridad y la promesa de recompensa aparecieron por las calles de la ciudad, y el ejercito buscaba por toda la ciudad, bajo ordenes de la reina Rin, al vampiro dentro de casas, negocios, corrales, templos y todo lugar donde el señor de la oscuridad pudiese estar escondido. También se les había ordenado inspeccionar bosques y cavernas a lo largo del país, sin éxito alguno. Ante tales fracasos, la furia del general Misawa crecía cada vez más y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su oficina, estudiando mapas del País Amarillo y reprimiendo a sus subordinaos cada vez que le informaban de las búsquedas sin resultados. Todo parecía indicar que así como el vampiro apareció en el palacio aquella, también se había esfumado del reino.

Por su parte, y a pesar de seguir molesta por la aparición del vampiro, la reina Rin prefería gastar su tiempo pensando en el príncipe Kaito y su reservada presencia en el baile. Aunque se había comportado de un modo amable con la reina y en si, con todos los asistentes al baile, la mayoría del tiempo había mostrado un gesto serio que solo desaparecía al sentarse con su hermana. En verdad, el príncipe solo había aceptado bailar con ella por cortesía, más que por gusto. Esta idea no dejaba quieta a la reina, que estaba decidía a conquistar el corazón del joven príncipe, aunque esto significara comenzar a espiarlo para darse una idea de cómo llamar su atención y poder explicarse el porque de su comportamiento.

-No puedo entenderlo Len. No puedo.- decía la reina dando vueltas por su gran habitación. –Fui amable con él, muy apegada también. Quise llamar su atención pero… mientras bailaba con el, al ver sus ojos… parecía que no estaba nada cómodo.

-Debes tomarlo con calma Rin. A mi me pareció una persona muy cortés, se comportó muy bien conmigo y todos los sirvientes.

-Ese es el problema Len. El hizo todo por simple cortesía, pero si hubieses visto su rostro de frente mientras bailaba con el, sabrías a que me refiero.- dijo. Soltó un suspiro mientras mirabas por la ventana. –Solo lo vi sonreír cuando estaba con su hermana, pero conmigo se portó muy frío, como si quisiera alejarme.

-Tal vez tu actitud lo hizo sentirse muy presionado, te lo digo yo que ya me ha pasado un par de veces. La próxima vez muéstrate interesada en él, pero no desesperada.

-No estoy segura de la existencia de esa próxima vez. La primera impresión es muy importante, pero no pienso rendirme por eso. Tengo que saber todo sobre él, conocer sus gustos y disgustos, pero más importante aun, debo saber si no tiene alguna relación con otra mujer.

-Hasta donde yo sé, no se le conoce a ninguna amante. Aunque conoces los rumores, dicen que en su reino todas las muchachas están enamoradas de él.

-Eso quiero que investigues Len. Por favor, quiero que viajes al País Azul e investigues todo sobre él, pero principalmente si no tiene alguna prometida; eso es lo único que explicaría su frialdad hacia mí.

-Pero Rin, eso es demasiado. Se que te gusta pero… ¿no es una exageración espiarlo? Además, si ya tiene a alguien a su lado, ¿que harías?

-Solo quiero saberlo… por favor Len. En verdad estoy enamorada de él y esa duda me está matando. Len, confío en ti. Por favor, necesito que lo hagas.- dijo la reina con los ojos llorosos.

Len permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando la petición de la reina. El hecho de espiar al príncipe del País Azul le parecía una exageración, pero no podía desobedecer a la reina y aun menos verla tan desesperada y triste, en su interior algo lo movía a cumplir con todos sus deseos sin importar lo que fuera.

-Está bien Rin, lo haré. Iré al País Azul y averiguare todo lo que quieras.

-¡Muchas gracias Len!- gritó Rin, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó. –No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo.

-Rin, sabes que todo por ti lo haré, no importa lo que sea. –dijo el joven sirviente con una sonrisa. Miró por la ventana, la luz del sol indicaba que era poco más de medio día. –Oh, es hora de la merienda. A regresó su majestad.

-Len- dijo entre risas la joven reina. –No hace falta que me llames así cuando estamos solos.

Ambos rieron. Ella se dio la vuelta y se acercó al balcón, mientras que Len salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina.

Mientras que en el País Amarillo pasaba esto, al otro lado del mar, en el palacio del País Azul dos hombres también discutían sobre aquel baile pero desde una perspectiva distinta.

En una gran habitación cuyos muros estaban pintados de color azul cielo, adornados por numerosos candelabros y molduras de oro, también colgaban de estos numerosos escudos con una rosa azul dibujada y un par de cuadros. Una lujosa cama con cortinas azules estaba frente a una chimenea al fondo de la habitación, mientras que al otro extremo, había una pequeña pero elegante mesa y un par de sillas.

Uno de los hombres era el príncipe Kaito. Vestía un sencillo traje azul y una camisa blanca por abajo; su compañero, un joven de cabello blanco y ropas grises, permanecía sentado en una de las sillas, cerca de la ventana de la cual Kaito permanecía contemplando el pueblo.

El joven de cabello blanco jugueteaba con una cuchara, haciéndola girar sobre la mesa. Miró al príncipe y le dirigió unas palabras.

-Entonces… ella no se alejaba de ti, sólo quería estar a tu lado.

-Efectivamente, y así fue durante todo el baile.

-Alguien quería llamar la atención del príncipe Kaito, no hay duda alguna.- dijo el joven de cabello blanco en un tono burlón. –Tal vez debiste tratarla mejor.

-¿Cómo sabes que no la trate muy bien?

Ambos hicieron una pausa, se miraron a los ojos.

-Kaiko- dijeron al unísono.

-Tu hermana me contó todo lo que pasó aquel día, incluso fue mas detallista que tu, pero esta bien, entiendo que pasaste un mal rato con ella.

-No fue un mal rato… es que no estaba muy cómodo a su lado.

-¿Y acaso no es lo mismo?- ironizó el joven. –Debes tratar mejor a tu enamorada.

-No digas esas cosas, no creo que ella sienta algo por mí.

-Pues como me cuentas las cosas. Es algo que no debes dudar, ninguna se interesa así en una persona por nada.

-Tal vez solo busca una alianza mas, financiar sus ejércitos o algo así.

-Kaito, Kaito, Kaito. Te recuerdo que tienes cierta fama con las señoritas de este reino- dijo con un tono pícaro. –Si enamoras a las súbditas, ¿porque no a una reina?

-¿Por qué debe ser esta reina?- mencionó con desanimo.

-Cuanta emoción. Muchos quisieran una reina que se enamorara de ellos, pero tu te deprimes. ¿Por qué esa actitud?

-Sabes lo que se dice de ella- dijo serio. –Es una dictadora, explota al pueblo. Sus caprichos se cumplen haciendo sufrir a su reino. Es una malvada niña mimada.

-La mayoría de los gobernantes se comportan así, no se que te extraña. Hasta tú abusas de tu poder.

-¿Cuándo he hecho eso Piko?- preguntó indignado Kaito.

-Déjame ver… al caminar desnudo por las calles, varias fiestas a donde invitaste a muchas jóvenes del reino, almacenar toda la nieve que cayo el ultimo invierno…

-Esta bien, ya entendí- lo interrumpió el príncipe. –También exagero, lo se, pero trato de no hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Por fin se alejó de la ventana y tomo asiento frente a Piko. Tomo la taza que estaba en su lugar y dio un sorbo, era té. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y clavó la vista en el cielo. Permaneció callado unos minutos, pensando sobre la posibilidad de que la reina Kamui Rin estuviera enamorada de él. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a conectar las diversas señas que la reina del País Amarillo le mandaba, desde las múltiples miradas a lo largo de la noche, el ir a bailar únicamente con él o invitarlo a la mesa. De ser cierto esto, debía tener cuidado o actuar antes de que su padre le arreglara un matrimonio con ella.

-¿Tu crees que si esta enamorada de mi?

-Sin duda alguna. Esta perdida por ti.

-Esperaba que no fuera así…

-Oh, por favor Kaito- reclamó Piko. –No es nada malo. Míralo de este modo, si te casas con ella serás el rey del País Amarillo, tiene uno de los mejores ejércitos del mundo y dinero no les falta.

-Dinero que consiguen matando de hambre a su gente. No debería ser así, un verdadero gobernante debe hacer grande a su pueblo, no hundirlo. Debe ver por el bien de su gente.

-Creo que escuchar a esos filósofos te afecta la cabeza, amigo mío. Si tu padre escuchara esas palabras, te quitaba el derecho al trono.

-Que preparen a Kaiko para ser reina entonces. Porque pienso tomar mi propio camino, no quiero matrimonios arreglados ni nada por el estilo.

-Pues date prisa porque ella no debe tardar en venir a hablar con el rey. ¿A dónde piensas ir, País Magenta? ¿País Rojo? Dicen que la princesa del País Rosa es hermosa.

-Nada de eso. No quiero ni princesas, reinas o nobles. Ya he tratado con muchas y siempre es lo mismo. Iré por algo diferente, iré al País Verde a buscar esposa.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿En ese lugar donde solo hay granjas vas a buscar a la que será tu mujer?

-Si, eso haré. Ya que las mujeres de este reino no llaman mi atención, y ninguna que sea de la realeza lo logra, me veo en la necesidad de buscar a una mujer del país más humilde que existe. Una plebeya del País Verde.

-¡Shion Kaito!- gritó el joven Piko. –¿Te has vuelto loco? Eres un príncipe, no debes estar con una mujer común.

-¿Acaso moriré por eso? No lo creo. Soy el príncipe y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón en ese aspecto pero… pero esto es una exageración. La vida tiene un orden, y ese orden indica que los plebeyos se casa entre ellos y la realeza se casa con la realeza o con los nobles. No puedes ir en su contra, es antinatural.

-Ya veras que si podré. Prefiero ir en contra de la tradición que ser infeliz.

-Esto te costara el trono, pero debes saber que te apoyo en esto amigo.

-Gracias Piko. Y el trono… no me importa.

-Entonces… ¿puedo cortejar a tu hermana? Kaiko me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes.

Kaito respondió con una sonora risa. Tomo aire y miro directo a los ojos a su amigo Piko.

-Claro, inténtalo; espero mi padre no intente cortarte la cabeza.

-Si, debo tener mucho cuidado.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Se levantaron de la mesa, aun riendo y llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación. Piko la abrió pero antes de salir se volvió a Kaito.

-¿No hablas en serio, verdad Kaito?- preguntó nervioso.

-Yo nunca te he engañado- respondió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.


	11. Daughter of White

Capitulo IX

"The daughter of white"

-¿Por qué soy diferente?-

Mientras que en el País Amarillo vivían los terrores causados por el Señor de la Oscuridad y, de los altos cobros de impuestos y excesos que cometía la reina Rin, en otro reino, más allá de las fronteras del País Magenta, al otro lado del extenso mar de Akuno, existía un lugar llamado País Verde, un reino pacifico y tan lleno de vegetación que hacia honor a su nombre. Era mundialmente conocido por ser uno de los principales productores agrícolas, al cual la mayoría de los reinos vecinos compraban sus productos.

Otra cosa por la que era famoso dicho país, además de sus numerosas granjas, era el hecho de que todos sus habitantes tenían el cabello de color verde, aunque fuese en distinta tonalidad, pero todos poseían una cabellera del mismo color a fin de cuentas.

En una de las villas más lejanas de la capital, donde la gran mayoría de sus habitantes eran campesinos que trabajaban en el cultivo de cebollas, las casas eran en su mayoría grandes, construidas de piedras y madera, pintadas uniformemente de marrón y techo de tejas. Cerca de cada vivienda, se encontraba un granero, más uno tres veces más grande a las afueras de la villa donde todos guardaban parte de su cosecha.

El viejo camino principal llegaba desde la lejana ciudad hasta le plaza central, donde se dividía en distintas direcciones que llevaban a todos los rincones del pequeño pueblo. Todo rincón reflejaba una gran alegría, niños corriendo entre las casas, persiguiéndose unos a otros o arrojándose piedras pequeñas. Las jóvenes de la villa paseaban juntas, llenando cestos de diversos vegetales para llevarlos a sus casas, mientras que los muchachos las miraban en lugar de hacer su trabajo reparando los maderos dañados de las casas o las cercas; a las afueras del poblado, entre los grandes campos de cultivo, los hombres trabajaban arduamente para que no se perdiera la cosecha por las plagas de insectos o ataques de animales como roedores, evitando el caos provocado por estos en años anteriores.

Pero aun más lejos de aquellos campos, donde el camino se pierde entre los árboles y no existe huella alguna de humanos en los alrededores, en lo más profundo del bosque, había una joven sentada al pie del un grande y viejo árbol. Su mirada triste se mantenía fija en las nubes que cruzaban el inmenso cielo azul y su cabello se mecía delicadamente con las ligeras brisas que soplaban. Aquella chica permanecía en silencio, apenas moviendo la boca, pero sin que palabra alguna saliera de sus labios. Su nombre era Yowane Haku, conocida en todo el pueblo no por poseer grandes virtudes o cualidades, ni por provenir de una familia de grandes recursos económicos. Ella era una chica solitaria y callada, siempre con la mirada triste, todo provocado por ser el objeto de burla y rechazo de los demás vecinos pues ella, a diferencia de todos, tenía el cabello de un color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran rojos como dos grandes rubíes.

Pasaba los días del mismo modo. Salía lo más temprano posible del pueblo, para evitar las malas miradas e hirientes palabras de las demás personas, y se escondía en lo profundo del bosque, donde permanecía hasta el atardecer; regresaba al pueblo, pero permanecía detrás de las cercas de las ultimas casas hasta que oscurecía y podía caminar tranquila hasta su casa, evitando ser vista por los pocos que permanecían en las calles.

Mientras permanecía en el bosque se dedicaba a mirar el cielo y las nubes, a los animales que curiosos se acercaban a ella o simplemente como el viento mecía a los árboles que le rodeaban. En algunas ocasiones cargaba un pequeño cuaderno donde dibujaba el paisaje que le rodeaba; pero principalmente, pasaba las horas preguntándose muchas cosas. ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Por qué no soy como los demás? ¿Cuál es mi destino? ¿Sólo soy un objeto de burla? ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Preguntas como estas y aun muchas mas, rondaban por su cabeza a diario, mientras estaba sentada en aquel árbol.

-Dios… ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué me hiciste así?- decía con una débil y triste voz. –Acaso… ¿mi única razón de existir es… ser la burla de todos? Ya estoy cansada de todo esto… ¡ya no puedo más! ¡Dios! ¡Por favor has algo!- comenzó a gritar, a pesar de sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta. –Ya no puedo ser la burla de todos, quiero… quiero ser aceptada, que los rechazos terminen ¡ser feliz por una vez!- las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, mientras su mirada desesperada de clavaba en el cielo, como si buscara el rostro de Dios. –Por favor… ¡cámbiame! Quero ser igual que todos en el pueblo, que me acepten. Un motivo para ser feliz, pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas. Mátame si quieres, ya no me importa, quiero… dejar de sentirme así… por favor.

La joven se sentó de nuevo, permaneció abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el suelo. Sus carmesíes ojos poco a poco se inundaban de lágrimas hasta que finalmente, estas brotaron y tras resbalar por sus mejillas, rápidamente caían a la fría tierra, como gotas de lluvia. Así permaneció aquella joven de blanca cabellera hasta que el sol se ocultó detrás de las lejanas montañas del oeste.

El camino de regreso al pueblo era largo y resultaba peligroso por la presencia de ladrones que desde hacia unas semanas, amenazaban esta zona del País Verde. Esto ya no le importaba a Haku, quien incluso caminaba aun más despacio, esperando ser atacada y así terminaran con su sufrimiento. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, no había nadie, el camino estaba desierto ni una sola alma podía verse alrededor.

Al llegar finalmente al pueblo, también le sorprendió el hecho de que ya todos se encontraran dentro de sus casas. Normalmente eso ocurría más tarde, cuando los hombres del pueblo entraban a sus casas para cenar después de pasar un tiempo en la plaza descansando de las actividades diarias. Sin darle mayor importancia, Haku llegó a su casa y entro rápidamente.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, se preguntó si Dios había escuchado sus suplicas y por eso no se había encontrado a nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven Yowane se levantó temprano como de costumbre; rápidamente se vistió y desayunó poco como solía hacerlo. Por su condición, no podía darse grandes lujos y solo vivía de lo poco que podía cultivar para si misma y de lo que recolectaba del bosque. Sirvió su modesta comida en un pequeño plato blanco y lo llevó a la mesa, frente a la ventana. Desde ahí podía mirar la plaza del pueblo, cosa que aprovechaba para planear su ruta de salida hacia el bosque. También miraba el cielo, le gustaba su casa porque en ella había algunos nidos de palomas que siempre salían a volar mientras ella desayunaba. En varias ocasiones se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos, incluso algunos trataban de volar como las aves, a un lugar lejano de esa aldea donde pudiera vivir en paz y feliz con mas personas como ella, o simplemente acompañar a esas aves en su recorridos diarios.

En esta mañana, el cielo había amanecido gris, lleno de oscuras nubes que presagiaban una fuerte lluvia. Sin importarle esto, Haku decidió salir a dar su acostumbrada caminata por el bosque y alejarse de todos. Cuidadosamente salió de su casa, asomándose por las ventanas y puerta antes de salir; en ocasiones, esa era la parte más difícil de su recorrido. Todo parecía estar despejado, así que se puso en marcha y abandonó su hogar. Recorrió con sumo cuidado las calles de la villa, escondiéndose detrás de los muros o barriles que encontraba a su paso; hasta la mitad del camino nadie la había visto. Su marcha continuaba por los callejones hasta que vio bloqueado su camino por un montón de cajas apiladas entre dos edificios; buscó la forma de superar el obstáculo sin éxito alguno. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y tomando valor se decidió a salir por la calle principal de la villa. "Falta poco y no se ve nadie cerca" pensaba "nadie notara mi presencia". Acelero el paso lo más que pudo para llegar al arco que señalaba los límites de la villa, pero antes de lograrlo un grito la detuvo en seco.

-¡Miren!- gritó la voz de un niño. –Es ella. ¡Es la hija de blanco!

-¿Que está haciendo esa rara mujer aquí?- agregó un muchacho. –Está en la entrada, espantara a los viajeros.

-Oye tú, rara. Regresa a tu casa y no vuelvas a salir.- le dijo otra persona que estaba cerca. –Hoy vienen por las cosechas y si te ven, ni se preocuparan por llevarse las verduras ¡Lárgate!

-¡Si lárgate!- gritó de nuevo el niño –No te queremos ver ¡eres fea!- siguió chillando y tomando una piedra, se la aventó a Haku, librándose por poco del impacto.

Las demás personas que estaban cerca, lejos de detener al agresivo pequeño, lo alentaron a continuar con la agresión y llamaron a varios niños para que se le unieran. Al instante, alrededor de siete infantes se reunieron y tomando piedras del suelo, comenzaron a atacar a la joven, quien no pudo hacer más que correr para evitar las pedradas. Varías lograron darle en la espalda, pero cuando una pequeña roca tocó su cabeza no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo entre lágrimas. -¡Dejen de arrojarme piedras! ¡Déjenme en paz!

En el mismo momento en que gritó, un rayo logro verse detrás de ella y con esto comenzó una intensa lluvia. Todos los niños miraron asustados la escena, fijando después sus miradas en Haku quien tímidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió a su casa.

-¡Es una bruja!- se escuchaban los gritos de los niños. -¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Yo no fui!- gritaba Haku al borde del llanto, mientras las personas se acercaban a los niños para escucharlos.

Las miradas acusadoras de todo el pueblo se volvían contra Haku al oír las palabras de los infantes, mientras que ella ignorándolos completamente, corrió a su casa y se encerró en ella. Sabiendo que pronto irían en su contra, se escondió en el sótano, pues su entrada se encontraba oculta, la cerró con un candado y sentándose en el rincón más alejado, esperó a que sus vecinos llegaran.

Se quedó ahí sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada triste y amarga. En poco tiempo llegaron a sus oídos los gritos de las demás personas y lo golpes que tiraban a su casa. Ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por defenderse a si misma ni a su hogar, simplemente comenzó a llorar, sin saber cuanto tiempo pasaba, hasta caer profundamente dormida.

Durante los siguientes días, Haku ni siquiera se atrevía a asomar la cabeza por la ventana, seguía refugiándose en su sótano y el único motivo que tenía para salir era ir a la cocina por un poco de comida. A la mañana del octavo día, sus alimentos y agua se agotaron, viéndose en la necesidad de abandonar su hogar y buscar algo para los próximos días.

En esta ocasión intentaría por un camino diferente, en vez de ir por su acostumbrado recorrido por el este del pueblo, iría por el oeste, rodeando más casas, pero esto también la pondría a salvo, además de cubrir su cabeza con un velo que tenía a la mano. Se cubrió con el y abandono su morada.

Para su buena suerte, el camino que eligió resulto ser mucho mejor que el que ya acostumbraba tomar, pues pasaba por la parte trasera de todas las casas y graneros lo que evitaba que la vieran. También resultó provechoso para conseguir alimentos, pues algunos graneros estaban tan llenos que los productos salían por sus ventanas o estaban cerca de estas, por lo que Haku solo debía estirar un poco la mano para obtenerlos. Ella pensaba que si esta gente le maltrataba tanto sin razón alguna, no estaba mal robarles un poco de comida que tanto necesitaba. También fue al bosque a recolectar unas cuantas cosas, como frutillas, setas y algunas hierbas que podrían servir como medicina.

Ese escape de su casa le sentó muy bien, la brisa fresca soplaba en su rostro, haciéndola olvidar por un momento los problemas que había vivido hace poco. Pasó frente al viejo árbol donde solía perder el tiempo. Como si una extraña fuerza emergiera del árbol, Haku dio unos pasos hacia el, tenia toda la intención de sentarse y pasar ahí toda la tarde. Pero al estar cerca notó que había algo extraño en su lugar.

Detrás del árbol se asomaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de color verde y mientras mas avanzaba, se hacia mas notoria la presencia de una chica, pues se podían ver sus manos y su cabello. Al notarlo, Haku dio media vuelta y se preparó para irse. Sin mirar atrás dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que pisó una ramita seca; el ruido la paralizó y llamó la atención de la desconocida, quien de un rápido movimiento se levantó y fue a investigar lo que provoco ese sonido.

-Espera- dijo la voz de la chica desconocida. –No huyas. ¿Quién eres?

Haku no respondió, volteo a ver a la chica. Era una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, de ojos verde esmeralda y un largo cabello verde, peinado en dos coletas. Traía puesto un vestido de color verde azulado, que hacia juego con su cabellera. Ya sabía quien era.

-Déjame- dijo débilmente Haku. –Yo no hice nada.

-No, espera. No te haré nada.

-¡No es cierto! Siempre me dijeron eso, pero ¡era mentira!

-Por favor, créeme. Yo no te voy a hacer nada. No sabía que tú venías a este lugar, en serio.

-Sólo arrójame una piedra y ya déjame.- menciono Haku, dándole la espalda y sentándose en el suelo. –Es lo único que puedes hacer aquí. ¿Qué buscarías tú de mí?

-Quiero hablarte, eso es todo.

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Crees que no se quien eres? Eres Hatsune Miku, la chica que todos en la villa quieren, a la que todos aceptan… ¿por qué querrías hablarme?

-Oh, ya entendí. Entonces tú eres Haku.

-Si soy yo- dijo algo molesta. –Y no soy una bruja. No se como paso eso de la lluvia ¡yo no hice nada!

-Tranquila Haku, tranquila. Yo sé que no pudiste iniciar la lluvia, eso es imposible.- le sonreía mientras hablaba. –Se como te tratan todos ahí pero… debes saber que yo no soy igual. No vine a decirte nada malo ni atacarte, es solo que… creí que necesitabas… compañía.

-Compañía… Ya deja de mentir. ¿Cuántos te acompañan? ¿Qué no se han burlado lo suficiente de mí?

-Haku por favor, escúchame… Se que te han hecho mucho daño, que te tratan muy mal; pero yo no voy a hacerlo. No me gusta que te hagan eso, es tan… horrible. Quero ser tu amiga, que tengas en quien confiar.

-No te creo, ahora déjame sola.- dijo dándole la espalda. –Quiero estar sola.

-Haku yo…

-¡Déjame ya!

Miku dio un triste suspiro, dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a Haku. Le dejó una pequeña flor blanca y se alejó de ella.

-Ah, antes de olvidarlo.- dijo dándose la vuelta. –Me gusta tu cabello porque es diferente.- Dicho esto, se fue del bosque dejando sola a Haku.

Fueron muriendo así los días, Haku regresaba a su árbol para pasar el tiempo sentada mientras miraba el paisaje. Pero desde aquella tarde todo se había vuelto diferente; ya no pasaba los días sola, aquella chica, Miku, comenzó a ir al bosque para acompañarle. En algunas ocasiones, ella ya se encontraba ahí sentada, esperando a Haku; otras, llegaba después. Siempre permanecía alejada, sentada entre los árboles que rodeaban a la chica de cabello blanco, admirando el paisaje o jugando con los animales, pero en numerosas ocasiones, cantaba. El sonido de su dulce voz llenaba de alegría el bosque y resonaba en todos sus rincones, los alegres cantos tenían influencias aun entre los animales, que se acercaban curiosos hacia la chica de verde.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Miku se acercaba cada vez más Haku, aunque fuera solo un paso. El cabo de unas semanas, ambas se habían sentado en el árbol, cada una en un lado contrario; esto representaba un avance para Miku, pues ya se había acercado lo suficiente para poder hablar tranquilamente con su compañera, aunque no podía mantener un conversación larga, por lo que era la chica de cabello verde quien platicaba todo el tiempo.

-Muchos me dicen que… hago mal por estar aquí, contigo. Dicen que eres mala y me harás daño. Yo sé que no es así. Si fuera verdad no estaría aquí, me hubiera ido desde el primer día que nos vimos.- decía Miku, siempre hacia una pausa, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. –Pienso que… los que hacen mal son ellos por tratarte así. Eres diferente… pero es te hace mejor… al menos yo me aburró de ver solo cabello verde- dijo soltando una risita. –Pero… me gustaría que dejaran de se así. No los entiendo. No comprendo porque tienen miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿A que le tendrían miedo?- logró escucharse la débil voz de Haku.

-A ti, por ser diferente. Ese es su motivo para tratarte tan mal, tienen miedo de ti por ser diferente. Eres distinguida, lista, sensible, algo que ellos nunca serán. Se ríen de ti por ser diferente, pero tú deberías reírte de nosotros porque somos iguales.

-Tú también eres diferente.

-¿Qué? No, soy igual que ellos. De ojos y cabello verdes.

-No. Eres diferente por dentro.- se levantó de su lugar, rodeo el árbol y terminó frente a Miku. –Eres diferente aquí dentro.- dijo presionando el corazón de la chica de cabello verde. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa -¿Quieres venir a desayunar mañana en mi casa? No tengo mucho pero… quiero estar contigo.

Miku permaneció unos segundos mirando a la joven directo a sus ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; tras darse un leve pellizco en la pierna y comprobar que no soñaba, le devolvió la sonrisa a Haku.

-Me encantaría. Estaré en tu casa mañana… amiga.


	12. Daughter of Green

Capitulo X

"The Daughter of Green"

-La verde de gran corazón-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas se asomaba entre los grandes árboles del bosque del País Verde, Yowane Haku, conocida como la hija de blanco, tenia ya unos minutos de haberse levantado. Trabajaba intensamente en la cocina, preparando el desayuno que compartiría un poco más tarde con su nueva y única amiga en todo el reino. El simple hecho de pensar en que tendría a una invitada provocaba que su corazón se acelerara; la emoción, resultaba tan grande que apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, sería a primera vez que alguien visitaría su casa para desayunar y no estaba segura de cómo comportarse, ni que preparar, nada.

Aunque por algunos momentos se detenía a mirar el suelo, pensando que todo había sido una cruel broma organizada por todo el pueblo para hacerla sentir aun más miserable. Estos pensamientos se apoderaban de ella por unos minutos, haciendo que dejara de trabajar y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero de inmediato las limpiaba, volvía a sonreír y seguía con sus deberes. La idea de la broma era algo que siempre estaba latente, y no sería la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de jugarreta; pero en esta ocasión había algo distinto. Al recordar la perseverancia de Miku para hablarle y seguir a su lado a pesar del rechazo, al recordar aquel brillo tan especial en los ojos de la joven Hatsune y todas las sonrisas que, para Haku, lucían tan sinceras.

Al final de unas cuantas horas, la casa se encontraba completamente limpia y el desayuno estaba listo para poder compartirlo con su nueva amiga. Sólo faltaba un detalle; con todo quehacer, Haku olvido completamente que debía vestirse para la ocasión tan especial que se presentaba. Rápidamente corrió a su habitación y abriendo el grande y viejo ropero que tenia ahí, sacó todos los vestidos que estaban guardados. Los extendió sobre la cama y uno por uno, los revisaba, esperando no estuviesen dañados o sucios. Algunos al verlos los arrojaba de inmediato al suelo, pues tenían agujeros o manchas de pasto, mientras que otros tenia la suerte de regresar a la cama para ser nuevamente inspeccionados. Así paso el rato, hasta que al final quedaron dos vestidos, uno de color rojo y otro blanco. Al verlos, se pregunto por que tenia vestidos así, con los colores de sus ojos y cabello respectivamente, era algo que ya no necesitaba. Ambos vestidos estaban en un buen estado, apenas y los había usado.

Finalmente se decidió por el vestido blanco, que era mas casual, mientras que el rojo era más un vestido de gala y usarlo en esta ocasión seria exagerado. Se lo puso y arreglo su cabello en una larga trenza. Najó de su cuarto y para su sorpresa, al pisar el último escalón rumbo a la sala, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Con una mezcla de susto y emoción, nerviosismo y alegría, corrió inmediatamente a abrir la puerta. Sus manos temblaban y sentía como su corazón daba vuelcos. Al abrir, se sorprendió por lo que vio. No se trababa de Miku, quien llamó era una figura encapuchada. Al verla, la joven de blanco se asustó y cerró con un portazo; se disponía a poner los seguros cuando una dulce voz le habló.

-¡Haku! ¡Haku! ¡Lo siento!- decía al voz. –Soy Miku, abre por favor. No quería asustarte.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver la sorprendida cara de Haku. Miraba fijamente a la encapuchada, quien rápidamente se descubrió el rostro. Era Miku.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no podía dejar que me siguieran.

-¿Que te siguieran?

-Hay quienes no están felices de que te acompañara estoas días, pero eso que importa. Que hagan sus corajes, ¡no te voy a abandonar!

-Oh mu-muchas gracias. Em… pero… ¿no es algo apresurado? Apenas nos conocemos y… no creo que debas hacer esto.

-Tranquila Haku- sonrío la chica de cabello verde- Lo que ellos digan no me importa, además, tu me agradas.

Las palabras resonaron por unos segundos en su cabeza mientras contemplaba el rostro de la chica de cabello verde. Por primera ocasión alguien le dirigía palabras amables, desde que le conoció los cumplidos no paraban de llegar, aunque únicamente vinieran de Miku, pero eso no importaba, pues igual le hacían sentir bien por primera vez en su vida.

-Pasa por favor. Y… lamento haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-No tienes porque disculparte- dijo la joven mientras entraba a la casa. –Debí quitarme la capucha antes de llamar.

-Si, me asustaste.- respondió con una risita, seguido notó que su amiga llevaba una canasta en sus manos. –Disculpa, pero… ¿Qué tienes en esa canasta?

-Bueno, no me pareció muy justo aparecerme en tu casa con las manos vacías, así que traje unas cuantas frutas y un pequeño regalo, pero te lo daré más tarde.

"¿Un regalo?", se preguntaba en su mente la hija de blanco mientras dirigía a su amiga al comedor, donde los platos les esperaban junto a una tetera llena de té recién hecho. Haku hizo sentar a su invitada y le sirvió una taza. El lugar tenía un fuerte aroma a rosas, proveniente de los floreros que se encontraban en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación. En cada uno de los jarrones había al menos siete rosas de color blanco, recién cortadas y totalmente abiertas. La anfitriona disimulada mente buscaba en la canasta aquel regalo que su amiga la había comentado, moviendo las manzanas y duraznos, sin resultado alguno. Miku notó su curioso comportamiento y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-El regalo no esta ahí, yo lo tengo.

-¿Eh? No buscaba el regalo- mintió Haku, soltando una risita que la delataba. Dejó la canasta en el comedor y caminó hacia al cocina. –Es que… veía que frutas trajiste. Voy por un cuchillo y la comida, no tardo.

Inmediatamente corrió a la cocina, se sentía algo apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin tardar mucho tiempo, regresó al comedor cargando una charola y una pequeña olla negra, sirvió en los platos unos huevos y un extraño guisado de cordero con varias hierbas que Miku nunca había visto en toda su vida; Haku se sentó frente a ella, tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer aquel estofado, al cual la chica de verde se limitaba a ver tratando de descubrir que era lo que le habían servido. Optó por dejarlo de lado y pasó a comerse los huevos, para su sorpresa, la chica de blanco ya había terminado con su ración de guiso e incluso se servia de nueva cuenta, algo que le sorprendía. Armándose de valor, tomó la cuchara y probó un poco del guisado. Para su sorpresa, pese a su aspecto extraño, el platillo guardaba un agradable sabor que terminó por gustarle, tanto que volvió a servirse.

Ya habían terminado con el desayuno y apenas se habían dirigido la palabra, fueron momentos de silencio un tanto incómodos hasta que Miku, aprovechando la comida, se decidió a hablar para así romper el hielo.

-El desayuno estuvo delicioso- dijo –Cocinas muy bien.

-Oh… muchas gracias.- respondió Haku con un leve sonrojo y una expresión de sorpresa. –Me alegra saber que te gustó.

-Claro, todo sabia muy bien, aunque no se que es lo que tenia el guisado- dijo entre risas. -¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

Haku permaneció mirando la mesa unos segundos y abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada.

-Hace tiempo… en la iglesia que esta cerca de la playa Ritsu. Ahí conocí a un monje que me enseño a cocinar con las hierbas que hay en el bosque.

-Interesante- dijo la chica verde con rostro de asombro. –Yo no había comido nada que no sea cosechado por granjeros. ¿Y aun visitas al monje?

-No, ya no. Hace tiempo que esa iglesia esta abandonada. Pero… de vez en cuando voy.

-Tal vez podemos ir juntas algún día.

-Eso me encantaría- respondió Haku con una ligera sonrisa. Después de guardar silencio por un tiempo se volvió hacia Miku y le preguntó -¿Tú sabes cocinar?

-La verdad no. Normalmente mi madre cocina y cuando ella no está lo hace la criada. Ambas intentaron enseñarme pero… no me es muy fácil eso de cocinar.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte yo. Conozco varios platillos sencillos que puedes hacer.

-Muchas gracias Haku. Espero al fin aprender a cocinar.

-Si pones todo tu empeño, así será. Si quieres empezamos ahora mismo.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- respondió con asombro. –Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco.

-Eso lo sé, cocinaremos para comer mas tarde. Claro… si no tienes que irte.

-No hay nadie en mi casa, así que tengo pensado pasar todo el día a tu lado.

"Cocinas delicioso" "Pasar todo el día a tu lado" eran palabras que Haku únicamente podía imaginar, eran aquellas expresiones que toda su vida tanto había esperado escuchar y ahora, por fin llegaban a sus oídos, pues Miku se las había dicho esta mañana, todo lo que imaginó y aun más a lo largo del día.

Pasaron toda la mañana juntas, sentadas en la pequeña sala donde platicaban algunas de sus experiencias; mientras que Miku comentaba sobre los festivales a lo que había asistido desde niña hasta algunos chismes del pueblo y claro, de algunos viajes que hizo con sus padres a la ciudad capital, Haku narraba sus vivencias en el bosque, desde las plantas y flores que encontraba, sus visitas con aquel monje y por supuesto, como vivían los animales en el bosque, los cuales habían sido su única compañía en tanto años.

Por la tarde salieron un momento al bosque a recolectar algunas hierbas y moras para la comida. Algo nuevo para Miku, pues nunca se había adentrado al bosque con esa finalidad. Haku le enseño de cuales plantas cuidarse, como actuar frente a algunos animales y distinguir entre las frutillas comestibles y las que no lo son. Una vez con las canastas llenas y acercándose el atardecer, regresaron a la casa de la joven Yowane e iniciaron la primera lección de cocina, con un resultado interesante: una sopa de setas quemada y un caldillo sin sabor, el cual Haku arreglo agregando unas cuantas verduras. Después de comer los "experimentos" de Miku, tal como les dijo ella misma, pasaron unos minutos más en la sala, platicando sobre sus vidas.

El reloj de plaza principal sonó, eran ya las nueve de la noche. Pasaron todo el día juntas pero ya era la hora de separarse, Miku debía regresar a su casa o tendría problemas con sus padres.

-Antes de irme tengo que darte algo- dijo la chica de cabello verde. –Te dije que tenia un regalo para ti y aquí esta.

Miku le extendió sus manos hacia Haku y con un delicado movimiento le puso una fina cadena de oro con un dije en forma de una rosa en color blanco. Yowane lo tomó en sus manos y le miró fijamente, la joya resplandecía con la luz de las velas y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero no era por tristeza, sino de felicidad. Le dio un abrazo a su amiga y al oído le dio las gracias, no solo por el regalo, sino por aquel fantástico día.

Desde entonces, la rutina diaria de ambas chicas dio un giro radical. Haku ya no pasaba los días sola en el bosque, dibujando animales y flores; ni Miku los pasaba encerrada en su casa o al lado de aquellas personas intolerantes que eran los demás habitantes del pueblo. Ahora estaban juntas desde la hora del desayuno hasta el anochecer. En ocasiones iban juntas al bosque y ahí pasaban todo el tiempo, recogiendo flores o persiguiendo a varios animales que siempre se les acercaban curiosos; también tomaron en serio las clases de cocina, en las cuales Miku dejó de ser un desastre y mejoraba con cada lección nueva; de igual modo, y en contadas ocasiones, las reuniones eran en la casa de Miku mientras se encontrara sola, algo que pasaba cada mes mientras sus padres estaban de viaje.

Pero la felicidad estaba cerca de terminarse, pues ya muchos en la villa se habían dado cuenta de la relación que tenían las dos chicas y no les gustaba para nada verlas juntas. Los rumores comenzaban a circular por toda la aldea, algunos decían, sosteniendo la idea de que Haku era bruja, que Miku había sido hipnotizada como una venganza hacia ellos por sus malos tratos; otros decían que le había robado el alma y todos correrían el mismo destino si no las echaban del pueblo lo mas pronto posible.

Estos rumores llegaron a oídos de Miku quien de inmediato ideó un plan de escape y tenía en mente aplicarlo esa misma noche, no había tiempo que perder.

Ya era media noche. Exactamente habían pasado 7 meses desde que ellas se conocieron. Haku se había quedado dormida en la sala mientras leía una obra de teatro. Esa noche había sido aburrida, pues Miku se fue temprano y no le quedo otra opción que leer. La estancia estaba en total silencio y el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el rostro de Haku en la oscuridad; desde su cuello algo resplandecía, era aquel dije que su amiga le regaló en su primer día juntas, no se lo había quitado desde entonces. De pronto, unos golpeteos en la ventana la despertaron. Asustada, tomó en sus manos un bastón que tenia cerca y con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la fuente del ruido, que iba en aumento. Dispuesta para atacar, corrió la cortina y vio que, para su buena suerte, se trataba de Miku.

-Haku, tenemos que dejar la villa.

-¿Dejar la villa?- preguntó confundida, creyó escuchar mal debido a que aun estaba adormilada, pero las palabras de Miku eran ciertas.

-Si, debemos irnos ahora mismo. La gente esta molesta.

-¿Molestos? ¿Pero que les hicimos nosotras a ellos?

-No nos quieren juntas. ¿Recuerdas que, cuando nos conocimos en el bosque, te dije que no me veían con buenos ojos por estar cerca de ti?- Haku asintió con la cabeza, escuchando con atención a su amiga. –Pues ahora creen que tú me embrujaste y quieren echarnos del pueblo.

-¿Que? No puedo creer que sigan con esa absurda idea.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora debemos darnos prisa Haku y huir de aquí.

-Voy por mis cosas, ya vengo.

-Haku, espera. No podemos cargar mucho equipaje.

-No tengo mucho de todas formas.- dicho esto, subió las escaleras rápidamente, dejando esperando a su amiga.

Quince minutos después, la hija de blanco regreso cargando unos cuantos paquetes donde tenía su ropa guardada y algunos objetos personales. En cuanto salio de la casa, la chica de cabello verde le entrego una larga gabardina negra, igual a la que ella tenía puesta, le pidió ponérsela y que cubriera su cabeza de inmediato. Una vez que ambas se vistieron de negro, tomaron sus pertenencias y caminaron por la parte exterior de la villa hasta el arco que marcaba la entrada. Una vez ahí tomaron el camino principal. Haku no tenia idea de a donde se dirigían, pero no quería hablar por temor a que las descubrieran, únicamente seguía a Miku, confiando ciegamente en ella. Caminaron unos cinco minutos más y se adentraron al bosque, caminando entre arbustos hasta llegar a un par de caballos, listos para partir.

Montaron a los caballos y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha hacia el norte. El destino no importaba en ese momento, lo único importante era abandonar el pueblo y refugiarse en algún lugar donde no les conocieran para así poder viajar al extranjero. Tal vez resultaría difícil, pero mientras estuvieran juntas, todo iría bien.


	13. La mansión

Capitulo XI

"La mansión"

-Juntas para siempre-

-Muy bien señoritas, ustedes dos están de suerte- dijo con un tono alegre un muchacho de unos diecinueve años de edad, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro e iba vestido con un fino traje negro –Tenemos dos plazas disponibles como sirvientas.

-Es lo que queríamos- respondió sonriente una jovencita de cabello verde, peinado en dos largas coletas. –Trabajar juntas, no importa lo que sea.

-Ah, dos jóvenes tan bellas deberían buscar algo mejor, pero si así están bien ustedes, podemos contratarlas; pero no se confíen, la ultima palabra la tiene el señor de la casa. Con su permiso, iré por él. –dijo el joven, hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron sentadas en la oficina, esperando el regreso de aquel muchacho. Miraban atentas el lugar de arriba abajo, desde las el suelo hasta los muebles estaban hechos de finas maderas que brillaban con la luz que lograba filtrarse por la ventana. Varios escudos colgados en el muro tenía grabadas las letras "AG", algo que las jóvenes no entendían muy bien. Después de inspeccionar toda habitación, sus miradas se cruzaron, permaneciendo en silencio unos minutos.

-Miku- rompió el silencio una joven de cabello blanco. -¿cómo te enteraste de este trabajo?

-Por el dueño de la posada donde nos hemos quedado. Ayer hablé con su esposa y me escuchó cuando pregunte por un lugar donde trabajar. Él dijo que sería buena idea venir aquí.

-Pero no sabemos nada de él. Eso me preocupa.

-Por lo poco que me dijeron, viene del País Magenta y era un consejero o algo así. No creo que sea malo.

-¿Un consejero?- vaciló unos segundos la chica de blancos cabellos. –Espero que me acepte, ya sabes como m tratan por mi aspecto.

-Claro que te aceptara, no existe mejor cocinera que tu. Y si no lo hace, yo no aceptare el trabajo; es a las dos o a ninguna.

-Pero… pero Miku… -dijo sorprendida.

-¡No te dejare sola Haku!

Yowane, sin saber que responder, sólo pudo abrazar a su amiga, a lo cual esta correspondió. Así permanecieron unos segundos hasta que escucharon a la puerta abrirse de pronto. Se soltaron rápidamente y voltearon la mirada hacia el frente, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

-Lamento la demora señoritas. Dijo la potente pero tranquila voz de un hombre. –Pero aún hay muchos detalles que afinar en este lugar.

Las dos jóvenes se levantaron de su asiento y volteando hacia la puerta, saludaron con una reverencia al recién llegado. Él les sonrió y de igual modo hizo una reverencia.

-No soy un noble, mucho menos un descendiente de la realeza; no tienen que hacer eso- dijo el hombre. Caminó con paso lento hasta su silla detrás del escritorio, pero no la ocupó.

Su vestimenta se distinguía a la de otros hombres que ellas habían visto; su saco era negro y se encontraba totalmente desgarrado de la parte inferior, igual que su pantalón, que era tan azul como el mar. Sus negros zapatos relucían al igual que el suelo de mármol y cargaba con un bastón de empuñadora de plata. Sus ojos grises miraban atentos a las dos chicas y sonriendo se presentó.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, soy Axel Grygera, dueño de todo lo que ven, de toda esta mansión y lo que le rodea en un radio de diez metros… tal vez quince… aun no negociamos eso. Tengo entendido que ambas vienen por el puesto de sirvienta, es una suerte, tenemos dos vacantes. ¿Cual es su nombre señorita?- se dirigía a la chica de cabello blanco.

-Yo-yowane Ha-haku, señor. Me llamo Yowane Haku- logro decir un tanto nerviosa, ante la mirada de Grygera.

-Mucho gusto señorita Haku. Su cabello… es un color distinto, me agrada, al igual que sus ojos, son únicos- dijo Grygera con una sonrisa. -¿Y usted como se llama?

-Soy Hatsune Miku.

-Miku… mucho gusto señorita Miku. Su apellido me es familiar… Oh bueno, hablaremos de eso después. Antes de recorrer la mansión debo preguntar, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe cocinar?

-¡Haku!- gritó Miku al instante. –Ella es una gran cocinera.

-Mi-miku…

-Oh que bien- dijo el señor de la mansión –Es mejor tener a dos cocineras que una, le da más variedad a los platillos.

-Pero yo… no sé…- decía en voz baja la hija de blanco –Sólo preparo comidas sencillas con productos del bosque…

-¿En serio? Sería interesante probar su comida, señorita Haku.- respondió el señor Grygera con cierta emoción. –Un cambio en el menú ya me era necesario. Pero hablaremos de eso más adelante, por favor síganme, debo mostrarles toda la mansión.

-Toda la mansión- repitió Miku. –Entonces ¿nos contrata?

-Por supuesto que las contrato. Se que tienen lo necesario para trabajar aquí con sólo mirar sus ojos. Tienen un brillo especial. Síganme por favor.

Grygera se adelantó y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a las dos jóvenes. Una vez afuera, cerro la puerta y, según Haku, cuando el bastón pasó frente a la cerradura, esta hizo un ruido. El dueño de la mansión se puso frente a ella y les pidió que le acompañaran en un recorrido por toda la residencia. Ellas lo siguieron muy de cerca todo el tiempo, pues temían perderse en alguno de los inmensos pasillos o entrar a alguna puerta que no debían.

A cada paso, su asombro era más grande, no solo su nuevo patrón resultaba llamativo, todo en la mansión Grygera resultaba interesante y sorpréndete. Desde el fino suelo de mármol y los detallados muros, los cuadros de oro y plata, igual que los candelabros; o las incontables salas, cada una decorada diferente, según Grygera, era una decoración característica de los países que había visitado. Pero más increíble eran las dimensiones de aquella mansión, similares a las de un palacio, y sus enormes ventanas que iluminaban cada rincón.

Al terminar el recorrido, las dos amigas habían terminado cansadas por tanto caminar y sin noción del tiempo, contrario a Grygera, quien no se veía afectado por tanto caminar y permanecía sonriendo.

-Se que es agobiante los primeros días, yo también me perdí los primeros días- dijo entre risas. –En sus habitaciones encontraran un plano de la mansión y sus uniformes. Siéntanse libres de decorarlas como gusten y mañana mismo empiezan.

-¿Mañana?- reacciono al instante Yowane. –Es muy pronto, ¿no cree?

-¿Necesitan más tiempo? Bueno, supongo que podré darles unos días más para que arreglen sus asuntos personales…

-No, no. Mañana comenzamos a trabajar señor- respondió Miku. –Es que no esperábamos que todo fuera tan rápido.- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Lamento si esto resulta muy apresurado, pero quiero dejar a todo mi personal listo antes de irme. Deben saber que viajo mucho, por negocios, y aun tengo asuntos pendientes en el País Magenta. Así que mi mansión estará a su completo cuidado cuando eso pase.- decía Grygera, seguía con esa mirada tranquila y la sonrisa en su rostro, fuera de encontrar estresantes sus viajes, parecía que disfrutaba el solo imaginarlos. –Su trabajo será fácil, limpiar y mantener todo en orden, vigilar durante el día, comprar alimentos en el mercado, y para usted señorita Haku, cocinar. Este o no presente, eso deberán hacer.

-Si señor- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Qué me falta decirles? Tendrán un día a la semana libre, serán los sábados, para ambas. Y su pago va a ser de doscientas monedas de oro a la semana.

-¡¿Cuánto?- gritó Miku sin contener su impacto. Resultaba un pago muy alto para una sirvienta.

-¿Le parece poco?

-No, no, no. Para nada señor- respondió Haku, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba. –Es perfecto para ambas.

-Esta bien, señorita- dijo Grygera sin quitar la vista de Miku, quien seguía petrificada. –Pero si necesitan un aumento… no duden en pedirlo.

Haku solamente le dirigió la mirada a su nuevo patrón, aun sorprendida por el gran salario y la oferta de un aumento. ¿Quién era en verdad este hombre que ofrecía tanto dinero? ¿Un consejero en verdad ganaba tanto dinero? Esas preguntas daban vuelta en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo formulaba varias teorías sobre como obtenía el dinero y más aun, cuanto tendría en verdad para gastarlo de esa forma.

-Debo retirarme señoritas- dijo Grygera. –Espero encontrarlas en la cena de esta noche, con permiso.- Y sin decir más, el consejero del País Magenta se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos de la mansión, dejando solas a las dos chicas que seguían anonadadas.

Desde el primer día de trabajo en la mansión Grygera, había quedado confirmado que su trabajo no sería difícil y sólo debían seguir ciertas reglas que sus superiores, Hiroshi el mayordomo y Sara, la sirvienta que tenía mas tiempo trabajando para Grygera; se encargaron de enseñarles. Estas restricciones eran, entre otras, no interrumpir al patrón mientras el estuviera en su estudio, no entrar a las puertas que el plano marcaba con una "x" y no hacer preguntas sobre los ruidos extraños que podrían llegar a escuchar. Para Miku, todas estas reglas eran solo excentricidades de un hombre rico, así que no le dio mucha importancia y se dedicó a obedecerlas.

Siguiendo todas estas normas, su trabajo resultaba en verdad sencillo: sólo limpiar la mansión, algo sencillo pues, para su sorpresa, los muebles y pisos casi no se ensuciaban; y salir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que llegaran a faltar, lo cual resultaba divertido para ambas, pues siempre conocían a un nuevo mercader que ofrecía productos nuevos e interesantes, o llegaban grupos de trovadores a cantar leyendas de lejanas regiones. Incluso llegaron a toparse con un circo, que sin duda, lo que más les impactó fue el acto del tragasables.

Dentro de la mansión, las cosas eran distintas a como se las imaginaban. La facilidad de su trabajo les hacia disponer de mucho tiempo libre que aprovechaban en las clases de cocina de Miku. En palabras de Haku, ella mejoraba un poco con cada lección y pronto sería capaz de cocinar para todos. Otra sorpresa era el trato que Grygera les daba a todos sus empleados; siempre agregaba joven o señorita antes de decir sus nombres, pasaba largos ratos platicando con ellos y, lo que menos esperaban, que Grygera se sentara a comer junto con sus sirvientes. En todo palacio o mansión, los sirvientes rodeaban a su señor mientras el comía y únicamente se acercaban para servirle o recoger los platos; pero aquí, tanto servidumbre como patrón, compartían la mesa.

A pesar del grandioso trato de su patrón, su buen salario y la comodidad del trabajo, Haku no podía evitar sentir una gran curiosidad por aquellas habitaciones que estaban prohibidas para todo sirviente, a excepción de Hiroshi y Sara. La mayoría de las noches, antes de dormir, pasaba largo rato pensando en que podía guardar ahí, imaginando que había desde objetos de la niñez de Grygera, hasta las más descabelladas ideas, tales como cuerpos humanos o un harem. Una tarde, llena de valor, se decidió a investigar que había ahí.

Pensó que lo más conveniente era entrar al cuarto más pequeño, así que cuidando de que ni Sara o Hiroshi la vieran, se dirigió a la puerta que estaba entre la estatua de una princesa egipcia y una armadura completamente roja. Abrió lentamente la cerradura y sin hacer ningún ruido, entró a una oscura habitación, iluminada únicamente por siete velas. El interior estaba en penumbras, carecía de ventanas y parecía ser una habitación vacía. En la pared del fondo había siete marcos dorados, que reflejaban la luz de las velas, de los cuales, sólo dos, el segundo y el tercero, estaban ocupados. Uno tenia el retrato de una mujer de cabello castaño corto, vestida con un fino vestido rojo como la sangre. Su pose era extraña, daba la impresión de estar recostada sobre el suelo, llevando su dedo índice de la mano derecha a su boca, como si lo saboreara, con una expresión de placer en su rostro. La otra pintura era de una mujer de cabello rosa, claramente largo, pero recogido hacia arriba y decorado con tres flores amarillas; vestía con un kimono rojo con un diseño de rosas. Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con una expresión sombría en el rostro y unas tijeras en su mano derecha.

Haku miraba en silencio las pinturas, debajo de cada marco había una placa, al parecer de plata, cada una con una inscripción que no se podía leer. Motivada por la curiosidad, la joven Yowane dio unos pasos más al frente, pero algo la detuvo de pronto.

-Veo que le gusta mi colección, señorita Haku.- resonó la voz de Grygera. –Pero lamento informarle que esto es una colección privada.

-Lo siento señor, lo siento.- se disculpó al instante, sin ver a los ojos a Grygera. Sabía que había infringido una de las reglas y esperaba un regaño o algo peor, pero no, el patrón solo le sonreía. –Me equivoque de habitación.

-Señorita Haku, no tiene que mentirme. Usted es curiosa por lo que he notado, y no tengo nada en contra de ello, yo soy igual. Pero me temo, que si vuelvo a verla en una habitación prohibida, me veré en la necesidad de… amonestarla.

-Entendido señor Grygera. No se repetirá.

-Confío en su palabra. Ahora, acompáñenos, ya es hora de cenar y tengo que darles un anuncio importante. Se que les dará gusto a todos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a una habitación prohibida?- reclamaba Miku a su amiga durante la cena. –Te puede despedir por eso.

-Lo siento. Es que me ganó la curiosidad. Lo siento.

-Ya déjalo, no importa. Al menos no te despidió- dijo algo molesta. Tras unos segundos, su voz se volvió suave de nuevo y no pudo sobreponerse a la curiosidad que le inundaba. –Y dime… ¿Qué había ahí?

-Sabía que me preguntarías- respondió con una sonrisa. –No había gran cosa, sólo unas pinturas de dos mujeres… que daban miedo.

-En este lugar todo da miedo.- ironizó la chica de cabello verde, provocando la risa de ambas, que de inmediato tuvieron que callar ante la mirada inquisitiva de Sara.

Ella susurro algo a Grygera, quien de inmediato asintió y llamó la atención de todos golpeando su copa con un tenedor.

-Señoritas, joven Hiroshi. Presten atención a lo que debo decirles.- dijo con su voz potente que resonaba en todo el comedor. –Es un gusto informarles que en los próximos días, el País Verde recibirá la visita de un distinguido miembro de la realeza; que según he escuchado, se trata de príncipe Shion Kaito, del País Azul.

Al escuchar esto, todas las sirvientas, a excepción de Sara, lanzaron un grito de emoción y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. Axel se limitó a sonreír, esto confirmaba los rumores de que el príncipe del País Azul era sumamente popular con las jóvenes de todo reino. Se levantó de su asiento y levantando la voz, llamó la atención de sus empleadas.

-Ya sé que a todas les emociona el saber esto, pero no olviden dormir esta noche. Serán días de trabajo duro, pues pienso invitarlo a cenar y tal vez acepte quedarse aquí unos días. Cuento con que todos aquí trabajaremos para darle su debida bienvenida al príncipe.

-¡Por supuesto, señor!- grito Miku al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie. Al darse cuenta que había dejado sorprendidos a todos, incluyendo a Grygera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y totalmente apenada, tomó de nuevo asiento.

-¿Te emociona mucho verdad?- pregunto Haku con una sonrisa.

Miku no contestó, únicamente asintió con una cabezada, mientras escondía su ruborizada cara entre sus cabellos.


	14. Los extranjeros

Capitulo XII

"Los extranjeros"

-A toda joven él enamoro-

Era una fresca mañana en el País Verde. Una ligera brisa soplaba por los terrenos, sacudiendo delicadamente los árboles. En la ciudad, la actividad era muy poca, siendo sólo unos cuantos comerciantes quienes caminaban por las calles para alistar sus puestos; en los muelles no era diferente, las pocas personas que por ahí transitaban eran pescadores, algunos apenas saldrían a mar abierto, mientras que otros ya regresaban con sus redes llenas y muchos más se encontraban en medio del mar. Uno de estos pescadores, el más alejado del grupo, fue el primero en ver un lujoso barco, tan grande como ocho casas, con al figura de una sirena con los brazos extendidos en la proa y blancas velas, que se acompañaban de una bandera azul.

En cubierta, detrás de la sirena, un joven de cabello azul recibía encantado el soplo del viento salado en su rostro, mientras sonreía al ver que se acercaban a su destino.

-¡Próximo destino! ¡El País Verde!- dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco que se acercaba –Vaya Kaito, no te veía sonreír así desde la fiesta en el manantial.

-Y esa si que fue una fiesta- dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz. –Aunque a fin de cuentas, ninguno pescó nada. ¡Pero como nos divertimos!

-¡Eso es lo que cuenta!- gritó Piko, provocando las risas de ambos. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, después de profundos suspiros, el joven de cabello blanco siguió hablando. –Sabes… cuando me contaste este alocado plan tuyo, creí que te habías vuelto loco y esto aun me parece una locura. Pero amigo mío, también debes saber que te apoyo en esto y, hasta podría ser beneficioso para mi, digo, en vista de que tu hermana es intocable para mi.

-Así se habla Piko. Ahora debemos centrarnos en disfrutar este viaje y encontrar a nuestras princesas.

-Más bien campesinas.

El barco finalmente tocó puerto en la País Azul, ante el asombro de varios pescadores que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos vean, ningún barco así había llegado al País Verde, nunca. Era la primera vez que alguien tan importante, como murmuraban entre ellos, se atrevía a visitar un reino de campesinos. Todos se acercaban curiosos al barco, aunque guardaban cierta distancia, esperando la aparición de varios guardias. Y en efecto, un pequeño grupo de soldados vestidos con armaduras azules salió del barco rápidamente, delimitando un perímetro seguro para el príncipe. En efecto, quien venia en ese barco era alguien importante.

Después de los soldados, el siguiente en bajar fue un hombre de ropas grises, que jalaba las riendas de dos caballos blancos, ya ensillados, haciéndolos bajar por el puente que unía al barco con el puerto. Un par de sirvientas le seguían muy de cerca, abriéndole pasó al joven Utatane, de cabello blanco y ropas grises, que caminaba junto al príncipe Kaito, que vestía su ya acostumbrado traje blanco y una rosa azul sobre su corazón.

Los pescadores que en el muelle se encontraban, miraban sorprendidos a los recién llegados, eran pocos quienes los ignoraron y otros cuantos, que al parecer los reconocieron de inmediato, salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo.

Kaito y Piko permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, admirando la sencilla arquitectura del lugar; no era nada lujosa ni llamativa como la que tenían en el País Azul o como lo había visto el príncipe cuando viajó al País Amarillo. También las personas eran distintas y lo primero que notaron fue que todos, absolutamente todos los presentes, tenían el cabello y ojos de color verde.

-Son mis nervios, o todos aquí se ven iguales- dijo irónicamente Piko.

-Piko, se más respetuoso.- reprimió Kaito a su amigo. –Pero admito que si es extraño ver a toda la gente con el mismo color de cabello.

-Ahora tú debes ser respetuoso.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, su alteza, joven Utatane- intervino el hombre que llevaba a los caballos. –Los guardias están listos para acompañarlos y sus caballos ya están debidamente ensillados.

-Ah, muchas gracias- dijo al instante Piko.

-Si pero…- agregó Kaito. –Esta vez iremos sin escolta. Así que descansen, quédense en el barco o den una vuelta por la ciudad, no necesitare de sus servicios hoy.

-Pero… pero su alteza- tartamudeo el hombre. –No podemos dejarlos ir sin protección.

-Kaito, yo creo que el mar te revolvió las ideas. El lugar puede ser peligroso, y no creo que nos confundamos con los lugareños…

-Oye, tranquilo. No queremos llamar aun más la atención; y recuerda que tenemos un plan- dijo Kaito guiñándole un ojo a su amigo de cabello blanco.

-El plan, ¡cierto! Y los guardias, sin ofender, podrían arruinarlo.- agregó Piko parándose frente al sujeto de los caballos. –Ya escucharon al príncipe, iremos solos. Yo cuidare de este muchacho.

-Su majestad, mis órdenes son…

-Deja esas órdenes viejas. Yo mando aquí y ordeno que nos dejen ir solos.- dijo firmemente y subió a su caballo. –Regresaremos en unas horas. Tal vez hasta el anochecer.

-Caray. Amigo mío, tu si que quieres divertirte hoy.- exclamó Utatane con su ya acostumbrado tono pícaro.

Cuando ambos estuvieron ya montados en su respectivo caballo, y lograron por fin convencer a los guardias de que les dejaran ir solos, los dos amigos del País Azul cabalgaron por las calles de la pequeña ciudad antes las curiosas miradas de los habitantes, dirigidas principalmente a Piko, que no tardó en notarlo.

-Kaito… ya me cansé de que me vean raro.

-Tranquilo, no deben estar acostumbrados a extranjeros.

-No. Sí están acostumbrados a extranjeros, pero no a sujetos de cabello blanco como yo.- dijo un tanto molestó, se volvió a una pareja que lo veía desde su casa y les gritó –¡En el País Azul el cabello blanco es muy común!

-Piko, tranquilo- dijo Kaito entre una sonora carcajada. –El plan es atraer a las damiselas, no ahuyentarlas. Y con esos gritos, más que un noble pareces un oso- seguía diciendo entre sus risas.

-Así que quieres atraerlas, déjamelo a mí.- mencionó Utatane tirando de las riendas de su caballo.

Se acercó a un grupo de jovencitas que miraban con mucha curiosidad a Kaito y murmuraban entre sí.

-Buenos días señoritas- saludó a las jóvenes. –Mi nombre es Utatane Piko, vengo del País Azul.- dijo con seriedad. –He notado que miran con curiosidad a mi compañero y murmuran entre si. ¿Puedo preguntar por que lo hacen?

Ellas permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose entre si algo apenadas, hasta que finalmente la que parecía ser mayor, de verde cabello trenzado, le respondió.

-Escuchamos el rumor de que… el príncipe Kaito había llegado- dijo insegura, volteando a ver varias veces a sus amigas, quizá en busca de apoyo. –Y creemos que es él.

-Entiendo señoritas.- respondió Piko. Guardó silencio un momento y siguió hablando. –Pues sus sospechas son ciertas, están viendo al mismísimo príncipe Shion Kaito. ¿Por qué no van a saludarlo?- mencionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Está ansioso por conocer a las damiselas de este reino.

Los ojos de aquellas muchachas se llenaron de brillo al instante. Al parecer, aquel rumor que circulaba en el País Azul, sobre como toda chica que viera al príncipe Kaito quedaba flechada, era cierto. Sin dudarlo dos veces, ella dejaron a Piko sólo y fueron directo a donde Kaito, quien algo confundido les saludó con una sonrisa. Ellas, encantadas, le regresaron el saludo con una reverencia y buscaron sacarle conversación.

Mientras aquellas pueblerinas lo rodeaban, el príncipe de azul seguía con la mirada a su colega, quien ya estaba platicando con otras jovencitas y no dejaba de señalar a donde el estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, ese mismo grupo se acercaba a Kaito, mientras que el joven Utatane iba tras otras chicas. En menos de una hora, una multitud de mujeres de entre 15 a 23 años rodeaban al príncipe del País Azul quien, desconcertado por tanta atención y hasta nervioso, buscaba a su amigo a lo lejos con la mirada, sin resultado, pues este había desaparecido.

-¿Es cierto que buscas esposa aquí?- preguntó una de las chicas.

-¿Perdón?- respondió alterado el príncipe. Comenzó a reírse nervioso, mientras que en su mente se preguntaba que cosas les había dicho Piko. –Bueno sobre eso… no se que cosas les ha dicho Piko, pero solo venimos de visita.

-¿Piko es el muchacho de cabello blanco?- preguntó otra. –Porque fue él quien nos dijo eso.

"¡Lo sabía!" pensó Kaito, al momento que su mente se llenaba de imágenes donde Piko era castigado con lujo de violencia, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero muy en el fondo, disfrutaba estar rodeado de tantas jovencitas.

-No debieron hacerle caso, es un mentiroso. Aunque… esta es una linda bienvenida a su reino. Ver a tantas damas, y todas tan bellas.- dijo para ganar algo de tiempo. Aunque la idea era buscar esposa, el plan de Kaito era muy diferente a lo que había hecho Piko.

Al cabo de un rato, y después de que la multitud de mujeres que rodeaban a Kaito creció aun más, el joven Utatane reapareció en una de las calles del pueblo, montado en su caballo, pero ahora le acompañaba una chica de ropas rojas y cabello corto hasta el cuello, sin duda, la conquista de su amigo.

El joven noble miraba alegre los efectos de su travesura, ver la cara de Kaito en apuros siempre resultaba divertido y más ahora si era a causa de una multitud que le acosaba con planes de matrimonio.

No muy lejos de ahí, entre los mercados, se paseaba Miku con una canasta. Estaba de compras, consiguiendo con los alimentos que Sara le había entregado en una larga lista. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a una panadería; aunque en la mansión tenían pan de sobra, la verdad era que ella apenas y pudo comer un par de frutas ante el apuro de su compañera que le apresuró a salir de compras, ya hacia unas dos horas de esto, así que el hambre comenzaba a ser insoportable. Disimuladamente contó las monadas que le quedaban, no necesitaba más de tres para comprar una pieza; pero tampoco podía faltarle el dinero, aun debía comprar unas cosas y no quería fallarle a Sara, no porque se llevaran muy bien, sino porque sus castigos resultaban, en palabras de sus otras compañeras sirvientas, un tanto crueles.

Dio un suspiro, totalmente resignada a no comer pronto, guardó las monedas y siguió su camino, que se vio interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que corrían hacia la plaza principal. Motivada por la curiosidad, se fue tras ellas para averiguar porque tenían tanta prisa. Justo al dar vuelta en la esquina más cercana, se topó con una multitud de mujeres que se conglomeraban alrededor de un chico de traje blanco, pero era incapaz de reconocerlo dada la gran distancia a la que se encontraba. Intentó en vano acercarse, pero al ver que era imposible, dio la vuelta y regresó al mercado, algo decepcionada por no descubrir el porque de lo ocurrido.

Tiempo después, una vez que Miku cumplió con todos los alimentos enlistados, y calmar un poco su hambre con una pieza de pan que, para su buena suerte, el dinero para la despensa le permitió comprar; y sin ninguna prisa por regresar a la mansión, la joven Hatsune paseaba con toda la calma del mundo. A pesar de tener ya varios meses viviendo en esa ciudad, conocía muy poco de la misma, sólo algunos lugares que había visitado con Haku en sus días libres y eso, todos estaban en las afueras, donde podían estar lejos de todo.

El ambiente era agradable, el sol brillaba sobre el País Verde y la fresca brisa marina se encargaba de refrescar hasta el último rincón del poblado; las calles al fin se encontraban vacías, los montones de chicas que se agruparon en la plaza central se habían ido de pronto, así que Miku podía pasearse con toda tranquilidad, a su pasó, todas las personas que la veían le dirigían una sonrisa y le saludaban. Resultaba muy agradable que todos le saludaran con gusto, aunque pensaba que era por ser una empleada de Grygera, ya que también a Haku le trataban muy bien, a diferencia de cómo era en su pueblo natal; otra razón que la tenia muy feliz de vivir en la mansión Grygera, podía salir sin temor a nada con su amiga.

Pensar en todas esas cosas le ponía de muy buen humor y no tenia pena por demostrarlo con una alegre sonrisa y un brillo lleno de vida en sus ojos. Los saludos de todos los pueblerinos, las risas de los niños al jugar, las palomas volar sobre su cabeza, todo era perfecto. Sin pensarlo, sólo dejándose llevar por la felicidad del momento, comenzó a cantar. Era una trova ya vieja, que narraba la felicidad que provocaba en una persona el hecho de ver el maravilloso mundo que le rodea. Su voz era realmente hermosa, un deleite al oído. Comenzó por entonarla en voz baja, pero fue subiendo su volumen conforme caminaba, hasta el punto en que toda la calle podía escucharla.

Los vendedores se asomaban desde sus negocios para conocer a la mujer de bella voz, las personas que caminaban por la calle se detenían a su lado y después le seguían para no perder ni una nota, hasta los niños más escandalosos guardaron silencio para escucharla cantar. En poco, el sonido de su dulce voz resonaba por toda la vía, encantando a los presentes.

-¿Escuchas eso Piko?- pregunto Kaito, avanzando por una de las calles junto con su caballo.

-Si, es el sonido de la respiración de Saya- dijo el noble, besando la mano de la chica de vestido rojo, quien se puso del mismo color que su ropa.

-Eso no. Escuchen con atención… alguien esta cantando.

-Oh, esa voz.- dijo Saya, que montaba el caballo de Piko. –No se puede confundir, es una chica que trabaja en la mansión.

-Una sirvienta… tiene una voz hermosa.- dijo Kaito, totalmente distraído.

-¿Y canta muy seguido?- le pregunto Utatane

-Siempre que sale al mercado.

-Parece que encontramos a la cantante del pueblo, amigo mío.- se dirigió a su amigo príncipe, quien no respondió, pues ya se había acercado a escuchar a la joven cantante. –¿Que te parece? Le doy la espalda un segundo y el se va sin avisar.- dijo indignado a su compañera.

Con dificultades, el príncipe de azul se abrió paso entre la multitud. En principio no le permitían el paso, pero al verlo y darse cuenta de quien era, las personas se hacían a un lado para abrirle el paso; aunque una que otra señorita intentó retenerlo.

Finalmente pudo llegar al centro, a tan solo unos pasos de la chica de bella voz, que le daba la espalda; pero dejaba ver las expresiones de los ancianos, quienes seguían la letra, solo que en voz baja, y de los niños, que se mecían lentamente siguiendo al melodía. Kaito echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos los presentes sonreían; la felicidad de aquella chica se les contagiaba al escuchar su voz, y poco a poco, también entraba en el príncipe del País Azul. El joven había quedado maravillado con aquella mujer y ni siquiera le había visto el rostro.

La canción llegó a su fin. Todos los que ahí se encontraban, rompieron el silencio con sonoras aclamaciones y fuertes aplausos, algunos pedían incluso que cantara de nuevo. Cuando Miku volvió en si, se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de personas que se habían reunido para escucharla, lo que provocó que se le subieran los colores al rostro, algo apenada. Hizo una reverencia y dio las gracias por escucharla, aun con su cara roja. Ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando una voz masculina le habló, pidiéndole que se diese la vuelta.

Así lo hizo ella y al girar quedo cara a cara con el príncipe Kaito, quien le sonreía amistosamente.

-Tengo que decirle, señorita, usted canta hermoso- dijo él.

-¿Príncipe Kaito?- logró decir Miku después de trabarse varias veces al intentar hablar. De nuevo se ruborizó y se quedó muda por la impresión. En el retrato que Axel les mostró a las sirvientas, el príncipe de azul era muy apuesto, pero en persona lo era aun más.

-Si, el mismo. ¿Cuál su nombre señorita?

-Soy… Ha-hatsune…- apenas podía articular la chica de verdes cabellos. –Hatsune Miku, su alteza.

-Hatsune Miku- repitió él con una sonrisa. –Debo decirle, que disfruté su interpretación. Me hizo sentir su felicidad señorita, en verdad que cantó muy bien.

-Muchas gracias- respondió ella, aun sorprendida.

-Tiene una voz majestuosa. Sería todo un placer escucharla cantar de nuevo.

-Bueno… si… si así lo desea.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que tendrá que esperar, su alteza.- se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

De la nada, el señor Axel Grygera, vestido con su típico traje negro y cargando su bastón, había aparecido al lado de ambos jóvenes quienes reaccionaron dando unos pasos atrás y soltando un leve grito. Ambos jurarían que él no estaba ahí hacía un segundo.

-También me da gusto verlos- respondió Grygera cómicamente. –Su majestad, bienvenido al País Verde. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-¿Gracias?- dijo Kaito, aun asustado. –Espere… yo a usted lo he visto antes. En el País Amarillo, en ese baile de las… flores amarillas.

-En verdad es rosas amarillas, pero efectivamente, ahí nos vimos por primera vez. También recuerdo que lo vi en la academia de filosofía del País Gris.

-¿Usted estaba ahí?

-¡Por supuesto! Ese lugar casi es mío- dijo, después soltó una carcajada y recuperó la compostura. En la mente de Miku, dos palabras describían a su patrón: "muy raro". –Me sorprende- continuó. –que alguien de la realeza se interese en las teorías y propuestas de los filósofos, tan contrarías a su ideología.

-Cosa de mi padre, pensó que debía conocer a que me enfrentare.

-El mundo siempre está en cambio constante, es inevitable.- dijo Grygera.

Los tres permanecieron callados. La platica se había vuelto incomoda para Miku, que optó por voltear a otro lado y ver como el publico que había reunido con su canto se alejaba poco a poco al comprender que, al menos por ahora, no cantaría de nuevo.

-Señorita Miku, le recomiendo regresar cuanto antes a la mansión. Sara ya está algo molesta.

-¿Eh? Lo siento señor, lo siento. Me adelantare.

-Tranquila señorita, le acompañare. No queremos que enfrente usted sola la ira de Sara, ¿verdad?- le dijo Axel. Se volvió hacia Kaito y mirándolo a los ojos, le sonrió y agregó. –Sería un honor que nos acompañara esta noche a cenar, su alteza.

-Gracias por la invitación. Espero no sea un inconveniente que me acompañen Piko y su… em… amiga.

-¿El joven Utatane también esta aquí?- se emocionó Grygera. –No es inconveniente, entre más invitados, es mejor. Los esperamos esta noche. Y no hay pierde para llegar a mi morada, cualquiera aquí les puede guiar.

-Entiendo. Ahí estaremos esta noche señor.

-Estaremos esperando. Con permiso.- hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta. –Señorita Miku, vámonos.

-¡Si señor!- respondió ella. –Con su permiso, majestad. Fue un gusto conocerlo.

-El gusto ha sido todo mío- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo veré… esta noche.- respondió Miku, levemente sonrojada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando detrás de Grygera.

El príncipe se quedó parado, viendo como ambos se perdían entre los edificios y la gente. Algo en la joven sirvienta lo tenía fascinado, y no era únicamente su voz. De pronto, sitio que una mano se posaba en su hombro y era levemente sacudido.

-Despierta amigo- se trataba de Piko, que trataba de sacarlo de su trance. –Es temprano y aun tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Ya no Piko, creo que ya encontré a la indicada.

-Te refieres a la sirvienta de Grygera?

-Ella misma. Me ha llenado la vista y el oído. Además, sólo mírala, ella es el vivo retrato de una persona feliz. Debo conocerla, debo acercarme.

-Es una sirvienta, trabajan la mayoría del tiempo.

-Tal vez. Pero el mismo Axel Grygera me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerla.

-¿Kaito?

-Si tienes planes, cancélalos.- ordenó el príncipe. –Esta noche iremos a cenar a la mansión Grygera.

-Pero… invite a Saya a cenar.- replicó el joven de cabellos blancos.

-Invítala con nosotros entonces. A Grygera no le incomodara.- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa. Se volteó de nuevo al camino, por donde Miku y el misterioso señor Grygera habían desaparecido.

-¿Conociste al príncipe?- preguntó una de las sirvientas de cabello violeta, llamada Suzume, a Miku. -¿En verdad conociste al príncipe Kaito?

-Si- respondió un tanto asustada. –Ya les dije que así fue. Me escuchó cantar y… y le gustó.

-Tranquila Miku- le decía Haku, que tomaba su mano.

La sala de la mansión Grygera se encontraba ocupada por seis de las sirvientas, incluyendo a Miku y Haku, todas alrededor de la joven Hatsune, preguntándole sobre su encuentro con el príncipe Shion Kaito.

-¿Es cierto que es tan apuesto como dicen?- pregunto otra, de cabello rubio. Su nombre era Erika. –¿O como se ve en los retratos?

-El pues…- susurró Miku, sonrojándose levemente. –Es… es mucho mas guapo de lo que pensé. ¡Si! Es más apuesto en persona.

-¡Y pensar que vendrá esta noche!- exclamó Kasumi, una criada de cabello negro. –Conoceremos al príncipe esta noche.

-Siento envidia de Miku, ella ya se lo ganó con su canto- comentó Erika.

-¡Erika! ¿Que cosas dices?- respondió Miku un tanto nerviosa.

-Creo que exageran un poco- intervino Haku, un tanto seria. –Apenas se han visto… no creo que debamos comentar esas cosas.

-Vamos Haku, es divertido el pensar algo así- dijo Hilda, otra sirvienta de cabello rojizo. –El creer que algún día, un príncipe, un duque o cualquier noble puedan fijarse en una sirvienta como nosotras, es tan…

-Poco probable- intervino una voz severa, femenina, pero que causaba miedo. Sara, la mayor de las sirvientas de Axel Grygera, se acercaba al grupo. -¿Qué es este alboroto? Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de esta noche, y ustedes perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ay Sara. No seas una aguafiestas- reclamó Kasumi. –Estamos así porque el príncipe Kaito vendrá esta noche.

-¡Por eso mismo deberíamos estar trabajando! Vamos, vamos, todas a limpiar y a preparar el comedor para esta noche, alisten sus uniformes de gala. Haku, te necesito en la cocina.- ordenó Sara, provocando que las demás sirvientas se alejaran, a excepción de Haku. –En cuanto a ti Miku. Deberías ser reprimida por demorarte tanto en llegar con la comida.- le dijo con una voz profunda, que atemorizaba. –Pero, como gracias a eso, Axel encontró al príncipe, supongo que lo pasare por alto. Por esta ocasión.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, que no disimulaba su intimidante expresión.

Resultaba curioso que, de entre todas las sirvientas, incluyendo a Hiroshi, nobles, miembros de la realeza y demás personas, Sara era la única que se refería al señor Grygera por su nombre, incluso frente a él. Tal vez era a causa del tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

-No se repetirá, Sara.

-Eso espero. Haku, te espero en la cocina; Axel ya me dio la lista de los platillos que quiere para esta noche.- dijo la sirvienta de cabello azul y ojos similares a los de un felino. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la cocina.

Las dos amigas se quedaron solas, mirando como Sara se alejaba. Esperaron a que desapareciera tras el umbral de la puerta y dieron un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Sara… asusta.- dijo Miku.

-Lo sé. Y yo estoy con ella todo el día en la cocina.- comentó resignada. –A veces hace cosas muy… raras. Y hace comentarios muy extraños.

-Me imagino que cosas te dice. Kasumi y Suzume me han contado ciertos incidentes. Es muy rara.

-Si, y me da miedo estar a solas con ella.- dijo Yowane, suspirando. –A veces siento que si me descuido, ella hará algo como…

-¡Haku!- como si le hubieran invocado, el grito de Sara les interrumpió. -¡Haku! Ven rápido, mujer. La mitad de los platillos solo sabes prepararlos tu.

La hija de blanco, como se le conocía en su pueblo natal, de nuevo dio un largo suspiro, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos al frente.

-Ya voy Sara- respondió desanimada. –Me asusta.- dijo, volviéndose a Miku.

Ella la miro con una sonrisa, se paró frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

-No tengas miedo Haku, yo voy a estar cerca en todo momento, así que no podrá hacerte nada.- le dijo con una sonrisa. –No te dejare sola.

-¡Gracias Miku!- exclamó Yowane, abrazando a su amiga. La soltó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina, pero a medio camino se detuvo y volviéndose para con su amiga, le dijo. –Miku, deberías arreglarte muy bien. Tienes que sorprender al príncipe esta noche.- se dio la vuelta y a paso apresurado se metió a la cocina, dejando sorprendida y sonrojada a Miku.


	15. El principe y la sirvienta

Capitulo XIII  
>"El príncipe y la sirvienta"<p>

-Y ella será la dueña de su corazón-

Había caído la noche sobre el País Verde, sus calles eran alumbradas por modestos faroles y el cielo se acompañaba por las estrellas y la luna. Tal vez por la humildad de la ciudad y la poca iluminación, los astros parecían brillar con mayor intensidad que en otros reinos, algo que notaron inmediatamente los viajeros del País Azul en su camino a la mansión Grygera.

-Nunca la había visto brillar tanto- mencionó Piko. –Hasta se ve más grande.

-La luna y las estrellas siempre se ven así en este reino- dijo Saya. –Los pocos extranjeros que vienen de visita dicen lo mismo.

-¿A cuantos extranjeros conoces?- preguntó celosamente Piko.

-No te asustes Piko- le calmó la chica, que no pudo evitar reírse. –Mi padre es dueño de varias posadas, por eso los he escuchado.

-Ahí tienes amigo- mencionó Kaito –Puedes confiar en Saya- se rió por lo bajo y, acercándose, le susurro. –Lo que me parece raro, es que te pongas celoso.

-¡Kaito! Quiero que confíe en mí, darle buena impresión, tú sabes.

-Si claro… ese no es el Piko que conozco.

-Hombre, por favor. No me hagas quedar mal con ella.

-Hare lo posible- respondió le príncipe riéndose.

-Disculpe… ¿de que tanto hablan?- intervino Saya, temiendo cometer un error por interrumpir al príncipe.

-Ah Saya, no te preocupes- dijo Piko al instante. –Asuntos del País Azul si.

-Oh, lamento la interrupción, pero estamos por llegar a la mansión.- señaló a joven al frente, donde se encontraba un edificio de gran tamaño, rodeado por una larga barda y rejas que en su centro, tenían las letras AG, marcando los dominios de Axel Grygera.

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto, sin que nada a la vista les moviera, apareciendo detrás de estas Axel Grygera, acompañado por Hiroshi y Sara; el primero vestía un traje incluso mejor que aquel que pertenecía al señor de la casa, mientras que la sirvienta usaban un uniforme distinto al acostumbrado, en lugar del típico vestido negro de criada, vestía uno más largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, completamente azul, con un pequeño saco blanco.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a mi morada!- vocifero Axel, ciertamente, estaba emocionado. –Siéntanse en confianza de pedir lo que deseen y yo haré lo posible por dárselos.

-Es muy amable señor Grygera- dijo Kaito. –Gracias por invitarnos a cenar esta noche.

-Si, estamos muy agradecidos con usted. Si visita el País Azul, seremos tan hospitalarios como lo ha sido con nosotros.- añadió Piko. Después, sonriendo traviesamente, agregó. –Yo se que pedirá Kaito esta noche.

-Lo que sea, no dude en pedirlo, su majestad.

-Ah que Piko- dijo nervioso. –Es una broma, este muchacho siempre está bromeando. No le haga caso.

Grygera únicamente permaneció mirándolos, en silencio. Les sonrió a ambos, divertido por el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió caminando lentamente a las puertas de la mansión, seguido por Hiroshi. Sara, por su parte, hizo una reverencia y les pidió a los tres invitados que entrasen a los jardines de Axel, siguiéndola en todo momento. Ellos la obedecieron.

Le seguían con un paso lento y pausado, pues a lo largo de su camino se detenían a admirar las estatuas, algunas muy extrañas, que decoraban el jardín; al igual que los numerosos árboles y otras plantas, cuyas flores les resultaron completamente desconocidas. Tratando de adivinar, en distintas ocasiones, de que flores se trataban, fueron regañados por Sara, quien los apresuraba con el pretexto de que la comida se enfriaba. Saya, estaba segura que las flores de un rosal amarillo brillaron al momento en que pasaron frente a el, mientras que Kaito creyó ver un rostro dibujarse en uno de los árboles.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión. En el vestíbulo, esperándolos, se encontraban las seis sirvientas restantes, formadas en dos filas a los lados de la alfombra central. A la derecha se encontraban Suzume, Kasumi y Haku; a la izquierda se encontraban Erika, Hilda y Miku, todas vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Sara. Al instante en que los tres invitados entraron a la mansión, las criadas les dieron la bienvenida al unísono e hicieron una reverencia. Sara los hizo caminar más, pasando de largo a las sirvientas, quienes los siguieron en cuanto les hubieron rebasado. A pesar de que todas, incluyendo a Haku que parecía ser la menos emocionada, después que Sara, con la llegada del príncipe de azul; le miraban sumamente entusiasmadas, aunque los ojos de Kaito únicamente se centraban en Miku. Al percatarse de esto, la señorita Hatsune se sonrojo un poco, pero en vez de voltear a mirada, le dirigió una sonrisa. Haku, dándose cuenta de ello, no pudo evitar sentir gusto por su amiga. Siguieron caminando hasta el comedor, donde Hiroshi servia el ultimo plato y Grygera les esperaba de pie, a un lado de su silla, en la cabecera.

-¡La cena está servida!- vociferó el señor de la casa. –Tenemos toda una variedad de platillos para deleitar sus paladares; distintas clases de carne, jamón, pollo, ternera y faisán, varios pasteles de piñones así como tazones con verduras cocidas y crudas, y un gran tazón lleno de una masa negra con puntos blancos, la cual Grygera decía ser el creador de dicho platillo. –Por favor, tomen asiento.

Grygera, como señor de la casa, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, frente a todos; a su derecha estaban los invitados, el príncipe Kaito, Piko y Saya, y después Suzume e Hilda; a la izquierda se sentaron Sara, Erika, Miku, Haku y Kasumi, finalmente al fondo, se encontraba Hiroshi, el único que trabajó en toda la noche. Ya sentados a la mesa y con las copas de vino servidas, los presentes se dispusieron a cenar.

-Señor Grygera- dijo Kaito después de un rato. –hemos asistido a diversos palacios y mansiones, pero ninguno nos había ofrecido un banquete tan delicioso como este. Y ni que decir del vino, nunca había probado uno igual.

-Sólo lo mejor para mis invitados, pero si debemos agradecer a alguien por esta cena es a nuestras cocineras, Sara y Haku.- señaló a las dos sirvientas, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Yowane, mientras que Sara menciono en voz baja "ninguna preparo esa masa negra". –En cuanto al vino, asumo responsabilidad, elegí el mejor de la reserva.

-Pues debe ser usted todo un conocedor; nunca me habían ofrecido un vino como este.

-No sé si en verdad soy un conocedor, pero si le puedo asegurar que soy muy adepto al vino.

-¡Y vaya que lo es!- dijo por lo bajo Kasumi, causando las risas de Haku y Miku, que luchaban por contenerse ante la mirada de Sara.

-Y yo debo agregar- intervino Piko –Si me disculpan y sin ninguna fan de ofender; es la primera vez que compartimos a mesa con la servidumbre.

-Lo imaginaba en verdad.

-¿Puedo pregunta por qué lo hace?

-Por supuesto joven Utatane. Para mi es importante mantener una buena relación con mis empleados, si van a trabajar conmigo por diez o quince años, debo asegurarme de tratarles bien.

-¿Seguro que no tiene algún motivo escondido?- preguntó Utatane con tono pícaro.

Axel Grygera respondió con una sonora risa y agregó.

-Para nada joven Utatane, para nada. Le aseguro que aquí no hay más relación que de sirviente y amo; es sólo que me gusta ser más… revolucionario.

-¿Oíste eso Kaito? Únicamente trabajan para usted. Bien, se ha evitado problemas.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó Saya.

-Si joven Utatane, a que viene el comentario.- se unió Grygera.

-Ah eso. Bueno… es un caso poco conocido del duque de Yuusan- comenzó a contar Piko, algo nervioso, mientras buscaba apoyo en su amigo Kaito, que parecía estar en algún trance.

El príncipe dirigía su mirada, aparentemente, a un retrato que estaba en el muro. Era de una mujer en medio de un oscuro bosque, claramente era de noche. Sus cabellos, apenas visibles, eran de un color azul verdoso, sus verdes ojos apenas lograban distinguirse y en su boca estaba torcida de un modo extraño; llevaba un vestido verde, sobre el cual iba un delantal blanco. Toda cubierta por una larga capucha negra. A sus pies se distinguía una canasta de mimbre y dos manzanas rojas en su interior.

Pero esto lo hacia a fin de mirar, disimuladamente, a Miku.

Ella no tardó en darse cuenta, y cruzaba la mirada con el príncipe Kaito en todo momento. Al principio sentía pena, pero conforme pasaba la noche, la fue perdiendo.

Cuando todos acabaron con los platillos de la mesa, Hiroshi se puso de pie en el acto y fue a la cocina con paso presuroso, Sara también se levantó de su asiento y fue a auxiliar al joven sirviente. Al poco rato, regresaron cargando varias charolas, sobre las cuelas traían diversas tartas de frutas, dulce de leche y mazapanes. De estos postres, Saya, Piko y Erika no quisieron probar bocado, pues habían comido demasiado; contrario a Kasumi, que se hartó con los dulces platillos, lo que le causaría un fuerte malestar más tarde.

Terminada la cena, el señor Grygera se levantó de su asiento, invitó a todos a pasar a la sala principal y pidió que le esperaran unos minutos. Sin decir más palabras, abandonó el comedor a toda prisa, dejando desconcertados a los presentes.

Sara fue la siguiente en ponerse de pie y dirigió a todos a la sala, una vez ahí ordenó a Miku y Suzume que fueran a la cocina por unas copas de vino e hizo sentar a los invitados en unas sillas con respaldos púrpuras. Hiroshi permaneció de pie, cerca de lo tres jóvenes, mientras que las sirvientas se formaron frente a cada una de las puertas, todas mirando dirigiendo sus miradas al príncipe, a excepción de Sara. Era como si ellas le analizaran, tratando de encontrar sus verdaderas intenciones con Miku, pues bien sabido era, gracias a Erika que vivió en el País Azul, que Kaito Shion y Piko Utatane eran un par de casanovas.

Al poco tiempo regresaron Miku y Suzume con las copas de vino y las entregaron a los invitados. Cuando Hatsune se acercó al príncipe Shion, este le tomo por el brazo y le dijo al oído que le concediera unos minutos a solas. La joven sirvienta de cabellos verdes dudó unos instantes, permaneció en silencio mirando al príncipe, hasta que finalmente aceptó concederle su petición. Al momento, Kaito se puso de pie y con una sonrisa se disculpó con los demás presentes, diciendo que debía comentar algo con Miku en privado.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta donde Haku esperaba, sólo los miro, a ambos, a los ojos. Dirigió una ligera sonrisa a su amiga para darle confianza, ocultando su falta de confianza hacia el príncipe. Les abrió la puerta y sin agregar nada más, les dejó salir. En cuanto abandonaron la sala, todas las sirvientas, Piko y Saya, corrieron a as ventanas para espiar a la pareja.

Se encontraban en otra área del inmenso jardín de Grygera, cubierta un verde pasto; numerosos arbustos cortados en forma de cubo y espiral, flores desconocidas de color negro y púrpura, y enormes árboles de duraznos adornaban el lugar, todo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Kaito miraba sus alrededores, asombrado. De pronto, como ya le había pasado a su llegada, vio un rostro dibujado en uno de los árboles, que desapareció al cabo de unos minutos.

-Disculpa- dijo. –Pero creo que acabo de ver un rostro en aquel árbol.

-¿Un rostro?

-Si- respondió, acompañado de una risa nerviosa. –Tal vez bebí mucho vino.

-No se preocupe príncipe, le aseguro que no se encuentra ebrio. En esta mansión pasan cosas extrañas a veces.- respondió la Miku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaito guardó silencio unos segundos, solo para agregar una pregunta.

-¿Cosas extrañas?

-Si. Lo siento su alteza, el señor Grygera nos tiene prohibido habar sobre ello.

-No, no. No te preocupes por eso; la fama de Grygera se extiende por todo el mundo- mencionó con una sonrisa. –Es sólo que los árboles de nuestras tierras no tienen rostros.

-Creo que en ningún lugar, alteza.- indicó entre risas la joven sirvienta.

-Miku… voy a pedirte un favor. Dirígete a mi por mí nombre, no me llames príncipe, alteza o majestad, por favor. Sólo Kaito.

-Está bien- dijo Miku, un tanto confundida. En su mente se preguntaba el porque de esa petición que resultaba un tanto extraña viniendo de un miembro de la realeza. Pero su duda quedaría resulta muy pronto.

El príncipe del País Azul le llevó a uno de los rosales más cercanos. Dio un suspiro y dirigió sus palabras a Miku.

-Tal vez esto parezca muy precipitado, pero debo hacerlo para estar seguro de mi mismo.- habló con una voz calmada, pero que temblaba un poco. –Hay algo en ti, en tu ser que llamó mucho la atención desde esta mañana. Tu voz, el brillo de tus ojos…

-Kaito… -fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Miku.

-Una noche, es todo lo que pido. Sólo te pido que me acompañes a una velada, mañana. Si te sientes incomoda, por lo que sea, te juro desaparecer de tu vida, ni siquiera visitaré este país de nuevo. Todo lo que pido, es que aceptes mi invitación para cenar mañana.

Ambos quedaron mudos. Kaito temía haber cometido un error con sus palabras, sonar muy desesperado o sospechoso, algo que incomodara a la joven sirvienta; aunque mostraba gran seguridad en su rostro, por dentro se imaginaba una respuesta negativa. Miku, por su parte, simplemente estaba sorprendida. Las palabras del príncipe, la forma en que lo dijo; esperaba que fuera diferente, con esa picardía o altanería que se decían ser típicas en él. Se habían limitado a verse el uno al otro, entreabriendo la boca un par de veces sin decir nada en realidad.

Finalmente, Miku respondió a las palabras del príncipe, un tanto tímida y sin ocultar que su rostro se había ruborizado.

-Kaito… me habían dicho que esto pasaría, pero no quería creerlo.- hizo una pausa. –Dices que algo en mi ha llamado tu atención… creía imposible que algo así ocurriera. Yo…- vaciló un poco. –acepto la invitación con gusto.- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El príncipe de azul, inundado de alegría, también sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tomó la mano de Miku, la besó delicadamente y le dio las gracias por la oportunidad. En la mansión, casi todos se habían alegrado con lo que vieron: Piko, porque su amigo logró una velada con la chica que quería; las sirvientas porque una de ellas había logrado que un príncipe se fijara en una simple criada; pero Haku aun dudaba de las intenciones de Kaito, no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada.

Al día siguiente, las sirvientas se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro en la mansión. La única que no se movía de su habitación era Miku, pues sus compañeras a habían prohibido salir hasta que fuera la hora de su cita.

Entre todas, incluyendo a Sara, se habían puesto de acuerdo para arreglar a la joven Hatsune antes de su velada con el príncipe Shion. Para su fortuna, Axel Grygera se mostró amable y no sólo le concedió a Miku el permiso de ir a aquella cena, también permitió que sus criadas pasaran todo el tiempo necesario con su compañera, incluso fue él mismo quien salió a comprar el vestido que usaría para esa noche.

La única que tenía dudas sobre el príncipe era Haku, y no desaprovechaba cualquier momento para hacérselo saber a su amiga.

-¿En verdad estas segura de esto? Ya sabes todo lo que se dice de él, es un casanova junto con Piko. ¿Recuerdas las fiestas que hacia?

-Si Haku, las recuerdo- dijo Miku. –Erika nos las contó a las dos. Fiestas llenas de chicas de todo el País Azul, lo sé. No debes preocuparte tanto por esto.

-Lo siento si llegó a ser molesta, Miku. Pero soy tu amiga y temo que sólo quiera usarte para pasar el rato.

-Haku. Agradezco que te preocupes por mi, amiga.- mencionó con una sonrisa. –De estar en tu lugar, yo actuaría igual. Pero confío en las palabras del príncipe, podrán decir lo que sea de él, no importa, sus palabras anoche fueron… sinceras- dio un suspiro y tomó las manos de su amiga. –Estoy segura que él no hará nada malo.

-Más le vale, porque te defenderé de lo que sea.- agregó la hija de blanco, simulando la pose de un soldado.

Ambas sonrieron con el comentario.

El momento fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos por la voz de Grygera.

-¿Puedo pasar, señoritas?

-Claro, señor. Adelante.- respondió Miku.

El señor de la casa entró, seguido por Sara e Hilda, que cargaban con el vestido de Miku, el cual había sido modificado un poco pues Grygera cometió un error con la talla y compro uno más largo. Era un atuendo de hombros descubiertos, de color negro sobre el pecho y los costados hasta las rodillas, siendo el resto de un verde marino. Habían conseguido también, un par de zapatos negros y un collar de esmeraldas con un dije en forma de luna.

-Señor Grygera- habló Miku abochornada. –No tiene que tomarse tantas molestias.

-Señorita Miku, esto lo hago gustoso y a cambio de nada. Una dama debe verse radiante en su primera cita, sin importar con quien sea. Le deseo que tenga una magnifica velada con el príncipe. Con su permiso señoritas, les dejo trabajar.- Se despidió y abandono a prisa la habitación.

Miku y Haku miraban detenidamente el vestido y los accesorios; no les fue difícil adivinar que todo era caro, muy caro, pero Grygera fácilmente podía comprar cientos de vestidos idénticos. Sara se acercó a la joven Hatsune y comenzó a desvestirla sin decir palabra alguna, asuntándola a ella y también a Haku, que no supieron como responder a eso. Ya se habían acostumbrado al comportamiento duro de ella, pero esto era diferente. De inmediato, sin dejar ver el cuerpo desnudo de Miku, Hilda se acercó y comenzó a vestirla, al ver que el actuar de Sara le había sorprendido, intentó calmarla.

-Discúlpala, es que esta emocionada, como todas aquí.

-¡Vaya forma de mostrarlo!- gritó aun sonrojada y algo molesta la joven Hatsune. –Al menos debió avisarme.

-No es el estilo de la sirvienta más ruda del mundo- dijo entre risas Hilda, tratando de calmar el ambiente, pues Sara estaba dispuesta a hablar. –En verdad… todos aquí están muy emocionados. ¿Verdad Sara?

-Sí, muy felices- comentó después de una pausa. –Por alguna razón, esto tiene a Axel muy entusiasmado, pero ni idea del por qué. No lo había visto así desde que conoció a Montesquieu.

-Estaba insoportable esa ocasión- recordó entre risas Hilda. –Listo, solo falta peinarte y ponerte el collar.

-Gracias Hilda.

-¡Oh Miku!- exclamó Haku. –El vestido de queda de maravilla; luces hermosa.

-¿Verdad que si? El señor Grygera escogió el vestido perfecto.

-¿Él lo eligió?- tartamudeo Miku, levemente sonrojada. –Gracias chicas… no se que decir…

-Sólo mírate al espejo y péinate- ordenó Sara. –El príncipe no debe tardar.

-Que aguafiestas eres Sara- reclamó Hilda. –Démonos prisa para que la "patrona" no sé enoje.

-Me rindo, ustedes son imposibles- suspiró Sara, caminando hacia a puerta. –Si él llega y no estás lista para entonces, yo no lo voy a entretener.- sentenció y abandono el cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?- preguntó Haku, desconcertada.

-Ya ven como es estricta esa mujer.- respondio Hilda, comenzando a peinar a Miku. –No le hagan caso. Miku, pero que largo es tu cabello, y no se enreda; siento envidia.

-Bueno, con el debido cuidado…

-¿Qué peinado te haremos?- interrumpió la joven sirvienta, jugando con el cabello de Miku. –Se me ocurre uno alto, que vi en la hija del rey del País Violeta, aunque suelto te quedaría bien.

-Si no te molesta Hilda, quisiera mi peinado normal.

-¿Las coletas? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Son parte de mí, ya sabes. No quiero fingir ante el príncipe, ni fingir ser alguien diferente.

-Bueno… yo creí que usarías algo nuevo para la cena.

-Para mi gusto, las coletas de Miku siempre se ven hermosas, como lo es ella.- agregó Haku, tomando el cabello de su amiga y comenzando a peinarlo. –Además, así al conoció el príncipe, debemos mantener esa buena imagen.

-De acuerdo, como ustedes dos digan- se resignó Hilda.

-Perdón por frústrate, pero me gusta mas así.- se disculpó Miku, poniéndose el collar de esmeraldas al cuello.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Erika entró apresurada, y casi gritando el nombre de Miku en repetidas ocasiones. Se apoyó en la cama para recuperar el aliento.

-Miku- dijo al recuperar el aire. –Ya llegó. El príncipe esta aquí. ¡Acaba de llegar Miku!

Kaito, que se presentó en el palacio vistiendo un traje distinto. Ahora era uno totalmente azul rey, distinguiéndose los finos botones de oro y el escudo real del País Azul. Le acompañaba en la sala Hiroshi, cargando una charola donde había puesto una copa de vino, la cual el príncipe rechazó. Esperaban en silencio a que alguien más bajara; las sirvientas sólo se daban la vuelta para saludarle y seguir su camino a otra de las habitaciones de la mansión y Grygera, no daba señales de existencia.

-Creo que llegué muy temprano.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, su alteza. Ya sabe que algunas mujeres demoran en arreglarse para sus citas.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que si es muy temprano.- insistió. –Si no es molestia, quisiera saber por qué todas las sirvientas están tan aceleradas.

-Es la emoción, su alteza. Todos nos entusiasmamos al saber de la cena que tendrá con la señorita Miku. Somos como una gran familia.

-Ya veo. Es bueno saber que aun siendo compañeros de trabajo, se lleven tan bien entre todos. Demuestra una gran unión entre todos los que viven en esta mansión, incluyendo al señor de la casa.

-Gracias, su alteza.- se escuchó a voz de Grygera detrás de Kaito, provocándole da un salto por el susto. –Intento que todos tengan una gran convivencia bajo mi techo.

-Señor Grygera- balbuceó el príncipe. –Pero de donde… ¿de dónde salio usted?

-Todo le tiempo estuve en la habitación de junto. Disculpe si le asusté.

-Descuide, Grygera.- dijo con una risa nerviosa el príncipe, aunque en sus adentros pensaba que algo era muy raro con aquel hombre.

-La señorita Miku no debe tardar en bajar. Si me permite, aunque ya debe saberlo, todos estamos muy entusiasmados con esto. Usted le ha dado grandes esperanzas a todas mis empleadas.

-¿Grandes esperanzas? No sé que decir a eso. Pero supongo que debe ser increíble que esto suceda para una…

-¡Caballeros!- vociferó Erika al pie de las escaleras. –La señorita Hatsune Miku, del País Verde.

Al escuchar su nombre, Miku comenzó a bajar las escaleras con delicados pasos, para no caerse por el vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo. Detrás de ella, venia Haku e Hilda, improvisando una escolta. Para Grygera, resultaba simpático el acto y lo miraba entretenido sin dejar de sonreír; pero Kaito estaba asombrado por el aspecto de Miku, estaba atónito ante la belleza de la joven, que no le permitía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hatsune se acercó a los dos hombres e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches señor Grygera, Kaito.- saludó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas noches- respondieron ambos.

-Gracias por todo señor Grygera- dijo en voz baja Miku.

-No debe agradecer nada señorita. Ahora salgan, vamos. Disfruten de la noche jóvenes- les apresuraba. –Que después no tendrán nada que hacer.

-Tengo todo planeado, señor- dijo Kaito. –Prometo que lo pasaremos bien. Con su permiso.

El príncipe y la sirvienta se despidieron de Grygera y se dirigieron a la salida, donde las demás criadas esperaban para decirles adiós a ambos. Incluso Sara se encontraba ahí y le dijo "pásala bien" a Miku.

Abandonaron la mansión Grygera de una vez y cruzaron el inmenso jardín, idéntico a la noche anterior, pero sin rostros dibujados en los árboles, cosa que Kaito esperaba ver. Las puertas se abrieron solas, como si el viento les empujara, dejando ver una carroza en la calle, esperando a la pareja. Era toda de color azul, con grabados de plata y el dibujo de una rosa en el techo. El conductor era un soldado debidamente uniformado que sujetaba las riendas de los caballos, decorados con un casco azul, con suma firmeza. Juntos se acercaron a la carroza, el mismo príncipe le abrió la puerta a Miku y le ayudo a subir. Al estar los dos dentro, el carro echó a andar, rumbos a los muelles.

Durante el trayecto, quien más habló fue Kaito, que no paraba de admirar la belleza de la sirvienta que le acompañaba y le decía toda clase de cumplidos, aunque en momentos dejaba de hacerlo y prefería tocar otros temas. Miku, por su parte, tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; por un lado estaba asombrada, tenia una cena a solas con un príncipe, cosa que ni siquiera de niña le había pasado por la mente; tímida, no sabía como comportarse en ese momento, así que se limitó a responder toda cuestión que Kaito le dirigía; pero aun más importante, en el fondo sentía una enorme alegría, aunque no sabía si era por su cita o por toda la emoción que llevó a la mansión.

-Llegamos, su alteza- dijo el soldado cuando hubieron estacionado frente al barco en que los dos viajeros del País Azul llegaron a esas tierras.

De inmediato bajó de su asiento, fue a abrir la puerta de la carroza y auxilio a ambos jóvenes a bajar. Les siguió hasta el pequeño puente que conectaba al barco con el muelle y regresó a su puesto. Kaito y Miku subieron hasta cubierta con un paso lento, para evitar caer al agua.

-Buenas noches príncipe, señorita Hatsune- les recibió uno de los mayordomos de la familia Shion. –Sean tan amables de seguirme.

Siguieron en silencio al mayordomo por toda cubierta, sin escuchar nada más que sus propios pasos sobre la madera el barco y el batir de las velas con las frescas brisas que soplaban desde el mar. Cuando llegaron a proa, vieron la mesa que ya les estaba esperando desde hacia tiempo, adornada por dos floreros con rosas azules y un plateado candelabro de tres velas en el centro. Pero no era la única fuente de luz, además de la luna, cientos de velas estaban acomodadas por todo el barco.

-Kaito… que lindo…- tartamudeaban la sirvienta de verdes cabellos. –Que lindo detalle.

-Para una dama, siempre lo mejor.

-Todo esto… es sólo por mí.

-Así es. Y aun faltan muchas cosas más, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Por favor, toma asiento.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Pasaron unos minutos callados, admirándose el uno al otro, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, buscando algo en el fondo. El sonido de platos les sacó de su trance; la cena se acercaba.

Ahora fue una sirvienta la que se acercó a ellos. Es ofreció vino, acomodó la vajilla para que pudieran comer y descubriendo las charolas, el delicioso aroma de los platillos inundó el barco. A cada uno le sirvió su ración de ternera, acompañada por almendras tostadas y unas verduras hervidas, predominando las zanahorias y las berenjenas. Y como postre, les esperaba una tarta de frutas del bosque.

-Disculpa. ¿Dónde está el joven Piko?- preguntó Miku, sorprendida de no encontrarlo ni de espía. –Creí que nos acompañaría.

-No. Se encuentra con Saya, no estoy seguro de a donde fueron, pero salió con ella a la ciudad.- respondió Kaito. –Les dije que nos acompañara, pero rechazó la invitación.

-Entiendo. Quiere estar a solas con Saya.- dijo.

El silencio se apoderó del barco una vez mas, las cosas no iban del todo bien para el príncipe. Debía encontrar un tema de conversación pronto, aunque sus nervios le traicionaban y dudaba de mencionar palabra alguna.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, quien habló de nuevo fue Miku, después de probar bocado.

-Esto sabe muy bien. Es delicioso. Felicitaciones al cocinero.

-Me alegra que encuentres agradable el platillo que prepararon para nosotros; pero si de felicitaciones se trata, tengo que decir que las cocineras de Grygera merecen un gran aplauso.

-A Haku le alegrara saber eso. Ella es muy buena cocinando.

-¿Son buenas amigas ustedes dos?

-Sí.- respondió Miku con una sonrisa. –Las mejores amigas.

-¿Y donde la conociste?

Esa simple pregunta, fue la clave de la noche. Durante el resto de la cena, Miku le contó al príncipe de azul sus diversas vivencias en aquel pueblo desde que tenia memoria; sobre sus padres que negociaban con los productos que cultivaban, su gran gusto por la música, pero también de cómo se sentía sola cuando en dejaban en casa por motivo de algún viaje y que, a pesar de tener amigos en todo el poblado, la única persona que le hacia sentir bien, era Haku. También narró como se conocieron, la situación que la hija de blanco vivía en ese momento y el porque trabajaban con Grygera.

Por su parte, Kaito la habló a la hija de verde de sus muchos viajes por diversos países del mundo. Desde la visita a la lejana tierra de Enbizaka a los ocho años, pasando por el año en que vivió País Blanco y el inolvidable baile de las rosas amarillas en el País Amarillo, donde apareció un vampiro. Habló también de sus muchas reuniones con filósofos y pensadores, pero aun más de todas las "aventuras" que había experimentado al lado de Piko, su inseparable colega.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, ya había pasado un largo rato desde su llegada, quizá fueron tres o cuatro horas las que duró su platica, pero no les mortificaba, habían resultado en un rato muy provechoso y agradable.

Con ánimos de permanecer juntos aun más tiempo, bajaron del barco y fueron directamente a la carroza, donde el soldado que servia de conductor, les seguía esperando, un tanto adormilado. Subieron al carro y dieron una vuelta por los principales puntos de la ciudad; visitaron la plaza principal, donde se detuvieron unos momentos en la fuente. Pasaron frente a la catedral y la gran casa de un noble; la cual era mucho más pequeña que la mansión Grygera.

Cuando se les terminaron las paradas y el sueño de su conductor era demasiado, regresaron a la mansión de Axel. Todo estaba callado, en silencio, sin señales de que alguien permaneciera despierto. La joven pareja bajó del vehiculo y se despidieron.

-Miku- decía el príncipe –Gracias por esta gran noche. Nunca había disfrutado tanto la compañía de una mujer, hasta hoy.

-Al contrario Kaito, yo estoy agradecida por todas las molestias que tomaste para que disfrutara de esta velada. Gracias Kaito.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ahora era distinto, ya no buscaban en su interior, ahora sus miradas tenían un brillo especial.

-Y… respecto a vernos de nuevo. Estoy convencido de querer una relación mas profunda contigo; pero también depende de ti.- pronunció el príncipe.

-Sobre eso. Deberías prolongar tu estancia en este país; espero verte mañana.

Los ojos de Kaito se iluminaron de alegría y de inmediato abrazó a Miku; ella le correspondió, y aunque sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro, también rodeó con sus brazos al príncipe. Se soltaron. Él, para despedirse, tomo la rosa azul que tenia en su saco y la entregó a la sirvienta, no sin antes darle un delicado beso en la mano.

Se separaron lentamente, sin ánimos de hacerlo, peor era necesario. Kaito subió a la carroza y emprendió el camino a los muelles, Miku esperó a que las puertas de la mansión se abrieran y entró. Para su sorpresa, Haku estaba esperándola, con una lámpara en sus manos, una sonrisa en el rostro y Axel Grygera parado a su derecha.

-Miku- dijo Haku. –Bienvenida de regreso, amiga.

-Haku, no esperaba que estuvieren aquí.

-Decidí esperarte toda la noche. El señor Grygera quiso hacerme compañía mientras volvías.

-No tenias que hacerlo, Haku.

-Después escuchare tus reclamos; ahora prefiero… que nos cuentes tu velada, todos los detalles.

-De acuerdo.- respondió emocionada la joven Hatsune. –Fue increíble esta noche, no podré olvidarla.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión, escuchando atentamente el relato de Miku, quien de solo recordarlo, no podía evitar sonreír de alegría ni ruborizarse con los últimos momentos que vivió antes de entrar a la casona.


	16. Capitulo Extra Dos

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo incluye temas de yuri LukaxLily. Si no es de tu agrado, abstente de leerlo.

_Nota del autor: Un segundo capitulo extra que surgió en un rato de ocio en el msn. Es también mi primera incursión en el genero yuri. También debo avisar que es posible que demore un aun más en subir nuevos capítulos a partir del siguiente, pues se acerca el final del semestre y mi tiempo lo ocuparan los trabajos y exámenes finales. Sin ams que agregar, les dejo con el segundo capitulo extra._

_Les recuerdo, ni este capitulo, ni el de "¿Len esta celoso de Luka?" afectan la historia principal, son sólo ideas que me surgieron y no pude evitar escribir._

Capitulo Extra II

"¿Un amor prohibido en el palacio?"

El cielo sobre el País Amarillo estaba totalmente despejado; no le manchaba ni la nube más diminuta y el sol resplandecía con toda su gloria. Como en pocas ocasiones, en el palacio de los reyes se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, tal vez porque Gakupo III, el "Lord of Purple" se encontraba en el bosque con varios de los soldados (y obviamente el general Misawa), cazando zorros.

Los sirvientes no dejaban ir el momento y aprovechaban para comer tranquilos, pasear por los jardines o simplemente dormir en sus camas, pues bien sabían que al regresar el rey, también lo harían el trabajo duro y las presiones.

Para Luka, la sirvienta de rosados cabellos, eran valiosos momentos en los que no veía los gestos de desprecio del rey y podía convivir tranquilamente con su gran amiga: la reina Lily.

La conocía desde hacia tiempo, aun antes de su boda con el rey Gakupo, cuando la entonces noble salvó la vida de la joven de cabello rosa de un grupo de ladrones. Luka, en señal de gratitud, ofreció ser su sirvienta personal por toda la vida y Lily aceptó con gusto. A partir de ese momento, se volvieron inseparables, lo que comenzó como una relación entre ama y sirvienta, se convirtió en una fuerte amistad que ni el mismo rey podía vencer.

Pasaban juntas la mayoría del tiempo, separándose únicamente al ordenarlo el rey, ya fuera por mandar alguna diligencia a la sirvienta o por requerir una charla a solas con su esposa.

Luka, con el tiempo, le tomó un gran cariño a Lily; a tal grado que una sola sonrisa suya le alegraba el día a la joven de cabellos rosados. Llegó el momento en que sólo le importaba el bienestar de la reina; procuraba hacer todo lo que le era mandado, atendía excelentemente a su ama, le auxiliaba en todo y le consolaba largo rato después de las numerosas discusiones con el rey Gakupo III. Gustosa hacia todo eso a fin de mantener feliz a su reina. Al pasar los días, se dio cuenta de que Lily aparecía en la mayoría de sus pensamientos, bastaba con cerrar los ojos para que imaginara el bello rostro de la monarca, sonriéndole; tal y como ocurría en ese preciso momento.

La sirvienta de rosa estaba acostada sobre el césped de uno de los jardines, dejando que el sol tocara su rostro y la brisa lo rozara, cuando la imagen de a reina Lily se materializó en su mente. Al instante, abrió los ojos, y levantándose, llevó sus manos al pecho. "¿Acaso mi corazón se acelero?" se preguntó en sus adentros.

No era la primera vez que el ocurría, en repetidas ocasiones había tenido esa sensación, ya fuera al pensar o hablar con Lily.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro, tratando de calmarse. Acomodó si cabello con la mano izquierda, aun sujetando su corazón con la otra. Se sentía extraña, no comprendía que pasaba, el porque una sola sonrisa de la reina Kagamine le ponía tan animada y nerviosa a la vez; porque tenia el gran deseo de estar siempre a su lado, de protegerle de Gakupo, de abrazarla por largos ratos…

Lentamente cerró de nuevo los ojos y decía en voz baja el nombre de Lily. La imagen de la reina de dorados cabellos aparecía en su mente, sonriendo, diciendo su nombre en repetidas ocasiones…

-¿Luka?- dijo la voz de la monarca.

Al instante, Luka abrió los ojos. Su impresión de tener a Lily justo enfrente fue tan grande que dio un grito y se estremeció con tal fuerza que casi cae al suelo.

-Li-Lily- tartamudeó la sirvienta. -¿Qué… que haces aquí?- preguntó asustada.

-Acordamos vernos aquí- respondió ladeando la cabeza algo confundida. -¿No lo recuerdas?

-Ah… si, si, lo recuerdo- dijo con una risa nerviosa. –Creo que me quedé dormida esperándote.

-Eso parece- mencionó la reina. -¿Te sientes bien? Luces muy alterada.

-¡Si! Estoy bien, no… no te preocupes- se defendía la sirvienta mientras su risa nerviosa continuaba.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió; se puso de pie, sin apartar la vista de su amiga, que seguía en el suelo.

Recuperando la calma, Luka se reincorporó y con unas palmadas sacudió los trozos de césped que se atoraron en su vestido.

Encontrándose ambas de pie, echaron a andar por los jardines del palacio por largo rato. Para su fortuna, Gakupo podía pasar hasta siete horas cazando zorros. Pasearon por los jardines de rosas, todas amarillas, el color favorito de Lily; dieron unas vueltas por el exterior del castillo y, cuando el cansancio les venció, se sentaron juntas bajo un gran árbol de naranjas, protegiéndose co su sombra de los rayos de sol, que se intensificaron con el paso de las horas.

Charlaron por un rato más; como de costumbre, el tema era Gakupo y sus extrañas ideas para dirigir al país. Lily se quejaba constante mente de esos pensamientos tan crueles, como dar escarmientos a todo que no pueda pagar los impuestos o encarcelar a quien no voltee a saludar al rey durante sus paseos. Como de costumbre, cuando la reina le hacia frente, terminaban discutiendo acaloradamente y Gakupo siempre terminaba hiriéndola con sus palabras o incluso llegaba a darle algunas bofetadas. A Luka le enfurecía saber como trataba el rey a su amiga, esto ya le había traído varios problemas por hacerle frente; conforme la platica avanzaba, la sirvienta sentía como el enojo crecía con cada palabra, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente resentida con él.

Para su fortuna, y evitando un arranque de ira, un grupo de pajarillos llegó al naranjo y comenzaron a cantar. Las dos amigas guardaron silencio para escuchar el canto de las aves que se posaron sobre las ramas del árbol, olvidando por un momento los problemas y enojos que les provocaba Gakupo.

-No los reconozco… ¿Qué clase de pájaros son esos?- preguntó Luka, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. –¿Lily?

Volteó a donde estaba su amiga y la encontró dormida, recostada sobre el árbol. El suave canto de los pájaros provocó que el sueño la venciera. De sólo verla así, Luka sintió un cosquilleo dentro de su cuerpo, que le recorría de pies a cabeza. No podía apartar la vista de ella; era tan tierno que se quedara dormida, se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa.

La mente de la sirvienta concibió una idea, resultaba un atrevimiento y si alguien la veía, quizá no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Pero no le importó mucho, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, a la oportunidad se iría para no regresar.

Miró alrededor, inspeccionando todo el jardín hasta donde sus ojos le permitían. Estaban solas, no un guardia o sirviente merodeaban por el lugar. Lentamente se acercó a Lily, temblaba un poco, por miedo, nerviosismo o tal vez ambas emociones. Su rostro quedó a unos centímetros de la reina; acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas y, cerrando los ojos, le plantó un beso en los labios.

Lily abrió los ojos al instante, sobresaltada, y su cara se tornó totalmente roja. Luka también estaba ruborizada tanto como la reina. Cuando se separaron, ninguna podía ver a la otra a los ojos, la sirvienta clavó la mirada en el suelo y la vista de la reina se perdió en el horizonte. Quedaron calladas, sin moverse por unos minutos.

-¡Lo siento!- Luka rompió el silencio con ese grito, se hecho al suelo y seguía pidiendo disculpas. –Lo siento mucho Lily, perdóname, yo…

-Luka- interrumpió. –No tienes que disculparte.- dijo la reina, jugueteando nerviosamente con su cabello. –Levántate, no estoy molesta.

-¿No?- tartamudeó mientras se levantaba, aun estaba ruborizada.

-No. De hecho fue… debo admitir que fue muy lindo; hacer mucho que no me sentía así- decía tímidamente enredando un dedo entre sus cabellos. –Creo que… nunca me he sentido así…

-Lily, yo…- habó Luka. –Sé que eres casada y también mi amiga pero… aunque no sea correcto, yo- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y calmarse. Quizá resultaba precipitado decirlo, un error quizá, pero no podía dar marcha atrás y tampoco podía ocultarlo más tiempo. –Estoy enamorada de ti…- dijo al fin, sonrojándose de nueva cuenta y clavando de nuevo la mirada al suelo, por la pena que el causaba lo que acababa de confesar.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Lo único que escuchó fueron los movimientos de Lily sobre el pasto. Pensó en ese momento que ella se había marchado, pero no fue así; una mano le levantó el rostro con una calida caricia.

-Luka- era Lily, sólo se le acercó a su sirvienta. –Sí, estoy casada. Pero no soy feliz con el que se llama mi esposo, y la única que se ha preocupado por mí en tanto tiempo eres tú. Esperé mucho para decírtelo, pero yo…- hizo una pausa y con un movimiento se lanzó sobre a joven sirvienta y a abrazó fuertemente. –Me he enamorado de ti.

Los corazones de ambas dieron vuelcos y sus latidos se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se lo ocultaron? Permanecieron abrazadas por un largo rato, no querían separarse, y aunque no podían verse las caras, en ambas se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba una inmensa felicidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, quedando frente a frente. Ambas habían derramado unas lagrimas, pero era por a alegría que sentían; el saber que sus sentimientos era correspondidos bastó para que todo enojo y tristeza se fuera; Gakupo ya no importaba, lo único era estar juntas. El que ambas fueran mujeres, que Lily estuviere casada, que no era natural, todo era irrelevante en aquel momento y seguiría siendo igual en el futuro, pues todo era un pequeño obstáculo que no podía impedirles estar juntas.

Ambas se acercaron de nuevo y fundieron sus labios en un largo y calido beso. Permanecieron abrazadas una vez mas por largo tiempo, besándose ocasionalmente.

-Lily- habló Luka, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la reina. –Te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre, te serviré con más gustó a un y, principalmente, te protegeré de Gakupo. No voy a permitir que te haga daño.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con una voz quebradiza. Tras unos segundos, siguió hablando. –Y yo te prometo que Gakupo no podrá separarnos, te mantendré siempre a mi lado sin importar lo que el diga; te protegeré de él y no permitiré que te maltrate.

-Juntas por siempre…- concluyó Luka.

De nuevo, se dieron un beso bajo aquel árbol de naranjas, y duró hasta que le sonido de una trompeta llegó a sus oídos. Era la alarma que los sirvientes del palacio tenían para saber del regresó de Gakupo; siempre mandaban a uno o varios criados a la torre más alta y, cuando pudiera visualizar la caravana del rey, hacía sonar la trompeta para avisar a todos y estar listos para la llegada del monarca. Para Luka y Lily, dicho sistema también resultaría muy provechoso.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo y tomadas de la mano, caminaron hasta el interior del palacio; iniciando así una relación secreta a todos los demás, un amor prohibido por muchos, pero igual o más intenso que cualquier otro.


	17. El viaje del sirviente

Capitulo XIV

"El viaje del sirviente"

-Fue en un viaje a un lejano país-

Las campanas de la torre del reloj resonaban, indicando la hora. Era mediodía, las doce horas en punto, el momento en que la actividad de todos en el País Amarillo estaba en su apogeo. Pero también era la hora de la merienda de la reina Kamui Rin I, que esperaba en su habitación mientras miraba por la ventana. Golpeaba su abanico negro en repetidas ocasiones con su mano, mostrando una gran impaciencia.

-Es hora de la merienda…- se dijo a si misma en voz baja. –Y no está servida…

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, la impaciencia de Rin iba en aumento; los golpeteos aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza, y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de enojo. Nunca en toda su vida le habían hecho esperar tanto, siempre tenia lo que quería en el instante en que lo pedía, pero desde la partida de su sirviente, las cosas iban más lentas o eso sentía ella.

Al fin, pasados quince minutos, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Su majestad- dijo la voz de una muchacha, sonaba insegura y temerosa de la reina. –Esta lista la merienda.

-Pasa- respondió con una voz fría, cesando los golpes del abanico.

Las puertas de roble, pintadas de blanco, se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a una joven sirvienta de cabello rubio, más oscuro que el tono de la reina, y peinado en una sola y larga coleta. Empujaba un pequeño carrito de servicio donde traía la tan esperada merienda. Se acercó a la mesita que estaba frente a la ventana donde Rin esperaba. Ella permanecía de espadas a la sirvienta, aun con su expresión de enojo.

-Llegas tarde- reclamó la joven monarca.

-Lo siento mucho, su majestad. No volverá a pasar.- se disculpó la sirvienta.

-Eso mismo dijiste ayer y mira que hora es. Debería hacerte pagar por tu falta.

-¡No, por favor mi reina! No volverá a pasar, se lo juro.

-Eso espero- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y amenazaba a la sirvienta con el abanico.

Acto seguido, avanzó hasta la mesita y se sentó. Sus azulados ojos no se apartaban de la pobre sirvienta que, aunque temblando, trataba de servirle la merienda. Con un pulso fuera de control, pudo servir la comida: un brioche acompañado de una copa de vino.

-¿Quién lo preparó?- preguntó Rin, esto se había vuelto algo de rutina desde la partida de Len.

-Fui yo, su majestad. Tal como ordenó que lo hiciera.

-Espero que sea mejor que el de ayer, no pude ni siquiera tragarlo.

La criada permaneció en silencio, con la mirada clavada a suelo; podía sentir como su estomago se retorcía por los nervios y sus manos temblaban bruscamente. No estaba asustada, estaba aterrada por la posible reacción de la reina.

Rin tomó la pieza de pan en sus manos, la olfateo e hizo un mal gesto. Esto hizo que la sirvienta sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y sus manos temblaran aun mas, mientras su corazón latía más fuerte y su frente se llenaba de un sudor frío. La reina finalmente dio un mordisco al brioche, y tras masticarlo unos segundos, lo escupió el suelo. Se levantó de la mesa con un movimiento brusco y tiró todo lo que había en la mesa.

-¡¿Qué es esta atrocidad?- chilló Rin. Aunque su voz era la de una niña caprichosa, sus gritos infundían temor entre los criados del palacio. – ¡Es horrible! No puedo comer semejante porquería

-Su alteza yo…

-¡Cállate!- ordenó al instante. –Nada de lo que digas hará que repongas lo que hiciste. ¿Acaso eres tan inútil que ni una simple receta puedes seguir?

-Lo siento, su alteza, lo siento…- dijo con una voz débil, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¡Eres una inútil!- siguió gritando la enfurecida reina. Se dio la vuelta, quedando otra vez frente a la ventana. –Fuera de aquí. Y será mejor que te mantengas lejos de mí, si te veo en lo que resta del día, mandare que te cuelguen de inmediato. ¡Ahora largo!

Sin decir una sola palabra, la aterrada sirvienta abandono la habitación con un paso veloz, mientras que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Cerró la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, hasta perderse.

Rin, ya sola, dio un fuerte y sonoro pisotón. Gritó unas veces más, se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a golpearla en repetidas ocasiones, mientras apretaba los dientes y lloraba, pero o de tristeza, sino por la frustración que sentía.

-Len…- decía en voz baja. –Len, regresa pronto. Las cosas aquí sin ti no funcionan… ¡Nada funciona si no estas!

La sirvienta de rubio cabello había llegado hasta las puertas de la cocina; estaba asustada por la amenaza de la reina, pero aun más miedo le causaba la idea de encontrarse a Misawa. Sin duda, el general había escuchado los gritos y en cualquier momento apareciera frente a ella para reprimirla. En las últimas fechas, ese era el trabajo principal de Misawa; se encargaba de todo sirviente o soldado que hiciera enojar a la reina, y la mayoría de las ocasiones terminaban con serias heridas.

Sin poder contenerse más, rompió en un amargo llanto, una mezcla de coraje y temor. Sus sollozos llegaron hasta los oídos de otros sirvientes, que de inmediato se acercaron a ella.

-Neru- dijo la sirvienta de cabello rosado, era Luka. –Pero Neru ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda e inclinándose para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-La reina… no… no le gustó la merienda- decía ente sus sollozos.

-¿Otra vez con su actitud de niña mimada?- dijo el muchacho que acompañaba a Luka. Era un joven alto, de cabello verde y corto. –En verdad no comprendo que le pasa.

-Gomu, será mejor que cuides tus palabras- le respondió Luka, abrazando a Neru para calmarle. –Si Misawa te escucha…

-Bha, yo no le tengo miedo a Misawa.- dijo en un tono soberbio. –No puede ni con ese tal vampiro.

-Vampiro o no, haces mal en compararte con él.- reprimió al chico. –Vamos Neru, todo estará bien.

-Luka- logró decir con una voz que aun temblaba. –Quiero que Len regrese pronto.

La sirvienta de cabello rosa lanzó un suspiro, acaricio el cabello de Neru y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

-Yo también quiero que regrese.

-¿Soy yo, o la reina está insoportable desde que lo mandó a ese viaje?- dijo Gomu.

-Está insoportable- respondieron las sirvientas al unísono.

-Te envidio Gomu- mencionó Neru. –El señor Hiyama no es así.

-Es bueno solo servirle a él; pero cuidar a su hija, eso es lo difícil.

-¿Acaso la pequeña Yuuki es mucho para ti?- bromeó Luka, provocando la risa de la joven Neru y un gesto de molestia en el sirviente. Los tres se metieron a al cocina y no salieron en varias horas.

Muy lejos de ahí, un solitario barco navegaba por el ancho mar que separaba al País Azul del País Verde. Era pequeño, de velas desgastadas y color negro. Su pequeña tripulación era compuesta por un anciano que fungía como capitán, dos jóvenes de cabello negro, un chico pelirrojo al timón, una cocinera, un perro y un chico rubio con un sombrero negro, era Megurine Len, el fiel sirviente de la reina Kamui Rin I. Este último se mantenía de pie en cubierta, mirando las olas con total tranquilidad; el movimiento del oleaje le entretenía y con suerte lograba ver un banco de peces o algún delfín. Quizá su transporte no era lujoso ni cómodo, pero había resultado muy entretenida toda la travesía desde el País Amarillo: desde su partida había disfrutado de los hermosos paisajes de los bosques y puertos que había en su patria; en su camino hacía el País Azul, el barco en que viajaba se vio en medio de una terrible tormenta que les desvió un par de días de su curso original, llegando a una isla desierta; su estancia en el País Azul fue breve, a pesar de habar pasado todo un día perdido, pero provechoso porque pudo conocer en su mayoría al reino más rico del mundo; finalmente, encontró ese pequeño barco de pescadores que accedieron a llevarlo a su destino.

Distraído en sus pensamientos, el joven rubio no se dio cuenta de que el anciano capitán de la nave se acercó a él. Motivado por la curiosidad, avanzó hasta donde estaba el chico y se puso a un lado.

-Vienes desde muy lejos muchacho- le dijo el capitán. –Pocos hombres son los que viajan al País Verde y los que lo hacen con mercaderes. Tú no eres un mercader ¿verdad?

-No señor, no lo soy.- le respondió. –Soy un simple viajero.

-Un viajero, eh. Debes de ser uno muy curioso, porque en ese reino no hay nada más que campos de cultivo.

-Me han dicho que sus paisajes son hermosos, aunque sean grajas como usted lo dice capitán. Sólo quiero conocer ese país.

-Como digas muchacho. Pero es un destino muy peculiar.- dijo el anciano.

Ambos miraban el mar, como si las olas les dejara en alguna especie de trance, del que no podían salir. Tal vez fue un delirio, pero al joven rubio le pareció ver a una sirena muy parecida a su hermana bajo el agua; asustado, se frotó los ojos en varias ocasiones mientras se preguntaba si era real o solo había convivido con muchos marineros en las recientes fechas. Cuando volteó con el capitán, notó que estaba mirando el cielo, así que no quiso preguntarle nada por temor a parecer un loco; pensó que debía ser el largo rato bajo el sol, o tal vez sólo extrañaba mucho a Luka.

Así permanecieron largo rato hasta que el sonido de una campana les despertó, era la señal de que la comida estaba lista y de no ir inmediatamente, no alcanzarían su ración y tendrían que esperar hasta la hora de cenar. De inmediato, ambos corrieron a la cocina, donde Yuna, la cocinera, estaba sirviendo los primeros platos.

El capitán ocupó su lugar en a cabecera de la mesa, donde ya le esperaba un plato colmado de un estofado. Los demás tripulantes estaban sentados, a excepción del piloto y la cocinera. Len, fue a su silla que estaba al fondo, junto a uno de los chicos de cabello negro. De inmediato, Yuna se acercó a él con un gran plato de estofado y varias piezas de pan.

-¡Gracias Yuna!- exclamó el chico de cabello oscuro. –Que considerada.

-¡Aparta las manos Yami!- respondió la cocinera, dándole un manotazo. –Esto es sólo para nuestro invitado.

-Pero, pero. No es justo mujer.- renegó el muchacho. –Darle tantos lujos al pasajero.

-Se llama hospitalidad. Tenemos que ser amables con nuestro amigo.

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que les ha traído mi presencia en su barco.- se disculpó Len.

-No es molestia alguna, muchacho- vociferó el capitán desde su asiento.

-El capitán tiene razón. Disculpa a mi hermano, no le gusta la competencia- dijo con un tono burlón el otro muchacho de cabello negro. Su nombre era Aniki, hermano mayor de Yami.

-¡Hermano!- se exaltó Yami. -¡eres un bocón, hombre!

Todos echaron a reír y, entre más comentarios graciosos, anécdotas de los pescadores y las obligadas preguntas a Len que no arrojaron ninguna respuesta nueva, pasó la hora de la comida.

El barco llegó a los puertos del País Verde tras unas horas más de viaje. Serían cerca de las 7 de la tarde y el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte mientras los pecadores desembarcaban. El capitán fue el primero en bajar, seguido por Len y Aniki.

-Bueno joven Megurine, bienvenido al País Verde. El reino más humilde que existe en todo el mar.

-Les agradezco mucho su ayuda capitán. A usted y su gente, muchas gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer muchacho, fue un gusto tenerte entre nosotros.

-Oye Len, espero que cumplas tu objetivo aquí.

-Gracias Aniki- respondió Len. En el último de los muelles logró distinguir lo que era un gran barco azul con el escudo real del País Azul. –Creo que no tardaré mucho.

-Menos mal, tal vez podamos llevarte de regreso.- mencionó Aniki con una sonrisa.

-No hará falta, estaré aquí por un buen tiempo.- dijo el sirviente rubio. –Pero aun así agradezco el ofrecimiento.- agregó tomando el costal donde guardaba sus pertenencias.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se internó a la ciudad, dejando atrás a sus amigos pescadores que le miraban caminar. Notó que lo seguían vigilando, así que se detuvo y volteando con ellos, se despidió haciendo un gesto con a mano y se fue. Aniki y el capitán esperaron hasta que los edificios ocultaron al joven Megurine y subieron al barco.

-Capitán…

-¿Qué ocurre chico?

-Ya sé que no debe importarme, pero aun me da curiosidad saber que busca Len en un lugar como este.

-Oh, Aniki. ¿No es obvio?- respondió el anciano capitán con una sonrisa, dejando ver su falta de dientes. –Es una mujer.

Al día siguiente, Len se despertó muy temprano y se fue directo a los muelles a buscar al príncipe Kaito. Para su alivio, los pescadores que la llevaron hasta aquel país ya se habían ido, así no les incomodaría de nuevo y le dejarían cumplir con su misión especial a gusto. Pasó gran parte de la mañana vigilando el barco del príncipe, pero nunca pudo verlo, sólo aparecían guardias que cuidaban el navío, marineros que limpiaban la cubierta y varias criadas con canastos para comprar comida. Cuando el hambre le venció, abandonó los muelles y regresó a la posada a comer.

"Debe estar dormido aun" pensaba Len mientras comía en compañía de un par de músicos que también de hospedaban en esa casa. A su parecer, fue a buscar al príncipe muy temprano. Aun no amanecía cuando él ya se encontraba frente al barco y era obvio que sólo los sirvientes y soldados se despertaban a esa hora. Cuando terminó su desayuno, tomó una pequeña libreta y regresó a los muelles. Ya era más tarde, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, así que estaba seguro de poder encontrar a Kaito en público. Una vez frente al barco, se escondió entre unas cajas y no apartaba la vista del inmenso barco azul, sólo escribiendo ocasionalmente algo en su libreta.

Pasaron las horas y el príncipe no daba señales de su existencia. "¿Qué tanto puede hacer ahí dentro?" se preguntaba el chico mientras un soldado bajaba a un par de caballos del barco para hacerles dar una vuelta por la ciudad. La situación de Len era incomoda; podría pasar todo el día ahí escondido, sin apartas los ojos de la nave y no lograr ver al príncipe; otra opción era acercársele a un guardia o sirvienta y preguntar por él, pero resultaría sospechoso y le formularían cientos de cuestiones antes de dejarlo poner siquiera un pie en el puente del barco, además, no tenia excusa para acercarse y mas sospechosas levantaría al no tener el cabello verde como los lugareños. "Otra vez me das problemas" pensó refiriéndose a su cabello. Su tercera y última opción era abandonar los muelles e ir a buscar a Kaito a la ciudad, no podía saber si él abandonó la embarcación mientras fue a desayunar; se hospedaba en algún lugar distinto, como la casa de algún rico o del rey mismo; tampoco podía saber si Kaito no se internó más en aquel país o si en verdad estaba ahí y no en otra patria. Todas esas ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras le tiempo transcurría, tanta fue su concentración para aclarar la mente que, cuando se dio cuenta, las horas ya habían pasado y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Decepcionado, regresó a la posada. En cuanto llegó, sin fijarse en las personas que estaban en el comedor y la sala, subió directo a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo. Estaba desanimado por no ver al príncipe ni una sola vez y a la vez frustrado, pues el día se fue y no pudo terminar con la canción que le escribía a su querida reina: una composición donde le decía lo mucho que la quería y todo lo que esta dispuesto a hacer por ella.

Dejó sus cosas en una mesa que funcionaba como un pequeño escritorio. De un salto cayó en la cama y ya acostado, tomó una almohada y se cubrió la cara con esta. Al final, el sueño lo venció y permaneció dormido en a misma posición por largo rato, hasta que unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron. Se quitó la almohada de la cara y se sentó en la cama, aun dominado por el sueño.

-Pase.- dijo con voz somnolienta.

La puerta se abrió y una muchacha de cabello verde y vestido rojo se asomó. Sin darle importancia que Len casi se cayera por el sueño, sólo le dijo que ya era hora de cenar y cerró. Cuando las palabras de aquella chica llegaron a la cabeza del joven sirviente, miró la puerta, con la esperanza de que ella siguiera ahí. Le pareció extraño, pues no reconoció ni la voz ni el rostro de la muchacha.

Se levantó de la cama y cambió sus ropas. En el fondo, lo único que quería era descansar de un día tan largo que se fue en vano, pero el repentino gruñir de su estomago se lo impidió y se vio obligado a bajar al comedor. Cuando llegó, vio a los dueños de la posada, sentados al frente de la mesa y cerca de ellos estaba la muchacha que fue a darle el aviso; los músicos de la noche anterior seguían ahí, al igual que un muchacho pelirrojo. Len tomó su lugar al fondo de la mesa, no quería que le interrogaran sobre sus intenciones en aquel país, ni siquiera llamar la atención. Sin decir nada, siquiera mirar a alguno de los huéspedes, tomó su plato y comenzó a comer. No prestaba atención a las pláticas, sólo le importaba la sopa que comía y terminar esa canción; pero entonces, escuchó un par de nombres que le resultaban muy familiares.

-No, Piko hoy no iba a venir. No estoy segura de que iba a hacer con Grygera.- dijo la muchacha de cabello verde.

Len de inmediato volteó. ¿Piko? ¿Grygera? En su mente se preguntaba si en verdad serían las personas que el ya conocía o una extraña coincidencia. Como preguntarle directamente a ella resultaría sospechoso, se dirigió a uno de los músicos.

-Disculpa, pero me pareció escuchar el nombre de Piko.

-Pues si, Saya acaba de mencionarlo- le respondió –Creo que es su novio.

-Ah ya veo. ¿Sabes cual es su nombre completo?

-Caray… no sé su apellido. Oye Ganmo- le habló a otro de los músicos, que de inmediato volteó, aun con un trozo de carne en la boca. –¿Cuál es el nombre del novio de Saya?

-¿El noble?- dijo. Tragó el pedazo de carne que masticaba y continuó. –Utatane.

-Oh, claro. No soy bueno con los nombres.- se volvió a Len. –Si, se llama Utatane Piko. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-Es que… mi primo, se llama Piko y vive aquí, pensé que era podría ser el.

Utatane Piko. El nombre resonó varias veces en su cabeza, era el amigo del príncipe Kaito, eso quería decir que ambos estaban en ese país. Su destino tenía que ser ahora la morada del señor Grygera; si Piko se encontraba ahí, también lo estaría el príncipe o al menos podría estar más cerca de él.

Terminada la cena, agradeció la comida y subió corriendo a su cuarto, dejando atónitos a los demás presentes. Llegando a la habitación, alistó sus cosas para el siguiente día; tomó un cuaderno de la mesa y se puso a escribir. No era la canción que pensaba dedicarle a Rin, sino un resumen de su día. Desde que abandonó el País Amarillo se decidió a llevar un diario donde registraría todo lo que aconteciera en su viaje, le parecía algo muy divertido y podría compartir sus experiencias con Rin y Luka. Terminado su escrito, guardó el cuaderno en el costal y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tarde, o al menos lo era para él. Los relojes marcaban las nueve de la mañana cuando Len ya estaba en el comedor de la posada; por alguna razón despertó muy inspirado para terminar la canción. Poco tiempo después, la dueña de la casa bajó a la cocina y al verlo, le sirvió el desayuno. Para Len, era un poco extraño no ver a nadie, así que le preguntó a la señora donde estaban los músicos.

-Ya se fueron- le respondió. –Partieron al amanecer, creo que a Evilious.

Evilious, una región muy lejana, aun más que el País Verde. Aunque el destino le parecía un tanto peculiar, Len no perdió el tiempo indagando sobre los músicos y se dedicó a comer rápidamente. Al terminar, subió a su habitación, guardó al libreta con la canción a la mitad; se puso su gorro negro y abandonó al posada, buscando la casa del señor Grygera. Su pesquisa no fue difícil, preguntó a más de una persona para asegurarse y todos respondieron lo mismo: al este, casi saliendo de la ciudad, se encuentra una enorme mansión; pero no era la única constante, todos le hablaban maravillas sobre dicha vivienda, sus dimensiones, los jardines, las sirvientas, los adornos de oro. Algo que Len no creía, hasta que llegó a las puertas de la residencia Grygera.

El sirviente del País Amarillo quedó asombrado por la arquitectura de aquella mansión. Los jardines eran amplios, no tanto como los del palacio, y sin embargo los árboles y plantas que le cubrían superaban a los que tenia reina Rin; la mansión era inmensa, más bien parecía un palacio y no hacia falta examinarla para notar los adornos de oro que, tal como le dijeron, resplandecían con la luz del sol. Maravillado, Len permaneció parado frente a las rejas por varios minutos, admirando la residencia Grygera y preguntándose en sus adentros que persona, sin ser rey o príncipe, podría poseer semejante mansión.

Al salir de su trance, recorrió la reja por fuera, buscando un hueco por donde entrar o al menos asomarse para confirmar la presencia del príncipe Kaito. Su caminar le parecía eterno, por más que avanzaba la reja no parecía terminar y sentía que con cada paso se alejaba más de la mansión. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un árbol que oportunamente se encontraba a escasos centímetros del enrejado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se trepó en él y se acercó lo más que pudo a la tierra de Grygera; si la rama aguantaba, podría entrar a echar un vistazo, pero el constante crujido de la cepa le obligaba a detenerse. Cuando el árbol se tambaleó por el peso del chico, decidió abandonar su arriesgada misión y bajar, pero el grito de una mujer le hizo voltear a los jardines de Grygera. Entonces lo vio. Por fin encontraba al príncipe Shion Kaito del País Azul, aunque no parecía ser el mejor momento.

-¡Su majestad! ¡Por favor!- gritaba una mujer. Era Sara, sirvienta de Axel Grygera, que perseguía al príncipe con un traje blanco. –¡Póngase algo de ropa!

-¡No! ¡Hace mucho que no hago esto y no perderé la oportunidad!- le respondía a gritos Kaito, que no paraba de correr. Estaba desnudo, cubriéndose únicamente con su bufanda.

-¡Esta loco!- renegaba Sara. Se detuvo y dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

-No importa lo que hagas, se quedara así hasta que le de frío o regrese Miku, lo que ocurra primero- dijo un chico de cabello blanco que se acercaba. Era Utatane Piko.

-¿Por qué hace semejante barbaridad?

-No estoy seguro. Dice que así se siente libre. ¿Libre de que? No tengo idea.

-No creí que el rumor fuera cierto.

-¡Deben intentarlo!- interrumpió Kaito, parándose entre los dos. Les sonrió y volvió a echar a correr.

-¡Esto es imposible!- gritó Sara molesta. -¡¿Quién hace eso?

-Él- respondió Piko con una sonrisa y señalando a Kaito.

Len no daba crédito a sus ojos, quedó en shock al ver correr desnudo a Kaito. "¿En serio se enamoró de el Rin?" se preguntaba mientras buscaba como bajar del árbol. También conocía los rumores de Kaito, que solía desnudarse y correr por las calles del País Azul, pero nunca creyó que fueran ciertos hasta ahora. Confirmada la presencia del príncipe en el País Verde, el trabajo de Len se volvía más fácil, ahora sólo debía espiarlo hasta asegurar que no tenía novia.

Bajó del árbol con sumo cuidado, pues la rama estaba por romperse, y se escondió detrás de este para que no le descubrieran. Pasó mucho tiempo esperando a que algo ocurriera, pero ya nadie se movía; la sirvienta ya se había ido desde hacia rato y Piko se llevó a Kaito pasada media hora de ejercicios. Estaba sólo y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera continuar con la canción, pues dejó la libreta en la posada.

El aburrimiento se hizo rápidamente de él y pensó que sería mejor irse, volvería más tarde o mejor otro día, con la esperanza de tener buenos resultados. Se levantó del suelo y tomó sus cosas dando un leve bostezo. De la nada, una fuerte corriente de viento lo alcanzó, volando su gorra a unos metros de distancia. El joven sirviente corrió tras esta, tratando de tomarla inútilmente, pues cada vez que sus dedos rozaban con la cachucha el viento regresaba y se la llevaba más lejos.

La gorra llegó hasta la puerta de la mansión Grygera, cayendo en una canasta llena de pan. Una blanca mano la tomó y le sacudido el polvo. Una joven sirvienta de cabellos verdes, peinados en dos largas coletas, tenia el sombrero en sus manos y buscaba con la mirada a su dueño.

-¡Mi sombrero, mi sombrero!- se escuchaban los gritos de Len, que se acercaba corriendo hasta la sirvienta. Se detuvo frente a ella y recobrando el aliento, reclamó su gorro. –Es mío, el viento se lo llevó.

-Sujétalo fuerte la próxima vez, de pronto soplan unas ráfagas muy fuerte por aquí.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, devolviendo el gorro a Len.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.- respondió mientras se acomodaba el gorro. –Me tomó por sorpresa.

-Disculpa, pero...- mencionó la chica. –No quiero parecer agresiva, pero tengo que preguntarte… ¿Qué haces por este rumbo?

-¿Ah? Yo… no sabía que estaba prohibido.- respondió nervioso. ¿Acaso Grygera había restringido el paso a sus tierras? –Nadie me lo dijo en el pueblo.

-Tranquilo. No esta prohibido, es sólo que casi nadie viene por este rumbo. Por eso la pregunta, no quería asustarte, lo siento.- dijo ella rápidamente.

-No, descuida. Pero si me asusté un poco.- mencionó Len en voz baja. –Veras, buscaba la casa de mi primo pero… creo que me perdí.

-Es normal. Aunque esta sea una ciudad pequeña, los caminos son extraños y uno se pierde con facilidad. Me pasó varias veces.- agregó la sirvienta. Por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír. –Si necesitas ayuda, podrías pasar a la mansión y te llevaremos a donde vive tu primo.

Los ojos de Len se iluminaron por un instante, estaría cerca del príncipe Kaito y eso le permitiría averiguar más sobre su objetivo en ese reino; pero de la nada, recordó que no sería lo más conveniente. El príncipe y el señor Grygera lo conocían ya de vista por el baile de las rosas amarillas, además, la no existencia de dicho primo sería un gran inconveniente.

-Eres muy amable, pero mejor iré al pueblo. Aun así, gracias em…

-Miku. Hatsune Miku.- se presentó la sirvienta con la gran sonrisa que no había dejado de mostrare al muchacho.

-Miku, mucho gusto. Me llamo Megurine Len.

-¿De que país vienes? Por tu cabello no puedes ser de aquí.

-Vengo del País Morado.- mintió el chico.

-Es muy lejos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mi primo, sólo vengo a invitarlo a una boda, pero ni el mas mínimo rastro de él.- dijo con un suspiro. –Seguiré buscándolo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nuestra ayuda?

-No, estoy bien. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- respondió Len, ya alejándose. –Pero tendré en cuenta venir si no lo encuentro. ¡Gracias!

El muchacho se alejó poco a poco, volteando la mirada en repetidas ocasiones. Sólo tenia que aparentar su partida, hasta que ella entrara a los jardines. Escuchó unos ruidos metálicos, las puertas se abrían y la joven sirvienta había desaparecido detrás de estas, internándose a los jardines de Grygera. En cuanto las rejas se cerraron, Len corrió de regresó al árbol, esperando ver más actividad, aunque no hizo falta.

A mitad del camino pudo ver como Miku era recibida por el príncipe Kaito con un abrazo y un beso. Él tomó en sus manos la canasta y juntos entraron a la mansión. Len no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque amargamente. Su misión había sido cumplida, pero el resultado no le gustaría para nada a Rin.


	18. Corazon roto

_Nota del autor: Primero que nada, les ofresco una disculpa por tardad mas de un mes en subir este capitulo. Entre la escuela, el vicio de algunos juegos y algunas otras situaciones que no pienso explicar, me retrase bastante tiempo. _

_Pero ya estoy de vuelta, listo para iniciar la tercera parte de este fanfic. Recapitulando; del capitulo I al V se narran los hechos ocurridos antes de la llegada de Rin al trono. Del capitulo VI al XIV, tenemos lo ocurrido durante el reinado de Rin asi como la "Green Saga", todo lo acontesido en el País Verde. Apartir de este capitulo, comenzamos con el climax de la historia. Ojo lectores! Por ahi tenemos algo interesante respecto a un personaje._

Capitulo XV

"Corazón roto"

-Pero su amor, a la amarilla enfureció-

-¿Te gritó otra vez?- preguntó la voz de Gomu.

-Si… me arrojó el té a la cara y gritó sus amenazas de nuevo- suspiró Neru, su rostro estaba enrojecido, pues el té estaba caliente y logro quemarla. Sobre su vestido podían verse unas manchas y limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo verde –Lo peor fue que me quemó. Gomu, comenzaba a dudar de sus amenazas pero… esto me hace tener miedo de nuevo.

Los dos sirvientes estaban reunidos en una pequeña sala, cerca de la cocina. Frente a ellos había una enorme ventana que ofrecía una vista panorámica de los poblados jardines. El sol se filtraba por el cristal, iluminando los lujosos muebles de madera. Originalmente, ése cuarto se construyó para que los reyes tomaran el té por la tarde o atendieran a sus visitas; Rin, por su parte, desde niña la ocupaba para planear sus travesuras y al crecer, para perder el tiempo con Len antes de las reuniones con los nobles.

Pero desde la partida del joven Megurine, la sala ya no era utilizada por la reina, así que los sirvientes la ocupaban durante los escasos momentos libres que tenían para comer o simplemente descansar.

-Semejante niña mimada. Cree que puede tratarnos así sólo porque su fiel perro Misawa acata todas sus ridículas órdenes.- decía molesto mientras servia una taza de té a Neru; por su parte, la sirvienta estaba acariciando las zonas más afectadas por la caliente bebida. –Neru… no deberías hacer eso, te vas a lastimar más.

-Lo sé, pero me arde mucho.

-Toma, bebe esto. Después te daré un ungüento que tengo; cura las quemaduras.

-Gracias Gomu.- dijo la joven mientras tomaba la taza recién servida. –Eres tan amable con nosotras, siempre curándonos y tienes medicinas para todo.

-Agradece a mi abuela, ella me enseñó a hacerlas con hierbas del bosque.

-Tu abuela. Parece que tus abuelos son muy grandes personas, siempre los mencionas y dices que te enseñaron todo lo que sabes.

-Bueno… crecí con ellos. Mi madre murió cuando mi hermana nació y mi padre… era soldado. Murió cuando tenía cinco años, antes del fin de la guerra.

-Cielos, no sabía eso. Debió ser difícil para ti.

-No mucho- respondió el joven, dio un sorbo a su té. –Por su trabajo, casi no los conocí; mi madre siempre estaba en el mercado y mi padre, bueno, ya sabes, Misawa le gritaba cada cinco minutos.

-Y parece que eso no ha cambiado contigo- dijo Neru. Ambos sirvientes echaron a reír. –¿Y tus abuelos que hacían? ¿Tus padres los mantenían?

-No con eso altos impuestos. Mi abuela hacia esas medicinas y mi madre las iba a vender al mercado; mi abuelo hacia sombreros, y aun sigue en el negocio, claro que ahora le ayuda mi hermana, aunque ella se lleva casi todo el trabajo desde que mi abuelo enfermo, y como mi abuela murió el año pasado…

-Oh Dios. Lamento tanto lo de tu abuela. Y la enfermedad de tu abuelo, ¿no es grave?

-No tanto, solo que a veces no se puede mover con facilidad y sus movimientos se hacen torpes. Mi hermana siempre esta con él, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Sin duda, tu hermana es tan noble como tu. Entonces, ¿ningún familiar tuyo ha sido sirviente de la familia Kamui?

-No, yo soy el primero. Y ni siquiera soy sirviente de ellos, es el señor Hiyama para quien trabajo. Estoy pagando la deuda de mi familia con él.

-Vaya, la mayoría de los que están aquí es porque sus antepasados fueron sirvientes.- dijo Neru. Dio un sorbo a la taza mientras miraba por la ventana. A lo lejos se podía distinguir un carro que se acercaba. Pensó que eran los vegetales para la comida del día, así que no le dio importancia. Regresó la mirada al joven Gomu y con algo de pena le hablo. –Gomu… ¿podrías decirme como terminaste aquí?

-Claro. No es molestia alguna.- respondió con una sonrisa. –Fue hace un año, que es el tiempo que llevo aquí. Durante el cobro de los impuestos, los guardias visitaron a mi abuelo. No teníamos con que pagar, el negocio iba mal, apenas nos alcanzaba para comer; pero a ellos no les importo- hizo una pausa, apretó el puño y su mirada se desvió al suelo. –Amenazaron con llevarse todo lo que teníamos en casa si no les pagábamos en diez minutos. Obviamente no conseguimos ni una sola moneda y comenzaron a sacar las herramientas de mi abuelo; yo me opuse, me planté frente al marco de la puerta y no los deje entrar de nuevo.- de nuevo hizo una pausa. El volumen se su voz bajó un poco al continuar. –Me amenazaron con las espadas, pero seguí de pie frente a mi casa. Se molestaron aun más y empezaron a golpearme, me sacaron a la calle y siguieron dándome golpes y patadas; pero, para mi buena suerte, el señor Hiyama estaba cerca, el mismo estaba realizando los cobros. Salio en mi defensa, ordenó a los guardias alejarse e ir a cobrar en otras casas; me ayudo a levantarme y dijo que admiraba mi valor por enfrentar a los guardias y no me preocupara más por pagar impuestos, el necesitaba un sirviente personal y si yo aceptaba, mi abuelo no tendría que pagar mientras yo trabajara para él.- dio un ultimo sorbo a su té y dejó la vacía taza sobre un pequeño plato. –Y heme aquí, después de un año.

-Cuidando a la pequeña Yuuki.- agregó Neru.

-Si, pero me siento engañado. El señor Hiyama nunca dijo que mi trabajo sería cuidar a su hija.

La sirvienta echó a reír y tras recuperar el aliento, volvió a hablar.

-Si te decía que ibas a hacer en verdad, es probable que no aceptaras.

-Tal vez por eso omitió ese detalle, o que Yuuki es demasiado activa. Me vuelve loco a veces y siempre se esconde de mi.- dio un suspiro. –Pero bueno, al menos puedo ir a cuidar a mi abuelo cada dos semanas…

-¡Volvió!- interrumpieron unos gritos al joven Gomu. –¡Por fin ha regresado!

-¡Al fin descansaremos de todos esos gritos!- gritó otra voz.

-¡Alguien avise a Luka!- dijo la voz de una chica.

-¿Volvió?- preguntó Gomu. –¿Estarán hablando de Len?

-¡Tiene que ser él! ¡Nadie más podría alegrarnos tanto!- gritaba la sirvienta, claramente emocionada. Con un salto se puso de pie, y tomando la mano de Gomu, salieron de la sala, siguiendo a la multitud de criados que corrían hacia la puerta principal del palacio.

Una multitud de criados, guardias y heraldos se reunían en torno a un carro cargado de vegetales, pero estos no eran el motivo de la emoción; junto al conductor, un joven de cabello morado con un parche en el ojo, estaba sentado un muchacho rubio, vestido de traje con una rosa amarilla bordada en el pecho. Cargaba un pequeño costal y sus ojos se iluminaban con cada rostro que veía.

-¡Len!- gritaron algunos sirvientes, aunque la voz de Neru los superaba a todos.

-¡Hola!- saludo el joven Megurine. -¡Los extrañé a todos!

-Y tu no sabes que falta nos hiciste, muchacho- respondió Gomu, provocando las risas de los presentes, incluyendo a Len.

Len se bajo del carro, sujetando el pequeño costal con su mano izquierda. Saludaba a todos, a los hombres les estrechaba la mano y a las mujeres les daba un abrazo; fue claro que al ser turno de Neru, el rostro de ella se tornó aun más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Así siguió el muchacho, recibiendo la bienvenida de sus compañeros sirvientes, hasta que un par de dedos se posaron en su frente, deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Acaso no vas a saludar a tu hermana?- dijo una familiar voz femenina.

-¿Luka?- preguntó el joven levantando la mirada. –¿En verdad crees eso posible, hermana?- respondió. Dejo caer el saco el suelo y rodeó a la chica de rosados cabellos con sus brazos. –Te extrañé mucho Luka.

-Yo también te extrañé Len, no tienes idea de cuanto.- respondió ella, también abrazando al muchacho. Al separarse, Luka le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y con una mano intentaba peinarlo.

-¡Hermana! No tienes que hacer esto frente a todos- renegó el chico.

-¿Acaso te da pena que tu hermana cuide tu apariencia?- dijo la sirvienta de rosa mientras con su mano revolvía el cabello de su hermano menor. –¿Es eso?

-¡Hermana, ya déjame!- gritó Len, alejándose del alcance de Luka. Aunque el lo negaba, su rostro presentaba un ligero sonrojo, claramente apenado por lo que su hermana había hecho. –Eres malvada.

-Pero así me quieres hermanito- le dijo, con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Los hermanos Megurine siguieron avanzando, juntos ahora, entre la multitud de sirvientes que no dejaban de saludar a Len. Su presencia los alegraba y tranquilizaba a todos, con el regreso del muchacho ya no tendrían que tratar personalmente a la reina y los gritos de ella y del general Misawa se reducirían considerablemente.

La alegría en el ambiente perduro largo rato, hasta que las puertas del palacio se abrieron de nuevo y a figura de un hombre en armadura se acercaba con un paso tranquilo a los hermanos Megurine. Acompañado por tres guardias que le abrieron el paso, el general Misawa Kurogane se detuvo frente al joven Len. Sus fríos ojos se fijaron en el muchacho y le recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Con un gesto de su mano, uno de los soldados tomó el saco del chico y se lo llevó al interior del palacio, acto que desagradó a Luka y comenzó a quejarse, pero Misawa la ignoró y habló con Len.

-Megurine Len, que gusto que regreses con nosotros. Creo que ha quedado claro cuanto le extrañaron todos aquí, incluyéndome.- dijo mientras le extendía su mano, aunque en verdad su última palabra era mentira.

Len vaciló unos segundos antes de responder, permaneció mirando la mano del general. Él sabia que aquel hombre que tenia enfrente le estaba mintiendo, si alguien lo quería lejos del reino, ese ere Misawa. Y en verdad, a Len tampoco le daba gusto que el líder militar apareciera, pero por no querer mostrarse descortés, también le mintió mientras estrechaban la mano.

-También me da un enorme gusto verlo de nuevo, general.

-Espero que cumplieras con el encargo que nuestra respetable reina te encomendó.- agregó el militar con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

-Lo he cumplido satisfactoriamente, si es lo que quiere saber.

-Perfecto muchacho, por favor acompáñame- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. –La reina se encuentra realmente impaciente por verte desde hace ya muchos días.

Siguió hablando mientras obligaba que Len caminara a su lado; los dos guardias que quedaban apartaban del camino a los sirvientes que se negaban a dejar que el joven los abandonara. El descontento se volvió general, pero nadie se mostraba más molesto que Luka; no confiaba en Misawa, mucho menos cuando estaba cerca de Len. Sin ser vista por los soldados, se escurrió entre la multitud y corrió detrás de su hermano para estar segura de que Misawa Kurogane no intentaría hacerle daño a él o a la reina. Pero su apuro fue en vano, pues antes de subir las escaleras, un par de guardias le impidieron el paso, alegando que la reina no quería ser molestada en ese momento.

Durante su trayecto hacia la habitación de la reina Rin, Len y Misawa no se dirigieron palabra alguna, ni siquiera sus miradas se cruzaron. El general rápidamente se adelantó a los pasos del joven, cosa que poco le importó, lo único que quería saber era como había pasado esos días Rin y donde habían dejado su libreta.

Finalmente llegaron a los aposentos de la reina Kamui Rin I. La entrada era custodiada por un par de guardias armados, que en cuento distinguieron a Misawa, presentaron sus armas y le abrieron las puertas.

-¡General!- saludaron.

-Descansen. Retírense ahora mismo, yo vigilare a la reina.

-¡Sí señor!- respondieron al unísono.

Al instante, ambos soldados marcharon escaleras abajo, y el ver a Len, le ofrecieron una sonría y le dieron la bienvenida; él les correspondió el saludo y agradeció el gesto de bienvenida. Rápidamente subió hasta donde Misawa, que parado frente a la puerta, custodiaba la habitación de la reina.

-Ella tiene mucho tiempo esperándote- mencionó con potente voz. –Espero que sean buenas noticias las que traes.

-Sean buenas o malas, es algo que únicamente le importa a ella- respondió Len, sin dejarse intimidar. –Así que agradecería mucho que nos dejara platicar en calma. No sé que autoridad cree poseer, pero le aseguro que espiarnos es algo que a la reina no el agradaría.

-Lo que tú le digas es importante para el país, y por ende para mí. Y tienes suerte de ser su consentido, de no ser así, ten por seguro que tanto Luka como tu se las verían conmigo por sus conductas inaceptables.

-Si yo tuviese un físico similar al suyo, tenga por seguro que me ganaría la horca en este momento.- dijo desafiante el muchacho. –Ahora con su permiso, general.

Sin decir una palabra más, Len dio la espalda al militar y se adentró a los aposentos de la reina, cerrando la puerta, ante una encolerizada mirada por parte de aquel.

La habitación de Rin estaba totalmente iluminada, las ventanas dejaban entrar los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en los marcos de oro y los espejos gemelos que se apoyaban en el tocador de la reina. Ella se encontraba al fondo, de pie frente a la ventana central. Sostenía su abanico negro en la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se apoyaba en el cristal. Su vestido era totalmente blanco en esta ocasión, aunque no dejaba de ser detallado ni de tener sus acostumbrados adornos de oro. Sin hacer ruido, Len avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a la mesita que la reina tenia a sus espaldas. Conteniendo la alegría de ver a Rin, tomo aire.

-Señorita Rin- dijo fingiendo que su voz era más grave. –Alguien quiere verla.

-No tengo ánimos de ver a nadie.- respondió con melancólica voz.

-Dice que es importante.

-¿No entendiste? ¡No quiero ver a nadie!- gritó enojada, aunque su voz parecía débil. Se dio la vuelta, preparándose para arrojar el abanico contra aquel criado que había llegado a incomodarle, pero otra cosa sucedió. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Len, el abanico cayó de sus manos hasta el suelo, la expresión en el rostro de la joven reina cambio totalmente, de un rostro enfurecido a uno sumamente alegre con algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse. –¡Len!- gritó con una voz que desbordaba de emoción. –¡Regresaste! ¡Al fin regresas!- vociferaba mientras corría hacia los brazos del sirviente, que ya al esperaban abiertos.

-Así es Rin. De nuevo estamos juntos, mi reina.

-Olvídate de eso ahora, estamos solos.- ordenó mientras abrazaba a Len. En ese instante le fue inevitable llorar de alegría. –No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, me hiciste mucha falta.

-Rin, ya estoy aquí- dijo, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de la reina. –Yo también te extrañé mucho, fue difícil no ver tu sonrisa.

-¡Len!- chilló la chica rubia sonrojándose.

-Y como te sonrojas cuando lo digo también- agregó entre risas.

Permanecieron largo rato abrazados, el tiempo dejó de pasar para ambos muchachos. Desde muy pequeños habían desarrollado un profundo cariño, a tal grado que se volvieron inseparables y no podían permanecer mucho tiempo uno lejos del otro. Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos tomaron asiento frente a la mesita donde solían merendar y, como pocas veces sucedía, la poderosa reina Kamui Rin I del País Amarillo, permaneció en silencio durante el relato del joven sirviente. Len, le contó todo sobre su travesía; desde la partida del puerto de su propia nación, sin pasar por alto la tormenta que el alejó se su curso inicial, su complicada estancia en el País Azul donde se perdió, el viaje junto a esos pescadores y lo que le pareció el encuentro con una sirena. Rin escuchaba con suma atención el relato del chico; sus ojos se iluminaban con cada palabra que salía de su boca y ella guardaba silencio, solo reaccionaba para hacer alguna pequeña pregunta o para expresar su sorpresa. Parecía una niña pequeña a la cual su padre le contaba un cuento o una fabula para pasar el tiempo frente a la chimenea. Cuando el joven Megurine llegó a la parte donde espiaba el barco del príncipe Kaito, la reina dio un salto y su corazón se aceleró; acercó la silla un poco mas a donde estaba Len para escuchar claramente lo que descubrió. Todo marchaba bien, aunque ella se impacientaba mientras su sirviente le platicaba cuando lo encontró en la mansión Grygera, omitiendo el detalle de verlo correr desnudo. Por su parte, Len comenzaba a trabar sus palabras, sabía que pronto llegaría el momento que quería evitar. Su misión fue cumplida exitosamente, pero lo descubierto por el chico seria del total desagrado de Rin. Antes de mencionar a Hatsune Miku, el menor de los Megurine guardó silencio.

-¿Len? ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó la reina con curiosidad.

-Rin… sobre lo que me mandaste a investigar…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Él tiene novia o no? Respondeme.- chillaba Rin, mirando con desesperación al muchacho.

Dio un suspiro y armándose de valor, dijo la verdad.

-Lo siento Rin, el príncipe Kaito tiene novia. No supieron decirme cuanto tiempo tiene esa relación, pero los pueblerinos confirmaron lo que mis ojos vieron.

Rin enmudeció y en su rostro, una sombría expresión se formaba, trataba de simular enojo, aunque las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos decían otra cosa. La tristeza que sintió fue profunda, comparable con el día en que supo de la muerte de sus padres. Con dificultad, aunque clavando la mirada en el suelo, pudo hacerle una última pregunta a su fiel sirviente.

-Ella…- dijo, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. –¿Acaso ella es una noble, o hija de rey de aquel país?

-Es… una plebeya, sirvienta del señor Grygera.- respondió pausadamente, tomando la mano de la reina de dorados cabellos.

Ella, sin decir nada, apretaba con fuerza los dedos de Len. También fruncía el seño y presionaba su mandíbula con el cráneo para contener las lágrimas, intento inútil, pues al cabo de escasos segundos, las amargas gotas recorrieron sus mejillas y caían al suelo manchando la lujosa alfombra.

Sin mucho que hacer, Megurine Len la acogió en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla. Tampoco había mucho que decirle; los que pasaron como felices minutos en el palacio, se volvieron largas y amargas horas para los dos jóvenes rubios. Él no soportaba verla así, aunque en cierto modo le parecía algo exagerada dicha reacción, comprendió que era la primera vez que la reina sentía algo por un hombre; ella, a quien nunca se le había negado nada, por primera vez sentía lo que era no poder poseer algo, pero más doloroso le resultaba porque en esta ocasión era una persona, el primer muchacho por el que se sentía atraída.


	19. La botella de los deseos

Capitulo XVI

"La botella de los deseos"

-Deja que el mar conozca tus deseos-

Desde el regreso de Len al palacio los días fueron tranquilos para los sirvientes, heraldos, guardias, jardineros, boyeros y demás personas que estaba al servicio de la reina. Rin no había querido salir de su habitación desde el regreso de su sirviente, las puertas permanecían cerradas todo el tiempo, los guardias que las custodiaban tenían la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie más que Len y ningún ruido se escuchaba dentro mas que el de los platos a la hora de cada comida.

La situación tenia a tres personas inquietas. Len estaba muy preocupado por el ánimo de su reina, nunca le había visto tan decaída en todo el tiempo que había estado a su servicio; pasaba todo el día sentada frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo o los jardines, pocas veces hablaba. Sus ojos siempre estaban llorosos e irritados, había llorado como nunca en su vida y cualquier situación podía hacerle romper en llanto. El joven Megurine siempre le acompañaba, trataba de alegrarle con chistes y canciones; pero nada daba resultado. La tristeza de Rin comenzaba a afectarle a él también, no solo se mostraba desanimado ante las demás persona, también se distraía mucho y dejaba de poner cuidado en varias cosas, incluyendo su vestimenta.

El general Misawa también estaba preocupado, pero lejos de importarle el difícil momento por el que pasaba la reina, sus inquietudes se debían a perder lentamente la gran influencia que tenía en el reino al carecer del apoyo que Rin daba a sus palabras, tanto en el interior del palacio, como entre los nobles y la corte real. El general esta nervioso, aunque los sirvientes seguían asustados por su presencia, en las reuniones de la corte su voz e ideas sobre el cobro de impuestos o la problemática de la falta de alimento en las regiones más alejadas del reino dejaban de ser escuchadas sin la presencia de la reina y, en cambio, los consejeros y nobles de la corte preferían poner atención a las palabras del señor Hiyama, que eran contrarias a las de Misawa. Mientras éste ultimo buscaba planes de guerra, el consejero Hiyama Kiyoteru proponía ideas pacifistas y el uso del dinero recaudado de los impuestos para conseguir alimento, semillas y ganado de naciones cercanas. Esto le infundía un enorme miedo; si dichos planes se autorizaban, su poder disminuiría considerablemente, por lo que buscaba cualquier momento para acercarse a Rin.

Megurine Luka temía por ese momento, la frustración de Misawa Kurogane era fácil de percibir, para recuperar su influencia se acercaría a Rin y aprovechando el momento de debilidad, le persuadiría sin complicación alguna para aplicar su bélicos planes. Esto lo había hecho desde el primer día de su reinado; aunque el consejero Hiyama también tomaba parte en las decisiones, era la voz de Misawa la que más influía en la joven mente de Rin. La sirvienta de rosa permanecía alerta, vigilaba al general día y noche para evitar sus malas intenciones, pero también le preocupaba Rin. El saber que estaba pasando por un momento triste le recordaba aquellos días junto a Lily, cuando se encargaba de consolarla después de las numerosas discusiones con Gakupo o la muerte de sus padres. Al ser Rin tan parecida a la difunta reina, Luka sentía un enorme impulso por estar apoyando a la joven monarca, pero al no poder acercarse, tenía que preguntarle a su hermano sobre ella.

-Ya han pasado más de dos semanas y sigue sin salir de la habitación.- dijo la voz de Luka. Estaba en la cocina ayudando a su hermano a preparar la merienda de la reina. –Eres el único que tiene contacto con ella, ¿cómo ves su estado de ánimo?

-Aun la veo mal, ya no ha pasado mucho tiempo llorando pero eso no quiere decir que ya se encuentre del todo bien.- respondió. Después dio un suspiro mientras sus ojos se posaban en a taza de té. –Como quisiera poder hacer algo para alegrarla de nuevo.

-Len… haces todo lo posible. Lo único que está en nuestras manos es apoyarla en este momento.

-Lo sé, es lo que intento hacer. Pero es tan difícil, se la pasa pegada a la ventana.

-Igual que su madre. Ella también pasaba así sus momentos de tristeza, frente al cristal, dejando que el sol tocara sus mejillas. Pero no había durado más de un día triste.

-Parece que hacías tu trabajo mejor que el mío.

-Los problemas de Lily eran muy diferentes a los de Rin, no podemos compararlos.

-Lo siento hermana, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de que Rin se encuentre triste.- dijo entre suspiros. –Como quisiera haber vuelto con buenas noticias para ella.

-Tu de nada tienes la culpa Len- le reprimió su hermana mayor. –Tu tampoco sabias de esa relación; en verdad nadie es culpable, si el príncipe Kaito decidió ofrecer su corazón a esa muchacha, ya no podemos hacer nada.- dijo mientras dejaba el brioche que preparaba en la bandeja.

-No dudo que Rin lo entienda, pero recuerda como es su comportamiento y por ser el primero… le duele.

-Si, la entiendo a la perfección, también lo he sentido.- mencionó. La sirvienta de rosados cabellos permaneció callada por algunos segundos; a su mente venían imágenes de años pasados, cuando perdió a quien fue el amor de su vida.

-¿Hermana? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué?- reaccionó Luka, mirando sorprendida a Len. –Ah, si, si, me encuentro bien. Sólo recordé unas cosas del pasado, nada importante- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Oh Dios, ya es tarde Len, apúrate y llévale la merienda a Rin, ya sabes como le molesta que sean impuntuales con esto.

-Pero Luka, aun no suenan las campanas, aun no es medio día.

-¡Mucho mejor para nosotros!- interrumpió la mayor de los Megurine. –Sin retraso alguno, anda chico, ve.- decía mientras le entregaba la bandeja a Len y le apuraba a empujones para abandonar la cocina.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Estas actuando muy raro.

-¡Claro que estoy bien!- indicó con un grito que resonó por toda la cocina. –Ya niño, ve a su habitación que ella no puede estar mucho tiempo sola o Misawa le va a llenar la cabeza de sus bélicas ideas.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola con ese hombre tan cerca?- se dijo a si mismo Len, que rápidamente abrió la puerta y salio caminando lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Al verse solitaria, Luka cerró la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido alguno, se apoyó en uno de los muros y llevándose la mano al pecho, sobre su corazón, se dejo caer. Con una débil voz que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento, apenas lograba decir las siguientes palabras.

-Lily… te extraño…

Con paso veloz, Len subía la larga escalinata de la torre central donde se encontraban la habitación de la reina Rin. Al final de las escaleras estaba el pequeño carro de servicio que solían utilizar para la merienda. El joven dejó sobre este los alimentos y en silencio pero con veloz paso, avanzó por el pasillo hasta las puertas del cuarto de la reina frente a las cuales, los dos guardias que debían custodiar el umbral se divertían jugando con dados. El acto desagradó totalmente al sirviente que parándose frente a ellos, les quitó los dados y les reclamó el acto.

-¡Que vergüenza!- decía. –En lugar de hacer su trabajo prefieren perder el tiempo con un vil juego de azar.

-Espere joven Len, usted no entiende.

-¿Entender que? No es difícil entender que ustedes no merecen ser guardias y descuidan su trabajo por un juego. Pero esperen a que la reina se entere de esto.

-Joven por favor, espere- le interrumpió su marcha el guardia de la derecha, sus ojos eran verdes y del casco se asomaban unos cabellos rojos. –Si estamos jugando dados es porque la reina nos mando a descansar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella dijo eso?

-Así es joven- menciono el otro guardia. –Ella misma nos concedió unos momentos de descanso al salir de sus aposentos.

-¿Salió? ¿Y la dejaron irse así nada más? ¡Que irresponsables!- les interrumpió frenéticamente.

-Joven, déjenos terminar.- le quiso calmar el guardia. –Si la dejamos ir sola fue porque así lo quiso su majestad. Intentamos seguirla pero nos hizo volver, quería estar unos momentos a solas y ordenó que no le acompañáramos y menos que mandáramos a buscarla.

-Conocemos su actual humor, no quisimos disgustarla aun más.- agregó el guardia de ojos verdes.

-¿Y cuando se fue?

-Unos minutos después de que usted bajara a la cocina.

-¿Les dijo a donde iba a estar?

-Ni una sola palabra.

-Misawa…- dijo el joven sirviente en voz baja –El general Misawa, ¿no estaba cerca?

-Para nada; el general salió desde muy temprano a buscar al señor de la oscuridad, aun no regresa joven.

Al oír esto, Len dio un suspiro de alivio. Su temor desaparecía, pero ahora una gran preocupación tomaba su lugar. ¿Dónde estaría Rin en ese momento? Y mas importante aun ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Una persona deprimida puede llegar a cometer toda clase de actos. Todas estas posibilidades ocupaban a la mente de Len hasta que uno de los soldados lo despertó de su trance.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ella también mencionó que usted vendría pronto y nos pidió darle un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué Mensaje?

-Solo dijo que usted sabría como y donde encontrarla, joven.

Lan vaciló unos momentos, tratando de dar sentido a las palabras de Rin. Eran tantos los lugares donde ella podría estar, salas que no se habían usado en años y ellos dos usaban como sus escondites; túneles secretos por todo el palacio, pensados para ser usados como escape en los momentos de invasión; o simplemente el jardín central, sentada bajo el árbol de naranjas que la reina Lily sembró hacia ya mucho tiempo y que, según los criados de mayor antigüedad al servicio de la corona, era uno de los lugares favoritos de la difunta reina.

Agradeciendo el mensaje, Len rápidamente abandonó el pasillo y recorrió todo el palacio buscando a la reina Rin. Visitó todas las habitaciones en las cuales solían esconderse de Misawa para que les dejara charlar cómodos, se adentró a los túneles secretos, recorriéndolos de principio a fin con un veloz caminar, incluso preguntó a los guardias de las puertas que conducen al exterior si la habían visto, pero nada dio resultados. El paradero de Kamui Rin era desconocido. En su desesperación, Len acudió a la única persona de confianza en el palacio: su hermana Luka.

Al no encontrarle en su pequeño cuarto, el muchacho regresó a la cocina, lugar donde la sirvienta de rosa había estado por última vez. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, esperando a que su hermana le abriera, pero no fue así. El muchacho se acercó con cuidado y puso su oído sobre la madera. No escuchó nada. Alterado por la desaparición de la reina y ahora por la falta de respuesta de su hermana, el menor de los Megurine abrió la puerta de golpe y entro gritando el nombre de Luka.

Ella respondió con un grito por el susto y de inmediato se puso de pie, asustada por la intervención tan ruda.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- chilló apenas recuperado el aliento. –¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué hacías que no me respondías?

-Tranquilo, me quede dormida después de que subiste con la reina.- dijo finalmente, cuando la calma volvió a ella. –Pero que cara Len, ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Rin desapareció! Subí a su habitación con la merienda y los guardias me dijeron que ella se fue sola.- respondió al instante el desesperado muchacho. –No quería que le acompañaran y no la encuentro; ya la busque en todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron y nada.

-Cálmate hermano, no llegaras a nada así como estas.- dijo Luka. Tomó a Len de los hombros y le obligó a sentarse frente a la mesa. Ella se sentó frente a él y con una voz tranquila le siguió hablando. –Respira profundo, Rin no puede estar lejos. ¿Acaso los guardias no saben a donde fue? ¿O te dieron alguna pista?

-No lo saben- dijo entre suspiros. –Solo me dijeron que yo sabría como y donde encontrarla.

Luka guardo silencio. Lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sin decir nada se levantó y camino hasta uno de los gabinetes, de donde tomó unas botellas.

-Ya sé donde ésta. Se parece mucho mas a Lily de lo que pensé.- le dijo a su hermano mientras le entregaba las botellas. –Ve con esto a cuadro del Arcángel Miguel y espérame ahí, no tardare.

-De acuerdo- respondió el muchacho algo perplejo. –Pero no entiendo para que es esto.

-Ya te lo explicare hermanito, pero apresúrate, Rin te necesita.- menciono Luka, caminando a la puerta y abandonando la cocina, dejando a un Len muy confundido.

Sin entender una sola de las palabras de su hermana, Len dejó la cocina y se fue directo al lugar que le había indicado. Ahí estaba él, parado frente a cuadro de la famosa representación Arcángel Miguel, que sosteniendo una espada en su mano izquierda y una balanza en la derecha, sometía al diablo arrojándolo a las llamas del inframundo. Aquella pintura estaba en marcada en el que era un marco de oro puro, que el rey Gakupo I mandó hacer para celebrar su llegada al trono; gracias a los debidos cuidados, este conservaba el mismo brillo con el que llegó al palacio del País Amarillo. A la derecha de este, había una chimenea que lucia un poco descuidada.

El joven sirviente seguía confundido por la reacción de su hermana y se preguntaba para qué eran las botellas y que planeaba Luka; el hubiese preferido únicamente conocer el paradero de la reina. Jugueteaba un poco con las botellas para calmar su tensión, haciéndolas rodar entre sus pies. Por algún motivo, a su mente vino la imagen del general Misawa entrando por la puerta principal y aprovechando las botellas que tenía a la mano, le arrojaría una directo a la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su idea he incluso planeó llevarla a cabo al regreso del militar, después de todo, ningún sirviente se atrevería a delatarlo, todos odiaban a Misawa tanto como él.

Sus malignas intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de su hermana que lo hizo volver a la realidad. La vio acercarse por el pasillo derecho y cargaba con ella un par de plumas, algunos trozos de papel y un tintero lleno, todo cuidadosamente acomodado en un cesto.

-Llévate todo esto con la reina, es el momento indicado para que conozca a las botellas de los deseos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Las botellas de los deseos? ¿En serio crees que con eso se alegre?- dudó el chico. –Sabes como es ella, no creo que se convenza de pedir un deseo.

-No, pero también sé como eres tú y confío que sabrás como alegrarla- mencionó mientras le entregaba el canasto. –Así animaba a Lily, era divertido pedir un cerebro para Gakupo- dijo entre risas, aunque Len sólo le miraba.

-¿Y Rin donde a donde se fue?

-El único lugar donde puede estar es una pequeña playa escondida a unos kilómetros de aquí. Es hora de que conozcas uno de los más grandes secretos de este palacio. Únicamente Lily y yo sabíamos de este túnel, es… un secreto que sólo la reina y una persona de su confianza conocen.- le decía mientras palpaba el marco de oro. –La verdad es que este cuadro solo sirve para ocultar el túnel, es mentira que el rey Gakupo I lo consiguió; en verdad lo consiguió su madre, la reina Ritsuko, fue ella quien mandó construir este túnel e instalar esto.- con uno de sus dedos encontró un pequeño hueco en el marco del que sacó una pequeña y delgada llave.

-Una llave- dijo Len para si mismo. –¿Por qué construyo ese túnel?

-Los hombres de la familia Kamui son muy difíciles de tratar…- respondió Luka dándole la llave. –Busca la cerradura en la chimenea, yo cerrare la puerta.

-Gracias hermana. Pero tengo la curiosidad, ¿cómo Rin pudo abrir la puerta?

-Existen dos llaves, la de la reina y su sirviente. Ambas están en este cuadro, pero en diferente compartimento. Ahora ve con tu reina, se que harás un buen trabajo.

Sin replicar más, el sirviente siguió las indicaciones de su hermana. Entro en el cuadro que era la chimenea y busco la cerradura en el muro, entre los ladrillos que los adornos del conducto ocultaba a la vista. Pronto la encontró y al hacer girar la llave dentro del cerrojo, el muro tras la chimenea dio un chirrido y la puerta se abrió. Len entro decidido a encontrar a Rin, pero una mano detuvo su marcha. Volvió la cabeza atrás y vio a su hermana que le ofrecía una vela para iluminar su camino. Él la tomo y le agradeció con una sonrisa; se adentró lentamente al túnel, cuidando sus pasos mientras que Luka cerraba la puerta para no dejar evidencia alguna de la existencia de dicho pasadizo. Apenas recorridos un par de metros, el joven sirviente se encontró con una lámpara de aceite al pie de una escalera de roca. La levantó y agitó para verificar que estuviese llena; para su buena suerte así era, la linterna tenia todo el aceite necesario para iluminar por largo rato así que la encendió con ayuda de la vela.

Con esa lámpara en sus manos, la visibilidad era mejor y pudo bajar la escalera tranquilamente, sin temor de caerse ni tropezar con uno de los escalones o alguna piedra que estuviera por ahí. El pasadizo secreto era demasiado estrecho y su altura apenas igualaba la de un caballo, un hombre robusto difícilmente pasaría por ese lugar, por lo que también representaba un escape seguro en casos de invasión. Sus muros eran rocosos y rugosos, el túnel sólo había sido cavado y carecía de iluminación o decorados. La oscuridad y el silencio eran totales, y podía sentirse un aroma húmedo en el ambiente, incluso a Len le pareció escuchar un goteo en varios puntos. Así paso largo rato, vagando por el extenso túnel; su noción del tiempo desapareció y el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de sus piernas, pero la determinación de encontrar a Rin era más fuerte. Finalmente logró distinguir lo que tanto esperaba, una luz a lo lejos se veía, mostrando el final del largo túnel. Aun más motivado con el descubrimiento, Len aceleró el paso; a cada centímetro, sus oídos se llenaban con el sonido del viento y el oleaje del mar, mientras que a su rostro llegaba una brisa fresca y salina. Poco a poco, se mostraba frente a el una playa, tal como su hermana aseguraba; el suelo arenoso y el brillo del sol sobre las aguas se revelaba ante sus ojos con cada paso que daba.

Por fin llegó al final del túnel. La luz del sol lo cegó por unos segundos, pues sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca iluminación de la lámpara de aceite. Al aclarar su vista de nuevo, Len dejó la linterna al pie de la salida del túnel junto a otra de aspecto similar, sin duda la ocupada por la reina. Permaneció ahí parado, admirando el lugar. Era una pequeña playa, de blancas arenas, rodeada por una ladera rocosa sin vegetación de color marrón. Se preguntaba que distancia había recorrido, las cosas estaban muy alejadas del palacio y aunque buscara alguna torre mirando hacia atrás, no lograba verla; tampoco los sonidos de las campanas y trompetas del puerto llegaban a sus oídos, mucho menos el ajetreo de la gente.

Bajó con cuidado la ladera rocosa, cuidando sus pasos para no resbalar o tirar el contenido de la canasta. Al poner sus pies sobre las blancas arenas, encontró a la reina; estaba sentada en una gran roca, no se percató de la llegada de Len, pues miraba el mar tranquilamente. El ambiente era serenos y el leve sonido del oleaje resultaba relajante, algo que sin duda le venia muy bien a Rin para el momento tan tenso que vivía. Aunque su animo le decía correr hasta ella y abrazarla por la espalda, pero se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor, tomó la pluma y el tintero, escribió algo en un trozo de papel y lo metió en una de las botellas. Tomó otro pedazo y sin escribirle nada, lo metió en otro de los recipientes y se acercó en silencio al mar. Al estar a una corta distancia de las aguas, y sin que Rin lo viera, arrojó la botella vacía al agua. El chapuzón creado de pronto asustó a la reina, que dio un salto de su asiento y un grito ahogado salio de su boca; con una cara que reflejaba su miedo, volvió la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose a Len que no sonreía tranquilamente, admirando las ondas creadas por la caída de la botella. Al verlo, la reina corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Lo soltó y con una sonrisa lo saludó de manera muy peculiar.

-Tardaste mucho, Len. Pero me da gusto verte.

-Perdóname por la demora, primero fui a buscarte por todo el palacio antes de preguntar a Luka sobre este lugar.

Rin respondió con una risa traviesa.

-Ya lo sé, pensé que primero harías eso.- dijo al fin. –Aun así gracias por venir.

-Me asuste al no verte. No vuelvas a hacer esto.- reclamó el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Osas darle órdenes a tu reina? Lo haré cuantas veces quiera porque puedo.- dijo con un gracioso tono. –¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque eres la reina.

-¡Si! Pero mas importante, porque así se que te importo.- mencionó ella, volviendo a abrazar a su sirviente. –Ahora debes responderme esto, ¿para qué son todas esas cosas?

-Es solo una pequeña costumbre que tenemos en el pueblo de donde vengo- respondió tranquilamente mientras tomaba la segunda botella y se acercaba al mar. –Es una forma de pedirle a Dios un deseo o agradecerle.

-¿En serio hacen eso?- preguntó algo suspicaz. –Suena algo…

-¿Tonto? Si, quizá lo sea; pero es una tradición ya vieja. Además, he sabido de casos en los que si ha funcionado.

El sirviente decía esto mientras dejaba la segunda botella a la orilla del mar; apenas ésta se movía por el oleaje, el muchacho regresó al lado de su reina mientras el recipiente era arrastrado por al corriente mar adentro.

-¿A ti te ha funcionado alguna?

-No hasta hoy. Pero tengo la esperanza de que uno de esos dos deseos se haga realidad.

Rin guardó silencio. Su vista se dirigía a la botella que con cada segundo que pasaba se alejaba de la playa; el movimiento de las olas era tan fuerte que en poco tiempo, aquella ampolleta de cristal se perdió totalmente de vista; tal vez se hundió en el mar, siguió flotando hasta encontrar tierra o algún ángel la tomó para llevarla ante Dios.

-Len…-dijo la reina, algo seria. –No se si debes mantenerlo en secreto pero… quisiera saber que deseos pediste.

-La curiosidad es normal. Y si puedo confesar mis deseos. En la botella que acabo de mandar, pedí a Dios que aleje la tristeza de ti, que seas alegre de nuevo y me regales esa sonrisa que siempre amé.- respondió con calma, sonriendo y mirando los ojos de Rin.

La joven monarca del País Amarillo no pudo esconder su sonrojo al oír esas palabras, ni una tímida risita que mostraba lo apenada que estaba. No le era común recibir halagos, mas que los de Misawa, pero dada la gran frecuencia de estos, no los tomaba muy en cuenta. Abrazó de nuevo al muchacho y mirando una vez más el mar, volvió a hablarle.

-¿Y en la otra que pediste?

-Algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Le pediste a Dios una novia?- dijo con tono de juego. –¿O más altura para poder encarar a Misawa?

-Ambas son buenas ideas, ¿cómo no se me ocurrieron?- le respondió frustrado, o al menos eso hizo parecer. –Pero pedí algo muy distinto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que el busto de Rin sea mas grande- le respondió con una sonrisa picara y de inmediato echó a correr ante la atónita mirada de Rin, que al reaccionar por fin, después de que los colores se le subieran al rostro, lanzó un fuerte grito y salió en persecución tras su sirviente, logrando atraparlo después de dar la vuelta a la playa alrededor de diez veces.

El resto del día lo pasaron igual: Len siempre decía alguna broma o cumplido a su reina, ella reaccionaba con un grito o una sonrisa respectivamente, pero en ningún momento dejaron de reír. Por unos instantes, ambos se sentían volver al pasado, durante su infancia, cuando juntos se encargaban de molestar al general Misawa escondiendo partes de su armadura o bañarlo de pies a cabeza al entrar en alguna habitación; o esos largos recorridos entre los rosales, la mayoría de las veces para evitar las reuniones con otros nobles o el regaño del militar, o incluso, de Luka.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, marcando la hora de regresar al palacio. La repentina desaparición de ambos podría tener a todo el personal alborotado, aunque resultaba un beneficio porque nadie les vería entrar por la chimenea. Sin lograr que Rin cambiara de idea y se animara a arrojar una botella, pues ella alegaba en su defensa que al ser la reina no necesitaba pedirle nada a Dios y solo con ordenarlo, era capaz de poseer todo aquello que anhelara; sin embargo, recordó lo ocurrido con el príncipe, a lo que rápidamente dijo, ya encontraría la forma de enamorarlo; Len tomó las cosas que cargaba en el cesto y las depositó en este, tomando de la mano a Rin subieron juntos la rocosa ladera y cargando cada uno con su lámpara de aceite encendida, emprendieron el camino de regreso al palacio por el largo túnel secreto.

Para su buena fortuna, al llegar, no había ni un alma cerca de la sala donde estaba escondido el pasaje. Con sumo cuidado subieron hasta los aposentos de la reina, sin dejarse ver por los criados o algún guardia que cumpliera con su labor. Sin problema alguno llegaron a su destino, donde ya no estaba ningún guardia custodiando la puerta de la habitación. Entraron como si nada hubiese pasado y tras cambiar la reina su vestido, Len bajó a la cocina a buscar algo que cenar, pues el tiempo se fue rápido y no habían probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno; además, tenia que informar a Luka de su regreso y cambiar su traje, pues estaba lleno de arena.

Aunque aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta del regreso de la reina y su sirviente, había una persona en el palacio que permaneció todo el tiempo cerca de la habitación de Rin. Desde su llegada, el general Misawa Kurogane tenía pensado hablar con la monarca sobre una estrategia para atrapar al Señor de la Oscuridad. Al no estar ella presente, se quedó frente a sus aposentos, esperando su regreso para actuar. Una vez que Len la dejó sola, Misawa fue a donde Rin.

-Mi reina, necesito entrar.- dijo el líder militar. –Necesito discutir con usted como atrapar a ese vampiro.

-¡Ahora no Misawa!- gritó ella en respuesta. –No tengo ganas de política ni de atrapar vampiros.

Pero ignorando esa respuesta, Misawa entró de todas formas.

-¡Le dije que no quería hablar…!- gritó molesta Rin, pero fue interrumpida por el general.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así!- rugió Misawa, elevando la voz aun más alto que la reina. –No puede desatender el reino, existen muchos asuntos que necesitan su rápida intervención.

-Hiyama dijo que él y el resto de los consejeros se encargarían de todos nuestros problemas.

-Lamento informarle lo contrario mi reina; lo que Kiyoteru está haciendo es desafiando su autoridad; sus ideas son contrarias a todo lo que su padre nos dejó como legado, temo que el reino se hunda en el caos y la miseria si el mantiene el dominio entre los demás consejeros.

-¿Qué ha dicho? No puedo dar crédito a sus palabras. El señor Hiyama ha dedicado su vida a nuestro servicio y el personalmente asesoraba las decisiones de mi padre.- respondió firmemente Rin. Las palabras de Misawa habían resultado un duro golpe para su orgullo. –Tendré que hablar con él.

-En mi opinión, esto se arreglaría si usted vuelve a presentarse en las reuniones, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y Kiyoteru contamine al resto de sus consejeros.

-Escuche con atención general; no tengo animo alguno de asistir a reuniones o eventos que me necesiten; se que su lealtad hacia mi es grande y que no abusaría de los nombramientos que le de. Usted será mi representante en todas las juntas, será mi voz y oídos hasta que decida regresar.

-Aunque me siento honrado y le aseguro cumplir con su designación, pero sigo creyendo que usted debería tomar el mando de nuevo a pesar de su depresión.

Rin no dijo nada, únicamente lo miraba algo sorprendida. Solo una persona sabia de su estado anímico, y era Len. En ningún momento lo mencionó a Misawa o a otra persona que no fuera su sirviente personal.

-¿Cómo es que sabe de eso?- pregunto al volver en si. –Len era el único que sabía.

-En verdad, todos en el palacio lo sabemos.- dijo Misawa. –Como era de esperarse, Len le contó a su hermana y le pidió guardar el secreto, pero ella no lo hizo. En vez de respetar su privacidad, esa sirvienta se dedicó a divulgarlo como un chisme en el mercado.- decía el general, pero sus palabras eran mentira.

El se enteró por espiar a la reina Rin y a Len el día del regreso de éste; mientras ellos platicaban en privado, el militar ordenó a los guardias que se fueran y permaneció con el oído en la puerta, enterándose de todo.

Al oír esto, la confianza que Rin tenía en Luka desapareció al instante. Más fuertes eran las palabras del malicioso general Misawa que el cariño que sentía por la que fue la persona más cercana a su difunta madre.

-Entiendo…- dijo al fin con una voz triste.

-Mi reina, si me lo permite, este es el momento justo para hacerse respetar, no solo entre los sirvientes, también entre los súbditos de este reino y los habitantes de reinos lejanos.- comenzó a hablar Misawa, elevando el tono de su voz. –Usted es la reina del País Amarillo, tiene a su servicio uno de los ejércitos mas poderosos del éste mundo y que la historia ha conocido.

-¿Qué quiere decir con todo eso?

-Mi reina, usted tiene todo el poder que un ser humano podría querer. El mismo dios se lo ha concedido; usted es la reina, heredera legítima y designada por el mismo Creador para dirigir esta nación. Todo lo que desee lo puede obtener con solo una orden.- seguía su discurso. Cada palabra estaba pensada para elevar el ya de por si inflado ego de Rin. –Si quiere a un príncipe, ¡demándelo! Preséntese ante su padre y pida su mano, arregle el matrimonio. Si una plebeya le causa tanto dolor, ¡elimínela! Nadie puede oponerse.

-¿Esta sugiriendo que yo… mande matar a esa plebeya?

-Pero no solo a ella. ¡A todo ese reino rebelde! Con ese chisme iniciado por Luka, sus sirvientes la verán débil; si en el País Verde se enteran que el príncipe Kaito era pretendido por usted, perderán el respeto hacia su persona. Es necesario atacar…

-¡General Misawa! ¿Sugiere una guerra?- gritó Rin. –Es una acción exagerada.

-He sabido de guerras que iniciaron porque un príncipe perdió un anillo en terrenos extranjeros y eso bastó para tomar las armas.- replicó Misawa, tan seguro de sus palabras. Sabía que hablando de ese modo lograría convencer a Rin de seguir su plan, pues ella era orgullosa. –Nuestro reino necesita comida y reactivar su economía; piénselo de esto modo, una invasión a las fértiles tierras del País Verde significarían una valiosa adquisición para nuestro reino. Solucionará nuestras necesidades, tendremos suficiente abasto para nosotros y sobrara para venderlo a otros. Seremos la nación más rica y poderosa del Evilous, primero conquistando el País Verde, y después ¡el mundo! Como Alejandro Magno. Véalo de este modo- dijo, acercándose al oído de la joven reina. –Usted pasara a la historia como la reina más poderosa que ha existido, existe y existirá en este mundo; será recordada y temida, para siempre.


	20. Los impuestos

Capitulo XVII

"Los impuestos"

-Por dinero la soberbia creció-

Era más de medio día en el País Amarillo; el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, iluminando las calles y edificios. Un grupo de jóvenes, ataviados con ropas azules, miraban con sumo interés un cartel clavado a un árbol.

Dicho anuncio tenía un retrato del llamado "Señor de la Oscuridad", aquel vampiro que por una larga temporada había sido el terror del País Amarillo; el dibujo lo representaba como un ser malvado y oscuro, con una sonrisa maléfica y unos ojos sombríos, bajo la imagen se enumeraban los delitos cometidos por aquel misterioso personaje: acoso a las mujeres del reino e irrumpir en el palacio, eran sus cargos originales, pero con el pasar de los días se agregaron otros como robos de mercancías, dinero y alimentos, todos cometidos contra los nobles del reino. Al pie del cartel y escrito con densas letras negras, estaba una promesa de recompensa para aquel que entregara al "Señor de la Oscuridad", consistente en ser libre de pagar impuestos por todo un año, cosa que le venia muy bien al pueblo y más con los que estaba por venir.

Un grupo de carrozas y jinetes andaban a toda aprisa por el camino principal, saliendo de entre las grandes casas y edificios de la ciudad, rumbo a un pequeño poblado a unos kilómetros más adelante, que se encontraba entre los campos de cultivo. La pequeña villa estaba en un estado deplorable, las casas totalmente maltratadas, muchas daban la impresión de poder derrumbarse en cualquier momento, otras eran tan humildes que ni siquiera tenían un techo completo.

La caravana se detuvo en la plaza del poblado; los jinetes bajaron de sus caballos y haciendo sonar las trompetas, anunciaron su presencia y ordenaban a los campesinos a reunirse en torno a ellos. El aspecto de todas esas personas chocaba con el de los nobles que habitaban alrededor del castillo, con el de los habitantes de la ciudad y aun, con los mismos soldados. Sus ropas estaban totalmente desgastas, llenas agujeros y muy sucias, no eran más que trapos que les cubrían el cuerpo.

De una carroza, bajó un hombre con finas ropas amarillas, cargando una pequeña campana y un pergamino enrollado. Del otro carro bajaron dos hombres más; uno era alto, de cabello negro y corto, vestido con una armadura, era el general Misawa Kurogane; el otro era igual alto, pero no tanto como el líder militar, vestía un traje negro y de su cuello colgaba una insignia con el escudo real. Su cabello era castaño, un poco mas largo que el de Misawa y usaba lentes. Dio un vistazo alrededor, y con un suspiro le habló a su compañero.

-Sigo sin entender porque me has traído hasta aquí Misawa.

-Así lo mandó la reina, Kiyoteru.- respondió el general. –Tu comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear, y quiere estar segura que sigues siendo fiel a su autoridad.

-Mi familia ha servido a la corona por cinco generaciones y ahora duda de mí. En verdad no creo que exista motivo alguno para cuestionar mi fidelidad.

-Tus propuestas en las juntas del consejo dejan mucho que desear.

-Son ideas nuevas, de pensadores nuevos. El tiempo del sistema que usamos se termina, son tiempos de cambios en todas las naciones.

-Aunque venga el fin de los tiempos, a nuestra reina le desagradan tus ideas.

-Si, lo dejó muy claro el otro día que hablo conmigo.- dijo. El consejero guardo silencio un momento, se acomodo los lentes y miro fijamente el general. –Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo obvio, fuiste tu quien le comentó de mis diálogos con el consejo.

-Yo solo hago lo mejor para nosotros, confundías a los demás consejeros, no puedo permitir que hagas eso y menos que pongas en duda la forma de gobernar de la reina.

-Nada malo he hecho, Misawa. Y bien lo sabes. Yo no estoy levantando ánimos de una sublevación, o algo parecido; solo intento mantener la aceptación de la gente hacia nosotros. Mira ese lugar, así lo hemos dejado con todos nuestros cobros, la gente sufre, no tienen comida ni dinero, no tienen nada. Las personas se cansan.

-Y es por eso que debemos mantenerlos bajo nuestro control, tal como hacemos ahora. Los cobros, las guardias, nuestras leyes y castigos tan duros. Así garantizaremos el orden y la paz.

-¿Y por eso están tan desesperados por atrapar al señor de la oscuridad?

-Es un rebelde, nos desafía, a todos en el palacio. A la reina Rin, a mí, incluso a ti te ha desafiado con sus conductas criminales. Si lo dejamos libre para que continúe con sus malas acciones, temo que incite a más personas para actuar como él.

-Ya deja de exagerar el asunto Misawa. No creo que por obra de alguien que se hace pasar por un vampiro perdamos el control del reino.

-¿Eso crees tu? Estás equivocado- replicó con potente voz. –Ese hombre o lo que sea, se burla de nosotros y de todo lo que representamos. Nos deja en ridículo con cada fechoría nueva; cada robo, cada mujer atacada, cada paso que da es una falta de respeto para el reino; nos hace ver débiles.- decía con voz potente mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo. –Los débiles no pueden tener el poder, no son aptos, y el nos hace ver así.

-Esto lo haces mas grande de lo que en verdad es; y ya se que no te importa eso en absoluto, conozco tus planes e ideas. Para ti es personal, te duele el orgullo por no poder atrapar a ese hombre y más aun que se escapó frente a tus narices en el baile.

-Kiyoteru, se ve que no entiendes nada. Es cuestión de honor, con el honor viene el respeto y así garantizamos el control del reino.

-Ahora hablas de respeto. Cada día me es más difícil comprender lo que pasa por tu mente y la de la reina. Ahora, dices que estoy aquí para demostrar mi fidelidad, pero no se como lo haré en este lugar. ¿Sólo por venir aquí a oír como leen un papel sobre el señor de la oscuridad?

-Oh, lamento no informarte antes pero, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y daremos también un aviso respecto a los impuestos.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Impuestos de nuevo?

-En efecto, Kiyoteru. Tu siempre fuiste hábil con los números, quizá puedas estimar cuanto dinero sacaremos de aquí.

Pero antes de que el consejero pudiera mencionar palabra alguna, Misawa hizo una señal al heraldo y de inmediato agitó su campana, llamando la atención de los campesinos. Un par de guardias colocaron una caja que encontraron en un callejón y el mensajero se paró sobre esta. Desenrolló el pergamino que cargaba en sus manos y con una voz fuerte comenzó a leer el contenido de este.

-Es voluntad de nuestra soberana informar al pueblo sobre lo siguiente. Debido a los recientes conflictos en reinos lejanos, nuestra honorable reina, Kamui Rin I, ha decidido aumentar los impuestos a fin de estar preparados para una posible invasión enemiga. Por ello, se ha decidido que los impuestos aumentaran al triple del precio actual y todo aquel que se dedique a cualquier tipo de venta, tendrá que aportar además la cuarta parte de sus ganancias diarias. Quienes no puedan pagar, se les cobrara su deuda en el calabozo y con trabajos gratuitos para la corona.

La reciente noticia fue un balde de agua helada no solo para los pueblerinos, sino también para el consejero Hiyama, que miraba atónito al heraldo. El descontento campesino no se hizo esperar, comenzando a gritar y maldecir, mientras los soldados les intimidaban con sus armas. El mensajero rápidamente abrió otro pergamino y mirando a Misawa pidió la autorización para leer el segundo mensaje, a lo que el general asintió con la cabeza.

-Es también voluntad de nuestra reina- vociferó el heraldo, teniendo que elevar más la voz para que los agitados súbditos le oyeran. –Dar a conocer el siguiente aviso. Por sus altos crímenes en contra de la corona, y dada la gran habilidad que posee, se necesita de la ayuda del pueblo para capturar al criminal conocido como el señor de la oscuridad; a cualquiera que colabore con nosotros y lo entregue al General Misawa Kurogane, se le perdonaran los impuestos por un año completo. La información necesaria para aclarar todas sus dudas, así como los crímenes imputados estarán presentes en los carteles que se repartirán por todo el reino.

Lo nueva noticia también hizo reaccionar el pueblo, pero en forma muy distinta a la anterior, pero tampoco era la esperada por Misawa y sus hombres. En el palacio se esperaba que el pueblo acogiera con entusiasmo la noticia; de inmediato se armarían y saldrían a la búsqueda del vampiro. Pero no ocurrió así, los campesinos se limitaron a mirarse entre si y murmurarse cosas que no podían entender los soldados. Algunos negaban con la cabeza, otros no creían la noticia. Pero no sólo los pueblerinos y Misawa estaban sorprendidos. También el consejero Hiyama lo estaba, pero por otro motivo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto al militar. –¿Triplicar los impuestos? Es una locura, no le veo motivo. Ni siquiera existe conflicto alguno en reinos vecinos.

-Todo es parte de nuestra estrategia para atrapar al señor de la oscuridad.

-Pero ustedes no tuvieron la decencia de informarme de dicha decisión, ¿Cuándo la tomaron?- decía Kiyoteru elevando el tono de voz.

-Oh, creo que fue justo anoche, lamento no haberte avisado.- dijo con suma tranquilidad y sin mirarlo.

-¡¿Qué hicieron? ¿Hasta que grado harán sufrir al pueblo para atrapar a ese sujeto?

-¿Es acaso que tu estas en contra nuestra?

-No estoy en contra ni a favor de nadie. Pero esto me parece una injusticia, no tienen porque hacerle esto al pueblo, sólo míralos, no tienen ni en que caerse muertos y ustedes ahora les quieren quitar lo poco que tienen.

-Ante la necesidad de la gente, surgen las oportunidades que podemos aprovechar.- dijo Misawa sin mostrar emoción alguna. Su voz era seca y cortante, y por nada del mundo giraba su mirada al desesperado consejero.

-No, no, no. Esto esta mal. ¡Es una injusticia!- gritaba mientras le arrebataba uno de los carteles de captura del señor de la oscuridad y se encaminaba a las carrozas. –No puede ser que por tu incompetencia y la de tus soldados pongan a sufrir a todo el reino, no lo permitiré.

-¿Y que piensas hacer Kiyoteru?- pregunto en tono sarcástico.

-¡Detener esto a toda costa! No permitiré este desastre.- dijo mientras se subía a la carroza. -¡Al palacio de inmediato!- ordenó al cochero, que le obedeció algo asustado. Si algo era poco común en el País Amarillo, era ver al consejero Hiyama molesto. –Si yo no puedo detenerte, se quien lo puede conseguir. ¡No permitiré este abuso!- grito al militar, que se limitó a verlo marcharse.

Cuando Misawa Kurogane se quedó solo, sin soldado alguno a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír en seguida reírse por lo bajo.

-Adelante, ve con al reina a reclamar esta resolución.- se decía a si mismo. –Tu mismo acabaras con la poca confianza que ella tiene en ti. Todo esta saliendo según el plan.- seguía hablando en voz baja. Levanto la mirada y la fijo en uno de sus soldados, un joven de cabello castaño que coordinaba a los hombres que clavaban los carteles del señor de la oscuridad en los árboles y casas. -¡Capitán Ming!

-¡Si señor!- respondió de inmediato, acercándose al general.

-Capitán, queda a cargo de coordinar esto. Terminen con los carteles y pasen al siguiente poblado.

-Si señor, ¿alguna otra orden?

-Es todo. Regresen al palacio en cuanto terminen, necesito corroborar que todos los carteles se repartieron.

-Así se hará mi general.- dijo el capitán Ming, regresando con el resto de los soldados.

Misawa se alejo lentamente del poblado, y aunque tanto el cochero y algunos soldados le preguntaron a donde iba, el se limito a decirles que tenia asuntos pendientes en el palacio, pero se iría caminando. Aquel hombre, no podía ocultar su maléfica sonrisa que crecía más cada vez que miraba a la gente sufriendo por la noticia de los nuevos impuestos. Pero en el fondo, algo le incomodaba. La reacción ante la recompensa por la captura del señor de la oscuridad no era la que esperaba; al contrario, parecía que el pueblo lo protegía. En sus pensamientos, Kurogane concebía esta posibilidad, pues el vampiro había atacado a algunos nobles y les robo dinero. Pero no por eso detendría su estrategia; al contrario, de no dar resultados volvería a hacer lo mismo, pero aumentando la cuota cinco veces mas.

-Estos panecillos son tan deliciosos Len. Nadie en todo el reino los prepara como tu- dijo la voz de la reina Rin. Pasaba de la hora de su merienda y ella seguía sentada a la mesa comiendo. Como era costumbre, estaba acompañada por su fiel sirviente en su habitación, que solo la miraba. –Podría comer cien de estos.

-Rin, ya has comido tres brioches seguidos- dijo. –¿Segura que no te has llenado?

-Es que son deliciosos- respondió con una amplia sonrisa. –Solo Len sabe hacer los brioches perfectos.

-Ah gracias- alcanzo a mascullar con una ligera risa. –Supe que tuviste problemas con algunos sirvientes y la comida.

-¡Si! Todo lo que preparaban sabía muy mal, o no tenía sabor alguno.

-Vaya, que curioso. La mayoría cocinan muy bien.

-Pero ninguno sabe hacer brioches- dijo dando el ultimo bocado. –Les quedaban horribles.

-¿Ni mi hermana? Ella me enseñó a hacerlos.

-Luka… Nunca parecía estar disponible para mí. Siempre que le llamaba, los guardias me decían que estaba ocupada.

-¿Mi hermana ocupada?- se extrañó Len. Aunque Luka siempre tenía trabajo, ella lo dejaba de lado para atender a la reina. –No suele evitar atenderte.

-Lo sé, me pareció raro. Pero bueno, supongo que en algún momento tenia que pasar. Quizá al fin se consiguió a un pretendiente.- agregó con un tono juguetón.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hermana con novio?- se sobresalto el joven Megurine. Nunca había escuchado a su hermana mayor hablar sobre algún pretendiente, siquiera de un chico que le llamara la atención. En ese momento se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera del País Amarillo en verdad. –Eso seria… no lo sé. Me sorprendería que fuera así.

-A mi también, ¡pero eso seria tan lindo!- agregó risueña sin apartar la vista del joven. –Y no lo tomes a mal pero, creo que ya le hace falta.

Len le dio respuesta con una carcajada. Miró los ojos de la reina y se sentó a su lado. Sin darle aviso alguno, tomó una de las frutillas de su plato y de un bocado se la comió.

-Tienes razón. Le vendría muy bien a mi hermana. La veo sola muchas veces, hasta triste en ocasiones. Si es por un pretendiente, espero sea un buen hombre.

-¡Claro que será un buen hombre!- exclamó la joven monarca. –Aunque tu hermana sea una sirvienta, se ha ganado el respeto de todos por ser una gran mujer. Nadie que no pudiese ser un buen pretendiente lo intentaría.

-Te diré, en nuestro pueblo muchos quisieron, pero a ninguno lo aceptó.

-¿Es muy exigente?

-O ellos eran muy malos.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, quedando el silencio, el cual rompieron con una sonora carcajada que llenaba toda la habitación. Pero de pronto, su alegría se vio interrumpida al abrirse de par en par las puertas y delante de un par de guardias que inútilmente intentaban detenerlo, entro el consejero Hiyama, con una expresión de enojo en el rostro.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?- vociferaba mientras se dirigía a Rin. –No logro entender como es capaz de hacer algo así.

-Señor Hiyama, que grosero fue al entrar de ese modo.- le reprochó la reina que apenas lo miraba. –Espero sea importante lo que va a decirme.

Kiyoteru llegó hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados la reina y el sirviente, quien de inmediato se puso de pie para cederle el lugar al consejero, pero este lo ignoró. Se plantó a un lado de la soberana y siguió hablando.

-Es peor que un crimen lo que acaba de hacer. Triplicar los impuestos cuando la gente apenas tiene que comer.

-Son tiempos difíciles y de gran tensión entre los reinos, todos debemos hacer sacrificios.- dijo segura de si la reina. Su voz había cambiado; del tono dulce que tenia con su sirviente, ahora adoptaba uno sumamente serio.

-Puede engañar a todos en el reino, pero a mi no. Se muy bien que esto es idea suya y de Misawa para detener a ese criminal.

-Y si así lo fuera, ¿qué?- replicó. –Esto lo hacemos por el bien de reino. No podemos dejar a ese hombre suelto para que ataque a más mujeres.

-Usted no puede mentirme- respondió indignado el consejero, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la joven reina. –Solo es un pretexto para obtener más dinero y vengarse del sujeto que interrumpió en su baile sin importar a cuantos perjudicara.

-Señor Hiyama- dijo con voz potente. Se levantó de su silla, dirigió sus fríos y azules ojos al consejero y siguió hablándole. –Había tiempos en los cuales, usted nunca objetaba mis decisiones y según lo que me dicen, era uno de los principales defensores de mi padre. ¿O estoy equivocada?

-Eso… no puedo negarlo mi reina.

-¿Qué ocurrió con ese consejero fiel? En las últimas fechas, usted se ha dedicado a atacar todos y cada uno de mis mandatos, cada decisión, cada ley, cada decreto, usted los ha atacado y reprochado. Estoy cansada de ello y no permitiré que siga así.

-¿Eso es? ¿Le molesta que vea por el pueblo?- se molestó Hiyama, que fue elevando la voz a cada palabra. –Trato de evitar una catástrofe, ¡algo que usted misma causara si sigue así!

-¡Cállese!- chilló la reina. Al instante, los guardias tomaron al señor Hiyama por los brazos. –Uno de los tantos objetivos de este mandato era saber si aun era fiel a mí y al reino. Y ya veo que no lo es.- decía mientras se acercaba a el. –Parece que los servicios de cierto consejero ya no serán necesarios en este reino, a no ser que se decida a cooperar y deje de contradecir mis mandatos.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?

-En verdad, mis deseos son echarlo del palacio ahora mismo, pero por el respeto que le tengo, y como era un buen amigo de mi padre, seré benévola y os daré una última oportunidad.- dijo con cierto aire soberbio.

-Mi reina, con todo el respeto y de la manera más humilde que pueda ser, le pido que olvide de esa nueva medida, no puede hacerle eso al pueblo.

-Mi decisión fue tomada y le pido que la respete.- volvió a su tono serio. –Ahora, le pido guardar silencio y salga de mi vista en este instante, antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Mi reina, no. ¡Los resultados serán desastrosos!- gritó Hiyama alterado, con la esperanza de que la monarca reaccionara, pero no ocurrió así.

-¡Guardias! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!- ordenó la reina Rin.

Al instante, los dos soldados que no pudieron evitar la interrupción se llevaron arrastrando al consejero de lentes, que miraba suplicante a la reina y sofocando sus propios gritos. El escándalo seguro se sabría y eso significaba la llegada del general Misawa a la oficina del señor Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Apenas llegaron al umbral, los guardianes de las puertas arrojaron al consejero fuera de los aposentos de la reina, aunque respetando su posición, solo le empujaron. Cerraron de nuevo las puertas de fina madera se pararon frente a estas, bloqueando el paso.

-No es nada en contra suya, señor Hiyama- dijo uno de los soldados. –Pero es mejor que abandone el pasillo.

-Por favor señor, en verdad háganos caso- agregó el otro guardia, que era mas joven. –Ya hemos visto esto muchas veces, no queremos tener problemas con ella ni con el general.

-No los tendrán, al menos no por mi parte.- dijo fríamente el consejero mientras se arreglaba el traje y, sin agregar otra palabra, se dio vuelta y caminó hasta su oficina.

Los pasillos del palacio por primera vez le parecían interminables al consejero de lentes y eran mas oscuros que de costumbre. El sol que lograba filtrarse por las ventanas se reflejaba en los anteojos de aquel hombre, que, perdido en sus pensamientos, recorría el palacio sin un rumbo fijo; ya varias veces había pasado frente a su oficina, pero evitaba entrar en esta, su mente y las visiones sobre un futuro oscuro le atormentaban. El pensar que abogar por los súbditos le podría costar sus privilegios y que ni aun así lograría que la reina le escuchara, resultaba frustrante; ni siquiera Gakupo, que se caracterizó por ser un dictador, le trataba así.

Después de mucho vagar por los pasillos, el cansancio se hizo notar en sus piernas, así que optó por regresar a su despacho. El trayecto le pareció de igual modo extenso, más al subir la escalinata que llevaba a la torre sur. Finalmente llegó a su oficina, toda una planta de la torre, que ocupaba también como su dormitorio y el de su hija. Lentamente abrió la puerta, aun molesto por lo ocurrido; pero de pronto, en cuanto sus pies atravesaron el umbral, una mano apareció y tomándolo de pecho, lo arrojó al escritorio, donde se golpeo la espalda y cayó al suelo. Mientras se retorcía del dolor, logro distinguir; pese a su borrosa vista, pues con el impacto sus lentes cayeron directo al suelo, logró distinguir una figura humana frente a él. Trato de reincorporarse, pero un golpe en la boca del estomago lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

-Muy mal Kiyoteru, muy mal- dijo una voz grave y fría, era Misawa. –¿Por qué ese afán tuyo en molestar a nuestra venerable reina?

-Entonces ya lo sabes- dijo con dificultad, el ultimo golpe le había sofocado.

-Por supuesto. Los rumores corren rápido en este palacio.

-Lastima que tú controlas que rumores se escuchan…- sus palabras fueron seguidas por un grito ahogado de dolor. El general Misawa le golpeo la cara.

-¡No me gusta tu actitud Kiyoteru!- rugió el militar. –Eres problemático, rebelde, y bocón. Parece que tu única misión es incomodarnos a todos aquí y hundirnos en a miseria.

-Yo- hablaba entrecortado. Un fino hilo de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior y la marca del puño de Misawa se dejaba ver en su mejilla. –No quiero eso. Pero si ustedes siguen así…

-Cállate. Sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos y tenemos todo calculado. Pero por ninguno motivo soportaremos la interrupción de ninguna persona y menos de un consejero de ideales contrarios a los nuestros.- seguía hablando, elevando la voz de pronto al referirse al señor Hiyama. –De la manera mas atente te pido, desistas de cambiar nuestros planes.

-No me detendré solo porque un perro como tú lo dice.- vociferó Kiyoteru, causando un arrebato de ira en el general Misawa.

Su mano de nuevo apresó el pecho del consejero, arrojándolo al muro y golpeándolo con su espalda y cabeza. Inmediatamente, la fría mano del general apresó el cuello del señor Hiyama, inmovilizándolo ante la pared. Sus pesada mano apretaba el pescuezo del consejero, evitando que respirara; cuando la falta de oxigeno comenzó a notarse, aflojó un poco sus dedos para evitar dejar inconciente al indefenso hombre.

-Escúchame bien Kiyoteru.- dijo acercándose al rostro del débil consejero. Su voz seguía fuerte, pero hablaba en un tono mas bajo. –Tienes dos opciones a elegir; puedes tomar todas tus cosas y marcharte ahora mismo de este reino. Eres listo, seguro encontraras un buen puesto en algún reino que acepte tus ridículas ideas. Tu otra opción es permanecer aquí, pero olvidarte de tus innovadoras ideas. Eres muy influyente entre los demás consejeros, quizá más que la misma reina, y por eso necesitamos que te sometas a nuestros mandatos y apoyes las resoluciones que su majestad haga.

-¿Y que si no lo hago, eh?- menciono burlonamente el consejero con una sonrisa confiada. –¿Acaso me torturaras o amenazaras de muerte? Eso no funcionara…

Misawa se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. En pocos segundos, una sonrisa, sobria y tenebrosa se dibujó en su rostro, seguida por una risa que inspiraba temor.

-No Kiyoteru, estas muy equivocado- respondió el militar. –No te voy a atacar a ti, sino a alguien más.- su risa se volvía más sonora con cada palabra. –Si no a otra persona… -hizo una pausa y se acercó al oído de Hiyama. –Tu hija.

-Yuki- dijo estremeciéndose el consejero. Apenas escucho eso, su sangre se heló y su respiración se volvió forzada. Misawa había tocado un punto que resultaba fatal y más miedo le causaba al saber que semejante hombre en verdad era capaz de cometer actos de terrible naturaleza. –No, no lo hagas. No puedes…

-¿Qué me detiene? Absolutamente nada.- siguió hablando el general. –Ya lo sabes, o cooperas con nosotros, o tu hija la pasara realmente mal. Me encargare de lastimarla tanto como sea posible y hacerle sentir miserable, así tu también serás miserable; y cuando ambos deseen estar muertos, yo, felizmente haré realidad su deseo. Espero tu respuesta en la junta de mañana.- terminó de hablar. De nuevo tomo del pecho al señor Hiyama y lo arrojo al suelo. –Toma la decisión correcta hombre.

-¿Qué pasó con Misawa Kurogane, el general benévolo que conocí hace veinte años?- masculló con dificultad el maltrecho consejero. –Es si era un hombre…

El silencio se apoderó de la aviación, mientras Misawa caminaba hasta la puerta. Lentamente la abrió y volviendo la mirada, dio respuesta a la dura pregunta del señor Hiyama.

-Así no se maneja un reino…- habló con voz sombría y abandonó el despacho, dejando al consejero tendido en el suelo, frente a su escritorio.

Pasaron varias horas, ya era de noche y el palacio se iluminaba con centenares de velas a lo largo de toda su estructura. Los jardines eran vigilados por pequeños grupos de guardias, no más de cuatro por equipo, que ponían especial atención en sus pasos para no lastimar a ninguna de las plantas de la reina. En el interior del palacio, un silencio total llenaba sus pasajes, pareciera que todos dormían; era una noche tranquila, como no se tenia desde hacia años.

De pronto, en la torre sur, el silencio que se había apoderado de la noche, era roto por los cantos de una niña que subía a brincos por la escalera y era seguida por un sirviente de cabello verde cuyo rostro reflejaba cansancio. Llegaron juntos a las puertas del despacho del consejero y llamaron, pero no recibieron respuesta. El sirviente llamó una vez más y el resultado fue el mismo. Al no escuchar el consejero, ambos se asustaron un poco y abrieron la puerta tímidamente. El lugar estaba vacío y no mostraba señas de desastre causado por Misawa, a excepción por el escritorio que estaba totalmente desordenado. Lentamente entraron a la oficina, sin hacer ningún ruido. Todo parecía en orden, pero la ausencia de Kiyoteru les molestaba; la pequeña abrazaba al sirviente, temerosa de encontrar algo peligroso al caminar por la oficina.

-Disculpen- dijo una voz masculina, provocando que ambos saltaran del susto.

El consejero salía de lo que era su dormitorio, con una taza en sus manos. . En cuanto la pequeña de cabello negro lo reconoció, salio corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¡Papá!- gritó la niña. –Nos asustaste.

-Lo siento Yuki- respondió con una sonrisa. En el momento, la pequeña Yuki no se percato del gesto de dolor de su padre, pero el sirviente si lo hizo. –¿Cómo se comporto esta tarde?

-¡Muy bien papá!- respondió rápidamente la pequeña. –¿Verdad que si Gomu?

-Si, se portó muy bien hoy- dijo el joven con una sonrisa. –Ha mejorado mucho en la cabalgata.

-Oh que bien. Mi pequeña Yuki será una gran jinete.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hija. La niña no superaba los 9 años de edad. –Hija, ve a cambiarte de ropa.

-¡Si!- contestó con una sonrisa. –¿Papá me contara una historia?

-Claro Yuki, anda, ve a cambiarte.

-¡Si! Buenas noches Gomu, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió la hija del señor Hiyama y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio.

Ambos caballeros se quedaron solos en la oficina. El ambiente era tenso, Kiyoteru mantenía la mirada clavada en el pasillo por el que desapareció su hija, mientras que Gomu permanecía mirándolo a él. En silencio se le acercó y examinó su rostro detenidamente, claramente se veían los golpes propinados por Misawa.

-Señor Hiyama… ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Gomu señalando las marcas provocadas por los guantes metálicos del general.

-No es nada, tropecé y me golpee con el escritorio esta tarde.

-Señor, se ve que fue un golpe muy duro, no quiere que…

-Déjalo así Gomu, estaré bien, solo es un golpe.- sentenció el consejero, alejándose del sirviente. –Es posible que tenga mucho trabajo los próximos días; así que necesitare que cuides a Yuki hasta tarde.

-Entiendo señor. Me haré cargo de ella el tiempo necesario.

-Gracias Gomu. Y por favor, nunca le quites a vista de encima ni te separes de ella.- pidió Kiyoteru.

-Por supuesto señor. Cuidare de Yuki como si fuera mi hermana… pero- agregó el sirviente Gomu, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. –Me inquieta esto, ¿qué ocurrió señor?

-Todo está en orden; solo que con tanto trabajo, no quiero que Yuki se sienta sola, es todo.

-Comprendo, y tiene razón. Yo estaré a pendiente de su hija.

-Gracias Gomu, no sabes como lo agradezco. En verdad has resultado un gran apoyo para mi, más en épocas complicadas como esta.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle su ayuda señor, mi lealtad por apoyarme a mi hermana y a mi con nuestro abuelo.

-No es ninguna molestia, necesitaban el apoyo de alguien…- el consejero hizo una pausa, miro una de sus libretas y se dio una palmada en la frente. –Es cierto, hoy debes ir a casa de tu abuelo.

-No se preocupe señor, puedo, puedo posponerlo. Solo mando a un…

-No Gomu- lo interrumpió. –Tienes que ir a apoyar a tu hermana. Estaremos bien hasta que regreses.

-Esta bien, pero si me necesitan, vendré cuanto antes.

-Anda Gomu, no te preocupes.

Megpoid Gomu, el sirviente al servicio del consejero Hiyama y encargado del cuidado de su hija Yuki, abandonó el palacio, como lo hacia todos los viernes desde el día que comenzó a trabajar para la corona. Todas las semanas tenia que hacerlo para atender a su abuelo enfermo y apoyar a su hermana menor, Gumi, que pasaba día y noche al cuidado del anciano. O eso era lo que la gente conocía, pues la familia Megpoid resultaba misteriosa.

El trayecto desde la mansión real hasta el humilde hogar de los Megpoid era largo: atravesaba las mansiones de los nobles y los prados que reservaron para sus caballos, una larga plaza que frecuentaban los influyentes, mas adelante estaban las casas de los súbditos, primero los militares y con cada metro recorrido, aparecían las viviendas más pobres y devastadas; bares, carnicerías y algunas sastrerías eran los edificios en mejores condiciones, pero no dejaban de verse débiles. Pasando todo esto, Gomu llegó a una plaza, amplia pero en malas condiciones, cuyo centro era una estatua del rey Gakupo I, sostenía un cetro en su mano derecha y con la izquierda señalaba el suelo. El joven Megpoid pasó de largo y se dirigió a una de las casas sobre la cual colgaba un letrero que rezaba "sombreros". Pero a medio andar, se desvió hasta una casa cercana y se detuvo. Sobre el muro estaba clavado uno de los anuncios que informaban de la recompensa para quien atrapara al señor de la oscuridad. Gomu lo miraba fijamente, la imagen del vampiro era idéntica al real, cada detalle del traje y el cabello, pero el rostro era borroso. Nadie en todo el País Amarillo conocía la cara del señor de la oscuridad; solía ser cubierta por las sombras o una mascara, dejando al terror del País Amarillo en total anonimato. El joven de verdes cabellos tomo aquel pergamino y lo arrancó de un solo movimiento, le enrolló y volvió a la puerta de la casa de su abuelo. Dio tres golpes sobre esta y tras esperar unos segundos, se abrió una ranura por donde se veían un par de ojos verdes.

-¿Quien es?- dijo una voz femenina, pero a la vez joven.

-¿Cómo que quien es?- respondió Gomu. –Soy yo tonta.

-Perdóname por no poder ver en la oscuridad- reclamó ella y cerró a ranura. Segundos después la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el paso del sirviente Megpoid.

El joven entró a la vivienda y cerro inmediatamente la puerta. Dejó su sombrero colgado en el perchero que estaba a un lado y caminó directo a la sala, dejando varias bolsas pequeñas en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Nadie te siguió?- preguntó una muchacha. Estaba parada a un lado de la puerta, cerrándola con candados. Su cabello era verde, igual que el de Gomu, corto hasta su cuello y con dos mechones que caían sobre sus oídos. Llevaba puesto un vestido anaranjado con detalles amarillos. –Ya varias veces nos han visitado los guardias. Estas siendo muy descuidado Gomu.

-Niña, niña, cálmate- decía el joven Megpoid mientras se quitaba el saco. –No iba a venir aquí si me seguían, ¿con quien crees que hablas?

-Con el que la última vez resbaló a mitad de la huida- sonrió burlonamente la chica.

-Y lo tienes que recordar- respondió el muchacho en un suspiro. Hizo una pausa y tomó el cartel arrancado, extendiéndolo en la mesa. –Este es el nuevo chiste de la reina y Misawa, junto con los nuevos impuestos.

-Triplicados, los vecinos no hablan de otra cosa- mencionó la joven.

-Y supongo que el abuelo ya sabe o de estos carteles- dijo Gomu con una cara de resignación.

-Y no le gustó para nada- respondió ella mientras leía el cartel. –Si que lo quieren, semejante recompensa y unos buenos años de prisión, me sorprende que no este condenado a la horca.

-Creo que ya tienen algo más efectivo, un nuevo aparato. Con Yuki siempre conmigo nunca me entero de todo.- lamentaba Megpoid. –Muy tentador… ¿crees que alguien se atreva a buscarlo?

-Tú sabes más de eso que yo- respondió entre risas la chica.

-Oh claro, puesto que eres solo la simple cochera- dijo Gomu y soltó una carcajada.

Pero las risas cesaron de pronto cuando de la nada se escuchó un fuerte golpe seco y Gomu lanzó un grito de dolor. Se alejó rápidamente de la mesa, dando quejidos y frotándose la cabeza, detrás de él había llegado un hombre de avanzada edad, apoyado en un bastón y ataviado con un traje completamente negro. Se acercó a Gomu lentamente y le golpeo en la espinilla con el bastón.

-¡Torpe!- gritó el anciano. –Mira lo que has hecho, ya no podemos estar en paz.

-Buenas noches abuelo- saludó un fastidiado el joven Gomu. –Nunca me habías recibido así.

-Al parecer debí hacerlo antes; dejo que vagues unos días sin supervisión y haces un desastre.- reclamó el abuelo Megpoid, a la vez que señalaba el cartel del señor de la oscuridad. –Ahora todo el reino estará detrás del vampiro que les ha atemorizado en los últimos cincuenta años.

-En verdad abuelo- intervino la muchacha. –Es posible que no intenten nada.

-Gumi, no trates de escudar a tu hermano. Por su culpa…

-Por mi culpa no pagamos impuestos, ¿debo recordarlo?- interrumpió Gomu. Se acercó al anciano y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo. –Abuelo, confía en mí, llevan años buscándonos y nunca lograran atraparnos. Estoy dentro del palacio, se como trabajan y los conozco a todos, burlarlos es facil.

-Gomu, te arriesgas demasiado hijo… Desde la primera noche que entraste así al palacio…

-Se que es arriesgado abuelo, pero debo hacerlo. Si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie lo hará.- Se apartó del comedor y caminó al pasillo, sacando una llave de sus ropas. –El señor Hiyama no podrá defendernos, por eso hago esto.

-¿Piensas salir hoy?- preguntó alzando la voz el anciano Megpoid. –Los guardias están por doquier y por mi agradecido que esté el pueblo contigo, nunca falta aquel traidor que busca el beneficio propio.

-Yo solo les robo- respondió. Insertó la llave en una pequeña ranura en el muro, abriendo una puerta que no lograba distinguirse a simple vista. Entró por esta y la cerró de nueva cuenta. –Además, Gumi es la que reparte el dinero.

-No puedo creer que arriesgues a tu hermana. Si los perdiera a ambos…

-¡Abuelo! No caigas en pensamientos negativos, ahora más que nunca necesitamos tu apoyo.- replicó Gumi. Sus verdes ojos se posaron en la figura de su abuelo. –Hacemos esto con gusto y estoy conciente del riesgo. Pero no olvides que un espectro oscuro es capaz de defenderse.- concluyó, fingiendo pelear con alguien.

-No puedo creer que mi personaje, que cree con el fin de asustar a las damiselas y poder acosarlas, se vuelva un justiciero, el héroe del pueblo.

-¿No es mejor ser recordado en los libros de historia, como el hombre que se enfrentó a toda una patria y no como aquel que sembró el terror en la misma?- cuestionó Gumi, arrojándose a una silla. –Sin duda, lo primero es mejor.

-No puedo discutir con ustedes dos, aunque siempre peleen, terminan apoyándose.

-Somos hermanos, claro que nos apoyaremos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Gumi. –Aunque tratemos de sacarnos los ojos todos los días.

El anciano rió con le chiste a sonoras carcajadas; pero en cuanto recordó el aumento de los impuestos, su semblante volvió a ser serio. Aunque el no tenia que temer, salvo que descubrieran que estaba sano, le dolía en el alma el no poder hacer nada por sus vecinos; mas aun que algunos les miraran con envidia por no tener que pagas ni una sola moneda. Gumi habia logrado apoyar a lagunas personas, dándoles de comer y apoyándolos con el pago de impuestos. Pero el que más ayudaba al pueblo, sin duda era su nieto Gomu, quien disfrazado, había iniciado una cruzada en contra de la corona del País Amarillo. Un hombre, contra todo un reino.

-Gumi…- tartamudeo. –Estoy preocupado por nuestros vecinos. Aunque los apoyemos, no podemos hacer mucho con ese impuesto tan alto. Si la reina no se arrepiente, las cosas se pondrán muy mal.

-Abuelo; Gomu y yo tendremos que trabajar al doble para cubrir los gastos de cuantos podamos. No nos dejaremos abatir tan fácil.

-Pero si ella solo toma medias mas duras…

-¡Eso no pasara!- gritó la voz de Gomu, la puerta falsa se abrió y esté salio de ella, sus ropas eran distintas, un traje negro con destellos azules y una larga capa oscura que ondeaba con cada paso. En su mano derecha cargaba con una peluca azul. –Ya es hora de que alguien le haga frente a esa reina mimada. Si el señor Hiyama y Luka no pudieron, es hora de que alguien que no es de este mundo le haga entrar en razón.

-¿Vamos a salir esta noche?- preguntó Gumi, entusiasmada.

-Así es Gumi, prepara los caballos- respondió su hermano, su voz era mas grave. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y se puso la peluca de azules cabellos. –Ella al fin me aceptó como una amenaza, y eso seré.- decía. Gomu, con una actitud totalmente distinta, lanzó una burlona carcajada. –¡Arrodíllense, ante el señor de la oscuridad!


	21. El señor de la oscuridad

Capitulo XVIII

"El señor de la oscuridad"

-¡El terror del País Amarillo!-

-Gomu, todo me parece bien pero… es muy arriesgado- le decía Gumi a su hermano antes de partir al palacio. –Estarás dentro, lleno de guardias, sirvientes. No lo sé, cualquiera puede bloquearte el paso.

-Hermanita, ya lo deje claro. Hemos hablado de ello las ultimas dos horas, si utilizo todos los túneles secretos, estaré bien.- le respondió tranquilamente su hermano mayor. Vestía un sencillo traje negro, su ropa de sirviente. –No pueden atraparme.

-Confío en ti hermano, pero es muy riesgoso.- insistía. Las ropas de Gumi eran igual negras, un refinado traje masculino con detalles morados; el cuello de la camisa le llegaba hasta el mentón, parte que comenzaba a cubrir la mascara de calavera que llevaba en sus manos. –Trata de que no te vean salir.

-Colgué unas cuerdas que caen sobre mi habitación, nadie me vera.

-¿Y si las quitaron?

-Colgare otras.- respondió rápidamente. –Gumi, en verdad o quieras que haga esto, ¿verdad?

-Es muy arriesgado. La última vez casi te atrapan. Quizá sean algo tontos, pero debes admitir que Misawa los ha entrenado bien.

-Si, son más ágiles, pero igual no son competencia para mí.- dijo arrogantemente el joven de verdes cabellos.

-Estas siendo muy soberbio Gomu.- reclamó su hermana menor. –Esa actitud te puede dar problemas.

-No tendremos problema alguno si nos apegamos al plan. Solo entrare a asustarla, eso es todo.- decía seguro de si mismo. –No robare, no golpeare a nadie.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- mascullo, miro a los ojos a su hermano. Este sonreía, sereno, en total calma. Esa mirada típica en él antes de hacer sus apariciones como el señor de la oscuridad; tranquilo, confiado en si mismo. Era ágil a pesar del traje que resulta incomodo de maniobrar.

-Yo también, pero debamos hacerlo.- hablaba con tranquila voz. –Siendo sinceros, si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie lo hará.

La chica de ojos verdes permaneció en silencio, mirando a su hermano. El templado semblante de aquel chico le sorprendía y tranquilizaba a la vez. Una paz interna que el reflejaba y era capaz de contagiarla.

-¡Tienes razón!- rugió Gumi. –Si no actuamos nosotros, nadie lo hará. Debemos darle su merecido a esa malvada mujer.

-¡Así se habla hermanita!- gritó entusiasmado. –Repasemos el plan, debemos tener todo perfectamente calculado- dijo Gomu, extendiendo un pergamino. Era un dibujo del palacio y sus alrededores; pero tenía muchos mas detalles. Cuidadosamente, estaban señalados todos y cada uno de los cuartos importantes de edificio, como las habitaciones de la reina Rin, Misawa, el consejero Hiyama, Luka y Len; los distintos despachos, calabozos y armerías. Pero también, con tinta verde, estaban trazados los diferentes túneles secretos y sus respectivas salidas.

-Vaya, alguien tuvo mucho tiempo para buscar esos pasadizos.

-Esa niña, Yuki. Los conoce todos. Fue muy frustrante buscarla las primeras semanas.- suspiró Gomu.

-Pero se lo agradecemos enormemente en este momento.- dijo entre risitas la chica de cabello verde.

-Bien. En punto de la media noche, cuando suenen las doce campanadas, saldré de mi habitación rumbo a la torre central. Asustare a la reina y saldré corriendo a esta habitación- dijo señalando un cuadro con el dibujo de una trompeta. –En cuanto llegue, haré sonar una trompeta, dos veces seguidas.

-Entonces yo me acercó al palacio…- comenzó a hablar Gumi, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-No, ya no. Tú me esperaras justo en este árbol- señaló la imagen de un solitario árbol al sur del plano, misma que estaba conectada a una "x" dentro del palacio con una línea verde. –Tomare este pasadizo secreto.

-Pero hermano, yo creí que…

-No Gumi, conozco sus caballos. Son muy rápidos, mientras mas distancia hagamos mejor.

La señorita Megpoid dudó unos segundos, mirando a su hermano; abría la boca pero ningún sonido salía de esta. No le convencía el nuevo plan que su hermano había ideado, tan diferente a lo que era la rutina que hacían cada que el señor de la oscuridad atacaba. Comúnmente, mientras Gomu asustaba a las mujeres, su hermana apagaba todas las velas cercanas y, cuando llegaba a los oídos de Gumi el sonido de los gritos provocados por aquel, emprendía la marcha desde un lugar cercano hasta un par de casas más adelante del punto donde el vampiro aparecía, ahí, este subía al carruaje y desaparecían juntos en la penumbra. Como un medio para inspirar temor, Gumi solía usar una mascara con forma de calavera; y volteaba siempre hacia las victimas y perseguidores del señor de la oscuridad mientras Gomu soltaba su característica carcajada.

Pero en esta ocasión, resultaba muy diferente; además del gran riesgo que los hermanos Megpoid corrían por querer asustar a la reina, Gomu tenía razón. Con las frecuentas apariciones del señor de la oscuridad, no resultaba extraño que Misawa decidiera entrenar a los guardias para atraparlo y conseguir caballos mas rápidos.

-¿Y entonces que se supone que haré?

-Tú estarás aquí, esperando esa señal.- habló Gomu, su voz se había tornado seria, como pocas veces ocurría. –Justo en este árbol, solo eso. No quiero que te arriesgues de más.

Gumi permaneció en silencio mirando el plano.

-Se que es una larga distancia, pero se que podré recorrerla rápido y llegar al túnel.- trataba de calmarla. –Todo estará bien.

-Confío en ti hermano, se que no podrán atraparte.- respondió ella, sin embargo, su expresión permanecía seria.

-Una cosa más hermana.- agregó él. De sus ropas sacó un pequeño reloj de arena y se lo entregó a Gumi, que algo sorprendido lo tomó. –Este es un reloj de arena de quince minutos. En cuanto escuches la trompeta, deja correr la arena y espérame ese tiempo. Solo tengo esos quince minutos para salir de ahí.

-¿Qué hago si no sales en esos quince minutos?

-Vete- dijo su hermano mayor después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio. –Si no llegó a salir cuando la arena se acabe, huye.

-¿Huir? Pero hermano eso…

-Es necesario, Gumi. Eres el único apoyo para el abuelo, no pueden capturarte a ti también.- hablaba el joven, tomando las manos de su hermana menor. –Si algo me llega a pasar, si me atrapan, no solo serás la única persona que le quede al abuelo, irán por ustedes.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- chilló ella.

-Tranquila, no pasara.- dijo él, apretando las manos de su hermana. –Pero debemos preverlo, estar listos para todo.

-¿Y que haré si… eso ocurre?- pregunto con temblorosa voz la Megpoid menor.

-Si no logro salir, huye, ve por el abuelo y llévatelo cuanto antes- respondió totalmente serio. –Al reino más lejano que puedas, donde ese loco de Misawa no pueda hacerles daño.

Gumi miro a su hermano con los ojos llorosos. No quería imaginarlo, intentaba ser fuerte como siempre, pero en esta ocasión no podía; una presión en su pecho, un mal presentimiento, le impedían mantener ese pensamiento optimista y aventurero que todas las noches tenia. Al no tener respuesta, Gomu volvió a tomar la palabra. Enrolló de nuevo el plano y lo dejó en las manos de su hermana.

-También quiero que, por favor, le entregues esto a Meiko, a dueña del bar. Ella sabrá que hacer con esto y te ayudara a escapar del reino.

-¿Sakine?- reacciono la chica ante a declaración. –¿Le dijiste a ella que tú eres el señor de la oscuridad?

-Si, lo hice. Después del baile comencé a tener contacto con ella.- dijo Gomu tomando sus cosas. –Ella sabrá que hacer con los planos, le serán mas útiles que a nosotros.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba su costal al hombro.

Para su hermana menor era imposible ocultar su incomodidad y preocupación. Estaba asustada y temía por el bienestar de su hermano, mientras que aquel únicamente sonreía para calmarla. Dándose cuenta de esto, el joven Megpoid la abrazó y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo.

-Estaré bien hermanita. Te prometo que después de esto, nos encaminaremos con el abuelo a otro reino, riéndonos de la reina.

-Más te vale cumplir- respondió con temblorosa voz. –O tendré que golpearte con una tabla en el otro mundo.- sonrío ligeramente.

-Mas me vale volver- dijo, caminando hacia el palacio –No quiero golpes también allá.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Gumi.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se exaltó el joven.

-Buena suerte ahí dentro. Te quiero Gomu.- alcanzó a decir, su voz aun temblaba y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Gracias. Yo también te quiero Gumi.- respondió él con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta, emprendió el camino al palacio; dejando a su hermana sola con los caballos, esperando el momento de actuar.

-¡Oye! ¡Gomu! ¿Dónde estabas hombre?- preguntó uno de los guardias mas jóvenes al recién llegado. –Te perdiste la hora de la cena.

-Lo siento Mothy, tenia mucho trabajo en los establos.

-Tu trabajo es cuidar a la hija del consejero Hiyama.

-Amigo, esa niña se pasea por todo el palacio y se le ocurrió dejar sus cosas entre la paja.- dijo mientras enseñaba el costal al guardia, estaba lleno de libros, algunas figurillas y varias plumas.

-Esa niña es un desastre- respondió entre risas Mothy. –Entra ya Gomu, no sea que te vea Misawa y nos mate a ambos.

-¿El general anda suelto o de mal humor?

-Y dime tu, ¿cuando no esta de mal humor?

Ambos echaron a reír. Aunque les daba miedo, el general Misawa siempre era objeto de burlas y chistes, siempre y cuando, el no rondara cerca.

El soldado se hizo a un lado, permitiendo el paso de Gomu, que entró rápidamente y sin hacer ruido alguno. Agradeció a su amigo y caminó lo mas rápido posible a su pequeña habitación, cerca de la torre donde vivían el consejero Hiyama y la pequeña Yuki. El trayecto fue rápido y sin complicaciones; Misawa no se lograba distinguir en ningún lugar, los pocos sirvientes que Gomu encontró se limitaron a saludarlo moviendo las manos y los únicos guardias en los pasillos se encontraban muy ocupados charlando con un par de criadas que muy sonrojadas, no dejaban de reírse por lo bajo.

Finalmente, el joven Megpoid llegó a su habitación. Cerró rápidamente la puerta con su candado y dejó el costal a un lado. Corrió a su ventana inmediatamente y reviso el borde; las cuerdas que había dejado atadas seguían en su lugar. Las jaló un par de veces para comprobar que estuviesen debidamente amarradas y volvió a dejarlas caer. Acto seguido buscó debajo de su cama un pequeño y alargado cofre, cerrado con dos candados; sacando las llaves de sus ropas, los abrió, al igual que la caja y de esta sacó un largo traje negro, con detalles azules y una larga capa negra. Era el traje del señor de la oscuridad. Lo contempló unos segundos, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, le extendió en la cama delicadamente y recorría cada centímetro del conjunto con sus dedos. El traje estaba en buen estado, salvo algunos raspones en las piernas y brazos debido a las acrobacias ejecutadas y los flechazos evitados.

Alejándose de la cama, tomó el costal y rebuscando en su interior, tomó del fondo una peluca de cabellos azules. La dejó a un lado del traje y caminó hasta un pequeño buró que estaba junto a la puerta. Abrió el último cajón y de este sacó el antifaz negro que ocasionalmente se animaba a usar y la dentadura falsa de los largos colmillos. Ambos objetos permanecieron en sus manos, miró el atuendo del señor de la oscuridad y dio un suspiro.

-Fue divertido mientras duró- dijo para si mismo. –Tal vez sea la última vez, o tal vez sea la última vez que actuemos en este reino.

Dejó las cosas en la cama y él se sentó en un banco al borde de la ventana, donde podía ver el cielo. Aun faltaban varias horas para la media noche, cuando todos en le palacio estaban dormidos, o al menos en su mayoría. Pero lejos de preocuparse por si mismo, Gomu se preocupaba por su hermana y de cómo pasaría el rato. Estaba sola en el carro con los caballos, posiblemente caería dormida por el aburrimiento; o tal vez se quedaría sentada en el suelo y miraría el cielo, como el lo hacia en ese momento; pero también podría estar alerta, tomar un tronco y blandirlo a modo de espada, lista para atacar a cualquier guardia que se acercara.

Sonrío con el último pensamiento, era el más probable. Ya una vez ella había noqueado a un par de soldados que impedían su huida de una reunión de nobles.

Sin conocer la hora exacta, el joven Megpoid Gomu, sirviente del señor Hiyama, se quitó el traje de sirviente y lo escondió bajo la cama, junto con el cofre que había sacado hace rato. Vistió el traje del señor de la oscuridad, ese mismo disfraz que su abuelo y su hermana habían creado para el cuando opto por continuar con la tradición familiar, interrumpida por la muerte de su padre. Acomodo la capa a su cuello y colocó la dentadura falsa en su boca. Mirándose al espejo, sonrío de manera maléfica, mostrando los falsos comillos. Ese gesto que a tantas personas infundía un profundo temor y el encontraba tan divertido. En ese instante se preguntó si su sonrisa le daría miedo a la reina; no quería tener que atacarla de verdad, solo asustarla, aparecer frente a ella y confrontarla, solo eso; hacerla estremecer y arrepentirse por sus malas acciones, era lo único que buscaba.

Tomo la peluca azul, y sujetando su verdadero cabello con un pequeño lazo, se la puso en la cabeza, ajustándola lo más abajo posible para que pareciera su cabello real. Estaba listo, el señor de la oscuridad estaba en el palacio, listo para actuar y aparecérsele a la reina malvada. Solo faltaba esperar la hora, la media noche.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto y un profundo silencio, junto con una oscuridad total se había adueñado de todo el reino amarillo. No podía percibirse movimiento alguno en los alrededores del palacio ni en el poblado, todos dormían o permanecían resguardados en sus habitaciones. Pero aun en la espesa penumbra que reinaba en el ambiente, se distinguían diminutos puntos luminosos, pequeñas flamas que trataban de iluminar los caminos. Era el ambiente perfecto para actuar, en mucho tiempo, no se había visto una noche tan oscura como aquella, perfecta para el señor de la oscuridad. Gomu estaba al pie de la ventana, con el antifaz sobre su rostro y sujetando una de las cuerdas que caían de la abertura; estaba listo, solo esperaba las doce campanadas. Su noción del tiempo se perdió totalmente, ya no sabía si habían transcurrido horas o solo segundos desde que se paró frente a la ventana.

De pronto, sin dar aviso alguno, el repicar de una campana se escuchó por todo e palacio. El sonido fue tan fuerte que en todos los rincones de la morada real lograba oírse con claridad y no solo eso, el eco llegó hasta las casas más alejadas del pueblo. Megpoid no se inmuto, permaneció en la misma posición apesar del fuerte sonido. Pasaron las campanadas, segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta; hasta el resonar de la sexta, Gomu se movió. Apretó la cuerda, listo para saltar. Séptima, octava, novena campanada. Dio un tirón a la soga, como si tomara valor de esta y se paró en el borde de la ventana. Llevó su mano al antifaz y se lo quitó, sus ojos lo contemplaron un momento. Décima, onceava campanada. Su mano tembló levemente… le sonrió a su mascara y la arrojó por la ventana. La doceava campanada se escucho aun mas fuerte que las anteriores, Gomu se estremeció totalmente, se aferro de la soga; pero antes de bajar, dejo caer el suelo su antifaz. Apenas se deshizo de el, se puso unos guantes y apretando la soga con gran fuerza, comenzó a bajar por el elevado muro.

Sus pasos eran cortos y seguros, un pequeño resbalón, por mínimo que fuera, podría resultar letal para él. Ambas manos temblaban, pero se sujetaban firmemente de esa gruesa cuerda que en este momento significaba su vida. Sin mirar abajo ni por un segundo, Gomu logro llegar la ventana más cercana. No tenía cristal alguno que la protegiera, ni cortinas, así que pudo entrar con facilidad. Terminó en un pasillo, enmedio de una escalinata; el lugar estaba vacío, ni una sola persona cerca de el. El señor de la oscuridad sacó de sus ropas una pequeña navaja y son soltar aquella soga, la cortó rápidamente para que no se pudiera ver sobre el borde de la ventana. Dejó caer el resto al vacío y hecho a corre escaleras abajo.

El trayecto no presentó inconveniente alguno, ningún guardia o sirviente se veía cerca, y en caso de toparse con cualquier persona, esconderse seria fácil, pues la poca luz de las velas no llegaba a los rincones, donde Gomu solo tendría que arrodillarse y cubrirse con la capa. Siguió caminando un rato más, sus pasos eran veloces pero delicados, no podía permitirse hacer ruido alguno que llamara la atención. Llegó a un vestíbulo, ni un alma se percibía y la luz era aun menor que en el pasillo del que acababa de salir. Aquel joven se detuvo unos segundos a meditar el camino que debería seguir, un túnel secreto estaba cerca, pero lo llevaría muy lejos de su destino, también podía seguir hacia el frente aunque estuviese lleno de guardias. Optando por la primera opción, dio unos pasos por la oscura antesala; estaba llena de cuadros enmarcados en oro, armaduras vacías que sostenían lanzas y banderines amarillos, y unos cuantos candelabros cuyas velas apenas iluminaban unos centímetros. La marcha del falso vampiro de detuvo en seco cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unos pasos metálicos. Eran guardias que se acercaban a él. Al escucharlos se escondió entre la penumbra, arrodillándose junto a una de las armaduras, se cubrió con la capa y esperó pacientemente a que se fueran los soldados; los segundos pasaban y a ese sonido metálico se sumaron una risas femeninas. Movido por su curiosidad, Gomu hizo la capa a un lado para poder ver que ocurría en el pasillo; eran los guardias y las sirvientas que había visto hacia unas horas, ellas abrazaban a los soldados y no dejaban de reírse, mientras que ellos solo bromeaban, posiblemente estaban alcoholizados. Cuando al fin se fueron, el señor de la oscuridad salió de su escondite y con cautela se dirigió a la puerta por la que aquellos habían salido.

Para su buena suerte el siguiente pasillo estaba totalmente solo, contrario a lo que imaginaba al pensar que estaría lleno de soldados. Tranquilamente caminó hasta la siguiente puerta, escondiéndose detrás de los muros y muebles para no ser visto. Faltaba poco, solo una habitación y estaría frente a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la torre central. Abrió la puerta despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, lo suficiente para poder echar un vistazo sin ser detectado, pero de inmediato se detuvo: a un lado del portal estaba un soldado haciendo su ronda de vigilancia, dando la espalda al vampiro intruso. Gomu vaciló un momento que hacer; no quería llamar la atención aun, por lo que atacarlo no era la mejor opción pues podría hacer mucho ruido, pero esperarlo podría resultar una peor idea ya que otros soldados podrían aparecer en aquel vestíbulo.

Armándose de valor, metió su mano derecha en el pantalón y sacó de este un pequeño garrote. Lo sujetó con fuerza, decidido a noquear a ese guardia que obstruía su camino; delicadamente apartó la puerta de su cerradura, sin producir sonido alguno que advirtiera al descuidado soldado. Sólo había una oportunidad que no podía perder, si fallaba el golpe todo su plan estaría arruinado. Respirando profundamente, abrió de un veloz movimiento la puerta y golpeó el casco de aquel hombre, dejándolo aturdido. Acto seguido, le quitó el yelmo y golpeó con el garrote su nuca; los miembros de este se aflojaron y cayó inerte al suelo, siendo amortiguado el sonido por los brazos de Gomu. Ya en el suelo lo arrastró a uno de los rincones oscuros y ahí lo dejó acostado. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores mientras se ajustaba la capa y al verse solitario con el hombre inconciente, se alejó por la escalinata que tenia frente a él. Avanzaba con la espalda rozando los muros, corriendo bajo las antorchas para no ser visto. Las ventanas en la torre carecían de cristal que les cubriera, dejando entrar una fresca brisa que aliviaba el calor producido por las teas y el grueso disfraz de vampiro; su travesía continuó hasta un tragaluz situado a unos tres pisos de la habitación real, justo donde comenzaban a aumentar los guardias. Gomu se acercó a este y parándose en su borde, como lo hizo en la habitación, encontró, atada a un clavo sobre le marco de la ventana, una larga cuerda que estaba atada a lo más alto de la torre central. La jaló un par de veces y asegurando la fuerza del nudo, se amarró la cintura y comenzó a trepar el muro. Si antes al bajar debía ser cuidadoso, ahora debía avanzar más rápido y con pasos firmes, evitando resbalar o podría resbalar y caer frente a los guardias. Finalmente después de un largo y difícil ascenso, gracias al cual sus manos terminaron ligeramente heridas por el roce con la soga y sus piernas cansadas por el arduo camino, el señor de la oscuridad llegó al techo de tejas.

Permaneció ahí unos minutos, aunque ya había subido le noche anterior, no se detuvo para admirar el ambiente desde ese punto como ahora. El pueblo, el reino amarillo se veía tan pequeño desde la cima del palacio; el cielo parecía poder tocarse con las manos, la luna y las estrellas aparentaban estar tan cerca de Gomu, y al mirar al horizonte, parecía que la tierra y el cielo se fundían en uno solo, sin principio ni fin. Al salir de su asombro, el joven Megpoid recogió la soga con la que recién había subido hasta ese techo y se la puso al hombro. En la orilla contraria a donde se ubicaba estaba otra cuerda, mas corta que la anterior, esperándolo.

Enredó uno de sus brazos a la nueva soga y dejándola caer al vacío de la torre, comenzó a bajar por el muro del mismo modo que lo había hecho para abandonar su dormitorio. El camino era mas cortó en esta ocasión, solo bajar unos cuantos metros hasta el balcón de la habitación real, un camino mucho más breve que los anteriores y sin embargo, debía tener especial cuidado ahora de no hacer ruido o corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Cautelosamente llegó a su destino, el balcón de la reina; con sumo cuidado bajó hasta este, echó un vistazo alrededor y amarro la soga que cargaba sobre su hombro a una pequeña columna. En silencio se acercó a la habitación de la monarca y escondiéndose tras el muro, se asomó al interior de los aposentos; aun iluminados por las velas, su cama estaba vacía con el dosel abierto y las sabanas listas para recibir el sueño de la joven reina, la mesa donde solía merendar se encontraba limpia y sin manteles, pero una voz llamó la atención del intruso. En su peinador, sentada de espaldas al balcón y con su ropa de cama puesta, estaba ella, la reina Kamui Rin I, cepillando su cabello con un fino peine hecho de oro puro con el sello real grabado. A su lado estaba el fiel sirviente Megurine Len, aun vestía su traje y únicamente le hacia compañía a la gobernante del País Amarillo. Gomu trató de ignorarlos para concentrarse en su plan, pero entonces, Rin comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que impactaron al falso vampiro.

-Según Kiyoteru, ya tenemos ingresos suficientes para la guerra. No puedo esperar para mandar el ataque.

-Rin… ¿en verdad esto es necesario?- preguntó Len con una voz temerosa.

-Misawa no esta ni cerca Len, podemos hablar con toda calma- respondió ella volteándolo a ver. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bueno, es que no veo un verdadero motivo para ir a la guerra, las naciones cercanas están en paz desde hace años y esto… si el País Verde tiene aliados… solo nos perjudicaría a nosotros.

-Len, Len, Len. Te quiero como a mi hermano, y eres el único que esta al tanto de todas mis decisiones antes que nadie, pero aun así demuestras la instrucción que te falta.- dijo con tono soberbio. -¿En verdad crees que no tengo espías? No tienen aliados poderosos, ni el País Azul tiene un gran ejército como nosotros.

-Sigo creyendo que esto es una exageración. No puedes hacer la guerra porque alguien enamoró al príncipe antes que tú.- agregó con voz calmada.

-¡Len!- chillo ella.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso.- siguió hablando el sirviente con su mismo tono tranquilo. –Creo que tu y Misawa están exagerando las cosas.

-¡No es solo por eso!- comenzó a gritar la reina. –Es mera estrategia y a beneficio del reino. Esas tierras son desperdiciadas por al falta de recursos, si las conquistamos nos veremos sumamente beneficiados con todo lo que obtendremos de ellas.

-Tal vez; pero ambos sabemos que esto lo haces por esa chica.

Rin permaneció en silencio unos segundos, su mirada se desvió al suelo. En el fondo de su corazón, las palabras de Len le causaron un profundo dolor.

-Es cierto, es por ella.- respondió al fin, levantando de nuevo la mirada. –Pero debo hacerlo, esto no se quedara así. Tengo que… matarla.

Las últimas palabras de Rin hicieron que se le helara la sangre a Gomu. Estaba aterrado por el nivel de maldad en el corazón de una mujer tan joven, ya no sabía si era por la influencia de Misawa o la reina estaba corrompida por el poder. Una guerra con el País Verde, el más humilde en los alrededores del Evillious, una invasión causada por el capricho de esa mujer de mal corazón. Aunque su curiosidad le dictaba a escuchar más tiempo aquella conversación, Gomu sabía que debía actuar hora, lo más importante ya era de su conocimiento y debía buscar de alguna forma el informárselo a los reinos verde y azul antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Respiro profundo y una vez armado de valor irrumpió en los aposentos reales con su burlona carcajada, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda tanto de la reina como del sirviente.

-¡Mujer de mal corazón! ¡Por humanos como tu, los desprecio a todos!- gritó con voz potente, señalándola con su dedo. –Su nuevo mandato me ha estado molestando mucho- volvió a hablar mientras se acercaba más a la joven reina, con una sonrisa maléfica que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

Los dos jóvenes rubios, la soberana y el sirviente se miraban aterrados, nunca habían imaginado que aquel vampiro les atacaría en su propio palacio. Rin comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, aunque sus alaridos eran ahogados que apenas se lograban entender; peor Len, al verla así, tomó valor y encaró al señor de la oscuridad tratando de acertarle un golpe al rostro, pero su inexperiencia en pelas fue notoria cuando el vampiro bloqueó su ataque y le dio un puñetazo en la boca el estomago, sofocándolo y obligándole a doblarse por el dolor y la falta de aire. Con un gran dolor en su alma por atacar a su amigo, Gomu tomo del cuello a Len y lo arrojó a la mesa donde se estrelló produciendo un fuerte golpe.

Seguido de esto, y de pedir perdón por lo hecho, se dirigió a Rin. Estaba horrorizada por la presencia del vampiro en su habitación, se aferraba la silla donde estaba sentada y entre lágrimas, pedía ayuda a gritos a los guardias. El nombre de Misawa era recurrente, pero mientras más se acercaba el intruso a ella, comenzó a llamar a cualquier persona. Sin importarle los gritos de auxilio de la joven, Gomu se paró frente a ella y mostrando sus colmillos comenzó a hablar, mientras que con su mano derecha recorría el cuello de la chica.

-¿Acaso no quería verme, su alteza?- preguntó en tono burlón. –Aquí me tiene, frente a usted. No se siente tan poderosa sin sus soldados, ¿verdad?

-No, vete por favor, no, no, no me hagas nada- suplicaba en un llanto Rin, alejando la cara de Gomu.

-Sería tan fácil morder su cuello ahora y acabar con esto. Pero no, no puedo hacerlo mi reina, usted me desagrada y no puedo beber su sangre.- dijo tomándola del cuello. –Estoy muy enojado con usted, no tolero ver lo que hace con la gente de este reino.

-¡Su alteza!- se escucho el grito de Misawa fuera de la habitación. –¡Megurine! ¡Abre la puerta mocoso!

-¡Misawa! ¡Por favor!- respondió Rin con un chillido, pero a Gomu no le importó, tenia que seguir con el plan.

-No me gusta esa nueva orden tuya de los impuestos niña- le decía al oído mientras apretaba ligeramente su cuello. –El problema lo tienes conmigo, no con el pueblo, así que déjalos fuera de esto ¿Me escuchas?

-Vete ya, por favor vete.- chillaba Rin. -¡Misawa!- gritó de nuevo. El ruido de las puertas tratando de abrirse era más fuerte; Gomu sabia bien que esto estaba a su favor, pues Len siempre cerraba durante las noches.

-¡¿Me escuchaste mocosa?- gritó de nuevo Gomu. –O retiras tu estupida orden, o yo volveré ¡y te dejare seca! ¡El único a quien deben temer aquí es a mi, no a tu perro Misawa!

-¡Por favor déjame!- gritó horrorizada la reina, apunto de romper el llanto, o desmayarse, era difícil saberlo.

-¡Mi reina!- gritó Misawa que había entrado junto a tres guardias más. Len logró acercarse a la puerta y la abrió. Los cuatro iban armados con espadas y ballestas, listos para defender a la reina.

-Ah, general Misawa, que gusto verlo esta noche a usted y sus hombres. Si no le importa, solo hablaba en privado con la reina.- dijo tranquilamente mientras se separaba de ella, pero de pronto, la jaló del brazo y la puso frente a él, usándola de escudo. –Pero ya me tengo que retirar.

-Cobarde y vergonzoso, escudarse con una mujer- rugió Misawa.

-No dejare que me atrapen tan fácil, aunque eso signifique escudarme con su reina, humanitos.- respondió con una sonrisa. Abrió a boca y se acercó al cuello de la temerosa Rin. –Puedo sentir como pasa tu sangre por aquí, y tu miedo hace que huela mejor.

-¡Aléjate de ella vampiro!- gritó uno de los soldados, apuntándole con la ballesta.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, solo arriesgas a tu reina. Misawa, ordénales bajar las armas o ella se muere.

-Bastardo…- dijo furioso el general. –Bajen las ballestas, ahora.- ordenó con cierta frustración, a lo que sus hombres obedecieron sin dudar.

-Perfecto humanos, todo es mejor cuando cooperan- dijo mientras se acercaba al bacón. Aun sujetaba a Rin con sus manos, que ahora permanecía muda con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –No se preocupen, si ella cumple con lo que le he pedido, no me verán de nuevo. Pero si no lo hace…- se acercó de nuevo al cuello de la reina y lo rozó con sus colmillos. –Creo que ya saben que haré.- soltó una carcajada y acto seguido, aventó a la joven reina a los brazos de Misawa mientras el corría al balcón.

-¡Atrápenlo!- rugió un furioso Misawa, a la vez que tomaba a Rin en sus brazos y la abrazaba. –¡Quiero verlo preso!

-¡Si señor!- respondieron en coro los guardias y siguieron a Gomu al balcón.

Cuando llegaron, él ya estaba parado en la orilla del balcón, con la cuerda enredada en su brazo derecho pero de un modo que no podían verla. Se despidió de ellos con un ademán y se lanzó al vacío ante las miradas atónitas de los tres soldados.

La soga se desenrollaba tras él con cada centímetro recorrido en al caída; comenzó a balancear sus piernas, de modo que sus pies rozaran con el muro del palacio haciendo más lento su descenso. Miró hacia arriba, los tres soldados lo miraban confusos, a los cuales se sumó Misawa, quien irritado al ver la soga, tomó su espada y la corto de un tajo, pero antes de hacerlo, Gomu logró entrar al palacio por una ventana abierta. Este suceso solo enfureció mas al general, que de inmediato dio nuevas ordenes.

-Ese maldito. ¡Atrápenlo! No me importa si es vivo o muerto, ¡ese hombre no se burlara de nosotros! Suenen la alarma, que todos los hombres se pongan a buscarlo. ¡Lo quiero en mis manos ya!

De inmediato, los guardias salieron de los aposentos reales en marcha a las diversas torres para dar la alarma del intruso. Misawa miro de nuevo el vació, no podía creer que ese hombre se había burlado de ellos tanto tiempo, y menos aun que todos cayeran en su trampa. Regresó a la habitación, donde vio a Rin acostada en su cama y Len a un lado. Tomaba su mano y la acariciaba, tratando de calmar a la reina por el terrible momento que acababa de ocurrir. Sin decir nada, abandonó los aposentos y salió en búsqueda de Gomu.

Megpoid terminó en una bodega, donde solo tenían guardados muebles y candelabros que no se habían utilizado en años. Su llegada levantó una gruesa nube de polvo que la causo alergia y comenzó a estornudar. Cubriéndose con su capa, corrió a la puerta que abrió de una patada para llegar la escalinata. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a bajar de tres en tres los escalones, debía ganar tiempo ante los soldados sea como sea. DE la nada a sus oídos llegaron los sonidos metálicos que anunciaban la cercanía de la guardia real; miró hacia atrás, eran al menos diez hombres los que lo seguían y dos llevaban ballestas las cuales fueron disparadas. Ambos disparos fueron evitados por el vampiro que siguió huyendo de sus perseguidores sin muchos problemas. Llegó al vestíbulo y se metió a la primera puerta que encontró. Era el comedor, una enorme sala con una mesa donde al menos podían comer 50 personas y a los lados frente a los muros, un grupo de armaduras con banderines amarillos, detrás de las cuales se escondió. La comitiva de guardias entró corriendo e inspeccionaron con la vista el lugar. Uno de ellos se acercó a la armadura detrás de la cual se escondía Gomu, pero antes de que pudiera revisarla, el joven Megpoid empujó la coraza, llevando a aquel soldado al suelo entre un fuerte ruido metálico. Tomando una bota, golpeó con esta al hombre que tenia a su derecha, dejándolo también en el piso y tomando su lanza. De inmediato, el resto de los guardias salió a su encuentro, pero Gomu los evitó saltando a la mesa, sobre la cual corrió, evadiendo los ataques de las lanzas enemigas y, para su buena suerte, la mesa se encontraba limpia, sin plato o jarra que entorpeciera su paso. De un salto bajó de la mesa y llegó hasta las puertas; miró a los soldados que lo perseguían y burlándose de todos ellos, cerró el grueso portón rápidamente, colocando la lanza que había tomado entre los picaportes para atrapar a los guardias.

Unos gritos se escucharon, Gomu volteó a buscar su origen y vio a otro guardia que se acercaba con una ballesta, lista para disparar. El joven se dio a la fuga, ondeando su capa para no resultar un blanco fácil del enemigo, técnica que funcionó y le permitió llegar hasta un gran jarrón vacío que estaba sobre una mesa. Lo tomó y midiendo la distancia, lo arrojó por los aires a su perseguidor al mismo tiempo que corrió hacia el soldado. Aquel dejó caer su ballesta para atrapar el proyectil de cerámica y no pudo prevenir el ataque de Gomu, que llegó hasta él y le mando al suelo de una patada con el jarrón en sus manos, mismo que se rompió sobre la cabeza del soldado.

Ligeramente impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar, Gomu tomó en sus manos la ballesta y arrancó su carrera de nuevo, pero los gritos de otra horda de guardia le llamó la atención. Volteó hacia atrás y vio como un grupo de al menos quince hombres se acercaban a él, listos para disparar sus flechas; sin detenerse, Gomu corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido posible hasta pasar un enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo. Se detuvo y disparó la ballesta hacia las sogas que lo mantenían suspendido en el aire, las cuales se rompieron y la lámpara se precipitó al suelo frente a los soldados que perseguían al falso vampiro con un fuerte golpe. Gomu de nuevo salió corriendo, el tiempo se acababa y aun no daba avisó a su hermana. En su trayecto a la torre este, se encontró con varios guardias a los cuales dejó fuera de combate fácilmente, la ballesta quizá ya no tenia flechas que disparar pero funcionaba con un garrote para golpear a los enemigos que podían aparecer. Al estar por fin cerca del cuarto que buscaba, dos hombres armados con espadas salieron a su encuentro; Gomu golpeo a uno con la ballesta que cargaba y la dejo caer; quitándose su capa de un tirón, envolvió con esta el brazo del otro sujeto y la jaló para acercarlo a él y recibirlo con un codazo en el rostro. Seguido, Megpoid tomó la espada que termino entre su capa y avanzó de nuevo al cuarto frente a la mirada de otro pequeño montón de militares que iban tres él. Cerró las puertas de golpe y puso la espada entre ambas para atorarlas el tiempo suficiente. Presuroso, rebuscó entre las cajas y muebles del cuarto para encontrar una de las trompetas que usaban como alarma; al escuchar como los gritos de los guaridas y, en especial, los de Misawa se intensificaban, la desesperación se adueñó de el y arrojó las cosas al suelo, aumentando el escándalo. Finalmente encontró las trompetas que necesitaba en una vieja caja de madera; tomó una y estas y la hizo sonar una vez. Fue una nota larga y llana, sin pausas ni variaciones. Al terminar de soplar por el instrumento, lo dejo caer en el suelo.

A lo lejos, frente aquel árbol donde Gomu le mando esperar, estaba la joven Gumi mirando el palacio. La iluminación de lugar había aumentado desde hacia ya un tiempo, y el movimiento de los que ahí vivían se intensificó desde que Gomu se le apareció a la reina. Temblando totalmente y con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba una profunda preocupación, la hermana del señor de la oscuridad tomó el reloj de arena y le dio vuelta, pidiendo a Dios que protegiera a su hermano y le hiciera volver a salvo.

Las puertas se estremecieron. La espada que Gomu usó para cerrarlas estaba a punto de caerse y permitir el paso de los guardianes del Reino Amarillo; los gritos del general Misawa iban en aumento, maldiciendo al intruso y dando órdenes más fuertes a sus hombres. Gomu se acercó de nuevo a la entrada y puso frente a esta un par de cajas, las más pesadas que puso mover, para bloquear el paso de los perseguidores. Miró a su alrededor, desesperado, buscando la salida secreta que había en esa habitación; no podía creerlo de él, había olvidado por completo donde se ubicaba. En un intentó por dar con el túnel secreto comenzó a recorres los muros con su mano, pendiente de que los soldados no derribaran su barricada. Por fin la encontró. La cerradura era una falsa lanza que estaba a unos metros de la puerta principal; metió los dedos bajo esta y de un fuerte tirón abrió el pasadizo secreto, un oscuro camino alumbrado solo por un par de velas. Se adentró en este, cerrando la puerta falsa justo antes de escuchar como las cajas y la espada con las cuales bloqueó el pasó cayeron al piso.

La guardia real entró en la habitación, estaba vacía y por los objetos tirados en el piso, parecía que acababa de vivirse una pelea en ese sitio. Un par se acercó a la ventana, buscando al intruso con sus ballestas listas para dispararle, otros rebuscaban entre los desechos el escondite del joven Megpoid, pero Misawa, caminando lentamente hacía las lanzas que estaban en un muro. Al acercarse pudo notar como una de estas se encontraba con su mango separado del resto; hallazgo que lo llenó de ira.

-Conoce los túneles- murmuró para el mismo. Metió la mano bajó esa lanza y abrió la puerta secreta. –¡Conoce los túneles secretos!- gritó a sus hombre. –¡Rápido! Ustedes dos persíganlo, los demás síganme, debemos bloquear los pasadizos.- ordenó con voz potente a sus hombres.

Gomu corría aprisa por el oscuro corredor y sus pasos aceleraron un vez que escuchó el eco del andar de otras dos personas por el mismo pasadizo. Sin mirar atrás, corrió lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas; no podían darle alcancé en un espacio tan reducido donde no sería capaz de maniobrar para escapar. Pronto llegó al final del camino, una puerta de madera cerrada lo señalaba. El señor de la oscuridad se acercó a esta y posó su oído sobre la misma. Se escuchaban muchos pasos cerca, pero debía salir en ese mismo instante. Alejándose un poco para tomar el vuelo necesario, se lanzó contra la puerta de madera y le abrió de un fuerte empujón. La puerta se movió tan rápido que un par de guardias ni siquiera pudieron notarlo y recibieron un fuerte golpe con esta. Gomu salio rápidamente, cerró el túnel con la pared falsa de la cual colgaba un cuadro y jaló un mueble cercano para sellar la salida. Sin hacer pausa alguna, reinicio con su carrera rumbo a la torre oeste, viéndose obligado a recorrer todo el palacio por dentro.

Cruzó a toda velocidad los diversos pasillos y vestíbulos por los que tenía que pasar, escondiéndose y golpeando a cuanto guardia intentara detenerlo. Pero el cansancio en su cuerpo se hacia notar más y más con cada momento, el paso de Gomu se hacia lento y no podía evitar jadear un poco; para su fortuna, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, el túnel secreto que lo sacaría de la residencia real se acercaba a él. De una puerta roja salieron otros guardias para atacarlo, armados con espadas que comenzaron a blandir cerca de Gomu, esperando herirlo de seriedad, pero no les era posible acertar las estocadas. Con saltos y empujones, Megpoid evadía las agresiones, pero no podía durar mucho así, en su mente se lo repetía, el tiempo no era su aliado. A lo lejos resonaron otras voces, eran más guardias que se acercaban corriendo; al percatarse, el señor de la oscuridad corrió a una mesa cercana, se subió a esta de un salto y desde ahí trepó de otro brinco a una vitrina cercana. Ante la mirada atónita de los soldados, éste les dio la espalda y empujó con una pierna el mueble, provocando que se cayera. Mientras aquellos hombres acorazados se alejaban de la vitrina, Gomu aprovechó su descuido y saltó de esta para continuar su camino. No faltaba mucho, el túnel que buscaba estaba cerca, solo debía pasar las escaleras.

A fin alcanzó su meta, las escaleras a la torre oeste estaban frente a él. Sin embargo, el escándalo provocado por los gritos frenéticos y os pasos metálicos de los guardias que lo seguían le hicieron detenerse. Esperó la llegada de los soldados, y, en cuanto vio a los primeros, de nueva cuanta echó a correr, subiendo los escalones; pero, al llegar al décimo peldaño, se aferró al pasamanos de marfil y saltó sobre éste, aterrizando a un lado de la escalinata; se acercó lo más que pudo al pequeño muro a fin de no ser visto, bajando la cabeza con la esperanza de no ser detectado. Sus manos temblaban de nervios, cada vez más fuerte al sentir como se acercaban los soldados; segundos después, aquel grupo de hombres acorazados pasó a su lado, subiendo por las escaleras hasta lo mas alto, entre una tormenta de gritos de guerra y golpes metálicos. Al escuchar como se alejaban, Gomu respiró tranquilo, recobrando el aliento que desde hacia rato había perdido, pero ni aun así podía estar en paz. Aun faltaba regresar con su hermana y los quince minutos que él mismo había estimado le llevaría salir del palacio estaban a punto de agotarse.

En silencio se acercó a un estatua cercana, en contra esquina a la escalera. Era una efigie de un hombre alto y robusto, vestido con una armadura que semejaba la figura de un gran oso, y a pesar de su aspecto, el rostro de aquel caballero tenía una sonrisa tranquila. Gomu, tomando las fuerzas que le quedaban, posó sus manos sobre la figura y la empujó hacia enfrente hasta descubrir un gran agujero que se escondía bajo aquella estatua; esa era la entrada al túnel secreto que lo sacaría el palacio. Al contemplarlo no pudo evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente, burló a toda la guardia real y encaró a la reina, tal como el quería; y como no pudieron atraparlo, no tenia porque dejar atrás su papel de vampiro. En esto pensaba mientras se introducía en aquel hoyo pero para su desdicha, sin poder creerlo, un gritó lleno de rabia le obligó a detenerse en seco. Lentamente, con la sangre helada, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a quien menos quería; el general Misawa Kurogane, junto a dos hombres más, miraba a Gomu tratando de huir por ese pasaje, con una mirada tan furiosa que podía sentir como le penetraba en lo mas profundo de su alma. Sin otra opción mas que la de seguir adelante, Gomu se dejó caer por el agujero, provocando de nuevo una persecución en su contra y encabezada por Misawa. Aquel y sus hombres, armados con ballestas, se introdujeron también en el túnel a seguir tras el intruso, que ya les aventajaba varios metros.

Megpoid corría desesperadamente por el pasadizo oscuro, iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas de aceite que, sin embargo, no mejoraban la visión. Alterado además por el contante eco de los pasos de Misawa y sus hombres, el señor de la oscuridad no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, aunque no distinguía casi nada en aquel lugar tan poco iluminado. De la nada, una flecha pasó zumbando a su lado, exaltándolo aun más y provocando que tropezara con sus propios pasos; de inmediato se puso de pie, papando con sus dedos aquel costado de su cabeza, cerciorándose de no estar herido. Apenas pudo pararse, distinguió la silueta de los soldados que le perseguían y para detenerlos tomó una de las lámparas y la arrojó al suelo, levantando una llamarada que se extendió al menos un metro a los costados. Volvió a la carrera, tenia que alcanzar a su hermana en el coche. Pero aquel muro de fuego de poco sirvió ante la furia de Misawa que era el que lo seguía más de cerca y apuntando con la ballesta a su cabeza.

Con gran dificultad y cansancio en sus pies, Gomu llegó a unas escaleras de piedra, las cuales subió de prisa hasta topar con una trampilla de madera; de un fuerte y veloz empujón la levantó, junto a una nube de polvo que le cegó por unos instantes. Al recuperar la vista, giró a todos lados buscando a su hermana con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Los quince minutos pactados por ambos ya habían terminado y Gumi se fue de su puesto de vigilancia. El joven de cabello verde, cubierto por la peluca azul salió rápido del túnel y corrió hacía los árboles, ahora tenia que ingeniárselas sólo para regresar a casa. Para su sorpresa, no muy lejos de ahí estaba su hermana, avanzando a los caballos lentamente, introduciéndose en el bosque. Dispuesto a alcanzarla, Megpoid Gomu dio unos pasos al frente, dispuesto a salir corriendo al encuentro de su cómplice; sin embargo, y para su desgracia, un fuerte y agudo dolor se extendió por la parte posterior de su pierna, derribándolo entre el césped y retorciéndolo de dolor mientras lanzó al aire un fuerte grito.

-¡¿Hermano?- chilló Gumi detrás de la mascara de esqueleto. Giró la cabeza para ver atrás y pudo ver a Gomu en el suelo, delante de un par de soldados y Misawa.

-¡Cochero!- gritó Gomu ligeramente desesperado. -¡Huye! ¡Rápido!

-Gomu…- dijo con dificultad la chica sollozando. -¡Lo siento mi señor!- respondió con un nudo en la garganta, mismo que apenas le permitió fingir la voz de un hombre. A pesar del momento, ninguno podía dejar su rol.

Gumi se internó en el bosque, acelerando el galope de los caballos, perdiéndose entre el follaje verde de los árboles. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Gomu se limitó a decir en voz baja "corre, corre, corre" mientras veía como su hermana desaparecía entre el las hojas.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo fanfarroneando el general, dejando la ballesta en el suelo. –Amárrenlo.- ordenó a sus hombres, que de inmediato obedecieron y ataron con una soga al falso vampiro. –Ya no te sientes tan superior, ¿verdad?

-Señor, ¿que hacemos con el cochero?- Preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Déjenlo ir. Ya tenemos a éste que es el líder.

-Entendido señor.

-Y tú- dijo refiriéndose a Gomu. –Tienes gran valor al irrumpir en nuestro palacio y atreverte a hacerle eso a su majestad. Lo admiro, pero que estupido fuiste al creer que saldrías libremente de tal acto.

-Tal vez general, pero eso a sus ojos; a los míos, hice lo que era necesario.

-¿Necesario? Sin duda este hombre está loco.- se mofó de él.

-Búrlese todo lo que quiera, pero en el fondo yo le gané la partida y bien lo sabe.

-Deja de inventar cuentos, lo del vampiro ya no funciona.

-¡Pero funciono! Lo engañe a usted, a sus guardias, a los nobles, al pueblo y a esa niña mimada que se dice ser reina.

-¡Respeta a tu reina!

-¡La única que reconozco como mi reina, es a la reina Lily!

-¡Ella esta muerta!

-¡Y aun así gobernaría mucho mejor!

-¡Cállate!- rugió Misawa dando un puñetazo a Gomu en su rostro, el cual aflojó la peluca azul. –¿Qué es esto? ¿Una peluca?

Gomu guardo silencio, mirando a los ojos de Misawa. Desafiante como siempre lo fue aun de sirviente.

-¿Qué escondes hombre?- dijo quitándole la peluca; dejando al descubierto el cabello verde del joven Megpoid. Los guardias exclamaron sorprendidos al ver quien era en verdad el sujeto que tenían apresado y el general Misawa, por el contrario, solo se enfureció más. –¡Megpoid! ¡Así que tú eres!

-El señor de la oscuridad, general.- respondió sonriendo. –Por eso es que le gane, soy un simple sirviente de humilde casa y pude dejar en ridículo a todo un reino en varias ocasiones. ¡Aun frente a su cara, general!- agregó burlándose de él.

Después de permanecer unos segundos callado, Misawa reacciono. Recogió la ballesta y le puso de nuevo la peluca a Gomu.

-Llévenselo.- dijo fríamente. –Ante la reina, que conozca a quien osó burlarse de ella.

-¡Si señor!

-¡Ah! Y procuren que Hiyama este presente, junto con su hija ¡Deben saber quien es en verdad su querido sirviente! - agregó con una forzada risa. Los guardias obedecieron a instante, llevándose a Gomu arrastrando y sin salir de su asombro. Misawa permaneció en silencio, parado en el mismo lugar; no se movía, se limitaba a mirar como arrastraban a Gomu hasta el palacio con una extraña mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa. –Y con esto, ya no queda nadie que me amenace.


	22. La reunion en el bar

Capitulo XIX

"La reunión en el bar"

-El legado de un vampiro-

El revuelo en el palacio un continuaba, pero ya en menor medida. Los guardias rebuscaban en los pasillos por si acaso había un aliado del señor de la oscuridad; los sirvientes, en su mayoría, permanecían encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de Luka y Neru, que estaban a un lado del trono esperando a la reina, y otros cuatro criados que permanecían el fondo de la sala del trono. Todos se miraban entre si, sobresaltados aun por la aparición del vampiro en el palacio y el peligro que corrió la reina en su encuentro.

Una puerta lateral se abrió, de la cual salieron un par de soldados que, junto a Len, escoltaban a la reina Rin hasta su trono. Ella aun lucia asustada, y no era para menos, había estado en las manos del mas temible criminal del reino que era, también, un vampiro que pudo matarla, o el menos, eso creía. Sin soltar la mano de Len, se sentó en su sede y aun temblando, pidió a Neru que le trajera una copa de vino. Para sorpresa de todos, lo hizo sin gritarle, sin amenazas y llamándole por su nombre, cosa realmente extraña.

La criada volvió con una copa de vino blanco para su reina y se la ofreció sin mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera el rostro. Rin la tomó con cuidado y le agradeció, gesto poco común en ella. Bebió de la copa lentamente, degustando el sabor del vino que poco a poco le calmaba. Luka no le apartaba la vista de encima, esa costumbre del vino blanco la tenía Lily también, sin duda, la actual monarca debió verla hacer eso durante su infancia. Minutos después llegó el consejero Hiyama Kiyoteru, acompañado de su pequeña hija Yuki; él se veía alerta y aun preocupado por el bien estar de la reina, mientras que la niña aun estaba adormilada y no paraba de frotar sus ojos mientras preguntaba a su padre el por qué del llamado de Misawa.

La expectativa dominaba en la sala, y los presentes comenzaban a impacientarse, incluidos los demás guardias. Aunque el general pregonaban la captura del "Yami no Ou", el que no llegaran con el prisionero ponía nerviosos a los presentes y comenzaban las ideas sobre un posible escape del vampiro. Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas centras se abrieron de par en par, y por ellas apareció el general Misawa, encabezando a los dos soldados que sujetaban al señor de la oscuridad, quien iba encadenado de brazos y piernas. El ver al grupo, los criados lanzaron alaridos de victoria por la captura del vampiro que por tanto tiempo había sembrado el temor en los corazones de todos en el Reino Amarillo; pero dos personas permanecían en silencio, tanto Rin como Len solo los miraban acercarse, sus miradas no se cruzaban en ningún momento y sus manos tampoco se soltaban.

-¡Mi reina!- alzó la voz el general. -¡Este bellaco osó entrar a su morada y atacarla en sus propio aposento! Pero esta noche, lo hemos atrapado. ¡Atrapamos a aquel que se autonombro el terror del País Amarillo!- alardeaba Misawa agregando una risa al final de cada frase. –Y hemos sido engañados todo este tiempo, pues este criminal no es ningún vampiro, sino un hombre, un hombre común que se atrevió a desafiarnos y que como todos los que han hecho eso, fue derrotado.- alardeaba. –Pero su farsa a terminado y ahora, ante usted, mi reina, desenmascararé a este farsante que no solo se mofo de usted, sino también abusó de su compasión, de su morada, de su confianza, a este traidor a al corona- seguían hablando mientras se acercaba al vampiro, quien solo miraba el suelo. –Que nos engaño a todos los aquí presentes con su amabilidad o supuesta obediencia. Sin más que decir, os presento a este hombre- dijo al momento que tomaba la peluca del falso vampiro. –¡Megpoid Gomu!- rugió Misawa para que su voz resonara por todo el palacio. Mientras el gritaba, retiró de un jalón la peluca azul de Gomu, dejando a la vista sus verdes cabellos, alborotados por e maltrato que le dieron antes de presentarlo ante la reina.

La sorpresa de los presentes no se hizo esperar. Todos lanzaron un alarido de asombro al ver el verdadero rostro del señor de la oscuridad, no podían creer que todo el tiempo convivieron con el criminal mas buscado del reino, aquel que siempre fue un dolor de cabeza para Misawa y se burlaba cuantas veces le era posible de la joven reina Kamui Rin; o que siempre hablaron y trabajaron con el vampiro que atormentaba a los nobles para robarles sus preciadas monedas y asustaba a las mujeres del reino con sus colmillos. Y aunque todos reaccionaron según su propio carácter, los que mostraban mayor impacto eran Yuki, que abrazando a su padre y con lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer que el hombre encargado de su cuidado fuera también ese criminal tan peligroso, que aquel amable y cariñoso Gomu que siempre jugaba con ella, fuera en verdad el señor de la oscuridad; el consejero Hiyama, por su parte, no saltaba a su hija y permaneció mudo, con una mirada de estupefacción clavada en aquel que fue su sirviente personal. La criada Neru gritó el nombre de Gomu al ver los cabellos del joven preso y sintió que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer pero se mantuvo fuerte, igual que Luka, quien tampoco cabía en si misma a ver quien era el vampiro al que tanto temían en el reino. Del mismo modo, Len se estremeció al verlo y quedó pasmado al ver a Megpoid con esas ropas, sobretodo porque aquel siempre la pareció una buena persona que jamás en su vida se alejaría del recto camino que aparentaba tener.

Pero quien mas llamó la atención por su reacción fue la misma reina, que pasó del temor y desesperación, a la seriedad. Su rostro se endureció como piedra y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Megpoid Gomu.

-Gomu…- masculló el consejero, saliendo de su asombro.

-Señor Hiyama… Yuki…- mencionó el joven de cabello verde levantando la mirada –Lamento mucho esto; espero que pueda perdonarme señor. Yuki… perdón, por esto te dije que… nunca debías temerle al señor de la oscuridad…

Pero ninguno de los dos le respondió. Hiyama permaneció mudo y Yuki empezó a llorar, ocultándose bajo el brazo protector de su padre. Ante esto, Gomu volvió a bajar la mirada. El silencio se apoderaba de nuevo de la habitación, solo escuchándose los sollozos de Yuki.

-Mi reina- habló Misawa después de unos segundos. –Dígame, ¿Qué haremos con este traidor? ¿Cuanto tiempo estará encerrado, o cuando desea ejecutarlo?

Pero Rin no respondió. Se quedó callada, mirando solo a Gomu; se levanto de su cómodo trono y soltando la mano de Len se acercó al prisionero y le ordenó mirarle a los ojos. Así lo hizo Megpoid y la monarca comenzó a hablarle.

-Así que tú eres el señor de la oscuridad, el temible vampiro que atormentó a mi reino.

-Si- respondió secamente Gomu.

-Debería mandar a ejecutarte ahora mismo, pero no pienso hacerlo en este momento.- dijo con un aire frío. –Tengo una propuesta que nos beneficiara a ambos.

Las sorpresas no paraban esa noche, y los sirvientes se mostraron perplejos por las palabras de la reina. En ningún momento a ella se le había ocurrido negociar con criminales, ni siquiera molestarse por verlos al rostro. Pero ahora estaba frente al señor de la oscuridad, hablándole tranquilamente y a punto de proponerle algo; mas de un soldado se pregunto si esto no era alguna treta de Rin para ponerlos a prueba, o si Gomu era en verdad un vampiro y con su mordida controlaba a la reina.

.¡Su alteza! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice?- interrumpió Misawa. -¡Intenta negociar con un enemigo del reino!

-¡Silencio!- ordenó con firme voz. –Aquí la reina soy yo, y sé lo que hago general.

-Perdóneme mi reina.

-Así esta mejor. En cuanto a ti, Gomu- volvió a decirle, acercándose tanto que terminaron cara a cara. –Te propongo esto, olvidare tus crimines y que intentaste asesinarme, incluso exentaré a tu familia de los impuestos; pero a cambio, tu debes servirme.

-¿Servirle de nuevo? ¿Haciendo que? ¿Atendiendo sus caballos o limpiando letrinas?

-Para nada Gomu. Pensaba en un trabajito muy diferente y que disfrutaras hacerlo. Tú seguirás siendo el señor de la oscuridad, pero trabajaras para mí. Intimidaras a todos aquellos que se nieguen a pagar los impuestos, serás espía en las calles de cualquier intento de revuelta, en fin. Tú les harás temerme.

El joven Megpoid se quedó callado, mirando a los ojos de la reina, sorprendido por tal declaración.

-Mi reina…- dijo en voz baja. –Agradezco mucho su oferta… pero… ¡me niego a hacerlo!- gritó en la cara de Rin, seguido de escupirle a los pies. –¡No seré otro perro como Misawa que sigue sus ordenes!

-¡No me grites!- respondió con una bofetada la joven reina. –Te doy una oportunidad para salvar tu vida y la rechazas de ese modo.

-Prefiero morir a volverme en contra del pueblo que intente defender.

-Bien, así será. Guardias, llévenselo al calabozo, y procuren dejarlo en el rincón mas apestoso. General Misawa- dijo Rin, calmando el tono de su voz. –Creo que tendrán una noche agitada, preparen cuanto antes la orca. Lo colgaremos a primera hora mañana.- agregó con una siniestra sonrisa, tan típica en ella. Se dio vuelta congracia y regresó a su trono.

Las reacción fueron varias; algunos celebraron el acto, en su mayoría los soldados; otros, como Neru y Luka, dejaron escapar un ahogado grito de no que también les dejó los ojos llorosos; tanto Len como el consejero Hiyama permanecieron en silencio, como si meditaran la decisión de la reina; pero nadie reaccionó como la pequeña Yuki, quien no se molestó por callar su grito ni detener sus lagrimas. Se negó a la decisión de Rin y trató de soltarse del brazo de su padre para correr al lado de Gomu mientras gritaba entre lágrimas su nombre.

-En seguida mi reina.- contestó Misawa con una voz suave, que cambió a recia al dirigirse a sus hombres. –¡Ya escucharon! ¡Llévenselo al calabozo, y preparen todo para la ejecución!- gritó. Lentamente se acercó a Gomu e imitando la característica risa del señor de la oscuridad, agregó –¿Quién se arrodilla ahora?- siguió riéndose del prisionero, incluso mientras se retiraban de la sala rumbo a las mazmorras, el sitio mas oscuro del palacio.

Los tambores resonaron por todo el palacio apenas el sol salio de oriente, y continuaron sonando por largo tiempo. Las puerta se abrieron y de estas salió un gran grupo de soldados; los primeros diez tocaban sus tambores para alertar de su paso, otros dos cargaban con estandartes de la rosa amarilla, emblema de la reina; detrás de estos venia un grupo de al menos veinte hombres armados con lanzas y escudos que marchaban en singular movimiento, seguidos de un jinete cuyo caballo jalaba una jaula de hierro cubierta con una manta negra, dentro de la cual estaba encerrado Gomu. Otros veinte soldados marchaban detrás de el, escoltando al general Misawa, quien iba a caballo, y dos carretas más. En una iban el consejero Hiyama y las sirvientas Luka y Neru, en la otra viajaban Rin y su sirviente Len. Todos se dirigían al mismo punto, la plaza principal.

El escándalo provocado por los instrumentos causó que todos los vecinos, salieran de sus casas. Algunos aun estaban durmiendo, otros ya estaban trabajando desde primera hora, pero el sonido de los tambores los atrajo. Lentamente, el pueblo se acercaba al séquito de la reina y los seguían, tal desfile solo significaba una cosa: se llevaría a cabo una ejecución, pero desconocían al pobre que seria colgado de cuello.

Al llegar a la plaza principal, los guardias formaron una muralla con sus escudos para impedir el avance de las personas y garantizar la seguridad de Rin, quien ya había experimentado hostilidades con los pueblerinos. Detrás de los soldados que protegían a la reina, se situaron los que cargaban con un tambor y dejaron de tocar, mientras que los estandartes se situaron al fondo de la horca, ya armada desde la madrugada. El primero en subir fue Misawa, que no dejaba de sonreír maléficamente; le seguía el consejero Hiyama, que permanecía inexpresivo. Después subieron las sirvientas Luka y Neru, a modo de escolta de la reina Rin, que les seguía de cerca junto con Len, sentándose al fondo de la tarima, el lugar perfecto para admirar la ejecución.

El pueblo se amontonaba en torno de la orca, pues su curiosidad iba en aumento. Tan ajenos a lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el palacio, se preguntaban a quien le esperaba aquella soga mortal, pues no habían escuchado de la captura de algún criminal ni de algún vecino que fuese arrestado por revelarse ante la reina. Cuando las especulaciones estaban en su apogeo, la voz de Misawa se alzó por encima del bullicio para calmar las dudas de los presentes.

-¡Habitantes del País Amarillo!- dijo con cierta fanfarronería. –Ya no deben de temer a la noche. Ya no temerán a salir de sus casas durante la noche, entre la penumbra. Pues valientemente, mientras ustedes dormían seguros en sus camas, he capturado a uno de los terrores de este magnánimo reino. Tráiganlo.- ordenó a sus hombres que de inmediato sacaron a Gomu de la jaula, le cubrieron con la manta y lo subieron a la tarima. –Las calles vuelven a ser seguras, pues por fin a caído- dijo mientras tomaba la manta. –¡El señor de la oscuridad!

La manta callo a suelo, dejando ver el rostro del famoso vampiro criminal del reino. Su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ropas sucias y rasgadas en algunos puntos, y en su rostro se veían varios golpes. La multitud reacciono con sorpresa, no solo atraparon al vampiro, sino que este no murió a recibir los rayos de sol; el simple hecho de que aquel ser fuera sometido les causaba un gran impacto. Misawa se acercó de nuevo y lo tomo del cabello mientras le sonreía a la reina. Ella permanecía callada, sentada en su silla con un rostro inexpresivo, apretando la mano de su sirviente. El general se volvió al pueblo y siguió hablando.

-Pero este criminal es solo eso, un hombre que decidió ponerse en nuestra contra, alguien que decidió retarnos y terminara muerto como muchos otros. - decía mientras aferraba sus dedos a los azules cabellos del falso vampiro. –Este hombre llamado… ¡Megpoid Gomu!- rugió Misawa arrancando la peluca del joven. Sus cabellos verdes quedaron descubiertos, y el pueblo se conmociono.

-¡Es el nieto del sombrerero!- gritaron algunos.

-¡Es Gomu!- exclamaron otros.

El escándalo fue en aumento, no solo se escuchaban las sorpresivas reacciones de los pueblerinos, algunas voces, aunque eran las menos, comenzaban a gritar a Misawa "libéralo", apenas se escuchaban entre el bullicio. Neru, que siempre fue buena amiga de Gomu, no pudo soportar mas el momento y se bajó de inmediato con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas, sin mirar atrás para ya no sentir mas dolor. Los gritos de "libéralo" iban en aumento.

-¿Los escuchas Gomu?- decía a modo de burla. –Creen que por gritarme te voy a dejar ir a tu casa, pobres idiotas.

-Tus burlas y crímenes contra el pueblo algún día los pagaras Kurogane.

-Tal vez, pero hoy te toca pagar a ti.- dijo el general dándole una bofetada al joven.

El verdugo se acercó en silencio a Megpoid y le puso la soga al cuello, retrocediendo después a su puesto junto a una palanca. Gomu quedó de pie en el centro de la horca, mirando por última vez a su pueblo, a la gente que intentó ayudar; sin embargo, a pesar del tenso momento, no pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Tal vez porque los militares estaban muy ocupados en la ejecución, el verdugo en su trabajo, Misawa burlándose de él; pero únicamente él se había dado cuanta de lo que estaba por pasar. Un soldado subió a la tarima y se detuvo a un lado de él, desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a enunciar los delitos de los que se le acusaban a Megpoid.

-Oye Gomu- volvió a hablarle Misawa. –Aun puedes salvar tu pellejo, solo tienes que suplicarme piedad frente a todas estar personas y podré salvarte.

-Generosa oferta general- dijo Gomu sin voltear a mirarlo. –Pero prefiero morir ahora mismo, que pagarle la deuda el resto de mi vida.

-Valientes palabras para alguien que morirá como un criminal cualquiera.

-Y le aseguro Misawa, que mi muerte será mas importante de lo que piensa- concluyó Gomu. Cuando el soldado terminó de mencionar los crimines, el verdugo se dispuso a jalar de la palanca, pero la característica risa burlona del señor de la oscuridad lo detuvo, igual que a las voces de los súbditos. –¡Soy el señor de la oscuridad! Ahora de rodillas, pues les aseguro que mi muerte no significa una derrota. ¡El vencedor soy yo!- dijo, seguido de su burlona carcajada. –¡Lo peor esta por venir!

-¡Ejecútelo ahora!- ordenó enérgicamente Misawa al verdugo, que obedeció de inmediato.

Al ver como el verdugo posaba su mano sobre la palanca, las voces que exigían a libertad de Gomu se hicieron mas fuertes aun, los pueblerinos se arrojaron contra los soldados que funcionaban como contención y, de pronto, comenzaron a arrojarles piedras a Misawa y al verdugo, golpeando a este ultimo en la cabeza. Al ver el acto de rebelión, la reina se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo junto con Len de regreso a su carroza. Los habitantes del poblado comenzaron a golpear a los soldados, en un intento por liberar a Gomu.

-¡El nos defendía!- grito un hombre de edad madura.

-¡Libérenlo!- se escuchaba a coro la voz del pueblo.

El general Misawa, protegiendo su cabeza con el escudo de uno de sus hombres, caminó hasta la palanca, y haciendo a un lado al inconciente verdugo, la jaló fuertemente.

Una trampilla bajo los pies de Gomu se abrió de par en par, haciéndolo caer de la tarima directo al suelo, misma caída que fue interrumpida por la cuerda que el joven de verdes cabellos tenia atada al cuello. Así quedó suspendido desde la horca, teniendo como ultima visión a un pueblo enardecido con la realeza y a un Misawa desesperado. Su último aliento lo ocupó para decir el nombre de su hermana y morir con una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Deténganse ahora perros!- rugió el general. –Su lucha es en vano, su héroe ha muerto y nada pueden hacer al respecto. Que su muerte sea una lección para todos ustedes.

Pero el pueblo no se detuvo al ver el cadáver de Gomu, al contrario, a escuchar la noticia de su muerte se lanzaron con mas ira aun contra los soldados. A algunos los desarmaron, a otros los dejaron inconcientes y a otros más los obligaron a huir de nuevo al palacio. Poco a poco, las personas comenzaron a acercarse a la tarima para recamar el cuerpo de su héroe, del hombre que engañando a todo el reino lucho por ellos en contra de la malvada reina.

-¡Que viva Megpoid Gomu, el señor de la oscuridad!- gritaba a muchedumbre mientras tomaban el control de la plaza.

Los militares al verse en peligro, abandonaron la plaza y se refugiaron tras los muros del palacio, a pesar de la orden de Misawa para contener a los súbditos. Al verse abandonado por sus hombres, por Luka y por el señor Hiyama, que huyeron junto con la reina, se vio obligado a abandonar el cuerpo de Gomu.

Durante las siguientes horas y hasta más allá del anochecer, los disturbios continuaron. Todo guardia con el sello real era atacado por los pueblerinos, los sirvientes eran retenidos en sus casas y las piedras no dejaban de llover sobre el palacio. Fue necesaria la intervención de la caballería para poner fin a tal alboroto, pero ni así fue sencillo ni rápido. Los rebeldes atacaron valiente y fieramente a los jinetes de la reina; a algunos solo los golpearon, a otros lograron matarlos y robarles a sus caballos, pero poco pudieron hacer cuando todo el ejército fue mandado para someterlos, bajo la orden de apresar a cuanto hombre y mujer pudieran, y matar a los mas problemáticos. Aquello se convirtió en un caos: gente corriendo por todas las calles, despavorida, temerosa, algunos heridos y otros con un incontrolable llanto; gritos, de toda clase, insultos y ordenes, lamentos y aclamaciones, los nombres de Rin, Misawa y Gomu; grandes charcos por el pueblo, algunos de sangre acompañados de alguna espada o daga, un casco, una mano o un cuerpo, otros de lagrimas, amargas por la muerte de un ser querido. Algunas casas quemándose, principalmente las de funcionarios de la corona o militares.

Entre ese desastre, una figura humanoide se escapada de todos, tanto guardias como pueblerinos, entre la oscuridad. Se movía rápidamente entre los charcos de sangre y sudor, entre los soldados y las armas, evitando ser visto. Llegó por fin a su destino, un bar que ya se veía afectado por los años y sus clientes, pero que sorprendentemente era de los pocos lugares del pueblo que no se había visto afectado por la revuelta.

Esa persona dejo ver al fin su rostro a la luz de una lámpara de aceite, era un señor de edad ya avanzada, al menos sesenta años de edad, de poco cabello canoso y una pequeña barba blanca. Entró como si nada a la cantina. En su interior había pocas personas, casi vacío el lugar, solo tres mesas ocupadas y unos siete hombres en la barra. Todos estaba ahí escondidos del caos que se vivía en las calles. Aquel señor se dirigió directamente al cantinero, que se encontraba limpiando un vaso, y le habló.

-Sakine- dijo. –Vengo con Sakine.

-¿Para que la quiere ver?- preguntó el cantinero mirando al señor.

-Soy su tío, estoy de visita en este reino y espero que ella pueda alojarme.

-Ya veo, sígame por aquí señor.- respondió el cantinero y abandono la barra, caminando hacia la puerta de la bodega; el anciano lo siguió de cerca, mirando a todos los clientes del lugar con detenimiento.

Entraron a la bodega en silencio, el cuarto era muy amplio y oscuro, iluminado por unas cuantas velas que dejaban ver los montones de barriles donde se contenía el vino, cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más fingirás ser su tío?- murmuró el cantinero. –Ya van diez veces que pides ser aojado aquí.

-Por suerte nunca están los mismo clientes cuando llego Shigeru- respondió el señor, tranquilizando a su compañero. –Esto acabara pronto.

-Eso espero… por cierto, no he salido de aquí desde la mañana. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas allá afuera?

-Horribles, es mejor que no salgas. Apenas pude llegar hasta aquí.

-No pensaba salir de aquí. Aun debo hacer guardia- agregó. Se detuvo frente a un estante, lo empujó con facilidad y dejó a la vista una pequeña portezuela en el piso. La abrió, dejando ver un oscuro túnel y se hizo a un lado. –Ya sabes donde esta.

-Si, muchas gracias Shigeru- agradeció el anciano.

Entró en el túnel con cuidado, bajando lentamente sus desgastados escalones de piedra que se desmoronaban un poco al pisarlos. La escalinata era breve y en poco tiempo, el señor llegó a un pasillo iluminado por unas velas. Era un pasadizo subterráneo, cuyos muros eran de la misma tierra, una especie de cueva bajo el bar. Avanzó por esté unos metros hasta llegar al final del camino, un muro. Pero en vez de buscar una salida o regresar, golpeo con fuerza la pared.

-¡En el blanco!- vociferó el anciano.

Después de sus palabras, un pequeño cuadro en el muro se movió y en su lugar estaban dos ojos de color cobre, mirándolo de frente.

-Oh es usted.- dijo una voz femenina. –¿Nadie lo siguió?

-¿Estaría aquí de ser así?

-Cierto. Espere un poco.- dijo la mujer y cerró la pequeña puerta. Se escucharon varios "clicks" y el muro de piedra se recorrió a un lado, dejando ver a una mujer de largo cabello rosado, con un llamativo mechón que se curvaba hacia arriba. Vestía un sencillo atuendo beige. –Bienvenido Benimaru.

-Gracias Miki- dijo el anciano entrando al cuarto.

El lugar no era más que una cueva subterránea, con varias vigas de madera que sostenían su techo. Estaba completamente amueblado, con varias mesas y muchas sillas, libreros llenos de pergaminos, armas y unas cuantas botellas; los muros estaban cubiertos por varios carteles, varios con los decretos de la reina, pero tachados con rojo. Otros eran de criminales, figurando como principal uno del señor de la oscuridad. Y el fondo, acompañado por una pequeña tarima y un blasón desgarrado del reino amarillo, un retrato de la reina Lily. Cerca de esta, en una mesa, estaban Gumi y su abuelo charlando con una mujer de cabello café.

-Los Megpoid siguen aquí- pregunto Benimaru.

-Si, Meiko aun no los deja marcharse. Tiene razón, es mejor sacarlos de aquí cuando el alboroto pase.

-Como veo las cosas, puede tardar un tiempo.

-¿Tenemos prisa acaso?

-Para nada mi amiga. Es mejor retrasarlo- respondió a Miki con un tono calmado. Se ajustó la ropa y fue a donde los Megpoid.

Desde la entrada podían escucharse las palabras de Meiko, aquella mujer que solía vestir de rojo y tener una mirada ruda, pero famosa por dos cosas: beber alcohol la mayoría del tiempo y ser la esposa del capitán Sakine, a quien la reina Rin mandó matar por desobedecerla. Cuando el señor Benimaru se acercó a ellos, aun pudo escuchar la plática que sostenían.

-Sé que ellos mataron a Gomu pero… es muy arriesgado que te quedes aquí- le decía Meiko a Gumi, su voz era firme. –Además, tu hermano pidió que te fueras del reino.

-Yo sé muy cual fue su orden… pero no puedo irme así nada más…

-Gumi, escúchame- le dijo Meiko calmando su voz. –Y te entiendo, sé que deseas vengar a tu hermano, créeme, sé como te sientes. Por eso mismo debe huir, esa ira te hará perder la cabeza y además, Misawa va a buscarte, a ustedes dos los buscara por ser la familia de Gomu y les acusara de cómplices.

-De eso no existe prueba alguna…

-El hecho de ser hermanos te acusa

Gumi se quedó muda, con la mirada baja y apretando sus puños con frustración.

-Disculpe a mi nieta, esta muy afectada por la muerta de su hermano…

-Todos lo estamos…

-¡Y más de lo que se imaginan!- intervino el señor Benumaru. –Es un caos ala afuera, parece que el pueblo esta en guerra.

-Eso no nos conviene en nada- murmuro Meiko. –Pueden descubrirnos.

-No vi a nadie de los nuestros por las calles.

-Eso no me tranquiliza.- mencionó Meiko. Se volvió de nuevo con el anciano Megpoid. –Por ahora haremos esto, usted y su nieta se refugiaran aquí hasta que el alboroto termine, después los esconderemos en otra casa hasta que puedan salir de aquí.

-¡Yo no quiero irme!- grito Gumi con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Eso esta decidido!- replicó Meiko con fuerza.

-Por favor, ¡por favor! Déjeme luchar a su lado.

Meiko vaciló unos segundos, miró a Benimaru y Miki buscando apoyo, pero ellos tampoco supieron que aconsejarle. Dio un suspiro breve y tomando un tarro de cerveza respondio.

-Ya veré que hago contigo.

Dio un tragó a su bebida, con el cual dejo a la mitad de la cerveza y se alejó de los Megpoid, sentándose en una mesa al centro de la cueva. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, todos miraban los muros o el techo sin decir una palabra, a excepción de Gumi, que no podía contener sus sollozos al ver el cartel donde figuraba su hermano. Así permanecieron hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por esta entró un hombre corpulento, de gran altura y tosco aspecto que asemejaba a un bárbaro de tiempos arcaicos. Se acercó a Meiko, la saludó y se sentó a su lado sin saludar a nadie más.

-¿No piensas aprovechar la oportunidad?- pregunto el hombre.

-No hay nada que aprovechar- le dijo Meiko.

-¿Bromeas? Debemos atacarlos ahora, en la confusión no sabrán ni que los golpeó.

-¡Error, Hiroki!- habló el señor Benimaru. –Eso seria una catástrofe para nosotros. Los hombres de la reina están sueltos en las calles y podrían ganarnos con facilidad.

-Ya están muy afectados por el embate del pueblo, sus defensas son bajas ahora.

-¡Pero ya están alertas!

-¡Debemos atacar ahora!

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Meiko azotando su tarro en la mesa y mirando enojada a los dos hombres, poniendo fin a la discusión. –Tenemos un plan trazado y nos apegaremos a él. Si no les gusta, pueden irse de aquí cuando les venga en gana, a ver como les va.- silenció a los dos hombres para luego dirigirse a Miki. –Por favor, los pergaminos.

-En seguida Meiko- respondió ella y se fue a uno de los libreros.

-¿Cuánto mas vamos a esperar Meiko?- insistía Hiroki –Ya no soporto esta situación.

-Todos estamos hartos, no eres el único Hiroki.- dijo Meiko con su potente voz, a pesar de beber desde temprano, no mostraba ningún signo de estar ebria. –Pero vamos a hacer las cosas bien, no como esos salvajes que se arrojaron llenos de furia contra los soldados. Vamos a honrar la muerte del señor de la oscuridad.

-Aquí están- dijo Miki entregando unos pergaminos a Meiko –El ultimo obsequio de Gomu para nosotros.

-Perfecto- dijo tomando los rollos y sonriendo; los extendió delicadamente sobre la mesa, colocando saleros en sus esquinas para que no se enrollaran de nuevo. Eran en total siete pergaminos, cada uno con rayas, marcas, señas y líneas punteadas, que al unirse, formaban un plano del palacio. –Caballeros, el señor de la oscuridad no nos dejó oro ni joyas como último regalo, sino algo mejor.

-Increíble- fue lo único que pudo decir el señor Benimaru.

-El muchacho hizo un gran trabajo dentro, ¿eh?- comentó Hiroki.

-Así es, pasó mucho tiempo elaborando esto. Como pueden ver, cada pasillo, cada habitación, cada puerta y ventana, hasta cada letrina y armadura están señalados aquí.

-¿Y que son estas líneas verdes?- señaló el señor Benimaru. –Hay demasiadas en este plano.

-Esas líneas son los pasajes secretos del palacio; son al menos cuarenta, de los cuales mas de la mitad conectan con otras habitaciones.- habló Meiko. Se notaba seguridad en su voz. –Los que nos importan más, son estos diez que conectan con el exterior.

-Si se bloquean, estarán atrapados. Más fáciles de matar.- comentó Hiroki sonriendo. –Es un lugar pequeño, no podrán correr.

-Exacto. Y dices que no te doy diversión.- rió Meiko sonoramente. De inmediato recuperó la compostura y contempló los pergaminos. –Tanto tiempo para formar este reino de terror… y nosotros estamos por acabar con el.


	23. Servant of Evil

Capitulo XX

"The Servant of Evil"

-Todo por ti lo haré, incluso ser malvado…-

"Ya han pasado dos meses desde la ejecución de Gomu en la plaza publica y de la revuelta provocada por varios pueblerinos molestos por la misma. La vida no ha sido fácil en el Reino Amarillo a partir de entonces."

"Los pueblerinos en su mayoría se volvieron más hostiles con los funcionarios encargados de cobrar los impuestos, cuando se presentaban en sus casas, eran recibidos con palos y piedras. Muchos de esos funcionarios resultaron heridos, por lo que hizo falta la compañía de la milicia para que pudiesen hacer su trabajo con suma tranquilidad, o al menos eso es lo que pensó Misawa. En verdad, esto solo volvió mas violenta la situación, pues cuando algún súbdito intentaba agredir a nuestro servidor, los soldados le atacaban, provocando que los vecinos del barrio salieran a la defensa de su colega y se iniciara una lucha que podía durar desde minutos hasta días."

"Esto trajo como consecuencia una reducción al dinero que la corona recibía del pueblo, pues así resultaba imposible cobrar los impuestos y, como Misawa había dado la orden de arrestar a todos los alborotadores, la población comenzó a descender y con ella el dinero que se obtenía cada semana con el impuesto, sin mencionar como el calabozo empezaba a llevarse. Esto molestó en gran medida a la reina Rin, quien estaba preparándose para atacar al País Verde, pero los preparativos se retrasaron por la falta de recursos para comprar armamento, pero claro, no es que le faltara dinero al palacio, sino que la reina no quería gastar de su fondo personal para obtener armamento."  
>"De algún modo, mi reina se las arregló para convencer a los nobles del reino a hacer una aportación a los fondos para la guerra contra el País Verde, prometiéndoles a cambio repartirles las tierras conquistadas y darles cargos de poder en aquella región. Los ambiciosos nobles, motivados por las ofertas de la reina, accedieron a contribuir a la guerra y le entregaron unas cantidades de dinero superiores a las pedidas por Rin, quien al tener los recursos suficientes, no dudó ni un segundo en armar a sus tropas para invadir el lejano País."<p>

"A decir verdad… eso ocurrió esta semana, el lunes. Hoy es viernes por la noche, pasa de las ocho y estamos en un barco de guerra cerca de las costal del País Verde. El ataque está por comenzar, sólo esperamos la llegada de los espías que ha mandado el Misawa a vigilar al príncipe Kaito. Una vez confirmada su ausencia podremos atacar… y yo, bueno… me encargare de matar a la chica que hirió a mi reina."

-¡Megurine! Más vale que ya estés listo muchacho.- rugió la voz de Misawa repentinamente, espantando al sirviente que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado mientras escribía en su diario.

-Lo estoy general, lo estoy- respondió Len tratando de calmarse. –Pero, tenía entendido que debemos esperar a los espías.

-Ya llegaran niño, no tengas duda de ello.- dijo Misawa sentándose frente a él. Lo miró curioso uno segundos, luego el diario y de nuevo al chico. –¿Que estas escribiendo?

-Es mi diario general.- respondió Len con voz seca, Misawa y él no se llevaban para nada bien.

-Claro… Supongo que cuestionas la decisión de la reina por mandar atacar este reino.

-No voy a caer en su truco, general. Además, sabe que soy incapaz de conspirar contra mi reina y apoyo todas sus decisiones.

-Una elección inteligente, Megurine. Pero te estaré vigilando, tu hermana siempre dio problemas y no dudo que tú seas igual.

-Busque todo lo que quiera, no me encontrará ni la mínima muestra de traición.- dijo Len con firmeza, quien cerró su diario de inmediato y mirando con dureza a Misawa, se levantó de la mesa. –Deje de dudar de mi, el que ambos no podamos llevarnos bien no significa que debamos atacarnos.

-Eres tan listo y rebelde como Luka. De no ser protegidos por la reina, ya los habría matado- comentó el general levantándose de su asiento. –Pero por otra parte, son fieles a su reina. Es bueno tenerlos de nuestra parte, así alguien hace nuestro trabajo sucio- agregó esbozando una malévola sonrisa en su cara. –No quiero fallas Len, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Sin decir más, el general Misawa se dio la vuelta y se fue del camarote. El joven sirviente permaneció en silencio total, con la mirada clavada fijamente en la puerta como si esperara el regreso del líder militar. Siguió así unos segundos, hasta que despertó de su transe y volvió a sentarse. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos, Megurine se levantó de nuevo, tomó su diario y dirigiéndose a su cama, lo dejó sobre una mesita donde también estaban los restos de un plátano. Dio un suspiro y caminó hacia el guardarropa, mismo que abrió. El mueble era ocupado solo por un traje limpio y una pequeña bolsa negra. Len la tomó y sacó su contenido. Una daga.

Era de noche, la luna brillaba en un vistoso cuarto menguante sobre un despejado y oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas. El océano se mantenía igual de negro, reflejando en si mismo los luminosos cuerpos celestes, dando la impresión de un cielo sobre el otro. A varias leguas, a una distancia suficiente para esconderse de la vista de cualquiera en el País Verde, los barcos del ejército del País Amarillo esperaban pacientemente la llegada de los espías. En total penumbra, iluminados solo por la luna y meciéndose con la corriente del agua, los navíos permanecían en silencio total. En cubierta, los más ansiosos eran sin duda Len y el general Misawa Kurogane, quienes constantemente volteaban al territorio de País Verde o del mar, para buscar con su mirada a los espías encargados de vigilar al príncipe Kaito.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos que parecieron horas, para la llegada de los espías. En un reducido bote de remos, cinco individuos vestidos como campesinos comunes del País Verde se dirigían a los enormes buques de guerra, deteniéndose a un lado del principal, donde Misawa y Len les esperaban ansiosos. Los marineros de inmediato arrojaron una escalera de cuerda para que los espías pudiesen subir a cubierta y tras identificarse presentaron su informe.

-¡Señor! Hemos inspeccionado en su totalidad el territorio del Reino Verde.- comenzó a hablar uno de los espías.

-Muy bien, lo escucho capitán. Capacidad del enemigo para responder a nuestro ataque.

-Nula general. En este reino carecen del debido armamento para responder a nuestra agresión. Les venceremos en cuestión de minutos. Pero tienen mucho campo abierto, será fácil que los pueblerinos huyan.

-Eso no es ningún problema, usaremos a los jinetes.- respondió Misawa de inmediato. -¿Qué hay del príncipe Kaito?

-El príncipe Shion no se encuentra en este lugar señor. Lo buscamos a la mansión Grygera, pero no se encontraba ahí, igual fuimos a los muelles, pero su barco no apareció. Algunos comerciantes confirmaron que el príncipe abandonó el reino hace unos días.

-¿Y no hay fecha para su regreso?

-Se rumora que es mañana a primera hora. Si vamos a atacar, debemos de hacerlo rápido, mi general.

-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto- dijo Misawa con una sonrisa. –El príncipe Shion se encontrara con una grata sorpresa al volver a este lugar. Sabrá lo que es negarse a la reina Kamui Rin.

-¿Qué paso con la chica?- intervino Len. Se sentía asustado y nervioso como nunca antes, pero trataba de hablar con firmeza. –Con Hatsune.

-La carta fue entregada. Hatsune estará en el punto de reunión a la media noche como lo ordeno el general.

-¡Excelente! Estamos listos para atacar entonces.- dijo Misawa a Len. Se volteó con sus soldados y con voz potente comenzó a dar ordenes. –Preparen las armas, quiero todos los cañones listos; capitán Dao, prepare a sus jinetes y acérquense a los muelles. No quiero prisioneros, maten a cuantos puedan, no se toquen el corazón. Y tu Megurine- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al joven sirviente. –Ya sabes que hacer. Tendrás dos minutos exactamente, solo dos.- mencionó mientras le entregaba al chico un reloj de arena. –Si para entonces no la has matado, reza para que no te pegue una bala; atacaremos cuando esos dos minutos se acaben.

-Entendido general, no debo demorarme.

-Exacto. Y una cosa más. Deja el cuerpo abandonado en el punto de reunión, yo pasare más tarde para cerciorarme de que cumpliste con tu misión. Y si no veo el cadáver de esa chica- se acercó al oído de Len lentamente, para susurrarle algo. –Tu hermana pagara ese error.

El general se alejó despacio de Len, sin quitarle su ya acostumbrada e intimidante mirada hasta entrar a su camarote. El joven sirviente simplemente dejó salir un suspiro.

-Es difícil tenerlo como superior.- dijo el capitán. –Así es trabajar para él a diario.

-¿Acaso entrenan para soportarlo?

-Deberíamos hacerlo. A veces Misawa es insoportable.

-¿Como pueden trabajar con esas amenazas y gritos todo el tiempo?

-Las ignoramos la mayoría del tiempo, es el único modo de poder estar ligeramente tranquilo.- decía el capitán mientras se acercaba al borde del barco y baja el primer escalón de la escalera de cuerda. –Andando Len, que el tiempo no será amigo esta noche.

-Lo sé…- respondió con tono melancólico el sirviente de rubios cabellos. Siguió al capitán y bajaron juntos por la escalera de cuerda hasta llegar al pequeño bote de remos que los llevaría a las playas del País Verde. –¿No se supone que me darían un bote solo para mi?

-Me temo que ya no Len. Misawa cambió de opinión al percatarnos que un bote de remos se perdió en el viaje.

-¿Un bote perdido? Tal vez estaba mal amarrado.

-Si, es posible. Cosas así pasan seguido, pero para Misawa un error significa el fin del mundo.

-Que exagerado.- comentó Len. Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y cambio de tema. –Capitán, ¿usted está de acuerdo con todo esto?

-Nunca he estado de acuerdo con el general, seguro sabias eso.- comentó mientras sus manos tomaban los remos. –Pero no puedo hacer mucho; a la menor muestra de rebeldía, manda a cortarte la cabeza.

-Menos mal que no es el rey… aunque se comporte como uno.

-Bueno, ¿que esperabas? Pasó buen tiempo como tutor de la reina, es normal que se sienta por encima de ella, y aun peor, que puede mandarla.- decía el capitán mientras el bote se alejaba del barco. No podía alejar la mirada del camarote de Misawa, temiendo que éste escuchara sus palabras.

-Es increíble ese sujeto. Recuerdo cuando le enseñaba a ser reina… no han cambiado mucho las cosas; ella sigue consultando todo con él.

-Bueno, todo el ejército sabe que Misawa es quien tiene la última palabra. Es más poderoso que todos los consejeros juntos.

-Capitán, dígame la verdad. ¿Misawa la metió la idea de este ataque a la reina?

-No puedo confirmarlo muchacho, pero dicen que Misawa había planeado esto incluso antes de que la reina diera la orden.

Len quedó mudo, desde ese momento y por el resto del trayecto, a pesar de los intentos del capitán por hacerlo hablar. Pero la mente del chico estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pues ahora, varias cosas tomaban sentido, como el repentino cambio de humor de Rin, o la rapidez con que se coordino el ataque al País Verde.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el bote se detuvo en la playa del reino Verde, en un punto escondido a la vista de los pueblerinos.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. Ahora todo depende de ti muchacho.

-Gracias capitán.- agradeció Len mientras se bajaba del bote. Con la vista inspeccionaba el lugar, verificando que ni una sola persona los estuviese observando a la distancia. –No sé si podre lograrlo- agregó con voz nerviosa. –es la primera vez que haré algo así y me da miedo.

-Se como te sientes, es difícil la primera vez. Solo debes armarte de valor y atacar, como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Se dice muy fácil… ¿Y si fuera la vida de alguien mas?

-Con mayor razón Len, con mayor razón.

Len se alejó del bote, con las palabras del capitán aun resonando en su cabeza. Por más que quisiera salvar la vida de Miku, esto el sería imposible, pues de no asesinarla, Misawa no solo se encargaría de hacer ese trabajo, sino también de matar a Luka y hacerle quedar mal con Rin. Poco a poco, el sirviente se alejó de la playa para introducirse en los bosques del País Verde.

Durante se camino, no podía dejar de admirar la gran cantidad de vegetación y fauna presente en el área, tan solo en ese pequeño trayecto ya había identificado al menos a quince animales y treinta plantas distintas, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por tan bellos lugar que sería destruido en menos de dos horas.

Su andar siguió sin un aparente rumbo hasta que logro ver la imponente mansión Grygera, hogar del consejero más importante del Reino Magenta y también, de la primera victima fatal del próximo ataque. Len se alejó de esta con suma precaución, pues era bien sabido que Axel Grygera solía tener un buen número de guardias en su propiedad, aunque nunca se ha sabido bien el porqué.

El largo camino de Len lo llevó a aproximadamente un kilometro de distancia de la mansión; donde se encontraba el punto de reunión. En medio del bosque, un gran claro iluminado por la luz de la luna sería el lugar donde Miku daría su ultimo suspiro y Len se encargaría de llevárselo. Sentándose en un tronco, el joven sacó de nuevo la daga y se entretuvo jugueteando con esta, haciéndola girar en sus manos y clavándola varías veces en su asiento.

Los minutos pasaron como si fueran horas, y Len no sabia que hacer con su impaciencia; tratando inútilmente de distraerse dando vueltas por el pequeño claro a al luz de la luna, observar la nula actividad en la mansión Grygera o solo sentarse y esperar a que algún animal se le acercara. Cuando su mente ya no pudo encontrar con que más distraerse y el asunto de Misawa se había vuelto repetitivo, el sirviente se tendió en el pasto, dominado por el sueño que casi le provoca dormirse. Sin embargo, las repentinas campanas de la iglesia local lo hicieron estremecerse violentamente entre las hierbas, asustando a algunos insectos que salieron volando. Len se levantó de inmediato y esperó a escuchar el resto de las campanadas. En total fueron doce, confirmando lo que temía, ya era de media noche y la tal Miku no aparecía. Sin más opción, el joven sacó de la bolsita donde guardaba la daga el pequeño reloj de arena que Misawa le había entregado en el barco y lo colocó en el tronco. Los dos minutos comenzaban a correr.

La arena del reloj bajaba aprisa, en especial para los ojos de Len que no podía elegir si mirar entre los arboles o hacia el mar; su cabeza no para de girar de un lado a otro, sin dejar de revisar cuanto tiempo le quedaba. Faltando un minuto aun en su reloj, pudo escuchar unas pisadas cercanas, delatadas por el sonido de algunas varitas crujiendo de pronto. Sin esperar un segundo, el joven sirviente se escondió entre los arbustos cercanos para verificar la identidad de quien se acercaba. En efecto, quien venia hacia él era Miku; vestida con un sencillo pero lindo vestido azulado, la sirvienta del Grygera caminaba entre los arboles, buscando inútilmente a su amado príncipe.

En sus adentros, Len sonreía de una extraña felicidad. Tal vez porque no le fallaría a su querida reina a fin de cuentas, o quizá por salvar la vida de su hermana; pero más bien era por el hecho de quitarse a Misawa de encima.

Miku se detuvo al llegar al claro, lo inspeccionó con la vista por un rato hasta que algo llamó su atención. Mirando a todos lados, la chica de cabellos verdes se acercó al tronco donde hacia unos instantes Len estaba sentado y con una actitud curiosa, tomó en sus manos el pequeño reloj de arena. El sirviente no lo podía creer, en su apuro por no ser descubierto, había olvidado llevarse el reloj de Misawa y su presencia en ese lugar ya no era un secreto. Sin otra opción, el joven de cabellos rubios tomo la daga en sus manos y se preparó para atacar a su victima desde la oscuridad de los arbustos, como un tigre a su presa. Cuando la chica estaba frente a él, se dispuso a atacarla directo a la garganta, pero ella le descubrió primero por el brillo de la cuchilla y se alejó unos pasos.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?- gritó la joven. -¿Piko? ¿Eres tú, Piko?

Len no respondió a los gritos de Miku, solo se quedó escondido y en silencio; su preocupación principal era el tiempo que le restaba para matarla, cosa que no podía saber mientras ella tuviese el reloj en su poder. Sin poder encontrar otra opción, el muchacho escondió el arma tras sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de su escondite, cuando de la nada, los gritos de la chica de cabello verde resonaron en el bosque. El sirviente salió de su escondite sin pensárselo, y con la daga en mano abandonó el arbusto que lo cubría, solo para ver como una figura humana, completamente vestida de negro y con la cara cubierta por una marcara de mismo color, sujetaba con fuerza a Hatsune mientras le acercaba un cuchillo a su cuello.

-¡Déjame!- gritaba aquella desesperada. –¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Cállate!- ordenó la misteriosa figura con una voz femenina, familiar a los oídos de Len. –Perdóname por lo que hare…- dijo de nuevo, clavando el cuchillo sobre la garganta de la joven y deslizándolo por su cuello con un rápido movimiento.

La herida de inmediato se abrió y comenzó a despedir numerosos chorros de sangre que bajaban por su cuello y corrían hasta el suelo. La mirada de Miku se tornó completamente vacía, pero conservaba el miedo y dolor que sintió en sus últimos segundos de vida, al igual que los movimientos desesperados de su mandíbula que trataba de articular algunas palabras sin resultado alguno.

El misterioso atacante dejó caer el cuerpo de Miku al suelo. Guardó su arma y se dirigió de inmediato a Len, quien no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, acababa de presenciar un asesinato y estaba en shock.

-¡Len!- le dijo el atacante. –Dame tu arma, ahora. ¡Len!

-¿Quién eres tú?- tartamudeo el joven dando unos pasos atrás.

-¡Soló dame esa daga!- gritó el atacante arrojándose sobre el sirviente, quien intentó escapar en vano. Sin problema alguno, pudo arrebatarle la daga y corrió de nuevo a apuñalar el cuerpo de Hatsune, sobre el corazón y el estomago.

Len no lograba comprender que ocurría, alguien más estaba haciendo su trabajo. En su mente se preguntaba si Misawa no había confiado en él y mandó a alguien más, o tal vez, el militar había decidido eliminarlo y matarlo junto a Miku. Paralizado por el miedo y la impresión de ver lo ocurrido, el joven apenas podía moverse para intentar huir entre los arboles, pero la voz de nuevo le habló, ahora con una voz tranquila.

-Espera Len, no te vayas. Te necesito aquí.

-¿Quién eres tú?- volvió a preguntar el sirviente, aun temeroso.

-Soy yo Len…- respondió el atacante. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se quitó la mascara que le cubría el rostro. –Luka.

-¡¿Hermana?- gritó el muchacho totalmente perplejo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, sin apartar la vista de su hermana mayor que estaba junto al cadáver de Miku. La sorpresa era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar, una presión en su pecho le impedía respirar debidamente y su cabeza daba vueltas, tratando de encontrar una explicación para lo recién acontecido.

-No hay tiempo, te explicare en el camino Len, pero nos queda menos de un minuto. Ven acá.

Pero el joven rubio no se movió, estaba congelado por el impacto de ver a su hermana en ese lugar, cometiendo un asesinato. Ella, perdiendo la paciencia, pasó sus manos sobre las heridas de Hatsune y, acercándose a su hermano, comenzó a manchar la camisa con la sangre de la sirvienta.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Len con suma dificultad.

-Ellos deben creer que fuiste tú.

-Hermana- balbuceó. –¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-No iba a dejar que te convirtieras en un asesino…

-Pero que dices. ¿Cómo sabias que debía matarla? ¿Quién te lo dijo, Misawa?

-Nadie me lo dijo Len. Escuche a la reina darte esta orden… así me entere de tu misión.- respondió Luka poniéndose de pie. –Prometí que te protegería de todo, que serías una persona de bien.

-Hermana… Yo no sé que…

Pero antes de poder hablar, el sonido de varios cañones cortó el momento de los hermanos Megurine, quienes voltearon de inmediato a la costa a fin de poder escapar de las tropas comandadas por el genera Misawa. Luka tomó el brazo de su hermano menor y echó a correr hacia los arboles para esconderse. Len seguía atónito a los hechos, aun no podía comprender que sucedía con su hermana, pero el miedo a ser confundido por el ejército era aun mayor.

-Hermana, ¿a donde vamos?

-A escapar de aquí.

-¿Por qué mataste a Miku?- pregunto jadeando el chico.

-¡No te ibas a convertir en tu padre!- gritó Luka, provocando que Len se detuviera de pronto.

-¿Papá? Pero el nunca… él no es un asesino.

-Ya te explicare después, ahora debemos huir.

Los cañones volvieron a rugir, ahora más fuerte que la vez anterior; como si estuviesen más cerca y fueran más. Luka, temerosa de los disparos, tomó de la mano a su hermano y salió corriendo de nueva cuenta entre los arboles, dirigiéndose a la playa donde estarían más seguros.

Lejos de ese lugar, en los muelles, tres barcos con los pendones del País Amarillo tocaban puerto en las tierras del Reino Verde. Dos de estos anclaron y siguieron disparando con sus cañones, provocando la huida de todos los pueblerinos que vivían cerca de la costa, mientras varias docenas de soldados armados desembarcaban en los suelos de madera del puerto, formándose a un lado de las naves; el tercer barco no traía cañones, pero en este viajaban los jinetes del ejército, quienes bajaban a prisa sobre sus caballos, pero no abandonaban lo que quedaba de muelle.

A unas pocas millas de ahí, el barco de Misawa permanecía inmóvil, únicamente el ligero oleaje de la noche lo hacia mecerse de un lado a otro de forma tan tranquila que podía arrullar a sus tripulantes. Pero nadie dormía, salvo los espías que ya habían recorrido todo el País Verde durante el día. Los soldados esperaban pacientes la orden de acercarse, ellos aun tenían a varios jinetes que estaban listos para el ataque, pero el general no les dejaba irse, sus ordenes habían sido las de esperar. Como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, Misawa permanecía alejado de sus hombres, parado en la cubierta y mirando el oscuro horizonte en total silencio. Era un gesto que solía hacer durante los ataques, darle la espalda al caos provocado por sus soldados antes de salir al campo, sin que nadie pudiese comprender el porque de hacerlo así.

-Señor- le habló uno de los soldados. –Nuestras tropas ya han desembarcado en el muelle, esperan su orden para comenzar el ataque.

-Perfecto.- se limitó a decir sin voltear a ver al soldado.

-Señor, ¿quiere que demos la orden?

-No. Llévenme al puerto, y preparen mi caballo y a los jinetes que vienen a bordo. Yo mismo daré la señal.

-Entendido señor.- dijo el soldado, quien se retiró al instante.

A los pocos minutos, el barco comenzó a moverse en dirección a tierra firme tan rápido como el viento se los permitía. Al poco tiempo, la nave principal del ejército amarillo se vio frente a las costas del País Verde, mismo que fue recibido por todas las tropas que pacientemente esperaban al general en los puertos. Soltaron las anclas para asegurar que su navío no se movería y bajando una rampa, los tripulantes comenzaron a bajar, escoltando a Misawa como si fuese un noble de alto rango.

Los soldados de inmediato presentaron armas frente a él, cosa que ignoró por completo, pues ellos aun estaban acomodando sus espadas y rifles cuando el general pasó frente a todos hasta llegar con uno de sus tenientes, mismo que lo saludó con toda formalidad.

-Reporte Teniente Kaai- dijo Misawa admirando las bodegas quemadas.

-Hemos tomado con facilidad la costa, General. No había ni siquiera marineros cerca que nos hicieren frente.

-Bien. ¿Defensas del enemigo?- preguntó con voz grave.

-Nulas señor. Únicamente unos cuentos civiles nos intentaron hacer frente, pero los aniquilamos con facilidad. Esta gente no esta armada, ni siquiera tienen ejercito.

-Perfecto, será sencillo acabar con todos estos campesinos.- sonrió Misawa viendo los cadáveres de los civiles asesinados. Pero esa sonrisa era distinta, no se trataba de aquella típica mueca malévola tan común en él; ésta reflejaba un gusto por lo que miraba, reflejado también en sus ojos que brillaban de forma singular. -¡Acaben con todos! No dejen a nadie vivo. Y quemen cuanto edificio vean, será como si este pueblucho nunca existiera.¡Ah! Pero no toquen a Grygera, ni su propiedad, ¡o yo mismo los mato!

-¡Si señor!- respondieron al unísono todos los soldados presentes, mismos que de inmediato hacharon a correr detrás de los jinetes, en un violento embate hacia el reino Verde, pues apenas abandonaron los puertos, arremetieron contra todo edificio, casa y persona, ya fuera niño, mujer o anciano, sin tocarse el corazón.

Misawa miraba feliz el caótico paisaje, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro que mostraba todos sus dientes. Había algo en ese ambiente de sangre y fuego que le causaba una profunda felicidad, mismo que aumentaba con los gritos de dolor y piedad de los pueblerinos que eran masacrados por sus hombres. Del mismo modo, cada vez que un cristal se rompía o un incendio nuevo iniciaba, el general no podía evitar dejar salir una ligera risa.

-¡Señor! Su caballo ya está listo- le dijo un soldado que jalaba de las riendas al animal, ya con su respectiva armadura.

-Perfecto. Todo va según lo planeado. ¡Capitán Yashiro!- grito de pronto el general, asustando a los presentes. Sin perder ni un segundo, el capitán se acercó a él, algo temeroso. –Capitán, quiero que estos barcos sigan bombardeando esta isla insignificante.

-Pero mi general, nuestros hombres ya están en el pueblo.

-Eso no es un impedimento. Que los cañones disparen a toda vivienda o edificio que se vea en al costa, si nuestros hombres están cerca podrán evadir los disparos.

-¿Y Megurine, señor?

-A mi no me importa si ustedes lo matan, pero les aseguro que la ira de nuestra reina no se comparara con esto si llegan a lastimarlo.- dijo con un tono sarcástico. Subió a su caballo al primer intento y halando de sus riendas, tomo su espada en mano.

-¿Tan importante es esta batalla que usted mismo ira al campo?- Le preguntó Yashiro.

-Tengo unos pendientes en este lugar.- respondió mirando su espada. –Pero eso no indica que no pueda divertirme un poco- comentó con una sonrisa, misma que desapareció de pronto y fue remplazada por una expresión fría y seria. –Ya conocen mis órdenes, obedézcanlas. ¡Y ustedes tres!- rugió a un trio de jinetes. -¡Síganme!

-¡Si señor!

Así, armado con su espada, el general Misawa Kurogane se internó en el pueblo, seguido de tres de sus hombres, con destino al bosque donde Len debía matar a Miku. Sin embargo, los cuatro motivados por la adrenalina y sensación de poder que sus caballos y armas les otorgaban, optaron por dedicarse primero a la cacería de pueblerinos, sin distinguir a nadie.

El ejército amarillo avanzaba sin piedad por las calles del pueblo, rompiendo cuanta ventana encontraran, irrumpiendo en todo edificio para sacar a sus habitantes y robarles lo poco de valor que tenían, para finalmente incendiarlos frente a los ojos de los pueblerinos, que miraban impotentes como sus hogares eran consumidos en las llamas antes de que una espada les atravesara el pecho o cortara sus gargantas. Muchos se arrojaban a los pies de los atacantes, suplicando piedad para las mujeres y los niños, pero poco valieron las palabras para el ejército de Misawa, quienes después de ver humillados a sus victimas, se deleitaban propinándoles golpes y patadas antes de darles muerte con el hierro o una bala. Las calles enteras del País Verde se tiñeron de rojo con la sangre de sus propios habitantes que nada lograron hacer para frenar el ataque; y aquellos pocos pero valientes que hicieron frente a los agresores, encontraron un sufrimiento mayor al ser derrotados y mutilados por los hombres de Misawa, quienes primero les cortaban los pies para evitar que escaparan, seguían las piernas, las manos y los brazos, miembro por miembro hasta decapitarlos.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los falconetes, aquellos artilleros que con sus cañones dispararon sin piedad a los edificios, en especial a aquellos donde aun había gente, ya fuera por quedar atrapados en un incendio o simplemente porque los mismos soldados los encerraron con el fin de aplastarlos con el escombro de sus casas. En breve, los rastros de sangre y miembros humanos cercenados, se acompañaron de tablas y tejas destrozadas, cuerpos aplastados y un sinfín de hollín proveniente de los incendios y cañonazos. El País que en algún momento fue pacifico, lleno de alegría y verdes campos, abandonó su imagen para quedar reducido a una tierra devastada por el fuego y la muerte.

El imparable ejército amarillo avanzaba por las calles sin problema alguno, llevando el caos y la muerte a todo lugar que veían. Rápidamente llegaron a la plaza central, donde derribaron toda estatua, emblema y tienda que vieron, el kiosco del centro se redujo a cenizas y la fuente que lo acompañaba fue reducida a polvo. El rastro de devastación aumentaba con cada paso, ante los inútiles intentos de civiles y del débil ejército verde que trataba de hacerles frentes, solo para encontrarse con una dolorosa muerte.

El único lugar seguro en todo el pueblo era la Mansión Grygera. Sus muros y rejas permanecían intactos, ajenos al caos sembrado por los soldados de reino Amarillo, quienes solo podían admirarla aunque sus impulsos les incitaran a destruirla. Sin embargo, pese a su seguridad, en el interior de la enorme casa la servidumbre de Grygera no estaba tranquila. El sonido de los cañones les pusieron en alerta y con gran nerviosismo, pues la ausencia de Axel les hacia sentir desprotegidos a pesar de tener un plan. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de ataque extranjero, todos corrieron al refugio de la mansión en el sótano, siguiendo las órdenes de Sara. Todos menos Miku.

Inesperadamente, la puerta del refugio se abrió de golpe y por esta salió Haku seguida por Sara y el único hombre al servicio de Grygera, Hiroshi. La sirvienta de cabellos blancos corrió por el vestíbulo rumbo a la puerta principal hasta que la mano de Sara le detuvo tomando su brazo.

-¡Haku! No vas a salir de esta mansión, ¡te mataran allá afuera!

-Déjame Sara, no pienso esconderme y dejar a Miku sola.- replicó la joven. –Ella me necesita ahora.

-Miku es lista, sabrá como burlas a esos soldados y llegar hasta aquí, conoce le plan de emergencia- le decía la sirvienta de afilados ojos, similares a los de un gato.

-Ella es mi amiga, ¡no la abandonare!

-Sabemos que es muy importante para ti, pero si algo te pasara…- comentó Hiroshi, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Será mi culpa!- gritó Haku liberándose del agarre de Sara y echando a correr de nuevo. –No me voy a quedar aquí si Miku no está. Lo siento pero… debo ir.

-Haku… Grygera así lo manda en estos casos.- dijo Sara, pero sabía que no podría mantener en la mansión a Haku.

-Perdón, no puedo obedecer esa orden.- respondió. Caminó hasta la puerta, rápidamente la abrió y echó a correr por el gran patio, ante las miradas impotentes de Hiroshi y Sara.

-Es una gran amiga- dijo él, tomando del hombro a su colega.

-Axel me matara por esto…- suspiró Sara, regresando a su refugio.

Haku abandonó los terrenos de Grygera, extrañada de la nula atención que recibía la mansión por parte de los enemigos. Pese a esto, esperó a que los soldados dejaran de desafilar frente a ella para internarse al bosque y buscar a su amiga, pues era la única que sabía de la nota que Miku recibió y donde se verían. Por un momento, el saber que estaba con Kaito le traía algo de calma, incluso llegando a pensar que tal ataque era obra del País Azul y por eso la cita del príncipe a media noche. Distraída por sus pensamientos, la joven de cabellos blancos dejó de lado la cautela y fue descubierta por un falconete que cargaba su cañón.

-¡Ahí! ¡Una sobreviviente!- gritó el militar.

-¡Mátenla!- se escuchó la voz de otro.

Sacándola de su trance, Haku corrió en dirección contraría al bosque, evitando por suerte las múltiples balas disparadas por los soldados amarillos, mismos que la seguían a pie, hasta que, para su buena suerte, llegaron a una pequeña casa de piedra dentro de la cual, la hija de blanco se escondió. Los militares dejaron de disparar al verla entrar, pero no se fueron. Esperaron pacientemente al falconete, que con su cañón cargado apuntó a la casa. Haku desconocía los planes de sus atacantes, se había refugiado bajo una mesa con la esperanza de que aquellos hombres armados se fueran. Pero en vez de eso, escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

La voz de "¡Fuego!" llegó a sus oídos y detrás de esta, el fuerte estruendo del cañón al dispararse. La enorme bala atravesó los muros de roca, provocando que la construcción temblara. Al ver el aguante de la casa, el falconete recargó de nuevo y volvió a disparar a una de las bases de la casa, provocando que ésta al fin callera en pedazos sobre la sirvienta, cuyos gritos llegaron a los soldados que rieron por su acción.

-Anda, ve a rematarla- dijo el falconete a uno de sus compañeros.

-No pudo sobrevivir a eso, pero más vale estar seguros.- dijo el soldado mientras se acercaba a los restos de la casa, con su espada en mano.

-¡Ustedes!- gritó otra voz. -¡No pierdan tiempo, y lleven ese cañón al palacio!

-¡Si señor!- respondieron ambos, molestos por no terminar con su "trabajo".

Los dos se retiraron después de cargar el cañón, dando por muerta a Haku, pues no había forma de que sobreviviera a tal derrumbe y al no ver movimiento alguno, celebraron el asesinato de la joven.

Lejos de la isla Verde, a un distancia donde no se podían ver las llamaradas y gruesas nubes de humo negro, un barco de velas azules y lujosa construcción navegaba hacía las costas del País Verde. En su interior, viajaban los inseparables amigos Kaito y Piko, príncipe y noble, respectivamente, del País Azul. Como era costumbre en ambos, sus pláticas se acompañan de risas y bromas, pero esta ocasión era diferente, pues hablaban de algo más serio.

-¿Qué harás que?- exclamaba Piko. -¿Pedirle matrimonio?

-Así es Piko. Creo que es el momento indicado.

-¡Pero Kaito!- dijo el noble con una risa. –No tienen ni un año como pareja.

-Es casi un año.- replicó Kaito, serio.

-Nueve meses no son casi un año- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Piko!- gritó Kaito entre risas. –Nunca puedo ganarte en asuntos así. Bien, tienes razón, ni cerca del año.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes ganarme en nada colega.

-Te gané en ajedrez en nuestro último juego.

-Eso no se vale, estaba resfriado.

-¡Resfriado mi pantalón! Esa fue una justa victoria- se defendió Kaito, provocando tanto sus risas como las de su amigo.

-Kaito, Kaito, eres un hombre difícil de vencer, lo reconozco. Y no podre persuadirte de esta locura, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de locura?- dijo Kaito sonriendo. –Estoy seguro de mi decisión.

-Y solo porque pensamos igual, te voy a apoyar en todo lo que planees.

-¿No será por que eres mi amigo?

-Cierto, por ese motivo también.- dijo con una voz graciosa, provocando de nuevo las risas de ambos.

Pero las carcajadas y alegría del momento se verían abruptamente interrumpidas por la llegada de un marinero, que apurado abrió la puerta del camarote donde el príncipe se encontraba y recobrando el aliento tomó el valor de hablar.

-¡Su majestad!- dijo, estaba pálido. –Tenemos problemas en el País Verde.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- preguntó Kaito extrañado.

-Al parecer mi príncipe, esta bajo ataque.

-¿¡QUE?- gritó Kaito. Se levantó de pronto de su silla y corrió hacia cubierta con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que le causaba dolor.

-¡Kaito! ¡Espera!- le dijo Piko, corriendo detrás de él para evitar que la desesperación lo llevara a cometer una locura.

Sin embargo no lo escuchó, en ese momento el príncipe no pensaba en otra cosa que la situación de País Verde, pero especialmente, en su amada Miku. Cruzó sin demora alguna el pasillo que unía los camarotes con cubierta y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la proa. Sujetándose de una cuerda, el desesperado príncipe se paró en la punta de la nave para ver la isla donde vivía su amada.

Lo que sus ojos acontecieron hizo que su sangre de helara. Desde ese punto, lo único que podía verse eran enormes columnas de humo y algunas llamaradas que provenían del Reino Verde. Ninguna casa o árbol se veían, solo la negra nube de cenizas provocada por los incendios y los barcos que de momento, le eran desconocidos.

-¡MIKU!- gritó el príncipe, explotando de ansiedad.

Sin pensarlo, Kaito se arrancó el saco y soltó la soga que lo mantenía equilibrado, dispuesto a saltar al mar. Pero de la nada, las manos de Piko le tomaron de un brazo y el hombro, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se arrojase al océano.

-¡Detente! Te vas a matar.

-¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame Piko!- ordenó Kaito forcejeando para liberarse.

-¡No lo hare! Es un suicidio si saltas.

-¡Tengo que ir allá!

-No te dejare ir Kaito. Lucha todo lo que quieras, no te dejare. Regresaremos a casa y ahí…

-¡Este barco no regresara! ¡No sin Miku!- rugió Kaito, hecho un mar de desesperación. –Si das a orden de irnos, te juro que voy a saltar así tenga que cargar contigo.

-No puedo contigo, ¿eh?- dijo Piko.

-Señores, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó el marino a cargo del timón. –¿Seguimos adelante o regresamos a casa?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, admirando el desolador paisaje que ofrecía ahora el País Verde. De aquel paraíso lleno de paz y vida, no quedaba nada; todo había desaparecido. Piko miró a su querido amigo, quien no dejaba de ver el desastre con ojos vidriosos.

-Mantenga el curso marino, iremos al País Verde.- masculló Utatane al fin, soltando al príncipe. –Aléjese del muelle y háganos tocar tierra lejos del pueblo ¡Y preparen a nuestros caballos!

-¡Como ordene señor!- respondió el marino, corriendo hacia el timón y girándolo un poco para alejarse de los barcos enemigos; mientras que un par de sirvientes bajaron por las escaleras para alistar a los corceles.

Piko al fin liberó al príncipe Shion, le dio una palmada en la espalda y lentamente se alejó de él, deteniéndose a escuchar la voz de Kaito.

-Gracias amigo- le dijo con un tono bajo, apenas audible por el sonido del mar.

-Siempre te apoyare Kaito, siempre.- le contestó, alejándose de la proa.

La nave encalló en una playa alejada al pueblo, donde el desastre sembrado por las tropas de Misawa no había llegado aun, sin embargo, lograban verse algunos cañonazos en la arena, posiblemente disparos desde los barcos de guerra que buscaban a los pueblerinos que intentaron escapar del ataque.

Del navío del príncipe se abrió una puerta, dejando salir una rampa por la cual bajaron Kaito y Piko ya montados en sus caballos; sin darles tiempo a sus guardias o sirvientes de alistarse, los dos amigos de inmediato galoparon hacía el bosque, mismo que les llevaría a la mansión Grygera. Se internaron entre los arboles, abriéndose paso entre ramas y arbustos que estorbaban el paso de los caballos; ambos avanzaban a la par, evadiendo los obstáculos que la misma naturaleza había puesto, atormentados por el eco de los cañones, pero agradecidos por la ausencia de militares en esa zona.

Kaito, desesperado, hizo a su caballo correr más rápido, alejándose de Piko quien se detuvo por quedar atorado en un charco de fango, y pese gritarle a su amigo que se detuviera, éste lo ignoro. El príncipe de azul no pensaba en otra cosa más que en la seguridad de su amada y nada, ni siquiera el rugir de los cañones le detendrían hasta estar con ella. Con forme avanzaba por el bosque, las luces provocadas por los incendios de las casa se lograban ver con mayor claridad y el ambiente se llenaba con el humo que emitían dichas quemazones. Después de recorrer casi todo el bosque, Katio terminó a unos metros de un pequeño claro desde le cual lograba verse la mansión Grygera a lo lejos; se acercó lentamente, cuidando que los soldados no le vieran. Pero mientras el caballo seguía sus pasos, el príncipe Shion logró distinguir una figura humana en el suelo. Sin pensarlo, bajó del corcel mientras su corazón se detenía y en su garganta se formaba un nudo terrible, pues con cada centímetro que avanzaba se confirmaba su temor.

Miku había sido asesinada; frente a él veía el cuerpo apuñalado de su querida novia, con las heridas expuestas en su garganta y pecho, su vestido de color esmeralda completamente manchado de sangre y la mirada vacía de la joven, clavada en algún punto del cielo, perdida. Kaito, conmocionado por su descubrimiento, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su novia, negándose a aceptar lo ocurrido. Ocasionalmente le hablaba y agitaba con delicadeza, tratando de ver alguna reacción en la muchacha de cabellos verdes, sin resultado alguno; después de varias intentos, se dio por vencido, rompiendo en un amargo llanto por la perdida.

-Kaito…- dijo Piko, quien acababa de llegar. Bajó del caballo y corrió a donde su amigo para darle una palmada en la espalda. –Por Dios… como lo siento.

Él príncipe no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio llorando la muerte de Miku, su futura esposa, sin importarle que con cada movimiento sus ropas y rostro se mancharan de rojo. Así pasaron unos minutos, con el duelo de Kaito y Piko que solo vigilaba a los soldados.

-¡Kaito! ¡Debemos irnos!- gritó de pronto el noble Utatane. -¡Ahí vienen!

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los desgraciados que mataron a Miku?

-Yo que sé, pero son como cuatro hombres a caballo, todos armados.- respondió apurado.

-¡Que vengan, me encargare de ellos!

-¡No seas tonto Kaito!- dijo Piko acercándose a él. –Son militares entrenados, te mataran.

-No me importa…

-¡Despierta Kaito Shion! ¡Debemos irnos ya!- vociferó de nuevo, acercándose a su caballo. –Si investigamos de donde vino este ataque, podrás vengarte. ¡Ahora vámonos!

Pero el príncipe no se movió, se quedó plantado en el mismo sitio abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Miku, esperando a los jinetes, cuyos gritos y trotes de los caballos se escuchaban con más claridad. Entre ese escandalo, Kaito logró escuchar un nombre familiar, Misawa.

-Misawa…- balbuceó.

-¡Kaito! ¡Ella querría que siguieras vivo!- gritó por ultima vez Piko.

-¡Ya se de donde son ellos!- respondió, corriendo con el cadáver de Miku hacia su caballo; pero era ya demasiado tarde, Misawa y sus hombres los vieron.

-¡Déjala ahí! ¡Vamonos!

-Pero no puedo…- comenzó a decir el príncipe Shion, quien mirando como los militares se acercaban obedeció a Piko, subió de un salto a su caballo y de inmediato salieron al galope.

De nueva cuenta, los dos amigos se internaron a espeso bosque del País Verde, ahora escapando del grupo de cuatro hombres armados, quienes les disparaban continuamente sin acertar ningún tiro. La persecución se extendió a los terrenos más alejados de la mansión Grygera, viajando al norte para no delatar al barco del príncipe y tratar de despistar al enemigo con a vegetación del lugar, sin embargo, todo resultaba inútil. Los atacantes se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que se convirtieron en un blanco fácil.

Un disparó se escuchó en le silencio del bosque, seguido de un grito de dolor proveniente de la boca de Utatane Piko. El joven noble del País Azul acababa de recibir una bala sobre su hombro que comenzó a sangran copiosamente, bañando su espalda por completo. Kaito se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato intento frenar a su caballo, interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-¡No! ¡Kaito, vete de aquí!

-¡Pero estas herido! ¡No te perderé a ti también!

-¡Debes salvarte! ¡Tu eres el príncipe y yo solo…!- las palabras de Piko fueron interrumpidas por otro disparo, el cual le dio en la cabeza.

Las manos del noble se soltaron de las riendas que guiaban al corcel y su mirada se volvió vacía, su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza, cayendo estrepitosamente en la tierra del monte y dando al menos tres vueltas debido a la velocidad del animal, hasta que un árbol detuvo su andar.

-¡Piko!- gritó lleno de dolor Kaito, con sus ojos a punto de llorar por la muerte de su querido amigo y compañero de aventuras.

Incapaz de hacer algo, el príncipe de azul siguió su marcha por el bosque, huyendo por su vida; aunque en ese momento no le importaba morir. Uno de los atacantes apuntó su arma directo a la cabeza de Kaito, con ese solo impacto bastaría para darle muerte. Sujetó con firmeza la pistola y cuando estaba por tirar de gatillo, un disparo resonó detrás de él y cayó muerto al suelo. Sus compañeros se detuvieron en seco, temerosos y confundidos hasta que miraron atrás; el general Misawa sujetaba su arma de fuego en las manos, con una expresión de ira dirigida a sus hombres.

-¡Idiotas!- les gritó. -¡Ineptos! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Su error nos costara caro, montón de idiotas!

-¿Pero que dice general? Solo seguimos sus órdenes.

-Dije que mataran a los pueblerinos, ¡pero estos dos no eran pueblerinos! Vean bien a quien mataron inútiles.

Los dos jinetes restantes cabalgaron hasta donde el cuerpo de Piko había caído, ambos se bajaron del caballo para examinarlo a mayor detalle, pero no lograron reconocerlo.

-¿Quién era este muchacho?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Él era Utatane Piko, un noble del País Azul. Y el otro hombre era el mismo príncipe Shion Kaito del mismo reino. ¡Por poco matan a un príncipe, idiotas!

-Señor, perdónenos. No los reconocimos en la oscuridad…

-Les grité que se detuviera, ¡que los dejaran ir!

-No lo escuchamos, general- se defendieron ambos soldados. –Perdone nuestra falta.

-No quiero más fallas… idiotas.- dijo Misawa con un tono frio. De pronto, tomó su espada y atravesó el cuello de uno de los soldados, mientras que al otro le disparó justó en la frente, con movimientos tan rápidos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando tomó sus armas. Sujetando con firmeza las riendas de su caballo, el general Misawa salió a trote hacía el pueblo. –Al menos Megurine hizo bien su trabajo… idiotas.

Aun era de noche cuando el ataque terminó. Las llamas de los edificios ya se habían apagado por el consumo total de las estructuras de madera, quedando solo cenizas esparcidas por todo el desolado paisaje. La mayoría de los cuerpos de los habitantes del País Verde también se consumieron en los incendios, otros yacían entre los escombros de las pocas viviendas que no fueron afectadas por el fuego, y otros más en las calles, con huellas de una intensa violencia de la que fueron victimas antes de morir. Los hombres de Misawa se dedicaban a recoger estos últimos cadáveres, apilándolos en la plaza central para después incinerarlos, con tal cinismo que aun decían bromas entre si por el ataque.

Lejos del poblado, en medio del espeso bosque, un solitario jinete de cabello azul cabalgaba lentamente entre los arboles, mirando que no hubiesen mas soldados cerca de él. En su camino se encontró los cadáveres de los tres hombres a los cuales Misawa había asesinado y, más adelante, el cuerpo de Piko. Bajó de su caballo de un salto y cargando el cuerpo de Utatane, lo colocó sobre el corcel asegurándolo con una de las riendas. Subió a su caballo para volver a cabalgar por el bosque, ahora más lento para evitar que el cuerpo de Piko se callera, con destino al claro donde yacía el cuerpo de Miku; pero al llegar se sorprendió de ver a alguien junto a los restos de Hatsune. En un principio pensó que se trataba de un soldado del País Amarillo, por lo cual desmontó al animal y caminó sigilosamente entre los arbustos para ver con mayor claridad a quien acompañaba a Miku; pronto su alma dio un suspiro de alivio, pues aquella misteriosa figura era Haku, que lloraba frente a su amiga; su rpoa estaba cubierta de polvo y presentabas algunos raspones en los brazos y rostro. El joven jinete se acercó en silencio, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido para asustar a la sirvienta, sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteo a verlo.

-Kaito…- dijo mientras se levantaba. –¡Kaito! ¡Estas aquí!- gritó corriendo hacía el príncipe para abrazarlo, sacudiendo de su ropa el polvo que los escombros le dejaron.

-Haku, estas bien…- alcanzó a articular el príncipe.

-Si, todos en la mansión Grygera están a salvo. Pero Miku no estaba… ella salió porque… recibió una nota tuya.

-¿Nota mía?- se sorprendió Kaito. –Entonces… este ataque fue planeado solo para matar a Miku… ¡esa maldita Kamui!

-¿De que hablas?

-Los celos de esa maldita niña, Kamui Rin, la reina del País Amarillo.- dijo Kaito furioso. –¡Supo de Miku y la elimino!

-Entonces… esos soldados eran… ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Creí que tú los habías mandado!

-¿Pero como pudiste pensar en eso?

-La nota, la cita a media noche y el ataque poco después…- logró hablar Haku, hecha un mar de lágrimas. –¡Llegué a culparte!

-Eso ya no importa Haku… tu no podías saber lo que pasaba.

-Pero es… me siento horrible por acusarte.

Kaito ya no respondió, se limitó a darle un abrazo a Haku para calmarla aunque fuese un poco; al dejar de sollozar, el príncipe Shion la soltó y tomo el cuerpo de su difunta amada en sus brazos.

-¿Así quieres hacerlo Rin?- dijo mirando el cuerpo de Miku. –Así lo haremos… me vengare de esto.


	24. Gemelos II

Capitulo XXI

"Gemelos II"

-Nuestro destino dividieron en dos pedazos-

Misawa recorría con un paso veloz los pasillos de su barco, mirando a todos lados como si el enemigo le asechara de cerca. Su armadura aun estaba manchada de sangre y pólvora, al igual que su rostro que mantenía su expresión de alegría, resultando en una temible imagen.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada con una rosa y llevando su mano al mango de la espada, golpeó un par de veces llamando a la persona que estaba dentro, sin resultado alguno. Volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que, tras una espera de un minuto, una voz le respondió.

-Adelante.- dijo un chico. Era Len.

Misawa abrió lentamente la puerta de madera, recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro, con la mano sobre la espada aun y una mirada que examinaba todo frente a él, esperando un ataque a traición del joven, pues era bien sabido por todos que ambos querían eliminarse. Len para proteger a Rin de la influencia de general, y éste para deshacerse del obstáculo que representaba el sirviente entre él y la reina.

Cuando el líder del ejército amarillo recorrió completamente la puerta, vio a Len sentado al borde de la cama, despeinado y con una cara adormilada. El sirviente había cambiado sus ropas por una holgada pijama de color blanco, pero mantenía pequeñas manchas de sangre en su rostro y manos. Misawa entró al camarote soltando su arma y cerró de inmediato la puerta.

-Veo que hiciste bien tu trabajo- dijo. –Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, no creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no espera de mi, general. Una persona siempre puede sorprender a otros.- respondió el chico tallándose los ojos. –¿Para eso me ha despertado?

-Si Len, para eso, debía asegurarme que cumpliste con tu deber. ¿Dónde esta la daga?

-En esa mesa, dentro de su bolsa.- respondió Len señalando la mesa al fondo del camarote. –¿No quiere ver mi ropa también?

-Ya que lo mencionas, si, me gustaría verla.

-Esta en el ropero.

-Gracias Len, pero prefiero que tu me la traigas.

-¿No confía en mi?

-No confío en nadie de apellido Megurine.- dijo Misawa empuñando su espada frente a Len. –Ahora tráeme esas cosas.

-General, con todo respeto- dijo el muchacho levantándose de su cama –Si yo quisiera matarlo, créame que ya lo hubiera hecho.- concluyó.

Caminó primero hacia la mesa al fondo del camarote, tomando la pequeña bolsa negra donde había guardado su arma; en seguida se dirigió al gran ropero de madera, lo abrió y sacó de su interior un traje lleno de manchas de sangre, el mismo que vestía al momento de la muerte de Miku. Sin mostrar expresión alguna, llegó hasta Misawa y le entregó las cosas.

-Ahí tiene, como puede ver, si lo hice. ¿Puedo volver a dormir?

El militar no dijo nada, limitándose únicamente a inspeccionar las ropas, pero de manera muy extraña. Tocaba y olía las manchas de sangre, sonriendo cada vez que lo hacia. Después tomó la bolsa, a abrió y sacó la daga; mirando con detalle la pequeña navaja, cubierta de sangre seca.

-Bien hecho Megurine, demasiado bien.- dijo con una voz seca. –Si no fuera porque nos odiamos, te aseguro que te reclutaría ahora mismo.

-Aun así podría; pero sé que no lo hará por temor a que lo suplante apenas aprenda todo lo necesario.

-Eres listo muchacho, muy listo como para ser un simple sirviente.- respondió con gran seriedad el general. –Sin duda el convivir con intelectuales y nobles te viene muy bien.

-Aprendí de la única persona que ha tenido el valor para hacerle frente Misawa, mi hermana.

El general se quedo mudo y la seriedad se adueño de su persona; Len pudo notar con claridad como sus palabras habían herido el gran orgullo de Misawa Kurogane, el militar mas cruel y duro del reino. Poco a poco, sus ojos demostraban una profunda ira y desprecio por el muchacho, pero a diferencia de lo que hacía con toda persona que le hablaba así, Len era intocable, como su hermana Luka; los dos Megurine eran protegidos por la reina.

-Pero hasta ella tuvo miedo alguna vez.- dijo al fin el general, tan frio como un tempano de hielo. –Que suerte tienes muchacho, mucha suerte.- terminó de hablar y guardando al daga entre su armadura, le dio la espalda a Len y se fue caminando, aun con una expresión de ira y desprecio.

Len se asomó a todos lados, incluso salió para revisar los camarotes contiguos para verificar que estuviesen vacíos. Suspiró tranquilo al verse a solas en esa sección de dormitorios y cerró la puerta de inmediato para dirigirse a su cama. Pero en vez de sentarse para dormir, dio un par de pisotones al suelo y se asomó debajo de su cama.

-Puedes salir.- dijo con voz baja.

Se apartó unos pasos, mirando fijamente su cama. De esta salieron un par de brazos, totalmente vestidos de negro a excepción de las manos, se extendieron por el piso y tras estos salió una figura humana de cabello rosa. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acomodando su larga cabellera.

-Te lo dije, Misawa no es capaz de sospechar tanto de un sirviente, cree que somos muy inferiores como para ser un peligro.

Len no respondió nada, permaneció callado en el mismo lugar, sin mirar a alguien mas que a su hermana, o a quien creía que era su hermana. Su mente aun estaba confundida por lo ocurrido en el bosque, y se volvía aun peor al recordar las palabras de Luka antes de abandonar el País Verde.

-No entiendo porque la mataste…- dijo al fin el muchacho.

-¿Acaso querías hacerlo? ¿Querías matarla?

-Tenía que hacerlo yo, esa fue mi orden.

-Pero no pensabas hacerlo, tú querías evitar su muerte, ¿verdad?

-Yo…- tartamudeó Len, ya no sabia que pensar. –No hubiera sido capaz… pero debía hacerlo…

-Amenazó con matarme, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco a Misawa muy bien, mejor de lo que él cree. Sé muy bien como trabaja a las personas.

-Tenia miedo de que te hiciera algo… por eso acepte.

-Si Len, tranquilo…- suspiró Luka. –Hasta yo he sido su victima.

-Algo dijo sobre… que hasta tu le has tenido miedo.

-Lo escuche- dijo con seriedad Luka. –Y lo peor del asunto es que es verdad… me amenazó y tuve que seguir sus ordenes.

-¿Qué es hermana? ¿Qué ordenes te dio?

-Misawa y yo… sabemos muchas cosas que pondría en riesgo el reino… y entre esas cosas, entre esos secretos… estas tú. Mi orden fue guardar silencio.

-¿Yo?- dijo confundido el chico. –Pero, no logro entender. Explícame.

-Si Len, tú. Debes saber que nada de lo que has vivido es real, las cosas que crees ciertas no lo son, todo esto que vives ha sido manipulado por Misawa, por mi… y tus verdaderos padres.

-¿Mis verdaderos padres?- se sorprendió Len, no lograba entender las palabras de Luka, y mucho menos a que se refería con esa ultima frase. –Hermana… ¿qué… qué es lo que debo saber?

-Len… sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes saber la verdad de tu origen. Yo no soy tu hermana.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Len asustado, recuperándose rápidamente. En su mente pasaba la idea de una broma de mal gusto por parte de su hermana, no sería la primera vez que le hace algo así. Pero la seriedad con que su hermana permanecía le hizo dudar. –Dime que solo estas bromeando, ¡dímelo!

-Quisiera que fuera solo una mala broma pero no lo es.- continuó hablando Luka sin retirar su tono de seriedad. Sus brillantes ojos se habían apagado un poco, tornando su vista triste. –No somos hermanos Len, ni siquiera familiares. Yo soy de la humilde familia Megurine, y tú, provienes de una familia muy distinta.

Len permaneció mudo, limitándose a mirar a Luka mientras trataba de darle un sentido a sus palabras, cada vez se confundía más y no podía ni imaginar cual era su verdadera familia.

-Me creas o no, esta es la verdad.- dijo ella. –Len… tu verdadera familia, es Rin.

-¿Rin?- alcanzó a decir el confundido joven. –¿Somos primos o algo así?

-No, ella es tu verdadera hermana. Ustedes dos son gemelos.

De inmediato Len se levantó de la cama con un brinco y llevó sus manos directo a su rostro para frotarlas sobre este. No podía creer lo que su hermana le decía, era imposible que en verdad el fuera el príncipe del País Amarillo, pero siempre había sentido algo extraño con Rin; era un extraño instinto que le ordenaba estar cerca de ella. Todo esto se arremolinaba en su mente mientras caminaba en círculos frente a su cama, si eso era verdad, ¿cómo nunca se dio cuenta? Tantos días juntos y nunca sospechó de su gran parecido.

-Sé que no tiene sentido, que no puedes creerlo, pero es cierto. Rin y tú son hermanos.

-¿Cómo fui tan tonto para no sospechar?- se reclamaba el chico. No había más que buscar, cada facción de su rostro, el color de sus ojos y de su cabello. Los dos eran idénticos en todo aspecto físico, pero nunca pudo sospechar de alguna relación de sangre con la reina Rin, por lejana que esta fuera.

-No es culpa tuya Len. Lamento esto en verdad pero, me vi obligada a manipular tu entorno y distraer tu mente para evitar sospechas; lo mismo han hecho con Rin. No podíamos dejarlos saber la verdad… era peligroso.

-¿Pero por qué hermana… Luka…? Si eso es verdad como dices, ¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿Quién nos quiso separar?- decía Len alterado.

-Fue tu padre Len, el rey Gakupo III lo hizo. Da gracias que su orden no pudo ser obedecida por nadie.

-Pero ¿de que hablas? No puedo comprender lo que ocurre aquí.

-Te contare todo Len, todo lo que me vi obligada a hacer desde que naciste. Es una historia larga que comenzó ese día, cuando Lily tuvo a sus dos hijos…

Habían sido nueve meses de larga espera para todo el reino y las naciones amigas; todos estaban a la expectativa del niño que sería el futuro soberano del País Amarillo: los súbditos, el rey de País Magenta, los sirvientes del palacio, pero en especial, el rey Gakupo III, pero no te mentiré, yo también estaba entusiasmada.

Finalmente el día llegó; el parto de mi reina estaba por iniciar después de largas horas de esperar el momento justo. Yo estaba a su lado, como siempre, sosteniendo su mano en señal de apoyo, cosa que Gakupo nunca hizo mientras su matrimonio duró. El alumbramiento pasó sin mayores contratiempos, naciendo de Lily una pequeña niña que sería llamada Rin; pero a los pocos segundos, el partero dio un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aun había otro niño por nacer. Tanto Lily como yo nos asombramos como aquel hombre, no teníamos ni la menor idea del nacimiento de gemelos. Con un gran esfuerzo de su parte, logro nacer el segundo hijo de Lily y Gakupo, un niño llamado Len. Tú.

El hecho causó varias reacciones; mientras que tu madre y yo estábamos felices y de inmediato comenzamos a consentirlos a ambos, Gakupo se llenó de ira y desesperación, arrojando cuanto objeto tenia cerca de él al suelo o al aire, frente a los ojos de Misawa. Temeroso de la vieja leyenda que profetizaba el fin de un reino con el nacimiento de gemelos, Gakupo te alejó de los brazos de tu madre y te entregó a Misawa para que te diera muerte en medio del campo mas alejado al que pudiese llegar.

Al ver la tristeza que embargó a Lily cuando ocurrió esto, y por mi gran cariño hacia ella, decidí perseguir a Misawa por todo el reino hasta rescatarte de su espada.

-¿Has visto esa cicatriz en la cara de Misawa?- preguntó Luka.

-Si… siempre dice que fue en una batalla, contra otro general- respondió Len, algo distante.

-Eso es mentira. Fui yo misma quien le hirió el rostro para salvarte. Esa cicatriz es una marca mía.

-Su orgullo no le permite decir la verdad…

-Ni eso, ni su pacto conmigo y Lily.- dijo la sirvienta de rosa, mirando el techo del camarote. –Si algo bueno tiene Misawa, es palabra, ya sea para bien o para mal, sus palabras son importantes para si mismo.

La misma noche en que fuiste salvado, nos reunimos en secreto los tres: Misawa, Lily y yo, pactando no decirle a nadie sobre lo ocurrido y que hacer contigo. Ahí se decidió que tanto ella como el general guardarían silencio, fingiendo que las órdenes de Gakupo se cumplieron al pie de la letra. Pero yo tenía que irme lejos del reino para protegerte de todo, tu padre, el mismo reino, tu oscuro destino.

Opte por esconderte en mi pueblo natal, Azakawa, lejos de toda intervención y contacto con la milicia del país amarillo, pues los nobles del lugar no confiaban en los soldados de Gakupo y preferían pagar sus propias guardias. ¿No confiaban en el rey? Tenlo por seguro. Cuando llegue a casa, sabia que me enfrentaría a otro problema, explicar tu origen, ¿cómo decirles a mis padres que ahora había un nuevo hijo en la familia? No fue nada fácil… tuve que mentirles, soportar uno de los castigos más duros por parte de mi padre y las lagrimas de mi madre.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste a mamá y papá?- pregunto Len, ahora interesado.

-Para ellos, así como para todo el pueblo, tú eres mi hijo.- respondió Luka totalmente seria, como si esas palabras le dolieran o entristecieran.

-¿Tu hijo… yo?- tartamudeo Len atonito.

-Si, mi hijo.- repitió la sirvienta. –Todos en Azakawa creen que durante mi estancia en el palacio tuve amoríos con varios nobles de la familia Kagamine, y que tú eras producto de una de esas relaciones.

-Pero yo siempre… todo el tiempo nos presentaron como hermanos…

-Logré que mis padres accedieran a criarte como un hermano, les dije que… sería mejor para ti crecer como un legítimo Megurine que como un Kagamine bastardo…

Len se quedó mudo. Luka le había dicho la verdad, su vida había sido una mentira por todo ángulo que se viera; sus verdaderos padres no pudieron criarlo, uno por desprecio y ella por evitar la ira de su esposo. La chica que creía su hermana en verdad era la sirvienta de su verdadera madre; y sus supuestos padres no tenían relación alguna con él, incluso pensó que ellos le odiaban en el fondo por ser el producto de una relación prohibida de su hija. Y para colmo, en sus dos hogares no tenia el mismo origen. ¿Qué más le ocultaría Luka? ¿Habría mas cosas de las que el debería tener conocimiento?

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme- dijo al fin con cierta frialdad.

-Si… es todo.- respondió Luka mirando el suelo de madera. Dio un suspiro de frustración y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a abandonar el camarote del joven rubio; pero antes de llegar a la puerta, este la detuvo.

-No te creo…- alcanzó a decir él. –Aun te falta algo más, lo sé.

-¿Qué mas puedo ocultarte?

-Aun no me dices porque le temiste a Misawa, tu misma lo escuchaste cuando lo dijo antes de irse.- repuso un frio Len, tomado del brazo a la sirvienta.

-¿No puedes encontrar la conexión? Misawa amenazó con matar a mis padres y a ti si le contaba esto a Rin.- respondió ella liberándose del agarre del chico. –No hay más que explicar; tus verdaderos orígenes, tu verdadera identidad, ya lo sabes todo Len.

-Aun pienso que falta algo más que contar; aun debes ocultarme algo.

Luka guardó silencio por unos segundos, mismo que rompió con un suspiro lleno de amargura; llevó ambas manos a su pecho y bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo. Len sabia muy bien que aun había más cosas ocultar pos la pelirosada, y no se detendría hasta conocerlas; de esto estaba consiente la sirvienta de rosa, conocía muy bien a su hermano y su gran perseverancia. Pero en esta ocasión, ella no podía ceder.

-Lo siento Len, pero no puedo decírtelo. No aun…- concluyó ella, abriendo la puerta y abandonando el camarote tan rápido como pudo.

Len sólo la miró irse por el largo pasillo de la nave, desconociendo a donde se dirigía. Cuando Luka al fin desapareció tras doblar su camino a unas diez puertas de distancia, el ahora confundido joven cerró su camarote, bloqueó la puerta con la mesita de noche y se arrojó a la cama. Así permaneció por un largo rato, tendido en su colchón con los brazos flexionados para apoyar su cabeza, mirando el oscuro techo sobre él. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, la cantidad de información recién recibida la impedía conciliar le sueño; en su cabeza solo se arremolinaban imágenes sin sentido de como Luka le rescató de las manos y espada de Misawa, las miradas de desprecio que a escondidas le dirigían los padres de la mujer que había creído su hermana, las incontables lagrimas de Lily al verlo desparecer junto a Luka para salvare la vida, los duros momentos que su llamada hermana tuvo que pasar frente a todo el pueblo de Azakawa, todos los años que pasó escondido de la verdad, tan cerca y lejos de su verdadera hermana.

La gran duda que le aquejó durante toda la noche era saber que haría ahora. Legítimamente él también era un heredero al trono y podía luchar por el, pero, ¿con que grupo? ¿y como convencer a la gente de que él era un hijo de la dinastía Kamui? Todo le parecía tan imposible en aquel momento, además, él no estaba molesto para nada con Rin, de todos en el País Amarillo, ella era la menos culpable. La culpa en esto la tenían todos los que le rodeaban: Misawa, Luka, sus padres Lily y Gakupo, al menos hasta donde sabia, pues era posible que aunque su nacimiento permaneció en secreto otras personas estuviesen al tanto, pero saber quienes o cuantas no lo podría descubrir, ya que conociendo a Misawa, ya se había encargado de hacerles callar.

Mientras Len se torturaba en su cama con múltiples pensamientos sobre su origen y que hacer a partir de ahora, en la cubierta, de pie junto al timón del barco, permanecía en silencio el general Misawa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la humeante isla que era ahora el País Verde, esbozando una maléfica sonrisa de satisfacción, su habitual expresión de victoria.

-General- le habló un soldado –nuestros hombres han tomado la ciudad; la resistencia del enemigo fue débil ante nuestro poder.

-Eso es perfecto capitán.- respondió Misawa sin dar la vuelta. –Que todos nuestros hombres descansen esta noche; por la mañana se dedicaran a limpiar este lugar y tomar las pocas cosas de valor que tengan.

-Como usted diga mi general.

-Y una cosa más, capitán. Saque a todos sus hombres de mi nave, regreso al reino ahora mismo.

-¿Qué dice? Pero mi general, apenas hemos iniciado el ataque, no puede abandonarnos ahora.

-¿No acaba de decirme que el enemigo no pudo hacer nada para defenderse? Los reinos tienen sus mejores defensas en las fronteras, para que nadie pueda pasar a donde esta el rey. Dudo mucho que esta isla de campesinos tenga algo mejor que ofrecer.

-Pero general, si usted no nos dirige…

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? Sinceramente capitán, si no cree poder vencer en este lugar, más la vale arrojarse al mar con una bala de cañón al cuello.- dijo Misawa elevando la voz, al fin se había dado vuelta para mirar al indeciso soldado. –Usted y los tenientes conocen a la perfección mis estrategias.

-Le prometo no traicionar su confianza, mi general.

-Eso está mejor. Ahora fuera de aquí, tengo mucho que hacer aun.

-Si mi general.- respondió el soldado, saludando a Misawa y dándose media vuelta para regresar a los camarotes, dejando a su superior solo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ha vuelto! ¡Mi reina! ¡El general Misawa ha vuelto!- gritaba un sirviente mientras corría por la sala del trono, directo al asiento de la reina Rin –Nuestras tropas han vuelto mi reina.

-¿Tan pronto han ganado la guerra?- Se extrañó Rin. –¿Tan pequeño es el Reino Verde? ¿O acaso los subestimamos?

-Lo desconozco su alteza, pero la nave del general luce intacta.

-Ah…- exclamó Rin poco entusiasmada. –¿Que hay de Len?

-El joven Len también se acerca, lo vi en la cubierta deseoso por bajar de la nave. Pero no comprendo que hacia él en la guerra.

-¡Un encargo muy especial! ¡No debo justificarlo contigo, ni con nadie!- explotó falsamente Rin; ni fingiendo un enojo podía esconder el gusto por volver a ver a su querido sirviente. –Anda, preparen la habitación de Len, ¡y un baño! Debe estar sucio y fastidiado por el viaje- ordenó a Neru y otra sirvienta de cabello morado. -¡Andando!

-En seguida mi reina- respondieron las dos chicas antes de salir huyendo.

-¿Y el general?- preguntó otra sirvienta cercana a la reina. Su cabello era rosado.

-¿Misawa? ¡Es cierto! ¡See, Aoki! Ustedes hagan lo mismo para el general!- ordenó de nuevo, provocando que ambas criadas huyeran de inmediato tras responder a su mandato. –Gracias Luka, lo había olvidado.

-Descuide mi reina, a veces pasa. En especial con alguien tan… singular como él.- bromeó con el asunto, provocando la risa de ambas.

-No sé que haría sin ti o sin Len. Probablemente el reino ya hubiese colapsado de no estar ustedes aquí.- mencionó Rin. –Fue un tanto complicado estar toda la semana sin ti; pero ya estas curada de tu mal para recibir a tu hermano.

-En verdad, desde anoche me siento bien, pero ya sabe como son los médicos. No quieren correr riesgos.

-¡Lo sé! Cuando contraje un pequeño resfrió me trataban como si tuviese viruela. Las dos peores semanas de mi vida.

-Al menos Len estaba ahí para cuidarle.- sonrió Luka. –Creo que eso le ayudó mucho, ¿no?

-Más de lo que crees. Pero dime… exactamente, ¿de que enfermaste?

-Nada grave, solo fue una intoxicación provocada por comer un hongo venenoso. Por suerte no era letal.

-Cielos, tendré que reprimir a quien trajo semejante peligro al palacio.

-Para nada mi reina- sonrió de nuevo Luka. –Un error es cometido por cualquiera. No debemos exagerar.

-Está bien, lo dejare pasar por esta ocasión, pero solo esta. Si vuelve a pasar, ¡habrá consecuencias!

-Mi reina- dijo Luka entre risas. –Tranquila, no creo que a Len le guste verla molesta después de pasar varios días separados.

-Créeme que nada podría molestarme ahora.- respondió Rin con una amplia sonrisa. –Me da algo de pena decirlo pero… sé que actúo como una niña por el regreso de Len.

-Todos nos emocionamos cuando alguien muy querido regresa a nosotros, es normal mi reina.

-Y no sabes como quiero a ese chico- exclamó Rin con un grito de alegría, ante los brillantes ojos de Luka que miraba con gusto la gran alegría de la reina. Pese a lo ocurrido en días pasados, un poco de felicidad juvenil le venia muy bien.

Pasaron los minutos, poco más de una hora para que las carrozas donde Misawa y Len viajaban de regreso al palacio llegasen. Su arribo no pasó inadvertido por los habitantes, pues el escandalo provocado por las armas de los soldados que les escoltaban llamaban la atención de todos. Con el veloz galopar de los caballos, los dos carros llegaron a su destino.

El primero en bajar fue Misawa Kurogane, acompañado de sus fieles soldados que le recibieron con trompetas y la acostumbrada presentación de armas. Menos escandalo causó la llegada de Len, pero sin duda fue quien demostró mas afecto por parte de los sirvientes. El joven fue recibido por un amplio grupo de criados, si no es que eran todos lo del palacio, quienes entres abrazos y saludos, le acompañaron hasta el interior del palacio. Pero a pesar de ser el último en bajar, el sirviente de rubios cabellos fue el primero en presentarse con la reina, ante un salón completamente vacío, donde solo estaban Rin y Luka.

-¡Len!- gritó Rin al verlo entrar a la sala del trono. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto, la reina se levantó de su lujoso asiento y corrió por toda la sala directo a los brazos del joven que seguía avanzando. –Al fin llegas.

-Rin…- dijo levemente el sirviente. Aunque todo el camino había estado serio, callado y distante de los demás, aunque durante todo el viaje no hizo más que pensar en cruel acto que cometieron contra él, Len no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ver a Rin de nuevo. -¡Rin!- gritó el chico alegre, corriendo hacia al reina. Tal vez la verdad era dolorosa, pero después de tantos años, no podía cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana.

-¡No sabes como te extrañe Len!- exclamó la joven monarca mientras abrazaba a su sirviente. –Siempre me haces mucha falta.

-Y aun así me mandas a misiones especiales- respondió él alborotándole el cabello. –Así que no te quejes.

-Disculpe señor sirviente, no le vuelvo a pedir nada- le dijo inflando las mejillas para abrazar de nuevo a Len. –Dime… ¿en verdad lo hiciste?

-Fue difícil pero… lo hice.- suspiró Len.

-Disculpa que te mandara a hacer eso pero… no confiaba en nadie mas, solo tú…

-¡Glorioso sea este día para el Reino Amarillo!- interrumpió con su llegada el general Misawa; abriendo de par en par las puertas y entrando rodeado de sus soldados. –Pronto nuestros dominios se verán ampliamente extendidos con tierras fértiles y ricas en sus productos.- Siguió anunciando mientras se acercaba a los gemelos Kamui. –Oh, disculpe mi reina. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Ahora que lo menciona, si general, me está interrumpiendo.- le dijo Rin con gran molestia.

-Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, su majestad. Pero es fácil dejarse llevar por la emoción de una justa victoria.

-Si es que atacar a un pueblo indefenso es justo.- dijo Len con Molestia.

-¡No me molestas niño!

-¡Misawa!- chilló Rin.- ¡Len! No quiero que comiencen a discutir. No este día.

-Si así lo desea mi reina- dijo el general mirando a Len.- Lo hare porque es su voluntad. ¡Y porque me siento de muy buen humor!- agregó elevando la voz con una curiosa alegría. –Debemos celebrar nuestra próxima victoria.

-¿Próxima victoria?- cuestionó Rin de inmediato. –Creí que usted me traería una nueva conquista general.

-La tendrá mi reina- dijo entre risas. –La victoria es nuestra, solo deme unos días, horas quizá. Mis hombres no tardaran en tomar el control del País Verde.

-Le veo muy confiado general, tanto en la victoria como en sus hombres.

-Mis tropas conocen a la perfección mis estrategias de batalla; y el pobre ejército verde no tiene oportunidad con nosotros. ¡Una nueva era iniciara!- rugió eufórico –Con su permiso su alteza, solicito permiso para mandar los preparativos de una fiesta en honor a nuestra victoria.

-Permiso concedido general- respondió Rin con cierto fastidio. –Que sea tan grande como nuestra victoria.

-Y así lo será- dijo con una reverencia. –Con su permiso, mi reina.- volvió a hablar, dándose la vuelta y marchándose con sus hombres.

-No puedo creer que lo consintieras.- reclamó Len.

-Ya me estaba fastidiando el hombre.- dijo Rin aun molesta. –Nunca lo había visto actuar tan… extraño.

-Es el licor en su sangre. Lo vi beber mucho en el barco.

-Entonces está muy seguro de la victoria. ¿Tú que dices?

-Odio darle la razón a Misawa pero, la tiene. El Reino Verde no tiene ninguna oportunidad.


	25. The Daughter of Revenge

Capitulo XXII  
>"The Daughter of Revenge"<p>

-Malvada flor carmesí, buscando venganza-

El área de cocina del palacio siempre se había ubicado en el mismo lugar, al fondo de la torre principal, escondida de todos. No era la misma habitación que los sirvientes solían usar, ésta cocina estaba especialmente diseñada para preparar los grandes banquetes que se servían a los invitados en caso de fiesta o visita de algún hombre importante de un reino vecino; pero también era usada para aquellas ocasiones en las que la reina Rin se ponía exigente con la comida, cosa que nunca se podía prever. Y por eso mismo, los cocineros siempre debían estar alertas, pues nunca sabían cuando la joven monarca pediría algún platillo extravagante.

Por eso mismo, siempre eran bienvenidos nuevos cocineros, en especial los que vinieran de otro reino o supieran elaborar algún platillo en especial, para tener siempre con que sorprenderla y traerle nuevos sabores al paladar. Se coincidía pues, que estas fechas una nueva cocinera había llegado al palacio y en estos momentos le daban un recorrido por la amplia habitación.

-Y eso es todo lo que debes saber, pero lo más importante es que esta será tu área, donde solo harás el pan diario.- dijo el cocinero en jefe. –Procura dejarla lo mas limpia posible.

-Descuide, ya tengo mucha experiencia en esto- respondió la cocinera de cabello rosado, no del mismo tono que Luka, sino uno mas intenso. –Esta hablando con la principal panadera del reino- agregó guiando un ojo.

-En verdad es un honor tenerla entre nosotros Miki, pero… me gana la curiosidad. ¿Qué hace la hija del mejor panadero del reino aquí?

-Disculpe señor pero, hija de un panadero si, del mejor del reino, no. Yo soy la mejor panadera del reino.

-Oh, le pido que me perdone por tal error.

-Descuide- le calmó Miki entre risas. –Estoy acostumbrada a ello, todos esperan a un hombre.

-Eso es cierto. Pero aun no responde a mi pregunta, ¿por qué está aquí?

-Voy a serle sincera. El negocio ha estado muy mal, ya casi nadie me compra pan aunque baje los precios. Así que por eso decidí ofreceré mis servicios a la corona.

-Una decisión inteligente de su parte, pero podría ser mal vista por la sociedad.

-Humillarme trabajando para la corona o morir de hambre por falta de clientes.- dijo haciendo una leve pausa. –Podre vivir son honor, pero prefiero comer.

-Como todos señorita Miki, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí es por adeudos con la corona, o porque no tienen otra forma de vivir.

-Es increíble a lo que hemos llegado…- suspiró Miki.

-Pero las cosas cambiaran, vendrán tiempos mejores.- se mostró optimista el cocinero, enseñándole una sonrisa tranquila.

-De eso puede estar seguro, todo esto va a cambiar.- respondió Miki, pero a diferencia del cocinero, ella tenía un semblante más serio, la alegre panadera se había desvanecido.

-¡Pero bueno! Dejemos de hablar de estos temas, no es propio de un servidor hablar de política- exclamó el cocinero. Tomó a Miki del brazo y la puso frente a la mesa. –Mejor prepare uno de sus panes, así podrá sorprender a la reina.

-Tiene razón, vine aquí a trabajar, no a molestarme. Solo dígame los gustos de la reina y de inmediato preparare uno.- dijo recuperando lentamente su tono jovial.

-Bueno, es muy especial en sus alimentos, pero le encantan los…

-¡Eh, cocinero!- le interrumpió una voz que venia desde la puerta. –Ven acá hombre, el general quiere hablar contigo.

-¿El general Misawa? ¿Qué necesita de mí?

-Eso no lo sé, pero ya lo averiguaras si te acercas ahora mismo.- dijo el soldado.

-Entiendo. Señorita Miki, disculpe la interrupción.

-Descuide, entiendo como son las cosas aquí.- respondió sonriente de nuevo.

-En ese caso, ya regreso señorita.- se despidió el cocinero, caminando a donde estaba el soldado para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Al verse sola, Miki sacó de su zapato un pequeño trozo de papel y lo desenrolló con cuidado. Mientras hacia esto, sus ojos rebuscaban en todos los rincones de la cocina, como si buscase algo entre los muebles y trastes que le rodeaban; cada detalle era examinado por su mirada penetrante, todo objeto le parecía importante y sospechoso. Al tener el pergamino extendido, lo leyó en voz baja y sonrió.

-Dos entradas en la cocina. Una en el depósito de vegetales y otra… bajo la segunda ventana a la derecha del mueble de las ollas. Bloquearlas será fácil.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, cuidando de que nadie se acercara. Lentamente caminó hasta el depósito de vegetales, que era una bodega pequeña tras una puerta de pesado metal, quizá hierro, cerrada con un candado. Miki tomó el cerrojo en sus manos y lo revisó con detenimiento.

-Un disparo bastara- murmuró para si misma, luego lo soltó y se dirigió a la ventana.

Una vez frente a esta, con sus manos palpaba el muro, tratando de buscar alguna cerradura, palanca, botón, o cualquier otro aparato que funcionara para abrir el túnel secreto. Paseando sus dedos por los bloques de pierdas, la panadera se encontró con una diminuta roca suelta, misma que retiró con un ligero tirón para dejar a descubierto una pequeña manija. Movida por la curiosidad, la jaló y parte del muro, tres piedras para ser exactos, se abrieron como su fuesen una puerta. Miki estaba asombrada y presionada a la vez, el tiempo no estaba de su parte en ese momento como para entrar al túnel, pero si pudo asomarse para darse cuenta que la mitad de esa pared era falsa, unos cinco metros de un estrecho pasillo se extendían detrás de la cocina antes de desaparecer bajo tierra. Sin perder ni un segundo, bloqueó la entrada y coloco al piedra en su lugar, regresando todo a como estaba antes. De nuevo, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, no una cálida y alegre como mostraba frente al cocinero, sino una que reflejaba una profunda satisfacción y confianza, había logrado su objetivo, ahora solo debía informar de su hallazgo a los compañeros de la resistencia.

Esta apunto de regresar a su estación de trabajo, cuando se escucharon los pasos del cocinero real acercarse. Al verse sin posibilidades de situarse en su posición original, Miki se arrojó al mueble mas cercano que tenia y se puso a esculcarlo un tanto nerviosa. Frascos y recipientes eran agitados por sus manos, como si el simple sonido que producían al agitarse le dijeran que contenían.

-Bien Miki, acabas de llegar y ya tendrás un trabajo mayor.- llegó diciendo el cocinero, extrañándose al notar como la panadera rebuscaba en ese mueble. –Señorita… ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Disculpe mi impaciencia, es solo que buscaba donde guardan las especias.

-Bueno, si, ha sido un acto de suma impaciencia, pero admito también que me demoré atendiendo al joven.

-Sólo un poco.- le dijo Miki, mostrándose amistosa. –¿Puedo preguntar que buscaba el soldado con usted?

-Oh, claro. Y no es nada del otro mundo- respondió el cocinero. –Lo mismo que exige el general Misawa siempre que regresa de una guerra o expedición. Una fiesta para elevar su ego y poder presumir de sus logros.

-Vaya, el orgullo es la tarjeta de presentación del general.

-¡Sin duda alguna! Es soberbio como pocos; y no quiero causar polémica, pero estoy convencido de que él tiene la culpa del comportamiento de la reina Rin.

Miki de inmediato se interesó, miró fijamente al cocinero con cierta sorpresa.

-¿El general Misawa es culpable?

-Es lo que yo creo.- dijo el cocinero. –Tal vez yo no conocí al rey Gakupo III, pero si a Misawa y a la reina Rin, y puedo decirle que ella se vuelve más soberbia y malvada cada vez que habla con el general.

-Pero que acusación tan grave hace usted. Si alguien escuchara eso…

-¡Que lo hagan!- interrumpió él. –No tengo nada que perder.

-Admiro su valor señor, no conozco a nadie que sea capaz de gritar algo así.

-Con el tiempo Miki, vas restándole importancia a algunas cosas; pero basta de esto, tenemos que empezar a trabajar en la cena de hoy. Prepare la masa y pongámonos a trabajar señorita.

-¡Enseguida!- respondió una activa Miki, que de inmediato obedeció y se puso a trabajar.

Era de noche en el Reino Amarillo, un día después del arribo de Misawa, y la tranquilidad se había vuelto a apoderar de las calles del poblado, después de numerosas trifulcas ocurridas desde la muerte de Gomu Megpoid, "El Señor de la Oscuridad". A partir de ese día, los habitantes del reino comenzaron a oponerse a la corona en cuanto les fuera posible, pero sus pequeñas rebeliones siempre eran sofocadas por el poder del ejército, que arrestaba a cuanta persona se resistiera a las ordenes de Rin o atacara a algún guardia, sin importar su sexo o edad. Intimidados por los rumores que presumían las muertes de todos aquellos presos, las revueltas dejaron de ser comunes hasta desaparecer. Sin embargo, aun seguía una resistencia más, un movimiento que aun no se había detenido gracias a su buena organización, fidelidad e ingenio de sus integrantes, pero permanecer en secreto era difícil a veces por las constantes revisiones a hogares y negocios que buscaban dar con el paradero de Gumi, hermana del falso vampiro, de quien no se tenían noticias desde la ejecución de éste.

Ocultos en el sótano del bar propiedad de Sakine Meiko, como ya les era costumbre desde hacía unos cuantos días, se encontraban el señor Benimaru, que comía un guiso de carne con suma tranquilidad, y Hiroki, que alzaba con ambas manos una gruesa y pesada barra de hierro. A fondo de la habitación, leyendo varios papeles, estaba Miki, aun vestida con sus ropas de panadera y algunas manchas de harina por todo el cuerpo.

-Aun pienso que debimos atacarlos mientras Misawa no estaba- se quejó Hiroki con un tono algo brusco. –Ya perdimos una gran oportunidad para librarnos de esa niña.

-Hiroki, se mas paciente hombre.- le respondió de inmediato Benimaru, con sus habitual tono calmado de voz. –Si Meiko no quiso hacerlo, sus motivos ha de tener.

-¿Y que motivos son? Porque no encuentro ningún motivo para retrasar un ataque cuando tenemos una amplia ventaja.

-Meiko dijo que debemos tener a la reina y a Misawa juntos, ¿recuerdas?- trataba de explicarse el señor Benimaru. –Si atacábamos a la reina Rin, el general nos hubiese aniquilado a todos a su regreso.

-¿Con que fin? Ya no habría reino que recuperar.

-Pero podría hacerse llamar rey. Debemos tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

-Aun así… pienso que sólo debemos matarlos a todos.

-Que impulsivo Hiroki. Una guerra no se puede ganar así.

-Tampoco puede ganarse si no levantas las armas cuando tienes la oportunidad.

-Ya te dije que no podemos descuidar ningún detalle, Misawa no podía quedar suelto por ahí.

-¡A Misawa lo mato de un golpe!

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-¡Silencio!- rugió la voz de Meiko desde la puerta. -¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden venir a gritarse a mi negocio?- seguía diciendo mientras se internaba a la bodega. Su sola presencia bastó para que los dos hombres guardaran silencio. –Saben muy bien como está la situación y ustedes gritándolo todo. ¿Por qué no traen a un grupo de soldados para que nos maten de una buena vez?

-Perdón Meiko…- se disculpó Benimaru poniéndose de pie. –Perdí por un momento la cabeza.

-De una forma muy escandalosa.- dijo Meiko, luego miró a Hiroki. –Y tú, ¿no dirás nada?

-Perdona el escandalo, pero aun pienso que cometiste un error.- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me da igual lo que digas al respecto, tu idea no va acorde al plan que tenemos. Eres buen hombre, pero te falta disciplina.- terminó de reprenderlo la líder del grupo. –Debemos matar a la reina, pero si no eliminamos a Misawa, no lograremos nada. Todos sabemos que él es quien mueve todo dentro del palacio, por eso debemos dejarlo fuera del mapa.- Se hizo un silencio en la bodega. Ni Benimaru ni Hiroki tenían palabras para responder a Meiko, quien no se detuvo hasta llegar a su escritorio. La dueña del bar permaneció al pie del mueble unos segundos, mirando a los dos hombres que seguían mudos, esperando alguna reacción. Al no ver ninguna, se sentó. –Miki, ¿como vas con tu misión?

-Todo marcha a la perfección, pase sus interrogatorios y no sospechan nada de mí.

-Hasta que alguien hace bien su trabajo. ¿Alguna novedad en el palacio?

-A pesar de solo tener tres días dentro, si, tengo algo que resultara interesante para todos.- comenzó a hablar Miki acercándose al escritorio. –Todos sabemos que Misawa es muy orgulloso y escandaloso y como era de esperarse, planea dar una fiesta para celebrar la conquista del Reino Verde.

-Gran cosa, una nueva alza de impuestos como siempre y un montón de nobles presumidos.- interrumpió Hiroki.

-Al contrario Hiroki, es una gran oportunidad que aprovechar.- tomó de inmediato la palabra Meiko, levantándose de su silla. –Todos encerrados en el palacio, cayéndose de borrachos incluyendo los guardias. Nadie sabrá que ocurrió y podremos eliminar también a los nobles del reino…

-Pero de seguro tendrá invitados de otros reinos- habló el señor Benimaru. –Ya saben, le gusta presumir ante otros reyes.

-Oh no señor, no habrá invitados extranjeros; únicamente estarán los nobles de este reino estarán presentes.

-Será una masacre perfecta- rio Meiko. –Todos encerrados listos para ser asesinados. Pero me sigue molestando el ejército que esta fuera…

-¡Eso no será ningún problema Meiko!- resonó una voz femenina desde la puerta. De inmediato todos se voltearon para mirar con sorpresa a una mujer de cabello color vino, peinado en dos grandes bucles. –Miki no es la única con novedades.

-¡Teto!- gritó la panadera.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien regresó de entre los muertos- dijo Hiroki burlón.

-Que gracioso Hiroki, pero debes saber que una "muerta" ha aportado mas que tú a nuestra causa.

-Claro… desapareces un mes completo. Yo he entrenado tropas, en cambio tú, ¿qué has hecho?

-Yo traigo esto- dijo sacando una carta un tanto maltratada. –Creo que encontraran muy interesante lo que dice.

-Déjame verlo.- dijo Meiko tomando la carta. Las desdoblo de inmediato y sentándose de nuevo comenzó a leerla con cierta curiosidad. –General Misawa, disculpe la falta de formalidad pero…- Mientras avanzaba en las palabras escritas, su expresión cambiaba de seriedad a una de sorpresa que terminó dibujando una malévola sonrisa en sus labios.

-Conozco esa sonrisa- mencionó Hiroki. –Esta tramando algo.

-Meiko, ¿qué dice esa carta?- preguntó Benimaru algo temeroso, la expresión de Meiko, en efecto, inspiraba miedo.

-Una gran noticia que nos beneficia a todos nosotros.- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. –Creo que debemos adelantar el ataque, actuar cuanto antes.

-¿Pero que dices? Justo acabas de decir que debemos esperar el momento adecuado- replicó Benimaru.

-Y ese momento ha llegado ahora, sería tonto no aprovecharlo. ¡La fortuna nos sonríe compañeros!- gritaba en un frenesí la tabernera.

-Debe ser muy bueno lo que dice esa carta- mencionó Miki mirando detenidamente a la mujer de cabello castaño. –A pesar de que no quieres decirnos.

-¡Sin duda lo es! ¡Grandes noticias que pronto sabrán!- decía ella, mezclando palabras con risas. –Pero debes decirme Teto, ¿cómo conseguiste este documento?

-No lo vas a creer, pero fue muy fácil.- alegó presumida Teto –Esta mañana en la playa apareció un muchacho flotando a la deriva en un bote de remos y cargaba con esta carta.

-Espera… ¿quieres decir que le robaste esto a un soldado?

-¿A un soldado?- expresó Benimaru, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-No es un soldado, es otra persona que no viene de nuestro reino. De hecho… él te espera en el pasillo Meiko.

-¿Está aquí? Pues hazlo pasar de inmediato- ordenó la líder del grupo con voz potente.

Teto mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la puerta de la bodega, salió y caminó unos pasos que se escucharon en la habitación, ante la intriga del resto de los presentes. Unos murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, incomprensibles desde su ubicación. El silencio volvió a reinar sobre la sala, tan incomodo como pudiera ser posible, interrumpido de la nada por un ataque de tos que sufrió Benimaru. Los pasos sonaron de nuevo, ahora eran más; en un segundo, Teto entró a la bodega aun sonriente, seguida por un joven de cabello azul cuyas ropas blancas estaban desgarradas y manchadas de negro hollín. Su cara era el reflejo de la ira y tristeza, marcados con suma claridad a pesar del notable cansancio en sus marcadas ojeras.

-No puede ser…- balbuceó Miki estupefacta. –Es…

-El príncipe Shion Kaito- completó Meiko, con la misma sorpresa que su compañera. –Su alteza… aquí.

-Principe, ellos son el grupo del que le conté esta tarde, mis compañeros… la resistencia a la corona amarilla: Los hijos de la venganza.

Kaito no dijo nada, solo miró a cada uno de los presentes fijamente, examinándolos a la distancia con sus azules ojos llenos de dolor y furia. Avanzó unos pasos más hasta quedar frente a Meiko y le extendió la mano.

-Shion Kaito, príncipe del País Azul.

-Sakine Meiko, líder de la resistencia.- se presentó estrechando la mano del príncipe. –Es un honor tenerlo frente a mí.

-Al parecer, así lo quiso el destino.- dijo secamente el joven. –Su aliada Teto me ha informado de sus objetivos y planes.

-Horrible para alguien de la realeza, ¿no?

-Horrible para todo ser humano, pero admito que a veces no existe otra opción y debemos tomar las armas.- mencionó Kaito, su voz ahora era mas tranquila. –Y yo quiero apoyarlos en eso.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Ha dicho que quiere ayudarnos?

-En efecto señorita, quiero auxiliarles en su cruzada contra la reina Kamui; eso claro, si usted lo aprueba.

-Aunque la idea me fascine, no puedo evitar preguntarle ¿por qué?

-Mis motivos tengo, pero quisiera hablar asolas con usted, si no es molestia, claro está. -pidió el príncipe Kaito.

-Por supuesto, sígame por favor.- dijo con tono amable, mismo que cambió bruscamente para llamar la atención de su grupo. –Y ustedes, al otro rincón, no nos molesten.

La tabernera caminó junto al príncipe hasta la mesa ubicada al fondo de la bodega, mientras que el resto del grupo se sentó en las sillas que estaban amontonadas en la esquina contraria de la habitación, murmurando entre si sus suposiciones del porque el príncipe Shion estaba con ellos.

Kaito y Meiko tomaron asiento frente a la mesa, ella tomó una botella y un vaso de la repisa cercana a ellos y le ofreció un trago al príncipe, que lo aceptó de buena gana. Apenas le fue entregado el vaso, el joven bebí todo el contenido y pidió que se le sirviera más. Así lo hizo Meiko, sirviéndose también un vaso.

-Así que esta sediento.

-No suelo beber licor a no ser que sea una ocasión importante… pero admito que lo necesito ahora mismo.

-Ayuda a sobrellevar las penas, así hemos soportado tantos años de abusos y dolor causados por la corona.

-Mientras el licor no domine su vida.

-Ni un segundo, su alteza.- respondió Meiko dando un sorbo a su bebida. –Pero hablemos de lo importante, estoy segura que usted tiene tantas dudas como yo. ¿Por qué no empieza?

-Aunque tradicionalmente los miembros de la realeza comenzamos, prefiero que sea usted quien tome la palabra.

-Es muy amable príncipe. Y voy a aprovecharlo porque tengo dos preguntas que hacerle.

-Adelante.- indicó Kaito dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí y como obtuvo esa carta?

-Usted es muy directa, otro lo tomaría como un insulto. Pero yo no…- dijo el príncipe en un suspiro. Terminó de beber su trago y dejando el vaso a un lago comenzó a hablar. –Me trae aquí un temible deseo de venganza señorita. Algo que no puedo reprimir por más que intente, el dolor más fuerte que he sentido. Su reina se ha llevado algo muy importante para mí.

-¡No me diga que ahora también es ladrona!- gritó Meiko. -¿Qué no tiene limites esa mujer?

-Me temo que usted no entiende. Ella no se ha llevado nada material, sino algo que vale más todos los tesoros del mundo.- agregó con gran seriedad. –En su reciente ataque al reino Verde, ella mandó matar a mi prometida… no es una exageración, yo sé muy bien que…

-Nosotros también lo sabemos príncipe- le interrumpió Meiko. –Sabemos que esa supuesta guerra solo era el disfraz para el asesinato de su prometida.

-¿Cómo es que lo saben?

-Su alteza, tenemos varios espías en el palacio- respondió Meiko con una risa ligeramente malévola. –Ahora entiendo, su visita se debe a que busca venganza por la muerte de su prometida.

-Y de mi mejor amigo… él también fue asesinado durante el ataque. Se sacrificó por mí. Los soldados me confundieron e intentaron matarme, Piko solo quería sacarme de ahí… y Miku… aun no sé como pudieron atraparla.- decía mientras extendía su vaso hacia Meiko para que le sirviera mas licor.

-Su alteza, aunque esto sea un bar, le aseguro que todas las decisiones importantes las hemos tomado sobrios.

-Mi decisión ya fue tomada cuanto murió Miku. Tengo que vengar su muerte y la de Piko, no dejaré que Kamui crea que consiguió su objetivo.

-Entonces por eso esta aquí, príncipe. Quiere venganza- decía Meiko sirviendo de nuevo el vaso de licor.- y le diré que se encuentra en el lugar indicado.- agregó con una sonrisa. –Pero eso no responde a mi otra pregunta, ¿Cómo consiguió la carta?

-La conseguí cuando venia con rumbo a este reino. Después del ataque al País Verde… estaba solo, hasta mi barco fue hundido. Los soldados de su reina no me dejaban en paz, no podía avanzar dos pasos sin ver a uno, armado con lanzas y espadas. Esa noche tuve que pasarla en una cueva junto a los cuerpos de Miku y Piko… no pude enterrarlos… siguen ahí… prometí volver…- comenzó a decir con una voz tan baja que parecía un susurro. Su mirada se perdió unos instantes en la pared de la bodega.

-Sé que lo cumplirá, pero continúe, ¿como hizo para llegar hasta aquí?- le despertó Meiko de su repentino trance.

-Yo… busque ayuda… a Grygera, pero su mansión no estaba. Fue tan raro… no había rastros de fuego o del ejercito amarillo pero… su mansión no estaba.- siguió diciendo algo distante. –Vagué por un día entre los restos de las casas y los cadáveres quemados de los pueblerinos… era horrible. Ese hedor… aun lo siento.- seguía diciendo el príncipe. Era imposible sacarle más palabras, sus pensamientos estaban aun atrapados en las ruinas de aquel pueblo del País Verde; su mirada se perdía en la nada, con ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación, como si estuviese mirando la masacre de nuevo. Tras un minutos y varías llamadas de atención por parte de Meiko, Kaito pudo continuar con su relato. –Vi a un reducido grupo de soldados, cabalgaban hacía los barcos con gran prisa. Todos se veían lastimados y llenos de desesperación, no entendí que pasaba en aquel momento, solo escuche decir a uno que tenia una carta para un tal general Misawa, que era necesario volver.- dio un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para acomodar su cabello. –Ni siquiera recuerdo que pensaba en ese momento; solo quería vengarme, hacerles daño, pero me contuve. Cuando estaban descuidados, subí al barco y me escondí entre unos barriles. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, permanecí escondido todo el viaje de vuelta, que por algún motivo era más rápido de lo que acostumbraba a viajar un navío. Todos los tripulantes estaban muy ansiosos y uno de ellos no dejaba de leer una carta, al menos cada hora volvía a abrirla. Finalmente escuche gritar a uno de ellos que se acercaban a este reino, que se prepararan para tocar puerto. En ese instante… no sé que me pasó; fue como si toda la furia en mi atrapada quisiera salir de pronto y destruir ese barco… y lo hice.

-¿Destruir el barco, usted solo?

-Si. Fue sencillo. Solo tomé una vela y la arrojé a los barriles de pólvora que tenían guardados. No eran muchos, pero fue una cantidad suficiente para agujerar el casco del navío y comenzar con el incendio del mismo. Desaté un caos entre esos hombres- dijo con una risa. –y en medio del desastre, pude ver como uno de los soldados subía a un bote de remos, con la carta en sus manos y comenzaba a bajar a mar. Yo lo seguí, en un intento por salir con vida de ese barco, aunque también tenía curiosidad por saber que decía esa carta. Subí al mismo bote y mientras el reaccionaba al susto, lo arrojé al mar. Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche… es a mí remando tan fuerte como podía hasta caer dormido.

-Y al despertar, ya estaba Teto atendiéndolo.

-En efecto. Desperté en su casa sin saber como llegué ahí.

-Interesante príncipe; me sorprende su relato. Simplemente lo que hizo no es algo que esperaría de un miembro de la realeza.

-Una persona siempre puede hacer algo inesperado.- respondió Kaito.

-Cierto, ¡mírenos a nosotros!- gritó Meiko riendo, pero recupero la compostura de inmediato. –Con eso responde a mis dudas príncipe, pero me ha surgido una. ¿Por qué venir directamente aquí y no a su reino para pedir ayuda?

-Porque mi padre no lo hubiese consentido.- dijo con un cierto enojo. –Para el, la muerte de Miku sería una noticia de jubilo.

-¿Qué tan mala relación con ella tenia?

-Ni se molestó en conocerla. Para él, una plebeya casada con su hijo era una gran desgracia, casi un pecado capital. Si acudía a él, simplemente me ignoraría.

-No entiendo por qué la realeza se complica tanto las cosas.- agregó Meiko. –Tantas reglas y tradiciones.

-No es fácil ser plebeyo, ni tampoco noble.- concluyó Kaito, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa. –Pero ahora me toca preguntarle a usted, señorita. No le cuestionare mucho, solo tengo una pregunta.

-Pues adelante príncipe.

-Su compañera Teto mencionó que ustedes se hacen llamar "Los hijos de la venganza". Admito que dicho titulo me llena de curiosidad; ¿por qué tal nombre para su grupo?

-Es curioso que lo pregunte- dijo la tabernera con una risita. –Por que eso buscamos príncipe, ¡venganza! Es lo único que queremos, buscamos vengarnos por todas las atrocidades que esa chiquilla que tenemos por reina nos ha hecho vivir a todos en el reino. Impuestos injustos, matanzas, dejarnos morir de hambre.

-Y es por eso que planea derrocarla. Solo para tener su venganza.

-No me entiende su alteza. Vera, por años nuestro pueblo ha sido oprimido y explotado por la dinastía Kamui y sus interminables guerras que solo sirven para dejarnos aun más pobres. Estamos cansados de eso, ya nos ha hecho muchos males y ¡vamos a vengarnos!

-Aunque admiro ese espíritu de lucha, no creó que ese sea su verdadero motivo, ustedes deben tener algo más escondido; son los lideres de un movimiento contra la reina… algo personal deben tener.

-No le mentiré, tiene razón. Todos nosotros, los aquí presentes, somos como usted príncipe, buscamos venganza porque ella nos arrebató a alguien importante en nuestras vidas. Vea a Hiroki, el hombre musculoso. Perdió a su esposa e hija una tarde después del cobro de impuestos. Los guardias de las llevaron, y nadie volvió a saber de ellas.- decía mientras señalaba a Hiroki, que seguía levantando sus barras. –Oh a Teto, se llevaron a sus padres por no poder reparar a carreta de la reina.- señaló a la chica de los bucles, que charlaba con la panadera. –Miki, se dedicaba a la panadería con su padre… hasta que dejaron de vender sus panes, y sin dinero para pagar, a él lo apresaron. Y por ultimo, Benimaru… su hijo era militar. Desobedeció a la reina y… ella mando ahorcarlo…- dijo con una voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento en verdad…- comentó Kaito, mirando al reducido grupo. –¿Y usted? ¿A quien perdió por culpa de Kamui?

-Yo era la esposa de ese soldado- dijo con voz amarga.

Kaito quedó mudo, no sabía como responder a eso. Miró el suelo unos segundos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Saben que harán si derrocan a Kamui?- preguntó el príncipe.

-No en verdad, solo festejaremos hasta caer de borrachos. Después de eso, aun esta confuso.

-Tengo amigos, pensadores y filósofos, que podrían ayudarles a establecer un gobierno mejor, para que no se repita lo que viven ahora. Ellos tienen las ideas, solo hay que darles una oportunidad.

-Mientras me garanticen que no será necesario repetir la masacre que tenemos planeada, haga venir a sus amigos. Seremos parte de su experimento.

-Le garantizo que será así. Serán la primera nación, el primer país en avanzar políticamente.- dijo Kaito extendiendo su mano.

-Si usted nos apoya con sus amigos filósofos y los reinos extranjeros, yo misma le ayudare a obtener su venganza.- respondió Meiko, estrechando su mano.

-Es un trato, Meiko- mencionó con una sonrisa el príncipe de azul.

-Felicidades, ahora usted es uno de nosotros.- concluyó la hija de la venganza.


	26. Venganza

Capitulo XXIII  
>"Venganza"<p>

-Tus pecados así serán pagados-

Misawa reía con sonoras carcajadas que resonaban en todo el salón a pesar de la música y las conversaciones de todos los nobles presentes. El general levantaba su gran copa llena de vino sobre su cabeza y tras brindar por la victoria sobre el País Verde, bebió de un trago todo el vino. A su lado estaban el consejero Hiyama y su hija Yuki, mirando con cierta sorpresa al líder militar; al parecer, ya había bebido varias copas durante la noche aunque la fiesta no tenia mas de dos horas de iniciada.

Al otro lado de Misawa, sentada con una expresión de satisfacción, estaba la reina Rin, que comía tranquilamente de su corte de carne y no se molestaba por tocar el vino. Como era costumbre, el joven sirviente Len estaba parado a su derecha, admirando todos los lujos que su hermana de sangre había conseguido para la fiesta que el general había pedido. Al fondo del gran salón se encontraban diversos artistas, entre malabaristas y tragafuegos que asombraban a los presentes con sus proezas; en el centro estaban los bailarines contratados para entretener a los presentes, que se movían al ritmo marcado por los músicos que con violas, violines, flautas y trompetas amenizaban la velada desde un extremo del salón. Pocas eran las parejas de nobles que se atrevían a bailar en torno a las mesas; en su mayoría eran los más jóvenes quienes se animaron, hasta la reina Rin se había animado a bailar una pieza con su sirviente Len para intentar animar a las parejas mas adultas sin ningún resultado, preferían charlar y comer a levantarse de sus asientos.

-¡Amigos! ¡Nobles del glorioso Reino Amarillo!- vociferaba Misawa con su copa en el aire. Su voz indicaba que ya estaba alcoholizado, a igual que un sonrojo en sus mejillas y nariz –Gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche especial, donde celebramos una vez mas, la majestuosidad y poderío de nuestro reino. Como saben, la primera batalla con el Reino Verde fue un éxito, nos dio la primera de muchas victorias, que significan una nueva época para nosotros. ¡Con su conquista, pronto la riqueza y fortuna nos abrigaran en su dorado manto!- terminó de hablar para brindar y beber todo el vino de su copa de un solo trago.

-Misawa siempre tan elocuente en sus discursos de conquista.- dijo un noble de cabello rojizo a los hombres que le acompañaban. –Siendo sincero, y aunque lo respeto mucho, su discurso es la peor parte de la fiesta.

-¿Su discurso?- respondió mordaz uno de los hombres. –Pero si el hombre toma la palabra como cinco veces durante la noche. Demos gracias que esta muy ebrio como para hablar y disfrutemos de toda esta comida. ¡El pan de esta ocasión es increíble!

-Hasta que se consiguieron un buen panadero.- tomó la palabra otro hombre, el más joven de la mesa y de cabello verde. –Buena comida, buen ambiente, Misawa ebrio y mujeres lindas. ¡Que buena fiesta!

-Buena fiesta, tal vez. Pero eso no quita que la mitad de los presentes estuviésemos a punto de no asistir.- comentó un chico rubio. –Esas repentinas tormentas casi echan abajo el puente y el lodo no dejaba andar a las carretas. Todos en mi casa estaban espantados, mis sirvientes decían que era un mal augurio.

-¡Oh por favor Rinto! No vas a creer en esas primitivas supersticiones, ¿verdad?- replicó el peliverde. –Mis sirvientes me dijeron lo mismo y yo no les creí.

-Yo no creo que eso sea mal augurio, eso solo pasa en el teatro y los cuentos de ancianas locas- bromeó el otro noble que luego hecho a reír con sus compañeros, excepto Rinto.

-Tal vez… pero aun así me siento incomodo- confesó el rubio. –Algo no me gusta en esta ocasión.

-No seas amargado y disfrutas, ya después será tiempo de preocupaciones.- le aconsejó el peliverde extendiéndole un trozo de pan.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos incomodos; aunque no lo expresaran, la mayoría de los presentes, incluyendo sirvientes y soldados tenían un mal presentimiento y hablan de ello por lo bajo. Nadie tenía ánimos de arruinar la fiesta, menos de llamar a la desgracia, escudándose con el pretexto de una superstición, preferían olvidarla con comida y licor.

La fiesta transcurría con suma normalidad, el espectáculo de los tragafuegos y equilibristas era sin duda el éxito de la noche, tan increíble era la actuación de ambos juntos, consistente en que los acróbatas y bailarines atravesaran dos llamaradas, que llamaba hasta la atención de Rin. La joven reina no les podía apartar la mirada, estaba tan asombrada por la agilidad de esas personas que no quería perderse ni un solo segundo de la presentación; en verdad la disfrutaba, exclamaba de sorpresa y aplaudía la pericia de los artistas que le servían de entretenimiento como si fuera una niña que visita el circo.

De pronto, el número principal dio inicio. Los malabaristas se acercaron a los tragafuegos y tomando en sus manos varios leños, los arrojaron a las llamas para que comenzaran a arder y así hacer malabares con las antorchas, primero, cada artista con tres leños ardientes, luego se juntaron en parejas para lanzárselos uno a otro sobre las cabezas de los bailarines, para terminar el acto colocándose cada malabarista frente a una mesa y arrojarse los leños en serie, a modo de dibujar un cuadro de fuego. El público había quedado mudo la mayoría del tiempo, reaccionando solo con algunos sonidos que demostraban su asombro y admiración por lo que veían sus ojos, pero al terminar con la presentación, con todos los leños apagándose de forma misteriosa en el aire, los nobles estallaron en una gran aclamación por el gran espectáculo brindado para ellos esa noche.

Cuando las aclamaciones cesaron y el revuelo de los presentes disminuyó, la reina Rin se levantó de su trono con copa en mano y la elevó sobre su cabeza para agradecer a todos los nobles por asistir, invitándoles a quedarse más tiempo para disfrutar de otro espectáculo, pero también se disculpó por tener que retirarse unos minutos a causa de un ligero dolor de cabeza que le quejaba desde hacia tiempo. Sin agregar más, se retiro de la mesa junto con Len, pero antes, Misawa la detuvo.

-¿Se encuentra bien mi reina?- logró decir a pesar de su alto estado de embriaguez. -¿Alguien le molestó?

-Todo va bien general, no se preocupe. Ya dije que es por un dolor de cabeza, pero nada grave.- repuso Rin alejándose. –Sigan disfrutando la fiesta, después de todo, es en su honor Misawa. Yo volveré luego.- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano a unos soldados para que no le acompañaran. –Len, vamos.

Los dos jóvenes rubios subieron la larga escalinata que les conducía directo a la habitación de la reina, con forme avanzaban, la música y demás sonidos provenientes del salón principal fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. El repentino silencio y la escaza iluminación de las antorchas que deformaba las sombras de los dos chicos y de los muebles, creaban una atmosfera un tanto terrorífica. Motivada por esto, Rin se aferró del brazo de su sirviente para caminar juntos, el ser reina y dueña del castillo no quitaba el hecho de aun sentir temor. Len seguía como si nada, ya era habitual que Rin le tomara del brazo o abrazara en situaciones así, pues la reina nunca había superado el miedo a la oscuridad; de hecho, para cruzar los túneles secretos siempre debía ser acompañada por Len o Luka, solo por ellos que le inspiraban valor y confianza, ningún otro sirviente o soldado le hacia sentir así, ni siquiera Misawa.

El pasillo estaba totalmente vacío, a excepción de dos guardias que vigilaban la puerta a la habitación real, quienes de inmediato se hicieron a un lado para dejarle entrar. Rin solo les lanzó una mirada intimidatoria, con lo que los dos soldados supieron que ella quería estar sola, por lo que de inmediato se fueron corriendo al otro lado del corredor. Ella misma abrió las puertas y entró a sus aposentos, caminando directo a su cama y dejándose caer como una niña que muere de sueño. Preocupado, Len se le acercó con paso veloz, predispuesto a escuchar los lamentos de su reina.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto Len, estoy perfecta- dijo la joven reina tendida en su cama, con las extremidades extendidas a modo de ocupar todo el colchón. –Buena fiesta, ¿no?

-Oh si, excelente fiesta la que estas dando, en especial semejante espectáculo con esos artistas.

-Y pensar que todos salieron de la calle. Creo que les ofreceré quedarse aquí por un buen tiempo.- dijo mientras levantaba los brazos para estirarlos como si quisiera tocar el techo. –Me impresionaron mucho. ¿Por qué debo vestir cosas tan incomodas?

-Bueno, eres una reina. Por tradición las reinas visten así.

-Que incomoda tradición, apenas y puedo moverme bien con semejantes vestidos. Esto es algo que he llegado a envidiar de las plebeyas, su ropa se ve más cómoda.

-Tal vez sea más cómoda, pero no es tan bella como esta. Además, ellas visten así porque se mueven mucho y tú… pues no eres la mujer mas activa del reino.- dijo Len con una leve risa.

-¡Oye!- recamó la reina, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó. –Pero tienes razón, como reina no tengo muchas actividades físicas que realizar… para eso estas tú.- mencionó a modo de chiste, pero solo ella se rio. Al ver que el sirviente solo la miraba con seriedad, se aclaró la garganta y agregó. –Len… estos días te he notado algo distante y muy callado. ¿Algo te molesta?

-No, todo esta bien Rin. No te preocupes por nada.

-¿Seguro? A mi no me puedes engañar Len, sé que algo anda mal contigo.- siguió hablando la reina, sentándose al borde de su cama con ligera dificultad por el amplio vestido. –Anda, dime lo que tienes.

-No es nada…- titubeo el chico. Se hizo un silencio incomodo después de su respuesta.

-Es por la misión que te di, ¿no?- dijo al fin la reina después de unos segundos en total mudez. –No debí encomendarte eso, ¿verdad? Un asesinato es mucho para ti… no debí hacerlo…

-No es eso Rin, no… no me importa.- dijo en con gran dificultad acercándose a ella; le tomo una mano y con fuerza la sostenía. –No me importa que me mandes hacer, todo por ti hare.

-Len- tartamudeo la joven.

-Eres mi reina, te debo mi lealtad pero… hay algo más, desde que nos conocimos, nuestra relación ha sido mas que el simple trato de reina a sirviente…- decía Len tímido, pero con firmeza. –Hemos sido amigos… tal vez más que eso… casi hermanos.

-¿A que quieres llegar con eso Len?- preguntó Rin ya sonrojada. No sabía como tomar las palabras del chico rubio. –¿Acaso tu…?

-Rin, la verdad es que… tal vez nuestra relación es así porque…

Pero las palabras de Len se vieron interrumpidas por un repentino y fuerte sonido, irreconocible en ese momento. Pasando un segundo, de nuevo volvió a escucharse aquel ruido extraño, semejante a un montón de troncos golpeando con el suelo de piedra. Rin se asustó y abrazó con fuerza a su sirviente, pues la idea de la intromisión de un atacante como lo había sido Gomu fue la primera que le llegó a la mente, helándole la sangre. Ambos permanecieron sentados al borde de la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación, esperando la llegada de alguna persona, pero no apareció nadie. Lentamente, Len se levantó de la cama y caminando con rapidez, fue a cerrar la puerta con la intención de resguardarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rin aun temerosa.

-No lo sé… pero mejor debemos quedarnos aquí, hasta que algún soldado venga a buscarte.

-¿Crees que sea otro atacante como el señor de la oscuridad?- dijo la joven reina con un hilo de voz y tartamudeando.

-Espero que no…- decía el sirviente abrazando de nuevo a la reina. –En verdad, espero que no.

Sin saberlo, el presentimiento de Kamui Rin no estaba muy lejano de la realidad. Lejos del palacio, en el centro del pueblo, una multitud de personas se reunía frente al bar de Sakine Meiko; todos cargando con diversos objetos: trinches, antorchas, piedras, hondas, algunas lanzas, palas o simples troncos. Todas esas personas, campesinos, súbditos, sastres, panaderos, vendedores, jóvenes, ancianos, hombres y mujeres, se apretujaban entre si con tal de que sus oídos pudiesen escuchar las palabras que Meiko proclamaba con fiereza desde la barra de su establecimiento. Parada sobre la mesa de madera, la castaña vestía una armadura escarlata que cubría todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el cuello, y con un extraño escudo de armas, que consistía en una espada atravesando una rosa, dibujado sobre su pecho. Con una copa de vino en su mano izquierda, daba vueltas, de esquina a esquina, incitando a todos los ahí reunidos a luchar contra la corona y deshacerse de una vez de la reina que tanto daño les había hecho. Detrás de ella, con una mirada fría y sin expresión en el rostro, el príncipe Kaito miraba con atención a la muchedumbre, inspeccionando a algunos de los presentes o a sus armas, pero pocas veces volteaba a ver a Meiko. A diferencia de ella, él no vestía ninguna armadura, solo un desgastado traje azul que le consiguieron, pero igual estaba armado con un sable y dos cuchillos.

-¡Esta noche por fin cobraremos venganza por todos sus abusos hacia nosotros!- vociferaba la dueña del bar. -¡Es nuestro momento de lastimarla, de hacerle sentir lo que ella y sus ancestros nos hicieron por tanto tiempo! Hoy, la luna y las estrellas en el cielo, serán testigos de nuestra venganza, de la venganza de nuestros hermanos, de nuestros padres, de nuestros esposos o esposas. Pondremos fin a su reinado de miedo y dolor, pondremos fin a los cobros injustificados de impuestos, pondremos fin al mandato de ese niña y de Misawa, y pondremos fin ¡a la dinastía Kamui!- Los pueblerinos rompieron en aplausos con la última frase y secundaron las palabras de Meiko gritando "Fin a los Kamui", mientras elevaban sus armas en señal de batalla. –Todos ustedes son valientes, más valientes que todo el ejército amarillo junto, y con el triple honor, porque no atacaremos a un enemigo en desventaja como lo hacen esos malvados hombres. Pero nosotros, los mataremos con nuestras propias manos.- de nuevo, toda a gente lanzo gritos para expresar su apoyo. –Andando pues, ya todos conocen nuestro plan y debemos aprovechar que todos en el palacio están vulnerables a nuestras armas. ¡Por el pueblo amarillo!

-¡Por el pueblo amarillo!- repitieron todos los presentes antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué le pareció príncipe?- se dirigió Meiko al joven Shion con una sonrisa de confianza. –Tengo todo un don para la palabra, ¿no cree?- agregó mientras bajaba de la barra.

-Puede convencerlos de luchar, supongo que si es un talento con la palabra el suyo.- dijo Kaito. –Pero, ¿tendrá el mismo para manteneros ordenados?

-Llevamos mucho tiempo organizándonos para esta noche, claro que puedo mantener el orden con ellos. Y si sumamos la estrategia que hizo para nosotros, su alteza, esta noche triunfaremos. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.

-Mi padre me obligó a aprender el arte de la guerra con los mejores generales de mi reino, nunca creí que me fuera útil algún día.

-Y mírese ahora, sus conocimientos liberaran a un pueblo oprimido y lo convertirán en un héroe.

-Héroe será aquel hombre que logre liberar a su pueblo sin usar violencia. Y no sé si pueda ser el héroe de un reino ajeno al mio.- le respondió Kaito. –Ni siquiera estoy en busca de fama, ya sabe lo que quiero aquí.

-Como todos nosotros. Pero anímese, no es conveniente ir a la batalla cuando las penas dominan en la mente de uno.- le dijo Meiko dejando la copa a un lado de la mesa y tomando su espada. –Lo necesito centrado en esto, usted coordinara el ataque conmigo.

-No es tan complicado el plan que he ideado, crear un disturbio y someter a los guardias que vengan.- comentó el príncipe tomando una antorcha, misma que extendió a Meiko. –No requiere de gran coordinación. Lo más difícil corresponde a sus compañeros, pero eso no está en mis manos.

-Usted no se preocupe, le aseguro que ellos podrán manejarse solos. Del único que dudaría es Hiroki, es algo bruto e impaciente, pero con el tiempo logramos educarlo un poco.- comentó Meiko con una risa mientras extendía su mano para tomar la antorcha que el príncipe le acercaba.

-Espero que sea cierto, no puede cometer errores.- sentenció Shion con seriedad, tomando otra antorcha en sus manos y abandonando el local. Meiko se limitó a mirarlo salir, desenfundó su arma y lo siguió al exterior.

Cientos de personas, todos aquellos que estaban dispuestos a luchar por su libertad, se reunían en la plaza principal del pueblo. Armados con sus herramientas de labranza, improvisadas armas hechas con varas, sartenes y antorchas, permanecían de pie frente al camino principal que llevaba directo al palacio, esperando la llegada de su líder Meiko. A lo lejos, un grupo de hombres que parecían cocineros, llevaban barriles llenos de aceite y pólvora hasta las puertas de un edificio del cual colgaba la insignia de la familia Kamui, mientras que unos niños cargaban unas canastas de las cuales sacaban unas piedras que repartían entre la muchedumbre. Increíblemente, a pesar del ajetreo provocado por la multitud reunida, el silencio imperaba en las calles, roto únicamente por las esporádicas órdenes que gritaban algunos hombres. En su mayoría, sólo pedían mas armas, o un barril más de aceite.

De pronto, las personas que estaba reunidas frente al bar, se hicieron a un lado, dejando un inmenso pasillo humano que abría el paso a los dos líderes del movimiento. Kaito avanzaba con un rostro inexpresivo, totalmente ajeno a la multitud que le rodeaba; por otro lado, Meiko avanzaba con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro y una mirada maliciosa que brillaba a la luz de las flamas que cargaban los presentes. En ocasiones, volteaba con algunos de ellos para dar más indicaciones o pedirles que se acercaran y preguntar algo. El paso de Meiko y el príncipe Shion Kaito recorrió toda la plaza hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio lleno de barriles, el cual había sido atacado con tomates y se le había arrancado el letrero que tenia grabado el escudo Kamui. Dentro, un par de hombres vaciaban el aceite contenido en uno de los barriles por todo el suelo, dejándolo resbaloso y brillante a la luz de las antorchas que desde la plaza lograban filtrar su luz.

La mujer de armadura carmesí se adelantó y levantando su antorcha por lo alto, gesto que fue imitado por todos sus partidarios, mientras Kaito seguía sin cambiar su expresión y distante, ignorando por completo el bullicio que los pueblerinos reunidos. Con una simple mirada, el príncipe azul dio a entender a los hombres que abandonaran el edificio, mismos que obedecieron de inmediato.

-Gracias príncipe, no sé que haría sin su presencia- dijo en broma la dirigente de los pueblerinos, que de inmediato volteo ante su gente para dirigirles unas palabras de nuevo. –¡Gente del País Amarillo! ¡Levanten las armas ahora! ¡Este es nuestro momento, es la hora de mostrarle a la reina de que estamos hechos!- vociferaba Meiko con fuerza; sus palabras eran repetidas por otras personas cada cierta distancia, a fin de que todo el pueblo escuchara. –Le haremos arrepentirse por todo el dolor que nos causó, vivir el miedo con el cual nos controlaba, hacerle nuestra esclava y deshacernos de ella. Hoy inicia un nuevo capitulo de nuestra historia; uno sin reyes ni abusos de poder, sin guerras injustificadas ni ridículas fiestas que solo nos empobrecen más. Nosotros somos el País Amarillo, no esa reina presumida, y nos vengaremos por ello.- agregó. Se adentró unos pasos en el edificio, con antorcha en mano, cuidando de que esta no tocara ninguna pared o puerta. -¡Que esta llama dé inicio a nuestra batalla!

Al terminar sus palabras, Meiko extendió su antorcha ante los pueblerinos, como si de una presentación de armas se tratase, gesto al que todos respondieron alzando sus armas en señal de batalla. Una vez enardecida la muchedumbre, la de armadura carmesí se dio la vuelta y arrojó la candela al interior del edificio lleno de aceite con tal fuerza que atravesó todo el vestíbulo hasta el pie de las escaleras. De inmediato, el suelo aceitado comenzó a arder en llamas que se extendieron velozmente por los muros y el resto de la estructura de madera, levantando una densa y larga columna de humo negro que llegaba hasta el oscuro cielo nocturno.

El bravo fuego se avivaba cada vez mas, como el espíritu de lucha en los pueblerinos, que no tardo nada en extenderse a construcciones vecinas gracias a la pólvora esparcida en la calle. A la voz de "¡Corran!", proveniente de Kaito, los súbditos se alejaron corriendo de las casas que se quemaban con tal de resguardase de las llamas y posteriormente, de la explosión de las mismas, pues las llamaradas alcanzaron los barriles de pólvora dentro de cada construcción.

Tablas y tejas encendidas volaron por los cielos, golpeando casas y negocios cercanos, que a causa de ello también se incendiaron, mientras los pueblerinos se cubrían y corrían a fin de no ser lastimados.

-¡Los barriles!- ordenó Meiko con fuerza para que su voz sobresaliera en el escandalo. –Al centro de la plaza. Ya todos saben que hacer.

De nueva cuenta, unos sujetos acercaron varios barriles y los destaparon, dejando ver que su contenido eran varios de aceite. Tan pronto como les retiraron las tapas, otros jóvenes se acercaron con sus antorchas encendidas y las introdujeron en los toneles, cuyo interior comenzó a encenderse, causando unas llamativas llamas. Meiko, viendo esto, extendió su sable y dio otra orden con la cual todos se retiraron de la plaza rápidamente.

El disturbio no pasó por desapercibido en el palacio, pues los guardias vigilantes que desde las torres más altas miraban el pueblo se percataron del incidente. Al momento de ver como las gruesas columnas de humo se levantaban, uno de ellos bajó de su puesto y corrió hasta donde estaba Misawa, que seguía bebiendo en presencia de los nobles, a pesar de que su mano apenas y lograba sostener la copa. Con cierta timidez se acercó a él, pues más que temer a que el general le reprendiera, le preocupaba la reacción de los invitados, quienes podrían aterrarse con el hecho.

-Señor… disculpe la interrupción.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres muchacho?- le repuso Misawa con cierta molestia. Sus ojos ya estaban totalmente rojizos. -¿No vez que estamos festejando?

-General yo lo lamento pero… pero tenemos problemas.

-Problemas los que tendrás si sigues molestando.- dijo Misawa amenazante. Acto seguido levantó su copa. –¡La victoria es nuestra!- exclamó con toda su fuerza, recibiendo respuesta positiva de los nobles.

-Pero señor, es urgente que atienda esto…- insistía el vigía. –Los súbditos se volvieron locos, están incendiando casas.

-¿Por algo tan insignificante vienes a interrumpir?- se quejó Misawa bebiendo todo el vino de su copa. –Ya saben que hacer- agregó por lo bajo. –Maten, arresten, mutilen, hagan lo que sepan con tal de calmar a esos campesinos.

-Entendido señor- afirmó el joven soldado y se fue corriendo, pasando desapercibido por los nobles que se limitaban a beber y comer.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par, saliendo de estas un gran numero de soldados que llegaría tal vez a los doscientos hombres. La mayoría se fuero directos al pueblo, armados con lanzas, espadas y algunas bayonetas, mientras que otro reducido grupo se dirigió a los establos, donde montaron a sus respectivos caballos y se dieron al galope, alcanzando a los soldados que se les adelantaron. Pronto, el pequeño ejército amarillo se reunió de nuevo y marcharon juntos a la plaza de pueblo a reprender a los súbditos, preparando las armas para atacar. Sin embargo, al llegar a su destino, los hombres de Misawa no encontraron a ninguna persona. El lugar estaba vacío, sin más señales de vida que los barriles de aceite ardiendo en el centro de la plaza y los edificios en llamas, pero no quedaba rastro alguno de un levantamiento en el poblado.

Los atónitos soldados no supieron que pensar ante lo que veían, algunos solo recorrían lentamente la plaza en posición de ataque por si alguien intentaba agredirlos, otros se quedaron parados frente a los barriles mirando a todos lados; menos eran los que se quejaban y pensaban que todo era una pésima broma de algún simpatizante del Señor de la Oscuridad. La gran variedad de ideas sobre lo ocurrido impedía que entre los mismos guardias se pusieran de acuerdo para hacer algo al respecto, estaban confundidos.

-Alguien apague esos barriles, todo esto no es mas que un juego.- ordenó uno de los soldados montados. –Vámonos al palacio.

-¿Sin arrestar a nadie?- impugnó otro hombre.

-Arresten a dos o tres campesinos que vean por ahí, ¿qué más da que sepan algo?

El grupo se militares comenzó a reírse de su idea, el solo hecho de inculpar a unos inocentes les hacia gracia, después de todo, solo eran campesinos, personas que estaban por debajo de todos y por ello, no importaba si desaparecían unos cuantos. Mas aun no dejaban de carcajearse cuando desde el techo de una casa, apareció Meiko, desafiante y con la espada en alto, brillando esta junto con la armadura a causa de las llamas. Pasó desapercibida por todos los soldados, pero esa era su finalidad, atacarlos por sorpresa.

-¡Ya!- gritó la mujer de armadura roja, provocando que todos los soldados voltearan asustados a donde ella estaba.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los militares pudo reaccionar a la aparición de Meiko, se quedaron paralizados por un segundo al ver como de los techos de todas las casas, negocios y demás edificios, se alzaba un gran ejército conformado por los habitantes del reino, quienes cargaban numerosas piedras en sus manos, todas de un tamaño considerable. Sin dar aviso alguno, los pueblerinos comenzaron a arrojar las rocas directo a la milicia, tanto jinetes como picadores, siendo noqueados varios por el fuerte impacto. Tan pronto como el ataque dio inicio, de los callejones salió el príncipe Kaito seguido por otra fracción del improvisado ejército de campesinos, quienes tomando antorchas y picos, cerraron las vías de escape a los hombres de Misawa, a quienes trataban de herir con sus herramientas a la ves que espantaban con el fuego a los caballos.

El asedio de las rocas continúa, derribando a cuanto hombre golpean; algunos se ponen de pie rápidamente, otros se quedan en el suelo con los miembros tendidos. Era inútil buscar refugio alguno, las calles estaban cerradas por murallas humanas que atacaban a los soldados, los edificios carecían de un techo que les sirviera de escudo y las piedras no paraban de caer de cielo como si de una lluvia se tratase. La escena era terrible, varios caballos corrían sin un rumbo tratando de huir del caos, si tenían la suerte de no ser golpeados; incluso, uno de los equinos arrastraba a su moribundo jinete por el suelo, quien ya no tenia fuerzas para salvarse; había también cuerpos que yacían inertes en la plaza, en su mayoría sin casco y una cuantas manchas de sangre a su alrededor, y aun así, había hombres que buscaban salir convida, aunque eso significara usar los cadáveres de sus colegas como escudo. De pronto, Meiko levantó de nuevo su espada, provocando que las piedras dejaran de caer contra los militares.

Tan rápido como esto ocurrió, Kaito señaló con su sable a los sobrevivientes y ordeno atacarlos; al instante, la muchedumbre armada con picos arremetió contra ellos, atravesando sus cuerpos con los picos y rastrillos, golpeando sus armaduras y cascos con martillos, rematando a los ya caídos y robándoles toda arma que pudiese funcioneras, ante una defensa imposible de ser lograda. El ejercito de País Amarillo era masacrado por los campesinos y súbditos de los cuales alguna vez abusaron; sus gritos de agonía inundaban la plaza, al igual que los charcos de sangre que se formaban con cada cuerpo que caía al suelo. En poco tiempo ya no quedaba ningún uniformado de pie.

-¡Felicidades a todos ustedes!- irrumpió la voz de Meiko, que apareció de pronto en la plaza junto a los pueblerinos que le acompañaban en los techos. –Todos pueden estar orgullosos de lo que han hecho, hemos dado el primer golpe de esta noche, pero aun no es hora de descansar. ¡Aun falta lo principal!- rugió con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones, mientras levantaba su espada al cielo y bajarla con brusco movimiento señalando al palacio. –¡Adelante!

En total silencio, el improvisado ejército avanzó por la calle principal hacia el palacio, dejando los cadáveres de los soldados esparcidos por toda la plaza, no sin antes haberles robado sus armas, escudos y partes de sus armaduras. A los pocos heridos, que no superaban la cantidad de veinte, los dejaron atrás mientras un grupo de enfermeras y curanderos les atendían. Por otra parte, una carreta jalada por varios chicos salió de un callejón y siguió a la muchedumbre; sobre esta iban varios barriles llenos de piedras y aceite. A esto se sumó otro carro, también movido por un equipo de jóvenes, sobre el cual descansaba un grande y grueso tronco, recién talado, que con dificultad avanzaba por la calle principal, pero al final pudo alcanzar al ejército de súbditos que avanzaba silencioso con destino al palacio.

En breve tiempo llegaron a su destino, las rejas del bello palacio del Reino Amarillo. Los jardines reales estaban vacíos, ni un alma en pena se paseaba por ahí en ese momento, todos estaban encerrados en la fiesta, incluyendo los guardias. El ejercito de súbditos se mantuvo alejado de las bardas que rodeaban la morada real, agachados y escondiendo como pudiesen las antorchas que despedían su luz; no debían levantar sospecha alguna, no ahora. La única persona en pie de aquel inmenso grupo era Meiko, que se asomaba al interior de los jardines reales con sumo cuidado, aunque la penumbra de la noche le ayudaba a ocultarse. A estar segura que nadie miraba, la líder de los pobladores desenfundo su espada y la blandió con delicadeza en el aire, reflejando con su hoja la luz de la luna; al ver la señal, un gran número de hombres dejaron su escondite para acercarse a la alta barda que les separaba de la morada real, colocándose uno cada dos metros de distancia con respecto al otro. Cuando el último de estos individuos ocupó el puesto que le correspondía, la dirigente de armadura carmesí desvió el destello lunar de nueva cuenta, ahora dirigiéndolo frente a las rejas de oro. De inmediato, aquellos súbditos tomaron en sus manos unas botellas de cristal, llenas de aceite hasta el borde, y las arrojaron por arriba del muro para que se rompieran al impactar en el suelo.

El sonido de los vidrios romperse llamó la atención de un par de soldados que se encargaban de custodiar los campos reales, quienes se acercaron corriendo con sus lanzas en mano hasta la fuente de aquel extraño sonido, quedando sorprendidos al ver los restos de cristal empapados en el resbaladizo aceite. Confundidos por lo visto, ambos guardias se acercaron a las rejas doradas con la intención de salir y buscar a quien arrojo la botella, pero antes de que estuviesen siquiera cerca, otra lluvia de recipientes llenos del combustible volaron sobre sus cabezas para estrellarse y esparcir su contenido por el césped. Los dos militares se alejaron del alcance de los inusuales proyectiles, dirigiéndose tan rápido como sus piernas los permitían hacia las puertas del palacio, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar les detuvo un fuerte grito.

-¡Ariete! ¡Derriben las rejas!- resonó la voz del príncipe Kaito.

Un espantoso estruendo se escuchó por todo el jardín real. Al girar la vista los asustados guardias, vieron con temor como una muchedumbre había aparecido frente a la reja del palacio, todos armados con lanzas, picos, antorchas y demás objetos que les sirvieran para atacar a los ocupantes de la residencia real, pero lo que en verdad les causó temor fue el gran tronco que usaban como ariete, mismo que golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones la reja de oro. De la nada, una nueva lluvia de botellas se avecinaba sobre los verdes campos de la reina, rompiéndose como los anteriores y llenando aun más el campo de aceite.

Las trompetas de alarma sonaron tan fuerte que su tono llegó a todos los rincones del edificio, pero no para advertir de la llegada del enemigo como era usual, sino para dar alarma a los soldados de que el enemigo ya estaba entrando en los límites del castillo. En el interior de la residencia, el miedo se apoderaba de todos los nobles y sirvientes que disfrutaban de la fiesta, tan ajenos en un principio a la situación que ocurría a unos metros de ellos. Las primeras notas de la corneta bastaron para helarles la sangre a todos y acabar con su celebración; las copas de vino fueron abandonadas por las manos de los distinguidos, la comida dejó de ser el centro de atención y los artistas contratados habían dejado de presentar su espectáculo.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?- preguntaba Misawa aun festivo, pero claramente estaba ebrio. –Muestren algo de espíritu ¡estamos en una fiesta!

Sin embargo, ya nadie le escuchaba. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y miraban con desesperación a entrada del salón, como si esperaran que sus atacantes llegaran de la nada; en cambio, el que apareció en el umbral fue un soldado del reino, con una expresión de miedo en su pálido rostro.

-¡Señor!- exclamó parándose frente a Misawa. –¡Es urgente señor!

-¿Qué es tan urgente soldado? ¿Una pequeña revuelta?

-Con todo respeto general…- tartamudeo el joven guardia. –Esto no es una revuelta… es una rebelión.

"Rebelión." Una palabra que dicha por un campesino no valía nada, por un filósofo significaba catástrofe, y por un militar podía significar varias cosas, en este caso, significaba peligro y, para los nobles, era sinónimo de muerte.

-¿Rebelión? No me haga reír soldado. Es ridículo pensar que esos campesinos idiotas tienen la inteligencia para organizarse en contra de nosotros.

-Pero…

-Nada que unos cuantos soldados más no arregle.

-¡General! ¡Usted no entiende!- repuso enérgico el soldado, causando la ira de Misawa. –Ellos están aquí, tratando de derribar la reja que nos protege.

-¡Insolente!- rugió el general dando una bofetada al joven. -¡Si eso fuera cierto, nuestros vigías hubiesen avisado antes!

-¡Eso es porque están muertos!- repuso otra voz masculina desde la entrada al salón, causando el terror de todos los nobles. –Yo toqué la trompeta de alarma, encontré a los vigías muertos…

Un estruendo metálico interrumpió al soldado, indicando que la reja había sido derribada; seguido de un mar de gritos que venían desde el jardín y decenas de militares armados que corrían directo a la puerta principal, dispuestos a defender el palacio. Misawa enmudeció al ver como sus hombres se reunían frente al portal, con lanza en mano, mientras esperaban al enemigo o una orden de su líder; él, tambaleándose por el alcohol bebido, apenas pudo caminar hasta el vestíbulo para contemplar a la muchedumbre de súbditos que se confabulaba frente al palacio. Era la primera vez que al famoso general Misawa Kurogane se veía en la necesidad de defenderse, así como la primera vez que se sentía amenazada, la primera vez que sabia lo que era el miedo.

-General… sus ordenes.- pidió uno de los soldados, pero su consulta no recibía respuesta alguna. –General, por favor sus ordenes. ¡General!

-¡Matenlos!- logro decir. –¡Saquen a los nobles de aquí y mátenlos a todos ellos!

El ejercito de civiles reunido permanecía fuera de los limites del palacio a pesar de que la reja ya había sido derribada, solo estaban parados frente al jardín real empuñando sus armas de manera intimidante. Con una señal del sable de Meiko, el mismo grupo de hombres que habían arrojado sus botellas llenas de aceite penetraron en los terrenos de la reina, arrojando de nuevo sus proyectiles para que su contenido se esparciera por el césped más allá de lo que habían alcanzado al arrojar las botellas sobre la barda. En respuesta, los soldados del Reino Amarillo salieron a su encuentro con el afán de defender su reino, marchando velozmente por los verdes campos llenos de aceite para enfrentarse al enemigo.

-¡Fuego!- gritó Kaito desde las afueras de la barda.

Siguiendo su orden, los civiles tomaron de un barril varias rocas bañadas en combustible y las coloraron en sus ondas para que unos niños las encendieran con una antorcha. Cuando las piedras estuvieron envueltas en llamas, los pueblerinos hicieron girar sus ondas disparando los proyectiles incendiados hacia el jardín real.

Aquello fue como una apocalíptica lluvia de fuego para los ojos de los soldados del País Amarillo, que solo podían admirar impotentes como los proyectiles se dirigían a ellos y cubriéndose con sus escudos cuando las primeras rocas cayeron al suelo, convirtiéndose en una escena caótica donde los gritos de dolor, a causa de los fuertes golpes de los proyectiles o las quemaduras provocadas, imperaban en el aire, al igual que el fuego comenzó a extenderse por el amplio terreno gracias al aceite previamente esparcido. En pocos minutos, el color verde fue sustituido por llamas rojas y anaranjadas.

-¡Adelante!- ordenó Meiko al señalar con su arma el palacio. –Maten a todo soldado y noble, dejen vivos a los sirvientes. ¡Luchen con valor y decisión!

Concluyeron sus palabras antes de adentrarse a los campos en llamas que hace solo instantes habían sido hermosos jardines, seguida por la totalidad de su ejercito de rebeldes, que blandiendo sus improvisadas armas, se disponían a combatir con valor y sed de venganza. Las armas chocaron entre si, mientras que los soldados caídos presas de la lluvia de rocas ardientes o las llamas eran rematados en el suelo, los guardias reales que seguían en pie respondieron a la agresión de los civiles con la valentía y fuerza que les quedaba, a pesar de estar rodeados de llamas y ser superados en gran numero, pero al verse superados rápidamente comenzaron a retirarse, tratando de entrar al palacio para ahí atrincherarse mientras los arqueros y balísticos se encargaban de herir a los atacantes desde los muros y torres de la residencia real.

-¡Las flechas están rotas!- se escuchó gritar a un hombre adulto. –No tenemos flechas útiles.

-La pólvora que tenemos es muy poca capitán.- agregó otra voz masculina. –No tenemos que ni como disparar.

-No me importa si debemos arrojarles nuestros fusiles o espadas, debemos detenerlos.- repuso la voz enérgica del capitán, mirando con impotencia como sus colegas eran masacrados en el campo teñido de sangre.

Un desgarrador grito de terror que se debilitaba en el viento, provocando que la sangre se les helara a todos los arqueros. Unos cuantos se asomaron con temor, solo para mirar con un horror inmenso como uno de sus colegas se precipitaba hacia el vacío desde lo alto de la torre, agitando desesperadamente sus brazos que buscaban de forma inútil un lugar del cual detenerse. Con un sonido seco, el soldado terminó en el suelo, con los huesos destrozados mientras un charco de sangre se formaba bajo su cabeza.

Con un grito de batalla, aparecieron ante los arqueros un sinnúmero de rebeldes que dirigidos por Teto y el señor Benimaru atacaron con todo su repertorio de armas a los soldados. Aporreaban a la mayoría, dejándolos con la defensa baja para que las lanzas del resto de los civiles se bañaran con la sangre de los militares o fueran arrojados al vacío para encontrar la muerte al impactar su cuerpo con el suelo. Viendo esto desde los jardines, la dirigente Meiko dibujó una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro, deteniendo su lucha por unos segundos tras asesinar a un soldado. La mujer de armadura carmesí miró a su alrededor la destrucción que había causado: el fuego encendido con toda su fuerza que se extendía a lo largo del jardín arrasando con toda planta, árbol u hombre que se encontrara; los militares masacrados por el ejército de civiles, muchos aun convida que impotentes permanecían en el suelo hasta que las llamas los consumieran o vieran el final de sus vidas a manos de un rebelde que cortaba su cuello; los cuerpos inertes o vivos que eran arrojados desde las torres del palacio; y la sangre, tan roja como su armadura, que cubría las manos, rostros y armas de los campesinos y súbditos, que formaba extensos ríos a lo largo del lugar de batalla y llenaba el ambiente con un aroma a muerte. Satisfecha por su resultado, empuño por lo alto su arma, llamando la atención de Kaito.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Es hora!- le dijo a gritos. -¡Traiga consigo a ocho hombres!- concluyó para salir corriendo a toda velocidad directo al interior del castillo.

Shion obedeció sin decir palabra alguna, limitándose a llamar la atención de los ocho hombres con un silbido. Habiendo estos volteado, el príncipe señaló con su espada a Meiko y la siguió, indicando a aquellos que debían hacer lo mismo.

Mientras el desastre imperaba para los defensores del reino, que seguían sin saber como rechazar le embate enemigo, su dirigente, el general Misawa Kurogane caminaba lenta y torpemente por los oscuros pasillos del palacio, tropezando con cualquier objeto o con sus pies entre si, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a su despacho. Detrás de él se lograban distinguir grupos de sirvientes y nobles, que intentaban huir desesperados a la vez que gritaban de pavor.

-Señor- se le acercó uno de los soldados. –La situación es crítica, ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Sigan las órdenes que les di.- balbuceó el general.

-Pero general, ya no hay órdenes que seguir. Los rebeldes son muy fuertes, están organizados a la perfección.- explicó aquel. –Nuestros hombres están siendo masacrados por ellos, no tenemos flechas ni pólvora para disparar; ellos lograron entrar, están aquí dentro arrojando a nuestros arqueros desde las torres y atacando a los nobles.

-¡Entonces solo huyan!- rugió el general Misawa furioso, o confundido. Era difícil para el decidirse por un estado de animo; además de esta alcoholizado, la situación empeoraba su indecisión, ni siquiera sabía que sentir, ira o desesperación, miedo o valor.

-¡No podemos!- repuso el otro. –Los túneles están bloqueados, todos lo están. De alguna forma los encontraron y les prendieron fuego, no podemos pasar, sin mencionar que han tomado tres para poder entrar.

-¿En serio?

-Si señor, tres túneles repletos de rebeldes. Nos tienen acorralados.

-¡Imposible! No son tan listos.

-Pues lo son general. ¡Abra los ojos y véalos usted mismo maldito ebrio!

-¡Insolente!- gritó Misawa abofeteando al soldado, seguido, le quitó la espada de la mano y se la clavó en el cuello, atravesándolo totalmente. –Somos el reino con el ejército más poderoso, no podemos ser derrotados por un grupo de campesinos tontos, es algo imposible.- decía para si mismo. –Ya verán, torpes. Acabare con la revuelta aunque yo mismo tenga que hacerlo.

Misawa dejó caer la espada del soldado, que también cayó a medio pasillo ya muerto y con la mirada perdida, continuando su recorrido hasta el despacho donde tenia guardada su arma y casco. Chocando con todo objeto que se le venia enfrente, apoyándose en el fino muro, y volviendo sordos sus oídos a los gritos de rebelión y dolor; el líder militar llegó al fin a su oficina. Abrió la puerta de golpe, entrando tambaleante a la habitación y cerrando con un portazo; dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, terminándola para apoyarse débilmente en su escritorio, jadeando con violencia para intentar recuperar el aliento, pero lo único que logró fue vomitar hasta dejar su estomago vacío, tal vez a causa de su borrachera, del miedo o una mezcla de ambos. Al terminar, limpio su boca con un pañuelo que tenia cerca y como si ya nada le importara, se dejó caer frente al mueble, respirando agitado.

-Que patético eres.- dijo una voz femenina, tan fría como in tempano de hielo.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Misawa tratando de reincorporarse. –¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- gritó.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes que no puedes voltear?- siguió hablando la voz con el mismo sentimiento –Dime general, ¿qué se siente tener miedo?

-¿Quién eres tú?- balbuceó el general mientras se daba la vuelta. Entonces la vio; era una figura femenina vestida con una capa y capucha verdes, dejando asomar unos cuantos cabellos de igual color, pero su rostro no lo pudo ver, estaba cubierto con una mascara blanca con varias líneas rojas dibujadas sobre esta.

-Una victima tuya, ¿quién mas?

-Un fantasma…

-No Misawa, un fantasma sería mejor. No pueden dañarte.- agregó la mujer, acercándose unos pasos al militar. –Pero yo estoy viva, y a eso he venido, a hacerte daño.

-Tonta… ¡tú no puedes hacerme nada!- exclamó él, abalanzándose contra la mujer que, sin esfuerzo alguno, evitó al agresor que se estrelló en la puerta.

-El tonto eres tú, niegas lo que es obvio y mandas a morir a tus hombres. ¡Eso es ser un tonto!

-¡Cállate!- rugió Misawa lanzándose de nuevo contra la misteriosa, que de nuevo lo esquivó dando un paso a la derecha para que se estrellara en un librero.

-Hombre necio, tu soberbia ha sido tu perdición y la de tu reino.- seguía hablando la mujer acercándose al derrotado general. –Has sido derrotado.- concluyó ella pateando tan fuerte como pudo la cabeza de Misawa, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Rin y Len miraban con terror desde el balcón lo que ocurría en los terrenos del palacio, impotentes de hacer algo para poder escapar del lugar o para detener el embate enemigo. Los aposentos de la reina permanecían intactos hasta el momento, a pesar de ser atacados en varias ocasiones por las furiosas rocas ardientes de los rebeldes. Ella permanecía prendida del brazo de su fiel sirviente, buscando algo de valor o consuelo en su abrazo, cosa inútil pues él estaba tan horrorizado como ella; el poder oculto de los súbditos era de temer y había causado una destrucción mayor a la que habían imaginado en sus mentes a causa de una guerra. Temblando, Rin ya no pudo soportar más tiempo ver la matanza y entró corriendo a la habitación, arrojándose a la cama e intentando cubrir su cabeza entre los cojines que tenia. Len, harto también, siguió los pasos de su reina, sentándose a tu lado para acariciar su espalda con delicadeza.

-Rin, todo estará bien…- trató de calmarla inútilmente el joven sirviente.

-¡No me digas que todo estará bien!- chillo ella apretando el puño, a punto de romper en llanto. –Estamos perdidos, vienen por mí y no se detendrán.

-Estoy seguro que Misawa…

-¡Él esta borracho! No puede defendernos y esto que vemos es la prueba.- gritó desesperada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. –Es inútil Len… vamos a morir.

-¡No! No voy a permitir eso, así tenga que dar mi vida por la tuya, te prometo que tu saldrás convida de este reino, prometo que estarás bien.- dijo Len con decisión, tomando todo el valor que su espíritu podía.

-Len… ¿por qué lo harías? He sido mala, merezco esto y… solo he abusado de tu servicio.

-Mentira Rin; yo no lo siento así y aunque lo fuera, jamás me perdonaría que algo malo te pasara. No por el hecho de ser mi reina, sino por…- comentaba Len con rapidez, evitando que la rubia monarca tomara la palabra; sin embargo, otra cosa lo interrumpió.

Fuertes golpes sacudían las pesadas puertas de madera, reflejando el apuro de la persona que estaba fuera del aposento real. El joven sirviente se levantó de la cama, indicando a la reina que se quedara ahí acostada para no llamar la atención; con sumo cuidado de no provocar ruido alguno, Len avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el portal dispuesto a defender con su vida a la joven gobernante. Sin mas armas que sus puños, quitó los candados que mantenían fija la gruesa tabla que bloqueaba el movimiento de las puertas y de un rápido jalón abrió la del lado derecho, encontrándose de frente con una sirvienta de largo cabello rosado.

-¡Len! Están bien aun.- exclamó ella entrando a la habitación de pronto, abrazando al joven. –¡Es horrible!

-Hermana… ¿qué esta pasando afuera?- preguntó el chico con temor, cerrando de nuevo la entrada.

-Una catástrofe Len, ¡no quieren verlo!- respondió mientras corría a abrazar a Rin. –Esos rebeldes desquiciados, están destruyendo todo. Los soldados son masacrados y robados, a los nobles los están asesinando sin piedad, los únicos que salen vivos son los demás sirvientes y lo peor, tienen el palacio lleno, no tardaran en llegar aquí.

-Pero aun podemos escapar por los túneles…

-No Len, están inhabilitados, todos.- interrumpió Luka acariciando el cabello de Rin para calmarla. –De algún modo los encontraron, les prendieron fuego para evitar nuestro escape y los únicos tres que son útiles, ellos los ocuparon para entrar.

-Estamos atrapados…- sollozó Rin totalmente desesperanzada.

-Si mi reina… lo estamos.- dijo Luka abrazando a la chica rubia.

Len se quedó parado frente a ellas, mirando como se resignaban ante lo obvio; pero él no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, su mente seguía buscando una forma de escapar del peligro. Los ojos del chico rebuscaban con apuro en la habitación, esperando encontrar algún arma o medio de escape que les permitiera huir convida a los tres. Al ver los dorados espejos gemelos que Rin tenía en su tocador, una idea descabellada y arriesgada fue concebida en su mente. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y de un tirón deshizo la pequeña coleta que acostumbraba llevar; una vez con el cabello suelto, corrió al tocador y se peinó de forma similar a Rin.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó él.

-¿Len?- preguntaron las dos mujeres.

-Rápido Rin, ponte mis ropas, te sacaremos de aquí.- decía el sirviente desvistiéndose ante el sonrojo de la reina. –Tomare tu lugar, nadie lo sospechara.

-Pero… ¿qué dices? Claro que se darán cuenta. No te pareces tanto a mí.

-Rin, debo decirte esto. Quisiera que fuera en otro momento pero… ya no puede esperar.

-Len… ¿vas a hacerlo ahora?- preguntó Luka seria, ero preocupada a la vez.

-Sí, ya no puede esperar y de ello depende la vida de Rin.

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó la reina sumamente confundida.

-Rin, debes saber algo.- le dijo Len tomándola de las manos. –Quisiera que fuera en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, pero no pudo ser así. Ven.- indicó el joven jalando delicadamente las muñecas de la monarca.

La levantó de la cama, dirigiéndola con paso tranquilo hasta el peinador de oro que esperaba a un lado del colchón, deteniéndose ambos frente a los espejos gemelos.

-Asómate al espejo y dime que ves.- pidió el sirviente.

Rin obedeció sin reclamo alguno, totalmente confundida, pues no lograba entender el plan del sirviente. Apenas estaba observando el reflejo de su rostro, cuando Len acercó el suyo, causando en la reina una enorme sorpresa.

-Es… es igual…- tartamudeaba, olvidando la desesperación del ataque civil por unos segundos. –Eres idéntico a mí…

-Sí… lo soy. Eso es porque… somos hermanos- confesó Len sin soltar a la reina, lanzando un amargo suspiro.

-¡¿Hermanos?!- chilló Rin alejándose del espejo y de Len. –Eso es… no es verdad, es imposible ¡Imposible!- gritó dirigiéndose a Luka en busca de apoyo.

-Lamentablemente Rin… él dice la verdad.- respondió la sirvienta de rosa con seriedad. –Ambos son hijos de Kamui Gakupo III y Kagamine Lily, son hermanos gemelos.

-Nos separaron al nacer, nuestro padre quería que yo muriera para evitar una catástrofe, por eso fui criado por la familia de Luka.- dijo Len sumamente serio, tomando de los hombros a Rin para que se calmara. –A ambos nos mintieron.

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijeron?- logró articular Rin entre sollozos. -¿Por qué ocultarlo tantos años?

-Su padre temía que al ser gemelos se disputaran el poder con una guerra.- respondió Luka amargamente. –En su desesperación mandó matar a Len, pero yo lo rescaté. Y con Misawa amenazándome, no podía decirte la verdad Rin.

-Misawa también lo sabe.

-Él era el encargado de asesinarme.- agregó Len. –Luka lo atacó antes de que…

Pero las palabras del joven rubio fueron interrumpidas por una serie de gritos de dolor y golpes metálicos provenientes del pasillo, regresando a los gemelos Kamui y a Megurine a la realidad que se vivía en ese momento.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo que perder, por favor Rin, vístete como lo hago yo.- insistió Len arrojándole la ropa a Luka para que le ayudara a cambiarse.

-Pero dime, ¿vas a dejar que te atrapen tan fácil? ¿no tienes algún truco?- cuestionó la sirvienta mientras le quitaba el vestido a la reina.

-Por ahora; pero en cuanto se den cuenta de que no soy Rin me soltaran.- respondió con seguridad. –Para entonces ustedes ya estarán lejos de aquí.

-Tratare de huir a Evillious, mientras más lejos mejor.- agregó Luka, entregando el vestido de a joven rubia al chico.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- sollozó Rin.

-Lo estaré hermana, lo prometo.

Con el auxilio de la sirvienta pelirosada, en poco tiempo los gemelos se vieron cambiados de rol; Rin vestía como un modesto sirviente, sin descuidar un detalle para que luciera idéntica a su hermano, incluyendo la coleta de cabello que aquel solía llevar, en tanto, Len se puso, con dificultad, el fino vestido de la reina, convirtiéndose en un perfecto doble, cuyo verdadero sexo quedaba oculto en su totalidad y gracias al peinado, los rasgos del sirviente lucían más femeninos.

Los golpes y pasos iban en aumento, escuchándose más cerca a cada segundo. Luka estaba preocupada, no dejaba de voltear hacia las puertas de gruesa madera mientras movía con nerviosismo sus dedos, esperando que se abrieran de golpe en cualquier momento; Rin era quien más sufría de los tres, no solo le acosaba el enorme miedo de ser capturada por los rebeldes, a esto, se sumaba la desesperación de ver a su reino sucumbir, pero sobre todo, el saber que durante toda su vida le habían ocultado la existencia de su hermano gemelo y, que este fuera todo el tiempo su sirviente personal, era el golpe más fuerte que había recibido durante la noche y ni siquiera tenia tiempo para meditarlo o pedir una justa explicación. Pero Len, a pesar de tener sobre si el peso de una sentencia de muerte segura, de intensas torturas o cualquier otro castigo que pudiesen idear los civiles en su contra, permanecía sereno, callado y paciente. Aunque por dentro su mente era un remolino y el miedo imperaba en su alma, no podía expresarlo frente a Rin, ya con sus ánimos rotos y sin esperanzas; tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por ambos; mostrarse seguro de un plan que podía fallar en cualquier momento.

Hecha un mar de lágrimas, Rin, la llamada hija del mal, abrazó por última vez a Len, su fiel sirviente, su hermano gemelo; con un lazo tan fuerte que el chico por unos segundos perdió el aliento, y tan emotivo que por un momento estuvo apunto de romper con su templanza. Recuperando la compostura, el sirviente del mal envolvió con sus brazos a la chica rubia, le besó en la frente y dirigió una cálida y amistosa sonrisa, como solía hacerlo.

-Todo estará bien. Anda, tienes que marcharte, ya no llores más.- dijo el rubio.

-No sabes como deseo que esto no estuviera pasando… es todo mi culpa.

-De nada sirve lamentarlo, no es culpa tuya, todos hemos contribuido. Vamos, te prometo que estaré bien.- le alentó.

-Te quiero Len…- concluyó ella, besado la mejilla del joven y soltándolo.

-Y yo te quiero Rin.

-Len- se acercó Luka abrazándolo. –Más te vale salir vivo de esto o te las veras conmigo en el otro mundo.- hablo con aire de rudeza para ocultar el nudo en su garganta.

-Nunca cambias- respondió con una ligera risa. –Y nunca lo hagas.

-Tal vez tu sangre sea Kamui, pero tienes el corazón de tu madre.

-Y el espíritu de los Megurine.- sonrió el joven de dorados cabellos. –Siempre serás mi hermana.

-Y tu mi pequeño hermano.- dijo la pelirosada besando la frente de Len.

Aun estaban despidiéndose cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes tras las puertas, mismas que se sacudían violentamente, fracturándose con cada embate. Gritos maldiciendo y ordenes furiosas llegaban a los oídos de los tres, asustándoles al grado de sentir como su corazón intentaba salir de sus cuerpos. Rin intentó correr a los brazos de su hermano, pero Luka la tomó de la cintura para evitarlo y se hicieron a un lado de la cama, mientras que Len se acercó al balcón tan rápido como el vestido se lo permitía, fingiendo ser una reina dolida por la caída de su gobierno. Al poco tiempo, el candado cedió a la fuerza de los golpes, siendo arrancado por un fuerte impacto y abriendo de par en par las puertas por las cuales entraron nueve hombres armados.

-Buen trabajo Hiroki- felicitó la voz de Meiko a sujeto que les abrió, entrando junto con Kaito.

-Sirvientes, fuera de aquí.- ordenó Kaito, sin que le obedecieran. -¡Fuera he dicho!- repitió a gritos y amenazándoles con su espada.

Rin estaba paralizada por el miedo, no podía mover sus piernas ni articular palabra alguna. El hombre que alguna vez le pareció el más noble y apuesto de mundo, incapaz de odiar, con un corazón bueno y amable, estaba frente a ella amenazándole con una espada, tan lleno de ira y rencor que parecía ser otra persona. Luka de inmediato tomó del brazo a Rin y se la llevó al pasillo con un jalón, corriendo por el mismo hasta perderse de vista. Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, Meiko les había estado dirigiendo a mirada desde que entró a la habitación.

Los nueve hombres se acercaron al balcón donde Len, haciéndose pasar por reina, miraba el campo de batalla en que se habían convertido los bellos jardines reales, de los cuales ya no quedaba nada; habían sido convertidos en un terreno enorme, muerto, lleno de cenizas, sangre y cuerpos mutilados. Lentamente se acercaron Kaito y Meiko, ambos con una expresión de satisfacción en los rostros y un brillo maléfico en sus ojos.

-Caballeros, atrápenla.- ordenó Meiko.

Al escucharla, los nueve hombres, ocho civiles e Hiroki, se acercaron corriendo a Len, cortándole todo escape posible, aunque el chico ni siquiera se movió. Dieciocho manos cayeron sobre el, jaloneándolo con fuerza hacia ellos mientras forcejeaba inútilmente. No tardaron mucho los civiles en someterle, sujetándole ambos brazos y amenazando su cuello con el filo de tres cuchillos.

Tan pronto le tuvieron en su poder, le arrastraron ante Meiko, que les miraba desde el centro de la habitación junto con el príncipe del Reino Azul. Este hombre seguía con su expresión de ira en el rostro, tan intimidatoria que Len creyó que este le atravesaría el corazón con su sable en cualquier momento; por su parte, la dirigente de los rebeldes no paraba de sonreír complacida, la situación le producía algún extraño placer; quizá la sed de venganza era saciada, o el ver tan vulnerable a alguien considerado intocable tenia su gracia. Sin embargo, a pesar del brillo de satisfacción en su mirada, Meiko permanecía analítica, sus ojos recorrían de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del joven, como si buscaran algún detalle que le asegurara que era la reina.

-Nos volvemos a ver, su alteza.- dijo con ironía Meiko. –Apuesto que no se acuerda de mí.

Len se quedó callado. Claro que sabía quien era, la recordaba muy bien de aquella ocasión en que el capitán Sakine había llevado a su esposa a un baile real, justo en el que le nombraron capitán de la guardia real. La primera y hasta el momento única vez que le había visto. En aquel día tan lejano, Sakine Meiko le había parecido una mujer sumamente tranquila, amable y feliz; pero ahora tenía ante él a una persona distinta, decidida, sanguinaria, violenta.

-Veo que no.- comentó Sakine. –¡Pero que importa! ¡No somos nada para usted! ¡No vale la pena recordar a quien le ha quitado a su esposo, a sus padres, a sus hijos, a alguien amado!- gritaba con fuerza y enojo. Luego recupera la calma. –Pues eso es lo que va a sentir, mi reina.- dijo con malicia, sonriendo de una forma en que se le notaban todos los dientes. –Hiroki, llévela a cualquier celda libre. Al amanecer me encargare de ella.

-Claro Meiko.- respondió. –Andando, y ni se les ocurra soltarla o los arrojare desde la torre.- rugió Hiroki a los dos hombres que mantenían preso a Len, poniéndose en marcha y abandonando la habitación posteriormente.

-¿Satisfecho?- dijo riendo la hija de la venganza, una vez solos.

-No lo estaré hasta que ella muera.- respondió con seriedad el príncipe de azul.

-Nadie lo estará hasta que la vean muerta.- añadió Meiko recuperando su semblante serio. –Sin embargo, podemos hacerla sufrir más.

-¿Cómo?

-Confíe en mi príncipe. Ella sufrirá aquí y en el infierno.- agregó, volviendo a reírse sonoramente.

En los alrededores solo existía un lugar donde reinaba la paz, un punto en el cual los horrores de la rebelión no habían llegado, los gritos y maldiciones de los rebeldes no se escuchaban, la sangre de los soldados del País Amarillo no había manchado la tierra, permanecía ajeno a la caída del reinado de la dinastía Kamui. El único lugar seguro en aquellos momentos era la pequeña playa escondida que servía de refugio a toda mujer que se atreviera a casarse con un Kamui. Una leve brisa soplaba desde el mar, refrescando el ambiente. Pequeñas olas rosaban las arenas de la playa o golpeaban con sutileza los muros de roca. De pronto, un túnel se abrió entre los muros de roca, del cual salieron Rin y Luka.

En cuanto ambas lograron salir del túnel, y tras unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, Rin escaló con apuro el rugoso muro de piedra que estaba detrás suyo, resbalando en ocasiones, desprendiendo piedras en otras, siendo seguida por Luka. Al legar a la cima, la rubia se dejó caer de rodillas, quedando en un estado de shock por unos cuantos segundos hasta reaccionar con un amargo y doloroso llanto. La sirvienta apareció a su lado, con el vestido desgarrado, y al ver el estado de Rin, la abrazó, buscando darle fuerzas y afecto.

A lo lejos, ambas podían ver con claridad el palacio, rodeado de una espesa y negra nube de humo, misma que salía de sus ventanas y jardines. El reinado Kamui había muerto.


	27. Ejecución

Capitulo XXIV  
>"Ejecución"<p>

-Su cabeza ha de rodar-

Música alegre se escuchaba en las calles de lo que algún día fue el Reino Amarillo, chocando con la imagen devastada que la rebelión había dejado a su paso. Los rastros del levantamiento seguían presentes: edificios por todo el poblado quemándose aun, pero solo aquellos en los que hondeaba una bandera con la insignia real, cuerpos sin vida de los soldados que defendieron a la reina esparcidos por todo el pueblo, mismos que eran levantados por un grupo de hombres y arrojados a las construcciones en llamas.

Las calles de nuevo eran tomadas por un mar de civiles, algunos cantando, otros bailando, muchos se reunían en las casas cercanas al palacio para atender las heridas causadas en la batalla; había una pequeña comisión que se encargaba de interrogar a los sirvientes del palacio, buscando entre ellos a algún noble que intentara salvar si vida haciéndose pasar por un criado. La plaza principal se llenaba una vez más de fuego y humo, ahora causado por la quema de todo estandarte con el escudo de la dinastía Kamui, junto a varios retratos del rey Gakupo III y la reina Rin I. Curiosamente, las pinturas de la reina Lily permanecían intactas. Varias tumbas eran cavadas al costado derecho de los muros del palacio, donde se enterraría a los hombres que murieron por liberar a su pueblo; por otro lado, los cadáveres de los soldados realistas eran amontonados en el jardín real y se les bañaba con aceite para incendiarlos más tarde.

Finalmente, otro numeroso grupo de civiles se dedicaba a sacar del palacio todo objeto de valor, desde joyas y cuadros, hasta muebles, costales llenos de dinero e incluso comida; todo reuniéndolo en varias carretas.

-Todo lo de valor a los carros. Lo repartiremos entre todos nosotros.- ordenaba Miki con voz potente. –Y que ni se les ocurra tomar algo del tesoro, o los mandare con Hiroki.

-¡Así se controla a un ejército!- gritó Teto al acercarse. –Ellos tenían a Misawa, pero nosotros al rudo Hiroki.

-No creo que Misawa fuera tan malo.- bromeó Miki, causando la risa de ambas. –Y hablando de ese hombre, ¿en donde lo dejaron?

-Encerrado por ahí en alguna celda. No sé que planes tenga Meiko para él.

-¿Qué otra cosa que la muerte?

-Pero el detalle es como le dará muerte. Admito que me da algo de miedo. –agregó con una risa nerviosa. –Y esa chica enmascarada…

-Ella me asusta a mí, pero de no ser por su auxilio los vigías les habrían visto. Lástima que no sé quien es en verdad.

-Creo que ella es…

-¡Señorita Miki!- interrumpió uno de los hombres. –Hemos sacado todo lo valioso, soló quedan unos adornos de oro en los muros, pero no podemos quitarlos.

-Déjelos ahí, mandaremos arrancarlos otro día.

-Bien, ¿partimos ya?- preguntó el civil.

-Aun debemos esperar a Meiko, descanse soldado.- ordenó Miki. El hombre le dio las gracias y se fue.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde van a guardar el tesoro?

-En el bar. Creemos que es mejor esconderlo ahí porque sólo existe un camino; en este lugar es vulnerable a los ladrones, tiene muchas entradas.

-Como quieran- respondió Teto subiéndose a una de las carretas para después acostarse sobre el asiento del conductor. –Estoy tan cansada por esta noche. ¿Te molesta si me quedo dormida?

-Para nada, creo que te acompañare porque también…- comenzó a decirle Miki, pero rápidamente salió corriendo hacía otro de los vehículos al percatarse de como un chico se robaba unas piezas de oro. -¡Oye tu! ¡Deja eso ahí! ¡Deténganlo!

-Buena suerte Miki- le deseó Teto con una sonrisa divertida, mirando lo ocurrido. Manteniendo el gesto en su rostro, tomó una corona y se la puso en la cabeza, luego acercó dos costales a sus costados y volvió a acostarse, cubriendo sus ojos con la aureola. –Así debe ser dormir como reina.- se dijo a si misma, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida.

Mientras en las afueras del palacio la joven panadera y un par de hombres perseguían al chico, y Teto dormía rodeada de oro; dentro de la residencia real Hiroki y Benimaru esperaban en el calabozo, vigilando la celda donde estaba encerrado Len. Ocasionalmente, el corpulento hombre se volteaba a verlo para dirigirle unos insultos que en un principio resultaban divertidos para su compañero, pero pronto se volvieron tediosos, causando disgustos en vez de risas. Sin embargo, ninguno de estos parecía molestar a Len, que permanecía sentado en una esquina de su celda, con la mirada baja y sin decir una sola palabra, sumido en la oscuridad. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, sabía a la perfección que al cambiar de ropas con su hermana él mismo había firmado su sentencia de muerte, pero quería seguir con la esperanza de salvar su vida. Sus ideas no tardaron mucho en arremolinarse en su mente, mezclándose imágenes de sus posibles y duras torturas, un fracaso en el escape de Luka y Rin, el miedo de morir al amanecer; todo junto le atormentaba con gran pesar al chico, que a pesar de ello, permanecía con un semblante sereno ante sus captores.

Al fondo del pasillo se escucharon varias pisadas acompañadas de risas con un tono maléfico; tres hombres armados caminaban rumbo a las celdas acompañados por Meiko y el príncipe Kaito, este último sin expresión alguna en el rostro, a diferencia de sus compañeros que mostraban una amplia sonrisa. El grupo se acercó a Benimaru y Hiroki, quienes se quedaron en silencio mirándolos en la penumbra.

-¿Les han dado problemas los prisioneros?- preguntó Kaito con frialdad.

-Ninguno príncipe. Misawa estuvo gritando por un tiempo, pero ya tiene mucho que se quedó callado- respondió Benimaru con su voz tranquila. –En cuanto a la reina, no ha dicho palabra alguna.

-Ni siquiera una queja o respuesta a mis insultos.- agregó Hiroki. –Solo se la ha pasado ahí sentada.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que por primera vez la reina no tiene nada que decir.- se mofó Meiko acercándose a la celda. –¿Será que el cambio de papeles le afectó tanto? ¿O del miedo se ha quedado muda?- seguía hablando con burla, sin resultado alguno. –Debe ser eso, el cruel cambio de una vida lujosa y una habitación confortable, a una sentencia de muerte y una fría celda en el calabozo. Pero no debe preocuparse, ¡esto acabara en la mañana!- gritó con tono de alegría, esperando provocar algo en la reina falsa. Pero al ver que nada le hacía hablar, cambió su sonrisa por un gesto serio. –Entonces, no piensa hablar. Ya veremos si eso no cambia. ¡Ustedes tres!- se giró para llamar a los hombres que le habían acompañado. –Desnúdenla y llévenla al jardín, que sienta el frio del ambiente y lo duro del suelo, si hay rocas sueltas o puntas de lanzas a su paso, mucho mejor. Ya afuera le bañaran con treinta cubetas de agua fría y le azotaran diez veces.

-¿Sólo diez veces?- cuestionó uno de los hombres.

-¡Sí! ¡Diez veces!- le respondió Meiko con furia. –Si me entero que le dieron un golpe de más, yo misma los azotare treinta veces en el rostro. ¿Entendido?

-Si Meiko.- respondieron a regañadientes los tres sujetos.

-¿No crees que te excedes con semejante castigo?- cuestionó Benimaru sin abandonar su puesto.

-A ellos les parece poco y a ti mucho, yo creo que es justo. Y da gracias que logré convencer a estos para que no la violen.- respondió con su característica voz ruda. –Ahora abre esa celda. Y Hiroki, tu abre la de Misawa, tengo que hablar con él.

-En seguida Meiko.- respondió él a prisa.

-¡Meiko!- resonó una voz femenina. –Al fin llegas, mujer.

-Veo que sigues aquí. Descuida, cumpliré mi trato contigo.

-Pues hasta ahora no lo has hecho.- dijo de nuevo la voz, revelando su identidad. Lentamente, la chica enmascarada se acercó a la mujer de armadura carmesí, con un paso firme. –Acordamos que el señor Hiyama y su hija estarían a salvo de tus hombres.

-Y lo están.

-¡Pero presos!- señaló la enmascarada la celda que estaba a su derecha, donde el señor Hiyama permanecía sentado mientras abrazaba a su hija. –Exijo que los liberes ahora mismo.

-Que impaciencia mujer. Los liberare después de la ejecución.

-No, tiene que ser ahora. Recuerda que él no quería que ellos se vieran afectados, en especial Yuki. No permitiré que vea como torturas a estas personas.

-Esta bien, tú ganas. Benimaru, libera a Hiyama y su hija en el acto.- ordenó de nuevo con enfado. –Y dales suficiente dinero para una semana.

-Dos semanas.- apeló la enmascarada.

-¡Una semana! ¡Y una carreta!- repuso Meiko. –Ahora sáquenlos de aquí.

-En el acto.- respondió el señor Benimaru, tomando las llaves de la celda y abriéndola. –Señor Hiyama.- le llamó con una voz suave. –Por favor, salga junto con su hija, los vamos a dejar salir de aquí.

-Debe ser algún truco para matarnos, ¿no?- respondió con temor el consejero. –He visto lo que hicieron con los nobles…

-Para nada señor, su libertad y la de su hija está garantizadas. Puede confiar en nosotros, ahora salga por favor.- seguía diciendo Benimaru con su habitual voz serena.

Kiyoteru permaneció en silencio y sin moverse. Miraba con desconfianza a sus captores, temeroso de que en cuanto saliera de su celda le atacaran. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, se armó de valor; abrazó con fuerza a su hija y tras darle un tierno beso en su frente, avanzó hasta la reja sin soltar a Yuki. El señor Benimaru lo detuvo frente al hierro que cerraba la celda, invitándolo a mirar alrededor para que comprobara la ausencia de más civiles armados. Convencido de que no había trampa en las palabras de los revolucionarios, el señor Hiyama y la pequeña Yuki salieron de la celda.

-Sígame señor Hiyama, afuera le entregaremos su dinero y una carreta.- repitió Benimaru.

-Muchas gracias por su consideración, en especial a usted señorita. Le agradezco con toda el alma que abogara por nosotros.- dijo Hiyama deteniéndose frente a la misteriosa mujer.

-No me agradezca del todo a mi señor.- respondió ella. –Dé gracias al Señor de la Oscuridad.

-¿Gomu?- dijo la débil voz de Yuki.

-Él… ¿estaba involucrado en esto?- preguntó el consejero.

-No desde un principio. Cuando la reina se volvió mas dura con sus cobros, fue cuando se acercó a la rebelión.- contestó la enmascarada.

-Y de no ser por él, esto hubiera sido un fracaso.- interrumpió Meiko. –No tenemos tiempo que perder. Ahora váyanse de aquí. Ninguno de mis hombres les molestara.- agregó con una voz ruda y recia.

-Mejor no hacerle esperar señor, Meiko no tiene mucha paciencia.- intervino Benimaru tomando a Hiyama de los hombros y sacándolo junto con Yuki de las mazmorras, acompañados por Hiroki y Kaito.

-¿Feliz ahora?- preguntó Meiko a la enmascarada.

Ella no respondió. Permaneció mirando como Benimaru guiaba a padre e hija por el oscuro corredor hasta que los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad. En sus labios se dibujó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y susurró unas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar.

-Ya cumpliste con una parte, ahora lo que falta.- dijo al fin la enmascarada.

-Quería que esa niña escuchara lo que voy a hacer.

-Eres increíble tratando con los niños, ¿lo sabías?- comentó la misteriosa chica con un notable sarcasmo en su voz, recibiendo por respuesta un gesto de enojo por parte de Meiko, que sin agregar otra cosa, entró a la celda donde estaba el general Misawa.

La celda ocupada por el antiguo general Misawa Kurogane estaba a la izquierda de la asignada a Len, encontrándose en un estado tan deplorable como la otra: oscura, sucia, fría y húmeda, pero a esto se sumaba un nauseabundo hedor que se extendía por toda la cámara, causado por los restos de licor y comida que el militar había consumido durante la fiesta, mismos que vomitó en varias ocasiones a causa de su alto grado de alcalización acompañado de los numerosos golpes que le habían sido propinados por los civiles. Eran pocos los lugares que no habían sido alcanzados por el vomito del hombre, que yacía acostado sobre su costado derecho en el suelo, de cara al helado muro y cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos. De su boca salían leves quejidos, tal vez por el dolor de sus heridas o a causa de su malestar por embriagarse, su respiración era un tanto forzada y de su pierna izquierda brotaba un delgado hilo de sangre.

Meiko se acercó malintencionadamente al hombre, con sumo silencio pero con un paso acelerado. Sin dar previo aviso, la mujer de armadura carmesí lanzó una fuerte patada contra la espalda de Misawa, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-¡Arriba cerdo miserable!- gritó con fuerza mientras le daba otra patada. –No es bonito cuando tú eres el que sufre, ¿verdad?- seguía rugiendo con furia, imponiendo el sonido de su voz al de los alaridos de dolor de Misawa. –¿A cuantos has hecho sufrir de este modo? ¡Dímelo!

-Lo que sientes en este momento, no es ni la mitad de todo lo que hemos sufrido nosotros.- agregó la enmascarada. –Esto y más nos hicieron sufrir tus acciones y las de ese niña a la que llamabas reina.

-¿Qué se siente sufrir por primera vez, general?- preguntó Meiko con burla en sus palabras. –Algo que usted desconocía, lo sé.

-Búrlate lo que quieras Sakine…- balbuceó el general. –Poco te durará el gusto.

-¡Me recuerda! ¡Que halago!- ironizó la mujer de cabello castaño. –Pero no por eso seré más clemente con usted.

-Di lo que quieras Sakine…- siguió hablando Misawa con voz entrecortada. –Todo tu esfuerzo se acabara… Admiro la forma en que se organizaron ustedes… pero aun así… mis hombres los mataran a todos.

-¿Sus hombres? ¿De quienes está hablando general? No queda nadie.

-Juegas conmigo… Aun están mis soldados en el Reino Verde.- dijo con dificultad, pero esbozando una sonrisa confiada. –Ellos los detendrán…

-Lamento decírselo Misawa.- intervino la enmascarada. –Pero usted perdió esa guerra, sus hombres han muerto en este momento.

-No… no es verdad. Sólo me quieren torturar. ¡Mentira!- decía con desesperación el militar.

-¿No nos cree? Tal vez a su capitán sí. Veamos que nos dice en esta carta.- mencionó Sakine. De la coraza que cubría su pecho sacó un trozo de papel muy dañado, lo desdobló y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. –"General Misawa, disculpe la falta de formalidad pero no tengo tiempo para ello. Debo informarle que nuestra situación es crítica, desesperada y mortal. Al avanzar hacía la ciudad principal del Reino Verde nos hemos llevado una desagradable sorpresa: ellos nos esperaban. Al parecer, en nuestro primer ataque, quedaron sobrevivientes que lograron alertar al rey de nuestra llegada; los emboscados fuimos nosotros, antes de llegar al palacio fuimos sorprendidos por el ejército del Reino Verde. Mataron a muchos de nuestros hombres, obligándonos a refugiarnos en las ruinas del puerto que destruimos; nuestras municiones y provisiones se están agotando. General, me temo que hemos subestimado al enemigo y eso nos costara caro; requiero refuerzos con urgencia, lo requiero a usted para supervisar el ataque. No sé cuanto más podamos resistir. Capitán Tetsu."

-Nada prometedor- comentó la mujer de la mascara blanca.

-No es cierto… esa carta es una mentira. ¡Mentira!- se repetía Misawa, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. –Ustedes solo buscan jugar con mi mente.

-Di lo que quieras Kurogane, pero esta carta tiene el sello real.- mencionó Sakine arrojando el papel frente al militar apresado. –Es verdad lo que acabo de leer.

-¡Imposible! ¡Es imposible que esos granjeros nos vencieran! ¡Esta carta es falsa, ustedes la escribieron!

-¡Tu soberbia no te permite ver la verdad!- irrumpió la voz de la enmascarada.

-Los subestimaste a ellos, y perdiste. Nos subestimaste a nosotros, y ahora estás prisionero en tu propia cárcel.- continuaba el ataque verbal de Meiko, que no dejaba de sonreír con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. –¡Que hombre tan patético!- rugió de nuevo, propinándole otra patada.

De pronto, el ruido de la reja de acero al abrirse interrumpió el entretenimiento de la líder de los revolucionarios. Uno de los hombres que había sido mandado a la celda contigua se acercaba tímidamente a las dos mujeres. Su rostro mostraba un cierto miedo, mismo que aumentaba con cada paso que daba hacía su líder.

-Meiko…- mencionó él. –Tenemos un problema con la reina.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- preguntó con enojo y con una mirada que inspiraba temor.

-Es mejor que vengas, creo que atrapamos a la persona equivocada.- confesó el hombre. –Debes ver esto…

Sakine Meiko permaneció un segundo en silencio, mirando al sujeto que le llamaba. Curiosa por saber que ocurría, se alejó de Misawa y de la enmascarada, abandonando la celda junto con aquel. Ambos se adentraron en la celda ocupada por Len, que era rodeado por los otros dos sujetos.

La líder de los rebeldes se acercó curiosa al prisionero, sin identificar a primera vista cual era el problema que sus hombres detectaron. Caminó en torno a la supuesta reina, examinando su cuerpo con la vista, en busca de aquello que le dijera que no se trataba de la persona que creían todos. De la nada, se detuvo en seco y llevó su mano directo a la cabellera del sirviente, halando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tú no eres Kamui… Ni siquiera eres mujer…

-Parece que fuiste engañada.- respondió Len con voz entrecortada pero firme. –No contabas conmigo.

-Un doble… un maldito doble.- dijo Meiko jalando más fuerte los cabellos del sirviente.

-No soy cualquier doble. Soy su hermano gemelo. Tienes al Kamui equivocado.

-¡Mientes!- repuso ella. –Kamui Era hija única.

-Créelo si quieres, yo digo la verdad. Tu revolución ha fallado.

Meiko ya no respondió. Se quedó callada mirando los ojos del chico. Era idéntico a la reina Rin; a la mujer que había mandado a la horca a su esposo. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, el tono de su piel, la forma de su cara y el color de sus rubios cabellos; sus palabras debían ser ciertas. Tras dar un suspiro, le soltó y arremetió de pronto con una patada directo en la boca del estomago del joven, sofocándolo.

-Quieres tomar el lugar de tu "hermana", ¿verdad? Sufrirás el castigo que teníamos para ella.- dijo Meiko con voz intimidatoria, dándole la espalda. –Llévenlo afuera, ya saben que hacer. Pero en vez de diez, que sean veinte azotes. Y cubran su pecho y sexo con algo; que todos crean que se trata de esa chiquilla Kamui.

-Entendido Meiko.- respondieron al unísono los civiles.

Entre los tres hombres hicieron a Len ponerse de pie, aunque aun no se recuperara de la patada en su vientre. Le pusieron el vestido con el que fue capturado y le hicieron avanzar, con dificultad, por el oscuro pasillo que le llevaría hasta los restos del jardín real. Sakine Meiko, la llamada hija de la venganza, contempló en silencio el recorrido del reducido grupo hasta que desaparecieron en las sombras del corredor; tal vez parecía estar tranquila por fuera, pero por dentro reinaba la duda, debía saber que había ocurrido con la verdadera reina.

-¡Muy listo Misawa! Poner a un doble de la reina para dejarla huir con vida.- irrumpió en la celda del militar. –Me sigues sorprendiendo.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó el con voz cansada. -¿Qué doble?

-De ese chico que dice ser su gemelo. Ya sé que es su sirviente, pero me impresiona el parecido.

-¿Len? ¿Capturaron a Len?- reaccionó Misawa tratando de levantarse, pero la enmascarada le detuvo. –Mi reina sigue viva…

-Parece que si Misawa, que tramposo. ¿Dónde la mandaron?

-Yo no sé nada, ese no es mi plan.

-¡Dime a donde la mandaron! ¡¿Cuál es su refugio?!

-¡Yo no lo sé!

-¡Mentira!- rugió Meiko pateando la cara del general. –Dime la verdad, ¿quién es ese chico en verdad y donde está la reina?

-¡Es su gemelo! ¡Y no sé donde está ella!- gritaba desesperado el hombre.

-¡Córtale un pie ahora!- ordenó Meiko a la enmascarada.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- suplicó él, pero no le escucharon. Un agudo e intenso dolor se extendió por toda su pierna. La mujer enmascarada obedeció y con su espada cortó el pie del general, que sólo pudo gritar del dolor.

-Por última vez. ¡Dime quien es él y donde esta tu reina!- exclamó Meiko llena de ira.

-¡Es su hermano gemelo! ¡Lo ocultamos de sus padres!- confesó al fin Misawa, envuelto en un mar de dolor. -¡Y no sé que fue de Rin! ¡Esto es su plan, no mio!

-¡Córtale el otro!

-¡Es la verdad! Yo no se nada, nada…- sollozaba Misawa, completamente humillado y lleno de dolor. –Yo nunca pensé en un doble… es idea de Len…

-Creo que dice la verdad.- agregó la chica misteriosa.

-Ya haremos hablar al muchacho.- dijo Meiko. –En cuanto a él… has lo que quieras. Es todo tuyo.- concluyó ella, dando una ultima patada a las costillas del prisionero antes de abandonar la celda.

La chica enmascarada y el ya lastimado general se habían quedado solos en la oscura celda. Ella permanecía callada y casi inmóvil, era imposible saber que reflejaban sus ojos o que sentía en ese momento; la mascara cubría totalmente su rostro, dejando al descubierto únicamente sus labios. En el suelo, meciéndose con movimientos leves tratando del calmar el dolor por su pie cercenado, permanecía Misawa. Su rostro estaba golpeado por completo, con huellas de toda clase de ataques y de sus labios se desprendían delgados hilos de sangre. El único sonido que se hacía presente en el lugar era el provocado por los quejidos de Misawa, que resonaban con más fuerza en los muros de piedra. Con lentitud, la mujer de la mascara blanca se acercó a él, dejando oscilar a su espada como si de un péndulo se tratase.

-A cuantas personas las hiciste pasar por esto.- dijo la misteriosa muchacha. –A cuantos lo encerraste en esta misma celda, los golpeaste, los mutilaste…- hizo una pausa para acercarse a la cabeza del prisionero. –Los mataste. Y no logro comprender el porqué. ¿Ganarte el cariño y favor de la reina que tu mismo criaste, a costa de sembrar el miedo, el odio…- hizo otra pausa, suspiró y añadió con voz más severa. –La ira en todo un pueblo? No incites a ira de tu pueblo- agregó con voz potente. –porque tarde o temprano la sentirás. Y ese momento ha llegado, presenciaste el poder que tiene en sus manos el pueblo que subestimaste, heriste y del que abusaste tantas veces; ya sabes lo débil que es tu ejército ante otro, lo débil y ciego que tu propia arrogancia te volvió.- decía ella con una voz fría. Guardó silencio un momento, caminando en torno a Misawa. La herida de su pie cortado aun bombeaba sangre, formando un pequeño charco en las piedras del suelo. -¿Por qué lo hizo general? ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó golpeando con su arma la espalda del militar, hiriéndole aun más.

-¡Gakupo!- gritó Misawa Kurogane a borde de desfallecer. –Lo hice por su gloria. ¡Para mantenerlo vivo! ¡¿Feliz?!

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso crear un reinado de terror?

-¡Él murió antes de tiempo!- dijo Misawa en un grito desgarrador. -¡Yo mantuve vivo su recuerdo, su memoria! ¡Dirigí el reino como él mismo lo haría!

-¡Corrompiste a una niña inocente!- rugió la enmascarada. Acto seguido le atravesó la pierna con su sable. -¡La utilizaste para cometer las mismas locuras que el rey! ¡Y aun actos peores!- elevaba su voz para imponerse a los alaridos de dolor.

-¡Era por el bien del reino!

-¡El bien del reino! ¡Que patética excusa!- replicó ella, girando su espada aun dentro de la carne de Misawa, haciendo que la sangre brotara mas rápido. –¡Ella no es Gakupo! Por tu ambición de poder y deseos de mantener vivo a tu rey, jugaste con la mente de una niña. ¡La volviste soberbia y caprichosa!- decía con toda la ira que había reprimido en su interior, mientras que golpeaba en diversos lugares el cuerpo de Misawa. –¡Corrompiste a una niña! ¡No dejaste que se formara a si misma! ¡Envenenaste su mente y alma! ¡Abusaste del pueblo que juraste proteger! ¡Mataste a inocentes! ¡Golpeabas a personas buenas! ¡Apresabas a los pobres!- empuño su espada, dirigiendo su hoja sobre el cuello del general. -¡Mataste a mi hermano! ¡Y me convertiste en una asesina!- gritó la enmascarada.

De un único y fuerte movimiento, la mujer de la mascara blanca dejó caer su afilada espada sobre la nuca descubierta del general Misawa Kurogane, cortando su cabeza de un solo tajo, cayendo al suelo de piedra que ya estaba lleno de la roja sangre del prisionero. Ella dejó caer su arma al piso en cuanto sintió como el cuello de su victima era rebanado por completo, alejándose con grandes pasos del cuerpo decapitado, para dejarse caer a suelo al sentir como su espalda tocaba un muro. Entre sollozos y llanto, la misteriosa chica se arrancó la mascara del rostro, arrojándola fuera de la celda y cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Era Gumi, Megpoid Gumi, hermana de Gomu, "El señor de la oscuridad". Así permaneció ella, sentada en la celda llorando amarga y dolorosamente, mientras que desde las afueras del palacio, llegaban a sus oídos los gritos de dolor que lanzaba Len con cada azote que le daban los hombres de Meiko.

Era de mañana, alrededor de las siete, en lo que antes se llamaba Reino Amarillo. Ahora no tenia nombre, sólo era un pueblo que recién salía de una revolución, una gran población sin gobierno ni bandera, dirigidos momentáneamente por una mujer cuya sed de venganza fue capaz de movilizar a todos sus vecinos y acabar con una monarquía abusiva. Pero esto no les importaba a ellos, a nadie en ese lugar; lo único importante era festejar la derrota de la reina.

Un pequeño pajarillo, de color marrón y pecho azulado, se había parado a reposar sobre la diminuta ventana que se encontraba en la celda donde tenían prisionero a Len. El joven estaba de pie, casi colgado, con la mirada baja clavada en el suelo de piedra; con grilletes en sus muñecas para mantener sus brazos extendidos y suspendidos en el aire, dificultando su respiración. Su cara estaba toda sucia, llena de tierra y manchas de sangre, mientras que en su espalda se extendían las veinte largas y sangrantes heridas causadas por los azotes del látigo. En sus pensamientos se decía a si mismo tonto. Tonto por creer que en cuanto los civiles se dieran cuenta de su verdadera identidad le liberarían, por pensar que saldría con vida de aquel lugar; pero más doloroso le resultaba el haber dado falsas esperanzas a Rin. Sin embargo, se no haberlo hecho ella se hubiese negado a marcharse con Luka y sería quien estaría sufriendo el dolor de los azotes y las venenosas palabras de sus captores. Con mucha suerte, sus dos hermanas ya se encontraban lejos de aquel lugar, sanas y salvas, aunque lo tuviesen que esperar por siempre.

Inmerso en su mundo de ideas de arrepentimiento y melancolía, el joven sirviente dejó salir un par de lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas y finalmente, se precipitaron al suelo. De la nada, un sonido metálico llegó a sus oídos, interrumpiendo con su tristeza.

-Admirable.- dijo una voz femenina. –Realmente es admirable lo que haces niño.

-Sakine…- murmuró Len.

-Que halagador, me recuerdas chico.- respondió Meiko con una sonrisa. –A pesar de solo verme una vez.

-Una vez es suficiente, además que tu nombre es repetido por todos los revolucionarios.- dijo él sin levantar la cabeza. -¿Vienes a torturarme más? Adelante.

-Demasiado maduro y fuerte para un chico de tu edad.- seguía hablando Sakine mientras se le acercaba. –Aunque bien podrías estar fingiendo, estar entrenado, o ser mayor de lo que aparentas.

-Cree lo que quieras…

-Bien, te diré lo que creo.- agregó la mujer de armadura roja, tomando la barbilla de Len para levantar su rostro y que le viera a los ojos. –Creo que tú eres el gemelo de la reina Rin, y que sabes donde está.

-Lo sabes…- balbuceó Len sorprendido. No tenía idea de como era que esa mujer estuviese enterada de su lazo familiar con Rin. -¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Tengo mis métodos, niño. Puedo conseguir lo que quiera, por las buenas o por las malas. Y contigo quiero negociar.

-¿Negociar?

-Si, hacer un trato contigo. Sé que eres un chico listo y no rechazarás mi oferta.- seguía hablando Meiko con una voz tranquila, pero que claramente se notaba falsa. –En verdad, creo que sería una gran perdida para todo este reino que tú murieras; todos hablan tan bien de ti, que eres generoso, justo, tranquilo y noble, no de titulo, si no de alma. Bien, yo te ofrezco salvar tu vida. Si aceptas, quedaras libre, nos olvidaremos de este feo incidente y te unirás a nosotros, podrás ser parte de la reconstrucción del País Amarillo, un líder más; te ofrezco tomar el lugar que por derecho era tuyo: ser rey. A cambio de una simple cosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Len, aunque ya conocía la respuesta de Meiko.

-Que me digas a donde se fue tu hermana, cual es su escondite, como escapó y como la encuentro.

-No lo haré.- respondió Len de inmediato y sin meditar. –Mi respuesta es no.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes protegerla?- reclamó con indignación. –Por su culpa eres preso, por su culpa eres un sirviente y no rey. Ella te quitó todo.

-Usted no sabe como ocurrieron las cosas en verdad, pero yo si.- repuso con firmeza el muchacho. –Y mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, niño?! Te ofrezco vivir y ser un rey, pero tú prefieres morir como un mártir.- gritaba molesta.

-¿Qué me pasa? Que Rin es mí hermana, por encima de ser mí reina, ella es mí hermana y no puedo traicionarla. Yo daría la vida por asegurar su bien estar, y es lo que pienso hacer.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que te ofrezco?- insistía Meiko, pero fue interrumpida.

-Claro que me doy cuenta. Pero no aceptare traicionar a mi hermana, ella no es culpable de esto.

-¡Ella tomaba las decisiones que tanto afectaban al pueblo!

-¡Era manipulada por Misawa!- se impuso Len. –A los dos nos mintieron, manipularon nuestros futuros y nos convirtieron en esto. ¡Ella es inocente, es una victima como yo! No la voy a lastimar, no más de lo que ya está. No traicionare su cariño; si he de sufrir su castigo, lo acepto.

-Eres valiente…- murmuró Meiko mirando los ojos de Len. Estos reflejaban una extraña fusión de miedo y valor. –Si así lo quieres, que así sea.

Apenas terminó de hablar, cuando lanzó un fuerte golpe al rostro del chico que casi le deja inconsciente; no hacía falta gritarlo, la hija de la venganza estaba furiosa y no pensaba contenerse. Siguió dando de puñetazos al sirviente, algunos en su rostro, otros en el cuerpo, procurando que el impacto le empujara para chocar contra el muro de roca y sus heridas le dolieran aun más. Cuando sus manos se cansaron, la dirigente de los civiles siguió con su tortura, ahora dando de patadas en el abdomen del muchacho, para finalizar dando de golpes a sus brazos con el sable.

-Te veo en unas horas… Reina Rin I- dijo Meiko mientras abandonaba la celda, cerrando de un brusco movimiento.

Se acercaba el medio día, el sol estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a su punto más alto, mientras que una ligera brisa soplaba en los terrenos del que fue el Reino Amarillo, una leve corriente de viento que se llevaba lejos el aroma de la destrucción y la muerte que la noche de revolución había dejado a su paso.

La plaza central, llamada ahora "La Plaza del Pueblo", se llenaba una vez más de gente; adultos, ancianos, jóvenes y niños se arremolinaban de nuevo en torno a una gran tarima de madera sobre la cual se había colocado una guillotina que esperaba el momento de cortar la cabeza de alguien, cuya navaja resplandecía con el sol del medio día. Las palabras de los presentes se fusionaban en un mar de sonidos que resultaban incomprensibles, incluso para ellos mismos resultaba difícil mantener una conversación.

A lo lejos, en el palacio, un grupo treinta de hombres armados salía del edificio escoltando a los líderes revolucionarios, a los llamados "Hijos de la Venganza". En primer lugar avanzaban Miki y Teto, ambas manteniendo el mismo paso como si se tratase de una marcha; detrás de ellas, en segundo lugar, avanzaban el señor Benimaru y Hiroki, que jalaba una gruesa y larga cadena de acero, misma que se extendía hacía el final del grupo; después, en tercer lugar, se encontraban los dos grandes lideres de los rebeldes, Sakine Meiko y el príncipe Shion Kaito, ella con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro y él con una seriedad tan dura como una roca. Detrás de todos los ya nombrados, con paso lento y cansado, un rostro que reflejaba dolor y sufrimiento, los brazos amarrados con una soga y un grillete al cuello que era jalado por la cadena que Hiroki sostenía en sus manos, caminaba Len, vestido como su hermana Rin.

La comitiva avanzó por la larga senda que unía al palacio con la ciudad, encontrándose a su paso con varios pueblerinos que les habían esperado con el único fin de lanzar insultos a la falsa reina. Pero ellos siguieron avanzando con normalidad, como si nadie les rodeara y con toda calma, guardando un silencio total, a excepción de Len que, en voz tan baja que apenas se escuchaba a si mismo, susurraba en repetidas ocasiones "lu li la" con el mismo ritmo.

Después de un tortuoso y largo camino para Len, llegaron a su destino. La Plaza del Pueblo estalló en un grito de odio e ira cuando pudieron distinguir la figura de la reina acercarse a ellos; tan grande era su enojo, que aquel mar de palabras inentendibles se volvieron sólo una: muerte. Uno a uno, los líderes revolucionarios fueron subiendo a la tarima, pasando de largo la guillotina y situándose en la parte derecha del templete, excepto Kaito y Meiko, pues cada uno se detuvo a cada costado del mortal aparato. Por ultimo, subió Len, con un caminar cada vez más pesado y lastimoso. Los golpes de Meiko que había recibido horas antes comenzaban a molestarle en verdad, tal vez tenía unas costillas rotas; por otro lado, las heridas de los azotes se le habían abierto de nuevo y comenzaban a sangrar, manchando el vestido amarillo que le habían obligado a usar. Su guía, Hiroki, le detuvo frente a la guillotina para que lograse contemplar al pueblo que le condenaba a morir, quienes con armas en sus manos consentían el acto y no paraban de pedir que su cabeza fuese cortada en el acto.

-¡Amigos míos! ¡Dueños del País Amarillo!- vociferó Meiko, causando que todos los presentes guardaran silencio. -¡Ha llegado el momento de cobrar nuestra venganza y de terminar con toda la maldad de esta tierra!- comenzó con su discurso, palabras que no eran escuchadas por Len, que mantenía la mirada fija en los civiles. Algo llamaba su atención.

En las últimas líneas de pueblerinos se distinguía una oscura silueta encapuchada acompañada de otra figura femenina rosada, que abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, se acercaban la tarima donde estaba Len, sin mucho éxito pues la muchedumbre les retuvo pronto. Las dos figuras correspondían a la verdadera Kamui Rin, disfrazada como su hermano, y a Megurine Luka, que buscaban la forma de poder acompañar al muchacho en su muerte, pero a verse incapaces de llegar más lejos, tuvieron que quedarse a la mitad del camino. Ambas mujeres estaban desesperadas por hacer algo, lo que fuese posible para salvar al chico, pero sabían muy bien que todo intento era un suicidio; no había forma alguna de interrumpir la ejecución que les costara sus propias vidas. El sentimiento de culpa e impotencia hacía estragos en la joven Rin, atormentaban su cabeza y provocaba que en sus adentros se dijera a si misma que era ella quien debía morir y no su hermano. Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de las repetidas llamadas de atención de Luka hasta que fue necesario que le golpeara un hombro. Al salir de su trance, notó con horror que el momento que todo el pueblo esperaba al fin había llegado.

Len fue obligado a hincarse con un golpe que Hiroki le propinó en la espalda, se le quitó el grillete del cuello y le acomodaron en el mortífero aparato, asomando su cabeza por el agujero en la tabla por la cual debía caer la afilada hoja de hierro. Sin miedo alguno, el joven sirviente miró por última vez al pueblo de su nación y dejó caer un par de tristes lágrimas al notar que Luka y Rin estaban presentes.

-Lo siento…- dijo en voz baja. –No pude escapar hermana…

-¡La flor malvada morirá!- rugió Meiko, causando la euforia de su pueblo que le respondió con gritos de celebración. –Al sonar las campanadas del medio día.- ordenó a Kaito, que sujetaba la cuerda que mantenía elevada la navaja. Con una sonrisa, se agachó un poco y le habló a Len. –Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, vida por vida. Le dije a tu hermana que pagaría.

-Que Dios se apiade de ti.- tartamudeó Len. –Como espero lo haga de mi.

Ella respondió con una risa y volvió a pararse.

Len estaba temblando, derrumbándose por el miedo y tristeza de no volver a ver a su hermana, pero más le preocupaba el dolor que le acompañaría a ella por siempre. En aquel momento, vino a su mente la canción que durante muchos días le había estado escribiendo; quedó inconclusa, pero ya sabía cual debía ser la ultima frase. Un deseo, su ultimo deseo, una petición a Dios.

-Si es que tú y yo… volvemos a nacer… quisiera poder ser… tu hermano… otra vez…- tartamudeó en un susurró, que llegó a los oídos de Kaito, quien lo miró con sospecha.

Las doce campanadas que marcaban el medio día comenzaron a sonar en la torre del reloj; y como le había sido ordenado por Sakine Meiko, el príncipe Kaito, a pesar de su sorpresa por las ultimas palabras de la supuesta reina, soltó la cuerda de la hoja de acero. Aquel instante, esa fracción de segundo, se convirtió en una eternidad para tres personas: Len, Rin y Luka; con la falsa esperanza de que aquel aparato se atorara con algo, o que alguien provocara una revuelta que le permitiera al chico huir, pero ninguna de estas ocurrió.

En medio de las aclamaciones de todo un pueblo, Rin abrazó con fuerza a Luka, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho para buscar el consuelo que su amargo llanto necesitaba en ese instante; la sirvienta de rosa también le abrazó con la misma intensidad, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un fuerte dolor en su pecho. La hoja cayó sobre el cuello de Len, separando su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo, misma que se desplomó sobre una cubeta de madera junto a un chorro de sangre. El sirviente del mal había muerto, dando su vida a cambio de la vida de su hermana, la hija del mal.


	28. Regret Message

Capítulo XXV  
>"Regret Message"<p>

-La reina que lloraba-

Las fiestas por la emancipación comenzaron en el momento en que Meiko salió del palacio y declaró a todos sus soldados que la reina había sido atrapada por ellos; cesaron unas horas en la madrugada hasta el momento de la ejecución y, desde entonces, los festejos no habían cesado ni por un instante; aquello era un enorme festival rodeado de edificios en llamas, escombros y cadáveres esperando ser enterrados, convivían con bromas de los pueblerinos, bailes alegres y muchas botellas de licor. No importaba el lugar, ya fuese una casa o la calle, un mercado o una cantina, en todos los edificios del País Amarillo eran un punto de reunión y regocijo por el fin de la tiranía; sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas preferían festejarlo en el bar de Meiko, la líder y mente maestra detrás de la revolución.

El ahora famoso bar Sakine, admirado por ser el lugar donde se concibió la revolución del País Amarillo, estaba lleno de personas y aún más que desde afuera se reunían para unirse a la fiesta, aunque principalmente se reunieron ahí los hombres y mujeres que lucharon hacia unas horas. El lugar se había modificado para simular ser un salón, colocando una larga mesa al fondo para que frente a esta se sentaran los líderes de la rebelión, dando cara al pueblo que recién habían liberado. Al centro se encontraba Meiko, junto a otra silla que de momento se encontraba vacía; a su lado izquierdo se colocaron Hiroki y el señor Benimaru, mientras que a la derecha se sentaron Miki y Teto, dejando al final de la mesa otro asiento vacío. Cada uno tenía al frente suyo un gran tarro de cerveza, una copa de vino y un plato servido con un grueso corte de carne, igual que los demás presentes, salvo que ellos no tenían vino. Incuso resultaba sorprendente como los que seguían el festejo desde afuera habían alcanzado comida y bebida suficiente para compartir con los que se acercaban curiosos por el barullo.

-Amigos míos, vecinos, mis soldados.- comenzó a hablar Meiko antes de cenar, en cuanto sus primeras palabras fueron pronunciadas, un silencio total se apoderó del bar. –Gracias, gracias a todos ustedes aquí presentes, a los valientes hombres y mujeres que están con sus familias ahora, a nuestros valerosos heridos que se recuperan, y a los honorables guerreros que murieron por nuestra libertad. A todos agradezco su entrega y sacrificio, y del mismo modo en que tomaron las armas, espero contar con ustedes para forjar el futuro de nuestro país y reconstruirlo.

A terminar con sus palabras, la gente rompió el silencio con fueres y sonoros aplausos, acompañados por gritos de victoria que exaltaban el nombre de Meiko.

-Tienes la facilidad de la palabra Meiko.- expresó Teto un tanto maravillada. –Ya quisiera poder hablar así en público, soy mala para ello.

-Oh, es tan sencillo Teto.- respondió Meiko. –Debes usar palabras bonitas y formar un discurso que les sorprenda; recitarlo es lo más fácil, solo debes usar una voz potente. Si pudiste dar órdenes en el campo de batalla, podrás hacerlo aquí.

-Es tan diferente.- replicó Teto. –En batalla domina el impulso y el instinto, además de solo gritar dos o tres palabras.

-Pues espero que pierdas ese miedo.- le dijo Meiko. –Pronto será necesario…

-¡Abran paso al príncipe Shion Kaito! ¡Nuestro héroe!- interrumpieron varios gritos desde afuera del bar.

Entre el gentío presente avanzaba el príncipe de azul, Kaito. Todos le abrían el paso apenas él se acercaba. Venia solo y con un paso veloz, mostrado en su rostro una expresión de enojo que se dirigía directamente a Meiko, cosa que ella miraba con total calma. Únicamente los compañeros de mesa de la mujer de armadura carmesí se dieron cuenta de la mirada furiosa del príncipe, sin lograr comprender el por qué.

-¡Meiko!- gritó el, llamando la atención de todos.

-Príncipe, los estábamos esperando pero se demoró mucho.- respondió ella manteniendo al calma. –Espero que no le moleste.

-Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero antes me gustaría que dieras un emotivo…

-¡Ahora!- interrumpió Kaito con voz potente. –A solas ahora mismo.

-Está bien príncipe, no debe enojarse.- le dijo con una voz inocente que llegó a ser dulce, algo muy raro en ella. –Vamos a la bodega, ahí podemos hablar.- agregó levantándose de la mesa, con el tarro de cerveza en las manos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la bodega de inmediato, abriéndose paso entre los perplejos civiles que no entendían las actitudes de sus dos principales líderes. Todos volteaban a verse en busca de una respuesta que obviamente no tendrían. Durante el trayecto hacia la bodega, el bar se quedó en total silencio, los ojos de todos se centraron en Kaito hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de la bodega, siendo seguido por Meiko que se dio la vuelta y levantando su tarro se dirigió a los pueblerinos.

-¡Que siga la fiesta!- ordenó tomando un trago. –Que esto es privado.

-Ya oyeron, toquen música alegre.- añadió Hiroki, mientras señalaba a los músicos que de inmediato comenzaron a tocar.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Un gran ambiente!- gritó Meiko mientras cerraba la puerta. –Es una gran fiesta príncipe, debería ser más festivo.

-¿Por qué nos engañaste Meiko?- preguntó el con molestia.

-¿De qué habla? Yo no he engañado a nadie.- respondió ella dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Claro que lo hizo, no finja demencia conmigo. Ya he visto el gran engaño que armó frente a este pueblo y a mí.

-No tengo idea de que está hablando príncipe.- insistía ella despreocupada. –Creo que el campo de batalla le ha afectado, es mucha presión y pocos logran soportarla.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Meiko, ya vi que no ejecutamos a la reina.- sentenció Shion con voz seria. –Ni siquiera era mujer, era un hombre.

-Oh, hablas de eso. Si, tiene toda razón su alteza; yo sabía la verdadera identidad de ese chico. Era el sirviente de la verdadera reina o algo así.

-Y aun así le mandaste ejecutar. ¡Yo ejecuté a un inocente por tu culpa!

-Efectos colaterales de la guerra mí príncipe. Ya sabe cómo es esto, en toda guerra es imposible no matar a unos cuantos civiles que son ajenos a todo.- siguió diciendo tranquila.

-¡Pero esto no es un efecto colateral!- rugió furioso. –Tú sabías que él no era la reina, hablaste con él antes de la ejecución y nos ocultaste su identidad verdadera.

-¿Acaso no puede verlo, príncipe?- siguió hablando Meiko con gran calma. –Esa gente de allá afuera piensa que lograron derrocar a la niña que por años les robó su dinero, familia y esperanzas. ¿Sabe que hubiese pasado si les decíamos a quién capturamos de verdad?- hizo una pausa. –Perderíamos su confianza, nos veríamos débiles e inútiles y, aumentaríamos su ira, perderían el control, esto se volvería un caos mucho peor del actual.

-¿Y por eso martirizaste a un inocente?

-¡Yo no martirice a nadie! ¡Esto no es un guerra santa, es un revolución!- gritó Meiko. –Evité un desastre peor matando a alguien que voluntariamente quiso dar su vida.

-Una vida no es igual a otra. Él no era culpable de los pecados de la reina Rin.

-Igual tenía la maldad en su sangre, hermanos gemelos, la misma sangre malvada que su padre Gakupo.- agregó con indiferencia. –Era cuestión de tiempo para que él se volviera malvado.

-¿Gemelos? ¿Cuántas mentiras estas dispuesta a inventar para proteger tu atroz acto?- preguntó indignado el príncipe.

-No es ninguna mentira Kaito; tómalo como quieras, pero él mismo lo confesó.

-Ya estoy harto de este lugar…- respondió él comenzando a caminar directo a la puerta.

-¿Y si te dijera que… él asesinó a tu amada Miku? ¿Cambiarias de opinión?

-Mientes…- dijo Kaito. –Él no pudo ser…

-Claro que fue él. Me lo confesó y otros sirvientes lo corroboraron. El por ti llamado "inocente" es un asesino.

-Manipulado por la malvada reina… ¡Ella era el problema de este reino!- replicó él, sumamente molesto.

-Kaito, Kaito, Kaito. ¿Aún no te das cuenta?- preguntó con voz burlona. –Le quitamos al ser más querido que tenía en el mundo, tal y como hizo con nosotros. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, y vida por vida.

Ante esas palabras, el joven príncipe se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteó su rostro hacia Meiko; su expresión era distinta, aún seguía enojado, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba también una profunda tristeza.

-Tal vez la maldad no estaba en la reina, sino en toda esta tierra.- dijo al fin mientras abría la puerta. –Me voy de aquí ahora mismo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Sólo espero que traten bien a los hombres que mandaré en unos días.

-¿Insiste en usarnos como prueba para las ideas de sus amigos filósofos? No soy responsable de los catastróficos resultados.

-Yo pensaría eso dos veces, Meiko.- agregó en tono amenazante. –Si llego a saber que algo les pasó, tendrá una guerra contra mí.- concluyó el príncipe, saliendo de la habitación.

La hija de la venganza permaneció en la bodega por varios minutos más, mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Kaito. Sus últimas palabras aun resonaban en sus oídos, formando terribles ecos que amenazaban con matarla si ella cometía algún ataque contra los amigos del príncipe de azul. De un solo trago bebió la cerveza que le quedaba en el tarro, tratando de pasar aquel episodio que acababa de vivir. Después de un rato, salió al fin de la bodega para reincorporarse a los festejos del pueblo; sin embargo, por el resto de la noche ya no dijo ningún discurso.

Los días venideros en el territorio Amarillo, bautizado así por el señor Benimaru, fueron duros para los hijos de la venganza. Pronto descubrieron que no bastaba con su plan de revolución para reconstruir al dañado pueblo, era necesario organizar a los pueblerinos. Los primeros retos vinieron el día siguiente de la ejecución; el poblado aun no terminaba de limpiarse, escombros, cenizas y cadáveres aún estaban esparcidos por todos lados, dando una imagen deprimente y un aroma en el aire que resultaba por demás desagradable, además, a esto se sumó un descontrol en la repartición de los alimentos, que entre caprichos de los pueblerinos y la escases de comida, provocó una lucha entre civiles que terminó con la muerte de algunos de ellos. Pocos días después se presentó otro fatal incidente, durante la repartición de los bienes robados del palacio, cuando un grupo de bandidos fue descubierto mientras robaban las piezas de oro; al saberlo, los civiles se arrojaron contra ellos y al cabo de un rato, comenzaron a pelear entre ellos mismos por el oro. El caos y desorden perduró en el territorio Amarillo por más de una semana, hasta la llegada de un grupo de diez hombres que de inmediato se identificaron como amigos del príncipe Kaito. Muy a su pesar, Meiko los aceptó en el territorio Amarillo recordando las advertencias del molesto príncipe.

La reconstrucción del País Amarillo, ahora llamado República Amarilla por el nuevo modelo implementado por los filósofos y estadistas, tardó más de un año de duro trabajo en el cual fue necesaria toda la ayuda posible. Desde un gobierno provisional a cargo de Meiko, asesorada por los visitantes del extranjero; la implementación de un nuevo cuerpo de guardianes de seguridad liderados por el señor Benimaru; una administración de los recursos a cargo de Miki y Teto, entre otras necesidades como jueces, construcción de nuevas viviendas y la impartición de educación tanto a menores como adultos, que ya eran responsabilidad de los llamados filósofos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser enviados del príncipe Kaito y tener la necesidad de escribirle una carta donde informaran de sus avances y la situación del País Amarillo, nadie volvió a saber nada del joven heredero al trono del Reino Azul. Las cartas eran dirigidas a su hermana Kaiko, quien respondía varías, pero del príncipe de azul nunca se volvió a escuchar.

Mientras que los festejos y desordenes imperaban en el territorio Amarillo, la situación era completamente diferente en el País Verde. Los restos del pueblo que Misawa y sus hombres dejaron después de su ataque habían sido completamente derribados, el campo estaba limpio y con la madera de los barcos del ejército amarillo se había construido un nuevo muelle. Resultaba increíble ver como el rey de aquel reino de inmediato mandó a reconstruir el pequeño pueblo, pues claro, no podía perder un punto tan importante como ese. Claro estaba, el proceso se demoraría varios meses, y en aquel momento solo había dos edificios en pie, una pequeña casa de madera y piedra que servía de bodega, y la imponente mansión Grygera, misma que estaba intacta y sin daño alguno.

Aún era de día, el sol permanecía en su punto más alto y obligaba a los trabajadores del rey a buscar refugio de los molestos rayos que desde el cielo caían sobre ellos. La mayoría aprovecharon la situación para tomar un descanso en la improvisada bodega mientras las sirvientas de Axel les atendían con esmero, ofreciéndoles agua y comida; por otro lado, el señor Grygera se paseaba tranquilamente por el terreno en compañía del capataz y un militar de alto rango, señalando y describiendo como se llevaría a cabo la reconstrucción del pueblo.

Sin que nadie lo notara, un diminuto barco se acercaba al territorio del Reino Verde. De dimensiones tan pequeñas que era imposible que se tratase de un buque guerrero o mercante, sumamente descuidado y sin bandera alguna en su mástil. Poco a poco, se fue acercando al nuevo muelle del País Verde, avanzando con suma tranquilidad gracias a la calma en el océano. Al llegar al puerto recién construido, una pequeña ancla fue arrojada desde cubierta y un delgado tablón fue colocado como puente entre el navío y la madera del astillero, permitiendo bajar a dos mujeres y un hombre. Las dos féminas vestían sencillos vestidos de color blanco, mientras que la vestimenta del sujeto indicaba que él era un pirata, con las ropas totalmente sucias, botas descuidadas, pantalones remendados y una camisa holgada.

-Llegamos señoritas, el Reino Verde.- dijo él con tono divertido.

-Muchas gracias señor Ritsu.- dijo una de las mujeres, de largo cabello color rosa. –Quisiera poder pagarle con algo.

-No tienen que darme nada más, les dije que las traería hasta aquí y lo he cumplido.- dijo el hombre sonriendo entre su abundante barba. –Además, ya bastante han hecho con regalarle a mi hijo esos vestidos tan finos. ¿De dónde los sacaron?

-Ya sabe, la rebelión del Reino Amarillo nos permitió tomar muchas cosas.- mintió a pelirosada. –La verdad es que esos vestidos no los necesitaríamos.

-Pues muchas gracias señoritas.- agregó el pirata. Miró el lugar unos segundos y de nuevo se dirigió a ellas. –Puedo preguntar, ¿qué vienen a hacer ustedes dos en este lugar?

-Solo estaremos de paso, debemos viajar aún más lejos, y este reino queda en nuestro camino.

-Como quieran señoritas.- concluyó el hombre subiendo de nuevo a su barco. -¡Eh, Ritsu! ¡Leva anclas, nos vamos!

-¡Si padre!- respondió una voz joven, casi femenina. En la cubierta, recogiendo la pesada ancla, apareció un chico de unos dieciocho años de edad, con un largo cabello rojo y un bello vestido de un morado muy oscuro. Al acomodar el ancla en su lugar, levantó su mano y se despidió de las dos mujeres que le habían acompañado en el viaje con su padre. –¡_Au revoir,__mes amis_!- se despidió sonando como una verdadera mujer, impresionando a las dos mujeres que se quedaron en el puerto.

-Que piratas tan extraños…- dijo la más joven, de cabello rubio. –Disfrazarse de mujer para asaltar a los viajeros.

-Tú te disfrazaste de hombre para vivir Rin, así que… no eres la más indicada para criticarle.

-¡Yo no lo criticaba Luka!- respondió en un berrinche la rubia, guardando la compostura rápidamente. -¿Por qué debías traerme hasta aquí? ¿No es suficiente con ver mi hogar destruido y a mi hermano…?

-No es eso Rin.- respondió la pelirosada interrumpiéndole, acto seguido la abrazó y juntas comenzaron a caminar. –Era necesario alejarnos del País Amarillo lo más que podamos, y este lugar nos queda de paso.- dijo Luka tratando de calmar a Rin, pero al notar que ella estaba distraída le llamó la atención. –¿Me escuchas?

-Sí, escuche todo… es solo que… si todo fue destruido… ¿por qué sigue esa mansión ahí?- señaló curiosa la residencia de Grygera. –No se le ve dañada.

-Tal vez Misawa la utilizó de cuartel. Ya sabes cómo era él de humilde- comentó la Megurine sin darle importancia, contrario a Rin que se liberó de su abrazo y corrió hacia la casona como si alguien le estuviese llamando.

La pelirosada siguió a la joven Rin que avanzaba con un paso acelerado entre los pocos escombros que quedaban regados en la tierra y los materiales para las nuevas construcciones; la rubia estaba convencida de poder encontrar ayuda en la mansión, después de todo esa era, según Misawa, una propiedad de Axel Grygera, un hombre fiel al Reino Magenta que era, a su vez, amigo del Reino Amarillo. No importaba lo largo del camino o tener que rogarle de ser necesario, a la antes monarca amarilla le urgía encontrar un lugar para descansar, alimentarse y sentir lo que podría ser un último momento de la vida a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. Pero pronto, su carrera se vio interrumpida por una potente voz que le espantó.

-¡Alto ahí!- ordenó un hombre. -¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

-Oh, disculpe…- dijo Rin aun asustada. –Esto es… bueno…

-Ustedes no son de este reino, ¿de dónde vienen forasteras?- preguntó el capataz acercándose.

-Venimos del Reino Amarillo señores, soy Megurine Luka y ella es mi hermana Rin.- intervino la sirvienta de rosa rápidamente. –Huimos de los horrores de la guerra en nuestro país.

-Reino Amarillo. Mejor váyanse por donde vinieron, aquí no queremos a nadie de ese maldito lugar.- respondió el militar. –Ya suficiente han hecho aquí. ¡Fuera!

-Pero señor, si me dejara explicarle.- intentó hablar Luka, pero fue interrumpida por el hombre uniformado que sin oírle trataba de ahuyentarla.

-¿A que debemos semejante falta de hospitalidad, teniente?- intervino una voz conocida para las dos extranjeras. Ambas vieron con alegría como el señor Grygera se acercaba a ellas, con sus típicos sombrero y bastón acompañándole. –Siempre me pareció que el pueblo más generoso era el Reino Verde.

-¿Cómo ser amables con gente del reino que vino a destruirnos?- cuestionó con enojo el teniente. –Váyanse ahora mismo.

-Espere teniente, yo conozco a esas dos mujeres.- agregó Axel. –Son sirvientas del palacio, las he visto varias veces.

-Señor Grygera, gracias a Dios nos reconoce.- dijo Luka más tranquila, sosteniendo a Rin que se dejaba dominar por el miedo.

-Gracias a una buena memoria Luka.

-Espere un momento Grygera.- intervino el teniente. –Acaba de decir que estas mujeres trabajaban en el palacio. No puedo permitir su presencia en…

-Basta hombre, no sea incoherente. Estas dos son sirvientas, no espías ni militares; yo las conozco teniente y puedo responder por ellas.

-Grygera, mi labor aquí es proporcionar seguridad.

-¡Y la tendrá! Deje de preocuparse, de mi casa no saldrán.- dijo Axel sin darle tiempo al militar para responder. –Por favor señoritas, síganme por aquí, les llevare a mi morada para que puedan descansar y lavarse un poco.- dijo mientras entregaba varios papeles al capataz. –Tal vez comer… ¿qué les apetece?

-¿Tiene carne de ternera?- preguntó Rin con los ojos iluminados y abiertos totalmente, por un segundo olvidó que ya no era una reina. –Suave, recién cortada, cocida lentamente al fuego y acompañada con…

-¡Rin!- interrumpió Luka cubriéndole la boca con su mano. –No abuses de la hospitalidad del señor.

-¡No es molestia alguna!- dijo el señor Grygera divertido. –Tengo lo que ustedes pidan de comer, siéntanse libres.- continuó hablando mientras se llevaba a las dos chicas con él rumbo a la mansión, dejando sorprendidos al teniente y al capataz por la gran generosidad de Axel y el repentino cambio en la joven rubia.

Las ahora seis sirvientas de señor Grygera estaban de regreso en la mansión después de haber atendido a los trabajadores del Reino Verde; encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su patrón tenia visitas inesperadas en la sala. Tras dar la bienvenida a las dos invitadas, Haku y Sara fueron mandadas a la cocina a prepararles algo de comer, mientras que el resto de las criadas volvieron a sus labores acostumbradas. Durante la espera, el señor Grygera escuchó atento las palabras de Luka y Rin, que le narraban con todo el detalle posible los hechos ocurridos en el País Amarillo durante su reciente caída, ocultando en todo momento la verdadera identidad de Rin. Cuando la comida estuvo lista al fin, el señor de la casa invitó a las dos forasteras a pasar al comedor para que pudiesen seguir charlando mientras ellas calmaban su hambre después de varios días de comer mal. En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa y las criadas aparecieron con los platillos preparados para ellas, tanto Luka como Rin quedaron asombradas ante la variedad de comida que les fue ofrecida. No solo estaba la ternera que Rin deseaba tanto, en las charolas también podían verse varios cortes de carne, lomo, chuletas, costillas y demás figuraban en el menú; acompañados de varias piezas de pollo, un atún completo cocido al vapor rodeado de diversas verduras; un gran tazón lleno de ensalada hecha con verduras y frutas por igual, dos ollas repletas de sopa y para acompañar, se les dio a escoger entre diez diferentes vinos.

Durante la comida el señor Grygera no quiso interrumpir con la charla sobre la revolución del País Amarillo, quedándose sentado frente a la mesa mirando entretenido como las dos mujeres comían mientras él tomaba media copa de cada vino que les había ofrecido. Una vez que ambas terminaron, y después que su anfitrión se disculpara por no poder ofrecerles postre alguno, las hizo pasar a su estudio para continuar con su narración de la caída del Reino Amarillo. Dicha habitación impactó a las dos visitantes, al igual que toda la mansión; los muros del estudio eran inmensos libreros que llegaban hasta el techo, los cuales estaban repletos de libros y pergaminos de diversos tamaños y colores; frente a uno de estos muebles había un escritorio completamente revuelto, con papeles, plumas y varios libros sobre él, seguido de esto estaba una pequeña mesita con un juego de té encima y acompañada por dos sillas. El suelo de la habitación era de madera, pero se encontraba tan limpia y cuidada, que brillaba a la luz del sol que lograba filtrarse por las amplias ventanas, que eran de las mismas dimensiones que los libreros. Con toda calma, el señor Grygera ofreció asiento a sus invitadas, ocupando ambas las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y dejando al anfitrión de pie frente a ellas, caminando en círculos mientras escuchaba las palabras de las dos supuestas sirvientas.

Entre las dos, narraron con lujo de detalle lo que fue su odisea para poder llegar hasta el Reino Verde; desde su difícil escape de su reino natal, pues todos los puertos estaban bajo el control de los revolucionarios que no dejaban a ningún barco irse ni tocar puerto en sus terrenos, viéndose obligadas a escapar en un pequeño bote de remos y vagar por el océano hasta que un barco de mercaderes las rescató para llevarles hasta el Reino Azul. Una vez ahí, vagaron por la ciudad algunos días, buscando alojamiento en posadas que cobraran poco dinero a la vez que buscaban desesperadas algún barco que les llevara lejos, hasta encontrarse con los piratas Ritsu, que se ofrecieron a llevarlas hasta el Reino Verde.

-Que difícil jornada para dos bellas doncellas como ustedes.- dijo Grygera cuando el relato había terminado. –Un cambio muy grande en sus vidas.

-Oh, sin duda lo es señor.- respondió Luka.

-Y debe serlo aún más para usted.- habló dirigiéndose a Rin. -¿O no, reina Kamui Rin?

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- se sobresaltó la joven rubia, abriendo los ojos como si fuesen platos. –Pero usted… ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?- dijo aun sorprendida.

-_My lady_, es difícil engañarme a mí. Usted es la viva imagen de su difunta madre, la reina Lily. Solo que con cabello corto.- respondió con una sonrisa serena. –Yo la conozco señorita, solo una persona en el mundo podría lucir así.

-Yo… pensamos que…- tartamudeó la rubia.

-Pues no es así. No crean que me engañaron en ningún momento; desde que las vi en el terreno as reconocí a ambas.- dijo con tranquilidad. –Pero no iba a delatarlas, y nunca lo haré.

-¿De qué haba señor Grygera?- preguntó Luka.

-Ustedes necesitan un refugio, donde vivir y comida, necesidades básicas. Yo, necesito una sirvienta más, y tal vez una cocinera.- dijo mirando el horizonte, llevado su mano directo al mentón. –O una jardinera, Hiroshi necesita ayuda.- dijo en voz baja, como si fuera para el mismo. –Mi punto es, ofrecerles mi mansión como hogar a cambio de sus servicios. Ustedes trabajan para mí y yo, en pago, les mantendré hasta que quieran irse.

-Eso suena muy bien señor. Aceptaremos el trato.- dijo Luka entusiasmada, pero Rin le interrumpió levantándose.

-No señor. Yo no puedo aceptar su generosidad conmigo.- comentó Rin mirándolo a los ojos. –Debo ser responsable de ahora en adelante.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita?

-Axel, yo fui la culpable del ataque a este reino. Yo lo mandé, mis soldados atacaron por orden mía.

-Lo sé. Y agradezco que no tocaran mi propiedad.

-Pero señor, yo… ¡Ese ataque fue con el fin de asesinar a su sirvienta!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. –Yo la mande asesinar, no fue producto de la guerra. ¡Por ella la inicie! Yo mandé a Len a matarla…- confesó sollozando.

-Rin…- dijo Luka, la única palabra que salió de su boca. De inmediato, volteó la vista a la puerta del estudio, pues le había parecido escuchar un ruido extraño desde fuera.

Grygera se quedó callado un momento, contemplando a Rin que lloraba amargamente, pero seguía de pie, frente a él, como si esperara una venganza por parte del millonario hombre. Pero no ocurrió. En cambio, lo que él hizo fue acercarse lentamente a la joven rubia y abrazarla con fuerza; esto en un principio la hizo saltar de la impresión, pero poco a poco cedió al abrazo de Grygera.

-Estoy orgulloso Rin, muy orgulloso. Y te perdono.- dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo señor…

-Señorita, el hacerse responsable de sus actos y negar mi ayuda por no creer merecerla indican su profundo arrepentimiento en usted. Y de eso se trata, ¿de qué le serviría una tragedia si no genera un cambio en usted?- dijo con una sonrisa. –Aun así mi oferta sigue en pie y le aconsejo que la acepte, usted necesita trabajo y me debe una sirvienta.

-Claro que acepto señor, trabajare para usted.- respondió Rin con firmeza, aun con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Bienvenida Megurine Rin.- agregó Axel estrechando su mano con la joven Kamui. –¿Y usted Luka?

-Gracias por su amabilidad señor Grygera.- dijo haciendo una reverencia. –Mis servicios están a su disposición.

-Bienvenidas señoritas. Espero que se sientan cómodas con nosotros.- concluyó dando unos golpes con su bastón en el suelo. –Hiroshi.

A los pocos segundos, el mayordomo de Grygera apareció en el estudio, invitando a Luka y Rin a seguirle. Tras hacer una reverencia más a Axel y agradecerle de nuevo, ambas salieron del estudio y siguieron a Hiroshi por los pasillos de la mansión. Ambas miraban con atención los grandes pasillos de la mansión, similares a los de un palacio, llenos de adornos costosos, láminas de oro y pinturas diversas con marcos dorados; tan asombradas estaban que en más de una ocasión obligaron al mayordomo a esperarlas.

Finalmente, pudieron llegar a su habitación después de cruzar un largo pasillo lleno de puertas que, según Hiroshi, eran los cuartos de las otras sirvientas que trabajaban ahí. Abrió la puerta y dejó ver una amplia habitación de fino suelo de madera, con las paredes pintadas de un color melón y decoradas con delgadas láminas de oro. La ventana estaba colocada en la pared que daba frente a la puerta, y sobre la misma estaba la ventana que dejaba entrar el sol; a los extremos de ese muro, estaban dos camas idénticas, de almohadas rojas y sabanas amarillas, que compartían un largo buró con una lámpara sobre si, a si izquierda estaba un peinador de un solo espejo y al otro lado un gran ropero.

-Espero estén cómodas.- dijo Hiroshi dejándolas entrar.

-Gracias. Todo luce bien.- respondió Luka, pero un ruido semejante a un fuerte crujido la interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó de inmediato Rin.

-Tranquilas, a veces se escuchan ruidos así. Pero no se alteren por ellos, con el tiempo se acostumbran.- comentó el mayordomo con una sonrisa. –Las veré en la cena.- se despidió y cerró la puerta. Al darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado se topó frente a él con Haku, que no paraba de mirar la habitación. –Buenas tardes Haku.- le saludó. –Tenemos a dos compañeras nuevas.- comentó con una sonrisa y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

-Lo sé…- dijo para ella misma antes de encerrarse en su propia habitación.

Ya pasaba de la media noche, la mansión Grygera permanecía en un total silencio que se extendía desde el enorme jardín hasta las habitaciones de las sirvientas, donde todas permanecían profundamente dormidas. La oscuridad se expandía por los pasillos de la enorme residencia, siendo combatida solo en algunos muros con pequeñas velas que se derretían lentamente sobre su candelabro. Las actividades en la residencia Grygera habían cesado al fin, después de un día entero atendiendo a los trabajadores enviados por el rey y a las dos nuevas sirvientas del señor Axel. Sin embargo, había un cuarto en el que alguien permanecía despierto. Con sumo cuidado, Rin caminaba en círculos frente a su cama, moviendo impaciente sus dedos y con una expresión de angustia. Pasados unos minutos, la rubia se detuvo y lanzó un largo suspiro. Miró a su ahora hermana que dormía tranquila y ajena a todo, descansando por fin después de tantas tribulaciones que pasaron juntas para escapar del Reino Amarillo y llegar al Reino Verde.

Pero ella un tenía algo que hacer. Sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó a ropero, lo abrió y sacó una manta larga de color negro. Se cubrió con este como si se tratase de una capucha y abandonó la habitación en total silencio. Tras vagar por un rato por la enorme mansión, la joven Kamui por fin pudo llegar a la cocina, después de entrar a un baño, una bodega de instrumentos de limpieza y una extraña sala con siete cuadros colgados. Una vez en la cocina, se fue directo a las alacenas para buscar un frasco de cristal, o una botella, no importaba el recipiente siempre y cuando se encontrase vacío. Tras rebuscar con sus manos por varios cajones y alacenas, pudo tomar un pequeño frasco vacío que guardó entre sus ropas.

En poco tiempo, Rin se las pudo ingeniar para salir de la mansión y terreno Grygera, que para su buena suerte no estaban cerradas ni la puerta de la casona ni las rejas que marcaban los límites de los dominios pertenecientes al excéntrico hombre del País Magenta. Rodeada de penumbra, sin más luz que la proporcionada por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo, la antes monarca de cabellos dorados caminaba por las tierras baldías del Reino Verde; era la segunda vez que sus ojos eran testigos de los resultados de una guerra, solo que ahora miraba la reconstrucción de un pueblo, misma que tal vez nunca pudo llegar si sus hombres hubiesen tomado el palacio del rey. Temerosa pero aun así con paso decidido, ella avanzaba sin dudarlo ni un segundo; en el fondo agradecía la situación actual del lugar, al estar todo despoblado podía pasear de noche sin miedo a toparse con algún bandido o cualquier otra persona peligrosa.

Finalmente, Kamui Rin llegó a su destino. Las playas del Reino Verde eran el segundo lugar en todo el pueblo que sus hombres no habían podido destruir; el único rastro que quedaba del paso del ejército amarillo eran las ya borrosas huellas en la arena que tanto el mar como el viento se encargaban de desaparecer. La antes reina se acercó a la orilla, hasta un punto en el cual la marea lograba tocar sus pies; apenas el agua le llegaba a la punta de sus dedos, se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos a un lado y se quedó parada unos minutos en donde la marea lograba cubrir hasta sus tobillos. Permaneció así por un largo rato, casi una hora de pie admirando la majestuosidad del océano a la luz de la luna, as olas que se formaban en el horizonte y golpeaban con fuerza la superficie marina para crear un oleaje menor que se extendía desde el centro del mar hasta la orilla de la playa donde los pies de Rin se mojaban con el agua salada.

-Te extraño Len…- alcanzó a decir en un susurro. A la vez, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas y cayeron de su rostro para unirse a las aguas del océano.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de pena y amargura, la joven rubia sacó de sus ropas el frasco de cristal junto con un pequeño trozo de papel, una pluma y un diminuto tintero con una letra "G" grabada. Metió la punta del instrumento en la tinta, para luego guardar el frasco y, apoyándose en la base de la ampolla, escribía un breve mensaje compuesto por una oración. Tomó el papel y lo introdujo en el recipiente, cerrándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

-Dios… por favor…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Tras esperar unos segundos, cuando la marea iba a la baja, Rin arrojó el frasco con todas sus fuerzas hacía el mar. Por unos segundos, el recipiente se hundió, pero pudo salir a flote a medida que se adentraba al oscuro océano, mientras que los ojos de la joven Kamui, aunque llorosos, permanecían clavados en el mensaje que recién había mandado. Pero en su nostalgia, no podía percatarse de un peligro cercano. A sus espaldas, acercándose con un filoso cuchillo, se acercaba una figura humana que luchaba con la arena, el viento y su propio cuerpo para no hacer ningún ruido; aquella silueta era Yowane Haku, la amiga de Hatsune Miku. Ella había escuchado la conversación que Axel Grygera mantuvo en su estudio con Rin y Luka, enterándose de la verdadera asesina de su única amiga en el mundo; y a pesar de saber que el señor Grygera le perdonó por su atroz acto, el ser de la hija de blanco estaba cegado por la ira, el dolor y el deseo de venganza. Cada paso le acercaba al objeto de su odio y rencor, estaba indefensa y desprevenida, dándole la espalda al peligro que le asechaba. Con coraje, Haku empuñó el afilado cuchillo, dirigiéndolo a la nuca de la distraída Rin que sollozaba al mirar el mar; sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesta a dejarlo caer sobre el cuello de la joven rubia, esta se dio la vuelta o a menos eso le pareció a Haku, pues el rostro que vio era el de un joven idéntico a Rin que solo le dijo "No" antes de desaparecer en el aire. La chica de cabello blanco había quedado paralizada en el acto, sin comprender si era a causa del susto o si aquella aparición tenía la culpa, el caso era que no podía moverse y se veía obligada a escuchar las palabras de la joven Kamui.

-Dios…- comenzó a decir Rin con una voz melancólica. –Por favor… escúchame. Sé que nunca te he llamado, que nunca creí necesitarte. Pero ahora te necesito tanto.- dijo apunto que romper en llanto, pero tras una pausa prosiguió. –Luka y Len siempre me han dicho que tú te acercas a los que se arrepienten de corazón y… y yo en verdad lo estoy. ¡He sido malvada!- gritó. -¡He sido soberbia, egoísta y ambiciosa! Y por eso lo perdí todo… Por no escuchar las voces de Hiyama, Luka y Len, que buscaban el bien de todas las personas que de mis decisiones dependían para vivir; pero en cambio, decidí escuchar a un hombre malvado que sólo buscaba su propio beneficio el cual disfrazaba de consejos y adulaciones. Fui una tonta. ¡Tonta!- gritó. –Yo misma provoqué la ira de mi pueblo, destruyeron mi casa, mis tierras y a la persona que más quería en este mundo, mi hermano Len. Se sacrificó por mí, ofreció su vida para que yo siguiera viviendo ¡aunque no lo merezco! ¡Yo debería estar muerta, no él! ¡Mi cabeza debió ser cortada, no la suya!- seguía hablando, a pesar del nudo que se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. –¡Lo extraño! Quiero estar junto a él de nuevo. ¡Quiero a mi Len de vuelta!- gritó con todas su fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo completamente deshecha por dentro. Ya no podía contener su llanto, mismo que al fin dejó salir. -¡Perdón! ¡Perdón Dios por pecar contra ti! ¡Perdón Hiyama por no escucharlo! ¡Perdón Luka por ignorarte! ¡Perdón por defraudarte mamá! Perdón mi reino por destruirte… Perdón Kaito por asesinar a tu prometida. Perdóname Len… ¡Perdóname por todo Len!- rugía entre sus sollozos, mientras que sus lágrimas caían directo a las saladas aguas del mar, mismo que se agitaba a medida que ella pedía perdón. –Si algún día nos vemos de nuevo, si podemos volver a nacer… quiero ser de nuevo tu hermana Len, por favor…

Haku dejó caer el cuchillo a la arena tras escuchar los lamentos de Rin, totalmente sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras de la joven rubia. Estaba arrepentida de sus malas acciones, y ello había tocado el corazón de la hija de blanco haciéndola olvidar sus planes de venganza. Sin decir nada, doblo sus rodillas para estar a la misma altura de Rin y le abrazó por la espalda, provocándole un leve sobre salto.

-¿Haku?- logró decir entre sollozos.

-Te perdono, Kamui Rin.- respondió Yowane, a punto de llorar. –Miku no querría que tomara venganza.

-Entonces… tú la conocías.

-Era mi única amiga…- contestó Haku, rompiendo en llanto.

-Perdóname…

-Te perdono Rin, te perdono.

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas a la luz de la luna, mientras el bravo mar seguía meciéndose frente a ellas, llevándose consigo aquel frasco donde el deseo de Rin estaba escrito, el cuchillo que Haku planeaba usar para vengar la muerte de su única amiga y las lágrimas llenas de arrepentimiento de ambas, una por todas sus malas acciones, la otra por pensar en arrancar una vida de mundo. Sin darse cuenta, a unos pocos metros, ambas eran vigiladas por Luka, que después de verlas reconciliadas, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la mansión Grygera.


	29. Epilogo

Epilogo II

"Re-Birthday"

_Quiero ser la única princesa de tu mundo_

_Voltea a verme ya, o si no pronto me iré_

_¿Qué debo pensar ahora que me abrazas de este modo?_

_Me dices que la calle es peligrosa, pero al verte actuar de ese modo._

_Pienso que tú eres aún más peligroso._

-Muy bien Miku, me gusta como cantas. Pero procura no perder fuerza al mantener la última nota.- digo a la joven de cabello color aqua que canta detrás de mi asiento.

-Gracias Master. ¿Inicio de nuevo la canción?- me pregunta.

-No hace falta, tomate un descanso. Llegando a la arena todos podrán ensayar lo que quieran.- le respondí animosamente.

Mi nombre es Shawn Master, representante de la banda japonesa de pop VOCALOID, una de las más exitosas agrupaciones juveniles del momento, con lo cual, estoy muy feliz tras varios intentos fallidos por llevar a la fama mundial a algún grupo. No es que sea un mal representante, es solo que ciertas disqueras prefirieron a cierto niño bonito canadiense, o a cierto grupo de chicos ingleses sobre las bandas que yo representaba. Pero después de muchos problemas y un viaje a Japón, lo he conseguido; manejar por primera vez un grupo de cantantes con éxito en todo el mundo.

Pero no solo soy el representante de estos alocados jóvenes japoneses; al mismo tiempo desempeño labores como conductor del autobús donde viajamos por todo el continente; pero claro, no lo hago por ahorrarme el salario de un chofer, sino porque en verdad me gusta conducir.

Detrás de mi asiento, como de costumbre, va sentada mi novia Thelma. Y aunque ella no trabaja formalmente con la disquera, se encarga de programar las canciones que los chicos interpretaran en sus conciertos, les ayuda con sus vestuarios y me ayuda a mí con todos los asuntos referentes a la representación de la banda, algo con lo que le estoy muy agradecido. Pero quizá su labor más importante fue la de darme a conocer a estos talentosos y algo inquietos cantantes japoneses. Aun lo recuerdo bien, fue después de recibir otro rechazo en una disquera, cuando regresé a casa ella estaba bailando en la sala unas pegajosas y entretenidas canciones en japonés. En cuanto me vio, se detuvo y se sonrojó como nunca antes había visto; fue algo muy lindo de ver. Al calmarse, le pregunté que estaba escuchando y para mi sorpresa, ella reaccionó con gran emoción y por las siguientes cuatro horas vimos videos de estos chicos que se hacían llamar VOCALOID. Después de tres semanas, tras considerarlo cuidadosamente y escuchar todas las canciones que ellos subieron a una página llamada "Nico Nico Douga", ambos nos animamos a viajar directo a Japón con la única intención de verlos en una presentación en vivo; sobra decir la gran emoción de Thelma cuando asistimos a un pequeño concierto en una convención de Tokio, sin embargo, nos fue imposible hablar con ellos a causa del gran gentío.

Para nuestra fortuna, la suerte cambio de pronto cuando me enteré que dos de los miembros del grupo eran hijos del profesor Kamui. No podía creer que el hombre que me dio clases en la universidad resulto ser el padre de mis fututos representados. Él mismo me entregó los demos de los chicos VOCALOID y yo mismo los mandé a las oficinas que la disquera tenía en Japón, así como a las oficinas principales en Estados Unidos. La respuesta de ambas fue inmediata, los productores se interesaron en el proyecto, aunque había cierto temor en la oficina central de Los Ángeles, ya no estaban seguros de la aceptación que tendría una banda japonesa a nivel global; afortunadamente logré persuadir a varios directivos que aprobaron el proyecto y en menos de cinco meses, VOCALOID firmó un contrato por dos años en el que se incluía un disco solista para cada miembro, uno donde cantaran todos juntos y un concierto por todo Japón.

Sobra decir lo que ocurrió. Todos los discos se vendieron inmediatamente en Japón y Corea, hecho que llamó la atención en América y Europa, donde se lanzaron a la venta en menor cantidad, dejando una demanda muy grande en el mercado, tanto que fue necesario grabar lotes más grandes para satisfacer a los fans. En cuanto a los conciertos, a decir verdad los primeros dos no resultaron ser lo que esperábamos, el cupo fue bueno pero no lo que esperábamos. Sin embargo, las críticas en periódicos y los blogs jugaron un papel muy importante para el tercer concierto que celebramos en Osaka, y desde ese momento el éxito estuvo de nuestra parte. Y ahora, bueno, comenzamos una gira mundial muy prometedora que ha recibido una respuesta positiva en cuanto a la venta de boletos.

A decir verdad, no sé a qué se debe el éxito de la banda. Estoy consciente que en gran parte es por mi intervención y de una ingeniosa campaña publicitaria; pero existe algo más con ellos que les hace diferentes. No sé si sea por el hecho de ellos mismos escribir las canciones y hacerles los arreglos, o sea por la facilidad que tienen para interactuar con los fanáticos, o tal vez por la pasión y empeño que ponen en sus canciones, o por el simple hecho de que todos son grandes amigos y siguen siendo los mismos chicos alocados que eran antes de tener éxito; el hecho es que están dando de qué hablar en un tiempo realmente corto y siempre están dispuestos a escuchar a sus fans, incluso estamos desarrollando vestuarios que varios de sus admiradores nos han enviado.

Yo creo que la base de este grupo es la armonía y amistad que tienen todos los chicos entre sí, aunque no niego que existen ocasiones en las cuales es difícil calmarlos, en especial por las diferentes personalidades y manías de cada uno.

Para empezar tenemos a Miku, la joven que cantaba detrás de mí hace unos momentos. Es alegre, soñadora, activa, es la niña linda y chica buena de VOCALOID que, según encuestas, es la favorita en Japón. Y no puedo negarlo, el éxito que hemos tenido se debe a ella en gran medida, tiene ese "no sé que" que a todos o a la mayoría les gusta, pese a su adicción al puerro y que en el extranjero su fama sea compartida con el resto.

Un poco más retirados, en el comedor, se encuentran Kaito y Meiko, los miembros más grandes del grupo, aunque siguen siendo inquietos como los más jóvenes. Él es tierno, dulce, distraído y un poco torpe, con un gusto enorme por los helados, una extraña maña por desnudarse y un enorme talento para cantar; sin mentir, lo he escuchado llegar a notas más agudas que Miku. Ella, en cambio, es rebelde, ruda, fuerte, pero cuando la conoces bien resulta ser una buena persona; a pesar de tener el pequeño problema de beber cerveza, no es algo habitual pero cuando lo hace termina embriagándose y golpeándonos a todos por igual.

-¡Hermano, mira hermano!- grita una peliverde de atuendo naranja mientras de arroja a los brazos de su hermano, un chico de cabello morado. –Mira esto, los dos salimos en el periódico.- agrega entregándole el diario.

-Déjame ver eso con calma.- le respondió su hermano.

Ellos son los hermanos Gakupo y Gumi Kamui, que también son los hijos de mi viejo profesor y perfectos contrarios. Para empezar, él es muy ordenado, tranquilo, torpe, dicen las chicas que un poco pervertido, le encantan las berenjenas, adora a los samuráis y es muy protector con su pequeña hermana; mientras que ella es enérgica, inquieta, muy alegre y linda, pero un poco más loca que el resto y fanática de las zanahorias. Uno pensaría que ellos por ser hermanos se alejarían un tanto de grupo, pero no es así; he notado que Gakupo y Kaito son muy buenos amigos, han hecho varios duetos y se autodefinen como los chicos sexys de la banda. Mientras que Gumi, para ser sincero, se lleva bien con todos.

Claro que no podía faltarnos el elemento serio, y esa labor es propia de Megurine Luka. Ella suele ir mas apartada del grupo, sentada frente a una ventana y leyendo algún libro; tiene su carácter fuerte pero tratándola descubres a una chica linda que adora a los gatos y el atún. En las últimas fechas es común verla sentada junto a la nueva integrante de grupo; era una amiga de Luka de hace tiempo, pero por azares del destino no pudo incorporarse a VOCALOID desde un principio. Su nombre es Lily y siempre la veo junto a la cantante de cabello rosa, al igual que ella tiene un carácter un tanto rudo, es rebelde como Meiko, pero tiene cierta alegría en su persona y una gran afición por las abejas. Y por último agrego, y no es para causar polémica, pero en más de una vez las he visto muy cariñosas entre sí.

Por último, pero no menos importantes, con una vida de travesuras y un puñado de fans, están los gemelos Kagamine. Rin y Len han sido un par de traviesos desde que les conozco, y según sus padres lo han sido desde que nacieron; lo cual siempre les causo dolor de cabeza, de lo cual ahora sufro por culpa de los dos rubios. Por separado no son tan malos; Len es un chico noble, tranquilo, amable y de muy buen humor, mientras que su hermana Rin es algo escandalosa, un poco testaruda, pero muy juguetona y soñadora; aunque juntos son una pesadilla que nos hacen bromas a todos en el camión. Sin embargo, desde que llegamos a este país los dos se han puesto muy melancólicos de la nada, permanecen callados y su presencia apenas se nota.

Lo normal sería que ambos cruzaran corriendo el bus mientras nos arrojan bolitas de papel o alguna cosa peor, pero ahora ni gritarse entre ellos; preferían quedarse sentados al fondo del vehículo, mirando por la ventana fijamente y susurrándose cosas que nadie lograba entender. Algo nos están ocultando o anda mal con ambos, pero no le dicen a nadie, si uno se acerca a preguntar que tienen nos responden que están bien y no tienen nada. Mentira. Uno tiene la intención de ayudarles y…

-¡Detén el camión!- me grita la alterada voz de Rin.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de inmediato volteando hacia atrás. Los gemelos vienen hacia mí. –¿Qué les pasa chicos?

-Déjanos bajar Master, por favor.- pide Len, amable pero apurado.

-¿Bajarse?- me extraña. –¿Qué dices? Aquí no hay nada más que un museo…

-¡Por favor, Master!- suplica Rin desesperada. –Tenemos que bajar.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Han estado raros desde…- comienzo a decir, pero mi frase es interrumpida por Len que de pronto abre la puerta del bus. –¡¿Qué haces?!- grito. Me veo obligado a frenar repentinamente, sacudiendo a todos dentro y provocando sus quejas de molestia y dolor.

-Perdón Master- me responde mientras toma la mano de su hermana. –Pero tenemos que ir a ese castillo.

-¡Rápido Len, rápido!- chilla la rubia al mismo tiempo que corre fuera del autobús, llevándose consigo a su gemelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Regresen ahora!- ordeno inútilmente a los dos chicos, que hacen de oídos sordos a mi voz y se alejan corriendo.

-¿Qué tienen esos dos?- me pregunta Thelma mientras baja del camión.

-¡No tengo idea! Mira que abrir la puerta.

-Si les sirve de pista.- interrumpe Luka manteniendo su seriedad. –Desde que llegamos a este país, ambos han estado diciendo que deben ir al palacio.

-¿Palacio? ¿Pero a qué?- se interesó Thelma.

-No sabemos, pero han dicho eso desde que llegamos.

Los gemelos Kagamine corren veloces por el campo de césped, dejándonos a tras a todos que no podemos asimilar lo ocurrido y nos limitamos a ver como los dos rubios se van. En poco tiempo llegan a la muralla que rodea al palacio, un gran muro solido del cual lograban verse colgados diversos estandartes rojos con una rosa amarilla en su centro cada uno. Pero ignorando todo esto, incluyendo la fina reja pintada de blanco, Rin y Len se adentraron a los jardines de aquel edificio.

Conforme sus pies avanzan, se ven rodeados de un brillante césped verde que cubre el suelo de los jardines del palacio, mismos que son decorados en toda su extensión con varios rosales amarillos y un naranjo al fondo. Ambos se detienen a contemplar aquel paisaje, sus ojos brillan con singularidad mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostros. De nuevo avanzan con decisión, acariciando algunos de los arbustos como si fuesen de ellos y les hubiesen cuidado desde hacía muchos años, hasta llegar a las enormes y doradas puertas que abiertas de par en par les invitaban a entrar al palacio. Como su alguien les llamare desde su interior, los dos chicos entran a la lujosa construcción, sin soltarse de las manos.

Una vez dentro, ambos se quedan en silencio, inspeccionando con cuidado el lugar. No están asombrados por la bella construcción, los detallados muros ni los lujosos muebles, tampoco les llama la atención los finos cuadros colgados ni los candelabros de oro. Ellos están sorprendidos porque todo a su alrededor les es familiar, se sienten en casa, pero no entienden el porqué de eso. En su mente se arremolinan imágenes extrañas de otros tiempos, donde se ven el uno al otro corriendo por ese vestíbulo, caminando juntos, riendo; pero también llorando, temerosos o molestos.

-Hermano… mira eso.- logra decir Rin, señalando una pintura que está frente a ellos. –Esos dos…

-Son iguales a nosotros.- termina la frase el chico.

La pintura señalada es el retrato de una joven rubia, de cabello corto y sombríos ojos azules que, sentada al trono, sostiene con su mano derecha un fino abanico negro con detalles dorados haciendo juego con su fino y detallado vestido con la misma combinación de colores. Su mano izquierda, un tanto levantada, era sostenida por un chico rubio, de rostro similar, que vestía un traje negro.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- habla Rin con un hilo de voz.

-Porque ellos son sus vidas pasadas.- interrumpe una voz masculina en el lugar, provocando que los gemelos salten del susto.

Detrás de ellos se acerca un hombre, de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años, vestido con un traje negro, que se apoya en un bastón tan oscuro como sus ropas, pero con una resplandeciente empuñadora de plata que tiene escrito AG, y su cabello negro, bajo un sombrero, cae sobre su frente, dejando ver sus grises ojos que brillaban de singular modo, al igual que su sonrisa provocada por ver a los Kagamine.

-Los gemelos Kagamine Rin y Len. Como me alegra verlos.- dice manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo nos conoce?- pregunta Len de inmediato.

-Bueno, todo el mundo conoce a los famosos hermanos Kagamine del grupo VOCALOID.- responde dulcemente. –Internet ha ayudado mucho en eso, en especial YouTube y Nico Nico.

Ambos lo miran con una mezcla de susto y confusión.

-Oh disculpen, he sido muy grosero.- agrega quitándose su sombrero de copa. –Me llamo Axel Grygera, soy el gerente de este museo. Lamento haberles asustado.

-Descuide señor Grygera.- responde Len, aun temeroso.

-Quiero saber a qué se refería con eso.- interrumpe Rin con rudeza. –Dijo que son nuestras vidas pasadas, ¿a qué se refiere?

-Ah señorita Kagamine, los años no la cambian, ¿eh?- habla él manteniendo el tono suave. –Es una suposición pero, mirándolos a ustedes y a ese cuadro, pienso que son la reencarnación de la reina y el sirviente que están ahí.

-Sus… reencarnaciones.- repiten ambos hermanos a la vez

-Sí. La segunda oportunidad que les ha concedido Dios, o el karma, o en lo que crean ustedes. Ideal para borrar los errores del pasado- agrega serio. –De un pasado trágico.

En el vestíbulo se hizo presente el silencio, una tan incómodo y tenso que cualquiera que se acercara podría sentirlo.

-Por eso las pesadillas- dice al fin Rin. –Pesadillas donde me persiguen y quieren matar. Donde sufro por sentirme sola y…- se detiene para ver a Grygera. –Usted me ayuda.

-Interesante, me ha visto.- responde él.

-Yo también lo he visto.- agrega Len. –Pero yo… de lejos mientras veo como matan a una chica y… me quieren decapitar.

-Memorias de los últimos episodios de sus vidas pasadas.- hace una pausa. –De los más tristes y fuertes que tuvieron. Toda una tragedia.

-¿Qué hicimos en esos días?- cuestiona Rin, ansiosa.

-No tengo el tiempo para decirles. Si quieren saber, estudien la historia de este país; en especial, el capítulo de "La hija del mal". Una gran tragedia.

-Señor Grygera, por favor. Díganos que hacer, no entendemos que pasa.

-No lo entiendan mis amigos; disfruten de esta segunda oportunidad, sean felices con sus amigos. Pero les daré un consejo, eviten la soberbia, porque eso causó tanto dolor a este país y a ustedes dos.- concluye señalando la pintura.

Rin y Len voltean a ver el cuadro de nuevo, quedando perdidos en los ojos de la reina y el sirviente, del mismo color que los suyos, permaneciendo mudos por varios segundos mientras a sus mentes regresan las imágenes de sus vidas pasadas y resuenan las palabras que Grygera recién les había dicho.

-¡Rin! ¡Len!- grito con fuerza, para que mi voz resuene en los muros del palacio, lo que ha provocado que ambos chicos se estremezcan por el susto. –Vaya con ustedes dos, ¿qué les pasa niños?

-¿Master?- balbucean ambos asustados, volteando su mirada hacia mí con gran temor.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa ahora?- insisto molesto entrando al palacio, detrás de mí vienen Thelma, Luka y Lily con un paso acelerado.

-Perdónanos por favor Master. Es solo que…- comienza a hablar Len.

-Queríamos venir a este palacio, nos llamó la atención.- completa Rin la frase. No sé si creerla.

-Entiendo…- respondo sin estar convencido. –Chicos, pudieron esperar a que llegáramos al hotel, tenemos un horario que cumplir.

-Perdón, la curiosidad nos ganó.- de disculpa Rin con la mirada baja.

-No pasara de nuevo.- agrega Len imitando a su hermana.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a nuestro bus.

-¡Esperen! ¿Y el señor Grygera?- pregunta el chico rubio.

-¿Quién es el señor Grygera?- interviene Thelma.

-Es un señor con bastón, estaba platicando con nosotros hace poco.- responde Rin de inmediato, buscándolo con la mirada.

-Cuando llegamos estaban ustedes aquí solos.- habla Lily desde el umbral de la puerta. –No había nadie más.

-Pero el señor Grygera…

-Él estaba…

-¡Basta!- interrumpo tomado a los gemelos de las manos. –Ha sido mucho tiempo viajando y todos estamos agotados. Así que volvamos, la ciudad no está lejos.

Tal vez el horario apretado, tal vez mi enojo, pero más que nada, quería irme de ese lugar por aquel perturbador retrato de la reina y su sirviente; ella lucia maligna y él serio en cuanto entre al palacio, pero en cuanto los Kagamine voltearon a verme, las figuras en la pintura se tornaron alegres, ambas con una ligera sonrisa. Yo ya no quiero saber más del asunto y me llevo a mis dos cantantes directo a camión, acompañados de cerca por mi novia y otras dos chicas de la banda, que se detienen a observar el árbol de naranjas. Con paso acelerado me alejo de ese museo, no sin antes leer la placa dorada que está en la entrada al jardín: "Aquí vivió la hija del mal".


	30. Epilogo I

Epilogo I.  
>"El deseo"<p>

El océano se mecía con violencia aunque el viento era poco, arrastrando consigo el frágil recipiente de vidrio que Rin había arrojado durante la madrugada. Dentro de este, se encontraba un pequeño trozo de papel donde la joven de cabellos dorados escribió un deseo que salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Aquel frasco flotaba sin un rumbo fijo, dependiendo completamente del curso que tomara aquella marea. A la distancia, podía distinguirse el cristal, pues reflejaba la luz proveniente del naciente sol que se asomaba desde oriente; comenzaba a amanecer en la región.

De pronto, el frasco tiene un ligero desvió en su curso con destino al océano, dirigiéndose ahora hasta una pequeña roca que sobresalía en el bravo mar, atorándose con ésta misma. De inmediato, una mano lo sacó del agua; se traba del señor Axel Grygera, que estaba parado sobre aquella roca, acompañado por su bastón y su sombrero al cual parecía no afectarle el viento. Tras contemplar aquel frasco por unos segundos, lo abrió y sacó el mensaje que tenía en su interior, desenrollando el pergamino.

-De todo corazón.- dijo al terminar de leer. –Yo sé muy bien que nadie debe decirte que hacer pero, considero que de los siete, ella es la única que aprendió la lección y no se entregó. También sé que no soy nadie para interceder por ella,- agregó mirando el cielo. –pero creo que en verdad debes conceder su petición. Por favor.

Axel alzó su mano, sujetando el trozo de papel por una esquina, mientras que, de la nada, el viento aumentó su fuerza, arrancando con facilidad el pergamino de los dedos del señor Grygera, alejándose de él con cada ráfaga y elevándose al cielo hasta llegar a las nubes; tan repentino como el viento, sobre aquel deseo apareció un nimbo oscuro, como si fuese una pequeña tormenta, y dejó caer sobre el papel un rayo, haciéndolo desaparecer. Tan pronto como esto ocurrió, el viento cesó y la nube desapareció, dejando al hombre del bastón con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias…- dijo; se acomodó el sombrero y golpeó dos veces la roca con su bastón. Detrás de él, se formó una ola de dos metros de altura, que cayó sobre la roca y, al desaparecer, el señor Grygera ya no estaba ahí.


End file.
